


NSFW Supernatural One-Shots

by lupinjoallen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 78
Words: 135,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: A collection of Supernatural one-shots. Trigger warnings in summaries.





	1. Drugged. Sam/Dean

"Drugged"  
Smut.  
SamxFemale ReaderxDean

Warning: Sex. Graphic sex. More sex. Also swearing and mentions of drugs.

\--

"Y/N, are you okay?" Dean asked, hurrying to your side. I'd been knocked over by some unseen force, probably caused by the witch the three of us were hunting.

"Y-Yeah," I mumbled out, feeling dizzy. There was a sting at my neck, making me wince. Dean swore, pulling something out. It looked like some kind of a dart. We stared at it for a long moment before Dean hissed in pain himself. There was a dart in his neck now. We two both stared at one another before letting out small swears, looking around. "Where'd the bitch go?"

"I don't know," He snapped, looking around the alley way. Sam came running around the corner, a dart suddenly appearing in his neck now. "Dammit. Sam!"

"I'm okay." Sam said, approaching us. "What the hell is this?"

"Got us too," I told him, touching the spot. "Not bleeding too much at least." I shifted around, my body feeling odd. "I do feel tingly though."

"Same here," Dean said as Sam nodded. "Let's get back to the motel." The two of us agreed, following the elder Winchester. I studied the two of them, feeling my cheeks heat up. I totally admit to having a crush on the Winchester brothers. I mean, they were both really cool. I'd only known them for a little while, six months at best. We were trying to stop the Apocalypse from ending in Michael and Lucifer fighting it out, essentially, destroying the world. In the time that I'd gotten to know them, I felt like I was getting stronger.

I slumped in the car, my body feeling heated. "Something's wrong," Sam groaned out. "I feel like..."

"On fire..." Dean finished. We all sat in the car, trying to relax. Dean glanced over at me as I laid in the backseat. "Hey, princess. You feeling it?" I nodded in response, glancing up at him. He licked his lips and gulped, studying me. Immediately, I felt that fire shoot down to my loins.

"Oh fuck." I groaned out. "Aphrodisiacs."

"What?" Sam asked, his voice raspy. I was unaware of just what effect my groan of irritation had on the both of them.

"I'm saying the bitch drugged us with Viagra or whatever...Some kind of magic sex drug..." I gulped, looking away. "You two go to the motel. I'll find another place t-to stay," I muttered, starting to get out of the car.

"Hell no," Dean growled out. "The best we can do is get you to your room and lock you in. If anything, probably go to the bar and find someone."

"H-Hell no!" I squeaked out. "I'm not having sex with some random guy! I'm not like that!"

"We know," Sam said, smirking at me with a flush on his face. "We'll lock up for the night and stay in our rooms until the drug wears off." Dean and I nodded in response as the elder Winchester began to drive.

\--

I laid in my bed, my body heating up more and more. It was like I was on fire. I blushed from embarrassment, wanting so badly to just touch myself. But with Sam and Dean in the next room, I couldn't do that. They'd probably hear me. I rubbed my thighs together, hoping to create some kind of friction. Nothing was working. I huffed, sitting up. I decided I just needed a nice cold shower.

As I stood under the water, I wondered how the boys were doing. It was so quiet in their room, that it worried me. "Maybe I should check on them..." I muttered to myself, running my hand through my hair. I squeaked in shock when the door to my bathroom swung open. When the shower curtain was ripped away, I dropped to the bottom of the tub, covering myself. "D-Dean?" I squeaked out, glaring up at him. "What the--"

He kissed me suddenly, pressing me against the wall of the shower. I moaned, whether it be instinct or the effects of the drug. "Y/N...I need you. I don't care about this damn drug." He moaned against my lips. I shivered as his hands roamed over my body. My body immediately arched against him. He began to kiss down my neck, tweaking my nipples with his fingers.

"I-I thought you guys went t-to the bar..." I whispered out, afraid to moan.

"We did. Sam found a girl. I didn't want one." His teeth grazed my flesh before moving down to my breasts. "You haven't tried to get it off, have you?"

"N-No..." In response, his hand went down my side slowly, carefully moving towards my groin. "D-Dean--"

"Sam figured it out. You need to have some kind of release. If you don't, it will cause a heart attack." He then stood straight, his eyes dark with lust. "So, it looks like your life is in my hands." His finger rubbed against the sensitive bud, making me moan loudly. My face heated with lust and embarrassment as he toyed with me. My instincts were going into overdrive as I watched him. He was getting soaked and still (damn him for this) dressed. I pulled his shirt up and threw it to the ground, biting and kissing his neck. Dean's moan echoed against my ear as he continued to toy with my body. "Fuck, Y/N!" He moaned out.

I shivered and pressed my hand against the front of his jeans. He moaned again as I began to rub him before undoing his pants. He pushed them down quickly before lifting me by my legs. "Not here," I begged. He nodded and turned off the shower before hurrying to my bed. There he laid me down and pushed himself inside me with one thrust. I gasped, arching my back, as the pleasure overwhelmed me. This was unreal. This was completely unreal! I moaned as Dean began to move himself slowly inside of me.

How is it I was suddenly having sex with Dean fucking Winchester? I needed to make a note to thank that witch before we killed her, or in general stopped her. Dean's hands slipped under me, pulling me up so I was sitting on his lap. He moved his hips as I wrapped my own arms around his neck, moving on him.

"Are you okay, Y/N?" I suddenly heard Sam shout. I froze up but Dean didn't seem to care. He kept moving inside of me, relishing in ever moan. I kept my face buried in Dean's neck, afraid to look at Sam.

"I thought..." Dean groaned. "You were..." He couldn't finish as he moaned into my shoulder. "God, Y/N. You feel so...oh god!"

I heard Sam gulp before there was movement. Behind me the bed sunk in. No way. No fucking way. Sam turned my head and kissed me softly. I moaned and pulled his head closer, deepening the kiss as Dean's lips sucked at my neck. Sam pressed against my back as he kissed me, his hands lightly massaging my breasts. I moaned, my body being overwhelmed. He shivered before stripping away his clothing. I watched him strip as Dean laid me down, thrusting slowly into me. My hand reached up, gripping onto Sam's hardened manhood. He flushed, moaning a bit before I began to suck on the tip. "Oh fuck," He moaned, his fingers knitting into my hair.

Dean's low chuckle reached my ears as his hands gripped my hips harder. "God, she feels so good." He moaned, moving a bit more sensually inside of me. Sam could only moan in response as he shoved himself fully into my mouth. I groaned against the foreign feeling, desperately hoping I wouldn't gag against him.

Un-fucking-real! I was actually have a threesome. Holy hell! I sucked on Sam's girth, watching him squirm. I felt pretty damn powerful doing this as I rolled my hips into Dean, making him moan loudly. I couldn't help but moan at the sound of them. God this was incredible! Sam pulled himself out of my mouth as Dean pulled out of me. "My turn," Sam growled, pulling me on top of him. He and I moaned loudly as he pulled me onto him, causing him to slide inside of me. "Oh fuck!" He groaned as his hands reached around to grope at my ass. He moved me slowly. While Dean was long, Sam had thickness, stretching me more.

I moaned as he moved, only vaguely aware of Dean moving behind me. "Kiss me," He ordered, turning my head. I flushed as my mouth connected with his. He moaned as he pressed the tip of his cock against my ass. He was lubed up enough from my wet loins. The three of us groaned in unison, myself from a mixture of pleasure and pain while the boys groaned at how tight I was getting. I shivered and slumped against  Sam, feeling weakness overwhelming me.

"Y/N..." Sam moaned in my ear, kissing my neck and shoulder. I was so close to the edge. The brothers had filled me up completely. It was overwhelming me. "Fuck, I think she's going to come," Sam groaned, thrusting faster. Embarrassed by his announcement, I bit his neck harshly, making him moan.

"Be careful," Dean panted out, kissing my back. "I think s-she's mad at you, Sammy." I moaned into Sam's neck. He was right. I was so close. Dean's thrusts became more erratic as Sam's became deeper. I shivered as Dean pulled me against his chest, kissing my neck. While one arm was wrapped around my shoulders, his other reached around and moved down to my dripping folds. Once his hand found it, he began quickly kneading my clit, causing me to flush and moan loudly.

Sam arched up, thrusting more as his hands reached up, grabbing my breasts. I couldn't speak. My body couldn't take it anymore. My orgasms overwhelmed me, shocking me into screaming. My ears rang with the sounds of Dean and Sam's own moans. Sam grabbed my hips and pushed himself inside me as he came inside of me. Dean pulled out. I felt the warm liquid sprayed against my lower back, making me blush.

There was a long moment of just us panting. Dean relaxed his hold on me and I slumped, my body overwhelmed. Sam helped me lay down beside him. I closed my eyes, the heat finally dying down as Dean laid behind me. Dean kissed the back of my neck gently, making me shiver as Sam kissed my cheek. It was like they were in perfect sync. "We should talk about this in the morning," Sam whispered quietly, exhaustion overwhelming him now.

Dean could only nod as I rasped out, "Okay." They both looked at me worriedly. I just smiled and said, "Night, guys." Sam laughed a bit and kissed my lips softly while Dean kissed my ear. Judging by their reactions, they didn't regret it either.


	2. Tears Of Joy. Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Y/N experience their first time together and he gets emotional.

You shivered, a hand grazing up your side lovingly. You turned your head, smiling at the vessel angel you knew. "Castiel," You said in an almost whisper. It made him smile and he kissed your lips, relishing in the feeling of your warmth.

"You are cooking."

"Ever observant," You sarcastically quipped, looking down at the pot of ramen noodles you were cooking. You were in the bunker, alone and bored out of your wits. You were grateful Castiel finally showed his face. You'd missed your (secret) boyfriend. Your best friends and practically brothers, Sam and Dean, never knew about yours and Castiel's relationship. Honestly? You planned on keeping it that way for God only knows how long.

"You eat so little."

"Sure do." You smiled up at him as you poured the food into your bowl. "Are the boys okay?"

"Yes. The hunt is going well. Though, they're worried about you." Castiel watched you sit down and start to eat, a small limp in your stride. His eyes trailed to your damaged ankle, wrapped tightly in bandages to restrain the movement.

You scoffed, eating the noodles. "I would be the one to sprain my ankle chasing a leech." You were so pissed about it! Dean of course kept teasing you about it, dubbing your injury to be the lamest! Sam, logical in all he was doing, was the one to both bandage your foot and damage your ego by agreeing with his brother. Castiel just watched you quietly, waiting for you to finish eating. However, you only managed to get maybe three mouthfuls of noodles before you snapped, "Castiel, please stop staring like that. It's irritating me."

Castiel simply smiled, enjoying the small glare you gave him. He approached you and kissed you deeply, subduing all the anger you had inside. You gasped, allowing his tongue to slide into your mouth softly. The moan that escaped your throat was almost silent, but enough to startle the angel kissing you into scooping you up into his arms. He held you and in an instant, you were suddenly in your room in the bunker.

The small click of your room's lock sliding into place registered vaguely in the back of your mind as you kissed Castiel. He carried you to the bed, laying you down gently. "Why?" He asked. It was the twenty-second time he'd asked. He wanted to use what he had of his Grace to heal your ankle. You kept refusing. "It would be so much easier."

"Yes...but then I wouldn't have an excuse to have you alone," You joked, looking up at him. He blushed a bit before going for another kiss. His lips, chapped and sweet, were gently stroking your lips. You whimpered as he pulled away, slowly kissing down your chin and jaw before softly pressing against your neck in random places.

Castiel was surprised by the amount of squirming you were doing just by kissing your neck. His hands trailed down your shoulders and slowly to your chest. He was trying to focus on what he'd seen several other humans do during mating. Instead of that, he focused on your reaction, feeling his vessel's heart hammering faster in pure attraction to the flush of your skin.

"Castiel,"  You moaned as his hand squeezed experimentally at your breast. You were surprised by this...so happily surprised. Your back arched as his other arm wrapped around you, pulling you close as he kissed your neck and massaged your breast. "God, Castiel!" You whimpered quietly, your head rolling back in pleasure.

The angel shivered, his vessel aroused by the mewls that escaped you. His breath grew hotter as he tugged at your shirt, silently asking. You nodded and he quickly stripped away the garb, surprised to see bare flesh. You were in your pajamas and didn't feel comfortable wearing a bra. You were alone before he showed up. The way he stared at your bare torso made you self-conscious enough to cover your chest. "No," He said quietly, his fingers gracing over your arms. "Please don't hide." He gulped, watching you as you slowly relaxed, unfolding your arms. He watched as you laid there, arms crooked by your head. "Y/N...you're absolutely beautiful," He said softly, kissing your lips again.

You began to blush more, surprised by the tender yet needy behavior. You reached up, pushing away the trench coat and suit jacket. You needed to push away the clothing, only to be surprised when his clothes vanished, leaving him in just his boxers. You flushed more in surprise as he continued kissing you. You moaned out his name as he pulled down your shorts. Underwear. That was all that was stopping you both now. You were so pent up from the heat as he parted the kiss, looking down at you. There was a silent communication. You smiled at him softly, blinking slowly as he watched you. "I love you," You said quietly, almost afraid of breaking the silence.

"And I love you," Castiel said, kissing you again. He began to kiss down your body, his tongue leaping out. You shivered at his moans as he licked your flesh. "Your skin shouldn't taste this incredible," He muttered before finally reaching your hips. His hands parted your legs, holding the back of your thighs firmly as he watched your squirming form. You were blushing and panting with anticipation as his hot breath brushed against your heated core. Timidly, he licked up your panties, testing his limits. Your gasp and moan gave him courage. His tongue shot out, teasing your through your panties, before he moved the fabric aside.

Your moan echoed off the walls of your room as he pushed his tongue into you. He had to hold down your hips, keeping you still as he continued. "Castiel," You whimpered as he kept stroking his tongue against your walls. He relished in your taste and the sounds of your moans. You groaned when he pulled away, pulling your panties off as he kissed up your body. He was careful though once they got to your ankles, not wanting to jostle your injury.

He stripped away his own underwear, kneeling between your legs. "Y/N...if you need me to stop--"

"Please don't!" You pleaded, pulling him into an intimate kiss. His moan made your shiver as he pressed against your wet entrance. Slowly, he pushed in. Your moans melted together like a song in your ears. Castiel held still after pressing all of himself in. He was shivering and panting, as if unsure of what to do for a long moment. You rolled your hips, silently telling him what to do. He groaned and began to thrust into you slowly.

"Oh Y/N..." He moaned, kissing your cheek and neck as he continued to move inside of your sensitive flesh. He was unable to understand how a simple union of flesh could bring such pleasure. As he watched your face twist in pleasure as your mouth opened with moans and gasps, he slowly began to understand that it was more. It was the union of two lovers, consummating their bond. "Y/N..." He couldn't stop moaning your name, enjoying the way your body squirmed and moved with his. The sound of your moans overwhelmed him enough to bring tears to his eyes.

"Castiel!" You gasped out as he began to move faster, pressing deeper with each stroke. You could barely keep your mind clear. The only thing you could feel was Castiel. All of him felt like it was pouring into you, consuming you and pleasuring you. His arms cradling you against him as he held himself up. His hips pressed into yours as he moved into you, not breaking contact once. His mouth was pressing kisses into your neck. You were only confused when you felt something warm and wet drip onto your ear. You thought it might have been sweat as the smell of it overwhelmed your nose. The smell of him was intoxicating.

You soon found yourself near toppling over the edge of pleasure. Castiel watched as your arched again, feeling himself tensing more. His blue eyes watched as you pressed more against him. His mind reeled the possibility of your spine actually breaking from the angle but was soon overwhelmed by the sound of your pleasure filled, screaming moan as your walls clenched around him. He gasped and pressed deep inside of your with a moan. You felt his hard member twitch and spill the hot seed inside of you, ripping another moan from you.

Castiel kept over your body, panting as he held you. He slowly pulled out, groaning from the loss of your body. He held your gently and looked down at you. It was then you realized the warm drops you felt fall onto you were tears. "C-Castiel?" You mumbled worriedly, still trying to catch your breath.

"Y/N, I love you so much." He then kissed you. It made sense. Tears of joy. You smiled into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of his lips against your tingling mouth.

"I love you, too, Castiel..." You mumbled, exhaustion overwhelming you. You vaguely heard his chuckle as he pulled you to lay on your side, just how you liked to sleep. He pulled the blanket that had been discarded to the foot of the bed at some point over you, kissing your shoulder softly. You couldn't help but mutter, "Not too shabby for your first time." He simply smirked and kissed your cheek.

"Rest, my love," He said, holding you under the blanket. "I'll be right here."


	3. How To Proceed. Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's teasing goes too far and Castiel comforts Y/N.

You collapsed on the bed, sighing heavily. There was a tightness in your throat as your mind reeled everything. Finally, the tightness snapped you and you broke into tears. It was just another day. You, the Winchesters, and Castiel had gotten back from a hunt and gone to the motel room, same as always. Castiel, angel of the Lord, was your boyfriend. You were both extremely shy. Okay. You were shy and the angel probably had no idea how to proceed with everything. How many times in the past four months had you two kissed? Maybe...Sad that you could count it on one hand. Four times.

Dean opened his big mouth first, saying how lame it was that no action ever happens between the two of you. Sam, of course, said to lay off, following up with "He probably can't get it up". Castiel had no idea what they were talking about. You, on the other hand, knew exactly what it was they were saying. You asked them to stop but of course, they kept going and going.

Finally, you just snapped out "Well excuse me for being a virgin, assholes" and stormed out, slamming the door behind you. You were glad that your room was on the floor above them. Being as far away from Sam and Dean was honestly the best thing right now. You didn't want anyone to see you breaking down like this. Unfortunately, your angel boyfriend seemed to have a radar for this sort of thing. Rather than coming through the door like any other normal human (Which he wasn't), Castiel came in his way and hurried to your side.

"Y/N?" He asked softly, bringing you into his arms. He hushed you quietly, rubbing your back.

"I-I'm sorry, C-Cas," You choked out, trying to stop the sobs. Rather than trying to quiet you, he silenced you completely by kissing you abruptly, his hands holding your face. You gasped in surprise to which Castiel surprised you more when his tongue slid into your mouth. You couldn't help the soft moan that came from you. You broke the kiss, covering your face in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry, Castiel. I didn't mean to--"

"Y/N." The way he said your name caused you to stop all your thoughts. It was firm, yet reassuring. You glanced up at him to see a concerned look on his face. "I...I'm not sure how to proceed. I...want to...um. I want to do more, like what I've seen others do." You had to bite your tongue from saying "You mean what you've seen Dean do" and thankfully, you were able to stop the sarcastic remark. "I don't want to hurt you but...I know that's impossible. You're human. I could say or do something and not even realize until it's already too late. Y/N...I...I love you." He cupped your face, rubbing away the tears on your cheeks. "I want to...proceed with...this. Us. I just..."

"You have no idea what to do..." You finished for him to which he shamefully nodded. You gulped and kissed his lips, causing him to shiver a bit. He glanced at you as you moved into his lap, causing him to flush. "Castiel, I love you too. Please don't be afraid for me." That snapped him. He kissed you, gently at first before pressing his mouth harder over yours. You both moaned softly, his hands timidly resting on your hips.

"I...Y/N, I..."

"Go ahead. Touch me. Wherever you like," You hummed against his lips. His thumbs rubbed circles against your hip bones before one bravely roamed down, rubbing your thigh lightly. You shivered, a low moan escaping. His hand retreated in fear. "No," You breathlessly with a smile. "No. That's good. I'll tell you if it's bad." He just nodded and rested both of his hands on your thighs, rubbing the flesh carefully before adding more pressure. You shivered, pleasure spiking heat through your body. His hands then moved upward, one on your waist while the other trailed from your wrist to your shoulder.

His touch was gentle, never aggressive. You could sense his tension and leaned forward, pressing your lips against his neck. He inhaled sharply, causing you to glance up at him as you kissed the exposed flesh. His lips parted in pleasure as his eyes fell closed. His body seemed to go on autopilot because he then laid you on the bed and kissed your lips passionately, earning a gasping moan from you. He moaned as well, his hands wandering your body. They gently glided over your breasts. He lightly squeezed, watching your reaction as he kissed you. You simply whimpered, squirming. He smiled before slowly tugging at the top button. You blushed, watching him. He gave you a small questioning look. You nodded slowly.

Castiel slowly unbuttoned the shirt, revealing your flesh to him. He studied your frame, gulping at the sight of your undergarment. It wasn't anything lacy or even remotely pretty. It was just an old blue bra that you loved, worn from years of abuse. You instinctively covered yourself, to which he quickly grabbed your wrists, his hands gently as they pulled your arms away.

"No...I want to see you." You blushed, watching him as he stooped his head. Your body reacted first, twitching and pressing against him. He shivered and began to press more open mouthed kisses against your skin, his tongue leaping out to taste your skin. Your moans mixed together as he slowly pulled away your pants, leaving you in your undergarments. You blushed, gulping as he studied your frame. "You're beautiful," He said softly before kissing you gently. "Y/N...I will not enter you unless you ask it of me."

You shivered, your body tensing. "Castiel...I give you...c-consent," You mumbled nervously. He then smiled and kissed you more passionately, throwing aside his trench-coat and blazer. There was a heated mess of stripping and kissing before he was finally in his boxers, kissing you passionately. "Castiel," You moaned, wrapping your arms around him. His hands reached around, determined to remove your bra. After a near full minute of fumbling, he growled and snapped his fingers, leaving you both bare. You couldn't help the small giggle that escaped. He just smiled, studying your body. He was mesmerized, learning every curve and muscle. Slowly, he kissed your lips, watching you carefully.

"Are...are you sure?" You nodded, watching as he smiled, kissing you again. There was a small stinging sensation between your legs as he pushed inside of you, causing you to whimper and moan. He groaned against your lips, pressing himself inside of you completely before stilling himself. He shuddered, his body stiffening in pleasure. His vessel was begging to move, desperate to feel her writhe in pleasure. He willed himself to hold still, watching the way you panted and whimpered. "Does it hurt?"

"A little," You whispered hoarsely. He kissed you gently, distracting you from the pain as he kept his arms wrapped around you. It wasn't until he felt you roll your hips against him that he began to move, carefully moving so as not to damage you. You were both moaning, whimpering as your bodies moved.

Soon, the pain was long forgotten, replaced by immense pleasure. You both moaned out, almost crying for one another until someone banged on the wall by your bed, demanding silence. You both simply smiled, muffling each others moans with kisses. Castiel was gentle and caring, making sure everything felt intense for you. Damn him though. The moment you thought you'd collapse, he used his Grace to get you back up to full health. You smiled through your breathlessness and kissed him deeply as your hips moved with his. He moaned, moving quickly now. He felt your walls tightening in response.

Your moans became louder now, Castiel covering your mouth with his hand, not wanting anyone to come in and destroy this moment. Your body heated more, the feeling of his hand and the expression on his face sending you over the edge. He felt your orgasm rip through you as your body arched and pressed against him, your hips moving on their own. He had to bite your neck, muffling his own moan as his body snapped, pressing deep inside of you to release his own orgasm. There was a long moment of you both laying there, unable to move from sheer exhaustion. Castiel pushed himself up, looking down at you with a soft smile. "Y/N...my love."

"Castiel..." You whispered, kissing him softly. You smiled as he laid beside you, pulling you close. However, something strange happened. There was something soft pressing against your back, as if cradling you to him. "Hn?" You mumbled, confused.

"My wings," He said quietly, exhaustion overwhelming his body. You smiled, realizing he had his entire being wrapped around you, protecting you and keeping you safe. "Y/N, I love you."

"I love you, Castiel," You whispered, kissing his cheek before finally drifting off a bit. "We're so not telling the guys."

"No way in hell." You couldn't help the muffled laugh that escaped.


	4. Safe Word. Dean Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is fighting the demon inside of him and discovers a kink of his girlfriend's.
> 
> TW for bad writing of Demon!Dean actually. I wrote this on a request when I was still on maybe season 3.

You shivered, Dean's eyes changing again. "Get the hell away from--" The cool metal of the gun pressed against your jaw. You shivered, glaring at the demon that had taken a hold of the Winchester.

"Wanna repeat that, Princess?" He growled out, studying you. He licked his lips, sending a shiver through your body. He smirked, his black eyes flicking up to yours. "Well?"

"Get. Away from me!" You growled out. He pressed  the gun against your neck harder. You glared at him, refusing to break.

The demon growled, studying you. "Not happening, Princess." He smirked, slipping a knee between your legs. His joint rubbed against you, ripping a sharp breath from your lips. A humming of mock sympathy echoed from him. "Like that?"

"N-No," You tried to say confidently but it came in a stuttered mumble. Your cheeks flushed red. "Dean, y-you've gotta snap out of it." The demon simply smirked and pinned you against the wall. The gun slid down your torso, causing your to jerk against the hand that held your wrists. "Dean, wake up!" You pleaded, hoping he'd snap out of it.

"Better just enjoy it," The demon purred, his lips grazing your neck. You shivered, pressing against him unconsciously. The gun moved lower until it finally rubbed where his knee had been. You blushed, your teeth chattering unconsciously. This wasn't right. You weren't supposed to be turned on when a demon had taken over Dean's body. But when his eyes flashed to the ones that left you breathless, you relaxed a bit. "Y/N..." Dean panted out, gulping. He stared at you, watching the way you were reacting under him. Flicking on the safety, he used the gun to tease you, making your body jerk. "Like this, baby?"

"Yes," You panted out, looking away. He smirked and continued to tease you. "Dean..." You begged wanting more.

"God, you're so hot like this," He admitted, studying the way you squirmed. His legs kept yours apart and his hand held you up by your wrists, leaving your body vulnerable to him. He chuckled lowly. "I've got an idea." You stared at him, confused. He just kissed your cheek and jaw, whispering, "If you need me to stop for any reason, say...Impala. Got it?" You nodded, your face heating a bright red. He dropped your wrists and tugged your hair, forcing your head backwards. You moaned, pressing against him in retaliation. "I didn't quite hear that."

"I...g-got it," You whimpered, looking up at him shyly.

"Good girl," He whispered, kissing you roughly. He then picked you up, throwing you over his shoulder easily. You squeaked in shock as he put away his gun. His hand struck your rear, making you whimper as your clutched onto him. He chuckled, carrying you to the car. He laid you in the backseat, removing his belt quickly. "Hands up." You obeyed, gulping as he wrapped the belt around each wrist before tying it to the safety handle above the window. You tensed watching his smirk at his own handiwork. He hummed, his hands roaming your body. You shivered, arching against him. "I want you to only beg and say 'Yes, sir' and 'No, sir'. Understand?" He asked, groping your rear firmly.

You moaned and said, "Y-Yes, sir." He smirked and glanced around, making sure the alley covered you both. You were eternally grateful now that Sam had decided to stay behind. You gasped when he suddenly ripped away your jeans, pulling off your tennis shoes in the process. His hands rubbed your thighs, watching you as his lip twitched. "Please, sir." You squeaked in pain when his hand slapped your rear.

"No. You only follow my orders. Understand?" Another slap.

"Yes, sir," You whimpered. He rubbed his hand where the redmark began to swell. You moaned, squirming a bit. He chuckled and kissed your knee.

"Spread your legs. Don't close them or I'll stop."

"Y-Yes, sir," You moaned, opened your legs. You watched his Adam's apple bob as he lowered himself, kissing over your panties before moving them aside. You wanted to close your legs, embarrassed that he just watched your throbbing folds grow wet with his hot breath. You whimpered, closing your eyes and looking away.

"God, yes," He moaned before pushing his mouth against you.

You moaned, arching your back as his mouth deliriously pleasured you. You were writhing for him, moaning and melted. Your thighs burned from being spread open for so long. You wanted nothing more than to wrap your legs around his neck and push his face deeper into you. He noisily slurped and moaned, smacking his lips then pumping his tongue inside of you. You were only vaguely aware of his arm moving, yet still not touching you. Dean looked up from his work, continuing as you moaned and jerked in pleasure. He moaned as  his hand stroked his cock, watching you grow closer and closer to your orgasm. He smirked and sucked one last time before pulling away. "You taste so fucking good," He hummed, pushing a finger inside of you.

"Nice and wet for me now." He pulled it away and placed the finger against your lips before pushing his finger into your mouth. Your body clenched, unable to comprehend why tasting yourself on his finger turned you on so much. "Good girl," He hummed, smirking. You watched him dig into his pocket, pulling out his wallet and removing the wrapped condom. Dean glanced up at you. "Is this okay?"

"Dean Winchester, I swear to fucking God, if you stop now..." You said with a laugh. Dean smiled and kissed you softly.

"Y/N, I love you."

"I love you too, Dean," You said with a light giggle. He deepened the kiss for a brief moment before pulling your hair, snapping back into his more dominant character. You moaned, arching against him.

"What do you want?" He asked, ripping the condom from the package. He slid it over his flesh, adjusting to the feeling.

"You. I want you to take me." You hands jerked against the belt around your wrists, the leather digging into your skin a bit. Dean shivered at the sight of you. Your underwear pushed aside. Shirt dishevelled. Face red, wrists over your head.

"I will do that," He finally said, pushing between your legs. Slowly, you felt yourself stretch around his cock, moaning as he slid in. "I'll take you until you can't even sit right. And you will enjoy it. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," You moaned, rolling your hips against his. He moaned before pressing deeper inside of you. Your back arched as he gripped your hips. You instinctively tightened your legs around him. He groaned and grabbed at your ass with one hand.

"Fuck yes," He moaned, thrusting into you as hard as he could. You were putty in his hands as he held you close to him, thrusting with him. He moaned and spanked you, making you moan and clench around him. "That's it, baby. Don't hold...back," He growled out, thrusting at just the right angle. "Say my name. I want you to...s-say..." His hips were sputtering now, his orgasm as close as yours now. His hips kept pressed against yours. His cock pounding into you with his pelvis rolling against your clit...you were undone.

"Dean! Oh go--Dean!" You choked out, gasping and moaning for him.

"Y/N!" He shouted, pounding harder. He spilled himself inside the condom. He moaned then swore under his breath once he felt the latex wear away. You gasped as he pulled out suddenly and felt his cum shoot over your thighs. You both panted. Finally he smiled and kissed you gently.

"Dean."

"Yeah?"

"I can't feel my hands," You said with a giggle. He quickly undid the belt. You sighed in relief, flexing your hands as he examined them. "I'm fine."

"You've got marks," He murmured, kissing at the red welts in your skin. He sighed, berating himself mentally. "I should've been more careful."

"And I should've said 'Yo, could you maybe stop for like five seconds? I can't feel my hands'. It's okay," You said with a laugh that brought him such joy. He kissed you deeply, enjoying your reaction.

"How'd I ever get so lucky to get you?" He asked with possibly the biggest smile you've seen in a long while.

"Saving my damsel ass from a leech kinda helped," You said with a smile as you kissed him. Both of you just laid there in the back of the Impala with the windows fogged from your breaths. He dressed you after cleaning you up before fixing himself. You both laid there, his head over your heart as you played with his hair. You bit back a laugh, not able to suppress the sound though. Dean looked up at you, his eyebrow raised in confusion and interest. "Impala?"

"Shut up," He said with a chuckle, resuming to resting his head against your chest.


	5. Words Unspoken. Sam Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are so many things Sam wanted to say, and now all that's left is "Goodbye."
> 
> TW for angst.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Some demon is going around screwing with people's lives. Here it is." Dean said, showing him the photo he'd found. Sam could only stare at the image. The woman was so familiar. It was shattering him. He swallowed thickly, shivering as his heart began to break. "Whoa, whoa. Sammy?" Sam could only rub his face as the memories flooded him.

Several years prior...

"Hey, Sam!" Sam turned, looking to see the younger woman approaching him. She panted, holding herself up on her knees. "G-Glad I...caught you."

"Y/N, what are you doing? Your asthma might--" He stopped when she held up a book, smiling widely. It was his journal, one he'd kept since coming to college.

"You left it in the library. I did look inside and recognized your handwriting. I hope that was okay." Sam gently took it from her as she let out a small cough. He immediately rubbed her back, hoping to help her. "Thanks," SHe said, smiling. "I guess I'll see you in class."

"Oh, no, you don't!" Sam said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. "You're not just going to risk an asthma attack for me then walk off." She smiled up at him, a small flush on her cheeks. "C'mon. Movie at my place? We haven't had that in a while."

"Hell yeah!" She cheered, smiling widely. She then looked down in a meek manner. "Just...nothing gross, okay?"

"I know, Y/N." Sam smiled, shuffling her hair. Y/F/N Y/L/N. She was quiet and squeamish. Sam first met her in their AP Biology class, watching her glare at the frog they were supposed to dissect. Sam couldn't blame her. It was pretty disgusting. She ended up feeling sick enough to need to leave. Sam went with her. Both felt extremely awkward but after talking, Sam realized she was a lot alike him. Later that night, Sam had the movie set up as Y/N just entered his apartment as if it were his. "Come in?" He said, smiling.

"I brought croutons."

"And suddenly I love you again," He said with a smile. Y/N just rolled her eyes, coming in. They sat on the couch, enjoying the movie. Time passed as she relaxed against his chest. He blushed, looking down at his friend. "Y/N..." He muttered.

"Hm hmm?" She looked up at him, her eyes piercing into his green. Sam gulped, smiling as his heart hammered. Y/N blushed, looking at him shyly. He smiled and kissed her forehead gently. Before he could pull away, Y/N placed a pecking kiss on his lips, causing a shivering through Sam's body. The kiss slowly developed, both of them beginning to cling against one another. Sam pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her as he deepened the kiss. His hand rubbed her sides, causing her to moan against his mouth.

"Y/N," Sam moaned against her lips as he pressed against her. Y/N shivered as his hands knitted into her hair, pulling her closer. When she didn't resist, he laid her on the couch, deepening the kiss. "God, I want you."

"Sam, please," She begged, grinding her hips against him. He moaned, pressing kisses against her neck. She shivered beneath him. Sam immediately pulled away her shirt, revealing her flesh to him. He shivered, taking in the sight of her pale skin. He bit his lip before placing kisses on her chest. She gasped, arching against him. He smiled against her skin and let his tongue leap out against her skin.

"Y/N..." He whispered, pushing to look over her. She blushed, staring at him. "I don't want to hurt you."

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You won't," She whispered before kissing him again. He kissed her gently, humming as he stripped the both of them. He stopped, grabbing the condom from his wallet. He looked up at her, checking that she was okay. She smiled and cupped his face, kissing him gently.

Sam gulped as he kissed her back, rolling on the condom as he did. Both of them were nervous. Both of them still virgins. Y/N gasped and pressed her forehead against his neck as he slid inside of her, both moaning. "Y-Y/N," Sam stuttered, shivering in pleasure. He kept still inside of her as he kept his arms wrapped around her. She whimpered  beneath him and rolled her hips, causing him to gasp. He cupped the back of her head and look down at her, gently kissing her as he began to thrust inside of her.

The two moaned loudly, clinging to one another with gasps of pleasure and the sound of skin against skin filling their ears. Y/N kissed Sam's cheek and neck as he moved inside of her, filling her completely as she arched against him. "Sam," She moaned. "Please, f-faster." She begged, unconsciously biting his neck. He growled and gripped her hips tightly before thrusting faster inside of her. However, Sam couldn't help but push her harder, deeper, making her cry out in pleasure. He shivered, loving her little mewls of pleasure as he began to ride her harder.

He loved it. He loved making her shout in pleasure. He loved making her writhe with pleasure. "Y/N, I..." He moaned against her neck. "I l..." He couldn't finish the words. She just smiled and kissed him hard. No words were exchanged anymore.

Present Day...

"We're taking care of this thing," Sam finally said, looking towards his brother. Dean could only nod, giving his brother the information he needed.

Sam instantly felt the regret run through his veins. He never told her how he felt. They had made love and became a somewhat exclusive couple, keeping it secret from their friends. Then Jess came along. At first, it was nothing. Just a girl in the picture. Then Sam started to hang out with her more and more. Finally, Jess kissed him at one of the many parties his best friend threw. Y/N just had to walk in at that moment. He saw her face go blank before a smile spread slowly. It was so forced, he wanted to scream.

After that, he and Jess were together. He saw less and less of Y/N. Then one day, she got transferred to another school. She hugged him and gave him that cute little wave she always did...and then she was gone. Sam wished he told her everything. Told her what was going through his head when he held her hand.

\--

"Oh, look, it's little Sammy-boy!" The demon said, looking to the Winchesters. "And big bro is here too." She smiled, a dark look Sam hated. "You know, you broke Y/N's little heart, Sammy-boy." Sam bristled, knowing it was true. Dean just looked towards his younger brother, finally understanding what had been going through his head. "The way that slut crawled all over her man, she really should've done something. You know what: She wanted you happy." The demon made a gagging gesture. "Bit of a pushover. It was almost like taking candy from a baby when I did take her." Sam charged forward, ready to kill, to which the demon clicked her tongue, wagging her finger. "I wouldn't do that. If I go, she does too."

"What did you do?"

"Might've gone a little rough in the test drive," She said with a wink.

Sam had enough. Instantly, he came at her with the demon knife. Dean could almost see his little brother's heart breaking as he stabbed the woman in the stomach. The demon died instantly but the thing that scared him the most? Y/N was barely alive. She collapsed into Sam's arms as he dropped to his knees, holding her close. "Y/N..." He whispered into her hair, holding her close. She opened her eyes, looking up at him. "Y/N, I'm so sorry. I didn't have the exorcism spell and--" He stopped when her thumb weakly pressed against his lips.

She smiled, blood dripping from her lip. "It...killed me... Not...you." Sam shook as tears rolled down his face and he kissed her palm, looking down at her. Her smiled became more and more strained as she looked at him. "You're diff...erent."

"Y/N, I love you. Please. Just hang on and I'll get you help."

Y/N's cheeks actually managed a bit of a blush as she stared at him. Her eyes dripped with tears as she whispered. "Sam...I love you, too." Sam began to sob now as he held her. She just smiled and used what strength she had left to give him a peck on the lips. "I'm glad I got to..." With those words, her voice faded with her pulse.

Sam sobbed harder as he held her. Dean clenched his jaw, watching his brother break apart once again. Sam let out an anguished cry that echoed off the walls. His brother could only watch as he sobbed over the first woman he'd ever loved.


	6. Silent Scream. Crowley.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the King just can't stay away.

Hands closed over your mouth and yanked you into the closet, making you gasp and struggle for a moment before you heard the whisper. "Hello, my kitten."

You sighed and ripped his hand off, turning towards the demon. "Crowley," You whispered harshly, glaring at him in the darkness. "I'm in the middle of a hunt!" Crowley just smirked and kissed you, feeling you shiver beneath him. "Crow--" You tried to protest but he wouldn't allow you a moment to breathe. Your body was beginning to heat as he kissed you, his hands falling onto your hips. You broke from him, nearly gasping for air. "You're cheating."

"I thought we'd spice it up a bit," He hummed, moving to kiss your neck. You whimpered as he toyed with you. He then pinned you to the door, using his powers to hold you in place. "I think I'm going to have some fun with you." He purred.

"Crowley," You whimpered, biting your lip as he licked his own. He made a zipping gesture over his lips and suddenly your mouth was closed tight. You tried to open it but to no avail.

"Nice and quiet." He whispered, kissing under your ear. "Don't want the boys hearing you scream?" He then snapped his fingers. You opened your mouth to speak but your voice was gone. "Didn't think I'd allow that pretty mouth to be shut the whole time...did you?" He asked, gripping your chin softly. You closed your eyes, enjoying the attention he was giving you.

You could only gasp and arch against his hands that roamed over your body. Your ears strained to listen to anything outside the closet. "Don't worry," He said, smiling when he noticed your eyes darting towards the door you were pressed against. "Might have done a trick to mask this door."

You glared at him, to which he smirked and snapped his fingers, stripping you bare. You moved your hands to cover yourself but he quickly pinned your wrists by your hips. "Not a chance, kitten." He whispered, kissing you softly as he began to grind himself between your parted legs. You couldn't move. You were surprised that him using his powers to take advantage of your vulnerability turned you on. "I want to feel you cum." He pulled himself out, pressing the tip into your folds and teasing you.

Crowley watched your mouth open in a silent moan, your body writhing against the door. He smirked again and snapped his fingers. You wanted to scream in shock and pleasure as you felt an orgasm already hit you. Once you'd calmed down, you glared at the demon, panting and needing him. He slid inside of you, sheathing himself completely. Your lips moved just enough that he knew you were whimpering again.

"So beautiful," He whispered, kissing your cheek. "Again." He ordered, snapping his fingers. He felt your walls convulse around his cock as you were washed over with a second orgasm. He smiled as you gave him another lustful glare. It was only after you'd caught your breath that he'd begun to finally thrust inside of you.

You rolled your head back as he wrapped your legs around him, pushing deep inside of you. You wanted to moan and say his name. Instead, your voiceless throat could only elicit rasps of air as you tightened your ankles around his lower back. He groaned and pressed himself against you. The feeling of his suit against your chest made you shudder and press against him. You pushed against the invisible restraints that kept your wrists to the door, making Crowley smirk as he gave you another punishing thrust.

He watched your lips move in a certain way and smirk. "That's not very lady like," He hummed, kissing and biting your neck. He felt your body press against him. "Ride it. Ride against my cock." He ordered. You gladly obeyed and met his thrusts, your body desperate for your next orgasm. "That's it," He panted out, watching the way you took him into you. "That's it, my kitten." He groaned lowly and pushed deep into you as you continued to ride him. You watched as his head rolled back, eyes closing. He was so close, you could feel his cock swelling. He moaned and began to thrust slowly.

You gave a hard thrust against him and that made him shout as he pinned your hips to the door, thrusting hard and fast into you. You gasped as you felt your third orgasm wash over you, knowing it wasn't his demonic magic this time. It was him entirely that made you want to cry out and scream.

"Y/N," He whispered before kissing you. You kissed him back, swallowing the groan he'd let out as he pushed inside of you. You felt him spilling himself into you, pushing as deep as he could get. He was still for a long moment, kissing your face and neck as you panted. He then smirked as he pulled out. "I had almost forgotten." He snapped his fingers again and you slumped against the door.

"Crowley," You whispered softly, testing your voice. He shivered and began to kiss you feverishly, his hands knotting into your hair. You moaned, kissing him with just as much passion.

"I will never take your voice again," He whispered, mouthing over your jaw. You smirked, feeling a bit victorious as he kissed you almost desperately. "My kitten," He moaned, kissing your neck. You let out a small moan, pressing against him again. He chuckled and pecked your lips, snapping his fingers. In an instant, you were completely dressed. "You should compose yourself, Y/N." He told you before vanishing again.

You took a deep breath, walking around in the closet to readjust to walking again, before fixing your hair and walking out. "There you are," Dean said rounding the corner as you walked down the hall. "The hell, Y/N? Where'd you go?"

"I thought I heard something," You said with a shrug. "Thought I'd check it out." Dean just shook his head, scolding you and telling you not to wander off again. You smirked as he turned his back, leading you down the way again.


	7. Impossible. Gabriel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe loves to tease his girl, especially when she's busy.

"Fuck!" You shouted, holding a hand over your heart while the arch angel just smirked.

"Surprise," Gabriel said, looking at you with a smile on his face.

"Gabe, I've told you not to scare me like that." He enjoyed pranking you but you weren't too good at getting back. A few months ago, he decided to go easy on you and just pop up in front of you now and then and yell or make weird noises. It at least startled you. You sighed and sat at your desk. "What are you doing here?" You asked.

"Well, I was in town and wanted to see my favorite girlfriend."

"You do mean only girlfriend, right?" You teased, sending him your own smirk.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around your shoulders. "I did. Same thing though, right?" You rolled your eyes and opened your notebook. "What are you doing?"

"I have to work on this essay, Gabriel. We can play later, sweetness." You said, smirking as you scratched the led across the remains of the tree. You felt his lips on your neck, making you shudder at his touch. "Gabe..." You moaned lightly.

"Go on," He hummed, sucking softly. "Keep writing."

You shivered as he kissed your neck, his hands running over your shoulders and back. You gulped, focusing your attention on the paper. It was a theory about quantum physics and about the possibility of existence only occurring through sight. You found the idea fascinating and--

"Oh!" You gasped as his fingers pinched your nipples through the thin camisole you wore. You regretted wearing your pajamas (A thin tank and your boyshorts) now with Gabriel in the room. He must have been plotting this for a while. You whimpered as his hands slipped into your shirt, cupping your breasts gently.

"What's wrong? I thought you were writing?" Gabriel asked, kissing your ear.

You clenched your jaw and took a deep breath, subduing the fire starting within you. You wrote your own thesis about how the existence of the world was merely an illusion that--

Gabriel's fingers pinched softly, making you whimper as he smirked. He watched your eyes refocus on the paper, scribbling the words down about theories and science. He found that interesting as he studied your face that was partially hidden by your glasses. He gave your nipples another soft pinch before pulling one away and snapping his fingers.

You shivered and looked down, realizing that you'd been stripped bare. "G-Gabe!" You squeaked, surprised by the sudden action. You glared at him before he turned the chair and used his grace to tie your hands behind your back. You moaned, staring at him in surprise.

"What can I say?" He muttered, licking his lips hungrily. "I like how you look when you're like this." He then knelt down, pushing your legs against your breasts. You moaned as he teased your folds with his tongue, making you shudder and squirm in the seat. He looked up, smirking. "You taste yummy," He purred.

"Gabriel," You moaned, arching your back as your head laid back.

"What? Already want me to fuck you wildly?" You blushed as he smirked at you from between your legs. He hummed lightly and snapped his fingers.

You found yourself with your wrists on the headboard and your legs tied so that they were pressed against your sides. You were grateful for your flexibility as Gabriel studied his work. You blushed, looking away from him shyly. Somehow, you always found yourself embarrassed by the positions he'd put you in. Even if you loved them, the vulnerability made you want to squirm.

Gabriel watched your cheeks darken and smirked, stripping until he was bare and on the bed. He watched you squirm a bit as he tenderly trailed a finger over your wetting pussy. "Fuck, you really like this, don't you?"

"Y-Yes," You mumbled, making him smirk.

"What do you want me to do to you?" You gulped, shivering at the dark look in his eyes. "Better tell me. Or I might just tease you until you beg."

"Eat me." Gabriel's eyes flicked up to yours, waiting for you to repeat yourself. "I want you to fuck me with your mouth."

His cheek twitched as he licked his lips. "Well, I'm going to make you scream with my tongue."

In an instant, Gabriel's mouth was on your pussy, devouring you and making you cry out instantly. He moaned as he tasted you, watching the way you squirmed for him. You desperately tried to fight against the restraints, wanting to touch him. He must have read your thoughts or something because he snapped his fingers and you were freed from your restraints. He growled as your legs wrapped around his neck and hands dove into his hair. Gabriel pushed his tongue deeper inside of you, making you arch your back as you began to thrust into his mouth. You felt yourself getting close to your first orgasm when Gabriel pulled away, smirking.

"Oh, please, Gabe," You whined, staring at him pleadingly.

"Touch yourself." He ordered as he moved to kneel beside your head. "I want to fuck your mouth while you make yourself cum."

Before you could react, he'd used his Grace to have you kneeling on the ground now while he stood in front of you, cock erect and pressing against your mouth. He gulped and moaned as you took him into your mouth, your hand dipping between your legs. You teased your clit, making you shudder and rock into your hand.

Gabriel moaned, watching as you went to town on his cock while you rode your hand. "Oh fuck, Y/N," He moaned, grabbing your hair and thrusting into your mouth. You groaned around him, looking up at him. Gabriel let out a shuddering moan, seeing your eyes innocently looking up at him over the frames of your glasses. "Have I ever told you how hot you look with those on?" He asked, smiling as you sucked harder. He watched your cheeks flush a bit before you moaned around him. "That's right. That's it, baby. Make yourself cum hard." He moaned thrusting his cock into your mouth faster.

He watched as you began to have your first orgasm and pulled out of your mouth. Your moan was loud as you rode your hand, only provoked by the tug he gave your hair. When you began to come down from your high, he helped you stand and kissed you hard. He then grabbed your hand and sucked on the fingers that had been inside of you.

"You taste amazing," He moaned, looking into your eyes. He then kissed you more gently and laid you on the bed. His lips caressed your mouth as he knelt over you and slowly pushed into you.

You moaned, arching into him. He sighed in pleasure, cupping your face and kissing you. "I love you, Y/N."

"I love you, Gabriel," You whispered as you both made love.

You were overwhelmed by the soft strokes that pushed deep within you. Gabriel kept kissing you as he made love to you, enjoying the way you moaned and cried out for him. Soon, the two of you met your orgasms, slow and long. You whimpered as he pulled out of you, panting into your neck. "Y/N...Fuck...I love you."

"I love you, too, Gabriel." You smiled and kissed his lips softly. You then sighed, looking at the time. Too much had passed and now you were exhausted.

"Don't worry about your paper. Might or might not be a snow day tomorrow." You looked at him in confusion. "Might have pulled a few strings with some old pals of mine."

"You're impossible." You sighed, resting against his chest.

"I'm your impossibility though." He said with a smile.


	8. Tame The Beast. Demon!Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N refuses to accept that Dean is now a demon. Set in an alternate verse where Dean DOESN'T try to kill Sam as a demon.

You stood awkwardly in the room, watching Dean...well...the demon yelling at Sam. It was different. You hated it. You didn't like seeing this Dean. You wanted the old Dean back. The one that would shuffle your hair and kiss your head when you got scared. This Dean terrified you. But the fury in his eyes sent a jolt of arousal through you.

You hated that. You shouldn't be turned on by a demon that had possessed your boyfriend. That's just weird...right? Sam snarled and took a deep breath. "Fuck this. You're just a stubborn asshole." He finally said, grabbing his jacket and hurrying out of the library.

"Oh, so you're going to walk off like it's some playground tussle, Sammy?" The demon snarled, smirking almost. The door of the bunker slammed shut, startling you into jumping. Dean sighed and punched the wall beside him, pissed beyond belief. When he heard you gasp at the sound of his fist connecting with the wall, he glared up at you. "The fuck are you looking at, princess?"

"Y-You should calm down." You mumbled, not sure how to react. You didn't know what to do. Normally, you'd put this thing in a Devil's Trap and tell him to "chill" but with it looking the way he did. "You'll exhaust yourself if you're too angry."

Dean smirked, staring at you. He watched as you stood there, squirming awkwardly. "I've got another way to exhaust myself." He then closed the distance, walking the yard to you. You backed up instinctively, making him smirk and grab your arm. His lips latched to your neck, making you gasp and shudder. "You smell so good," He hummed, nipping softly at your skin. You moaned, blushing as his hands gripped onto your hips tightly. "So you like that?" He asked.

"Let me go," You gasped. You wanted your Dean back. You didn't want this demon. The demon quickly pinned you onto the table, immediately between your legs as he stood over you. He smirked at the way you reacted, gasping and biting your lip.

"I think you want this," He growled, grinding himself into you. You let out a weak whimper of a moan, making his smirk widen. "See?" He kept grinding into your denim clad sex, making you arch your back. "So then, I think I'll fuck you until your screaming for me."

You opened your mouth to say something but was cut off by him kissing you with every amount of ferocity he had. Your body reacted, desperate for something. Since he'd come back like this, you'd avoided him. Now, having him pin you to the libraries table and grind into you made you want him all at once.

Dean smirked and began to grope your breasts as he kissed you. "Too much," He hummed. He gripped your shirt and ripped it up, revealing your chest to him. He licked him lips, studying the way your bra curved over your chest. "Ooh...I like this one." He then stooped over and kiss your chest almost lovingly before biting softly. His ears burned at the sound of your needy moan. "You like this." He growled, grinding into you.

"Fuck," You moaned, arching your back.

He smirked and unbuttoned his pants. When he'd pulled himself out, he grabbed your hand and forced it around his throbbing cock. You shivered, blushing as you looked at him again. "Y/N, you've been running away from me," He hummed, his face hardening. "You're in trouble, princess." Another jolt of arousal shot through you.

Dean flipped you onto your stomach and pulled you by the hips so that you were bent over the table. He gave your rear a hard slap as he began to grind against you. You moaned, pressing back into you. He smirked, watching the way the muscles of you back twitched and rolled. "What's wrong?" He asked, smirking.

"Fuck me already." You moaned, surprising him. "Dammit. I need you to fuck me."

He smirked and yanked down your pants, seeing you completely wet for him already. He chuckled and ran a finger delicately over the needy flesh. Dean listened to your whimper and finally pushed himself fully inside of you. You gasped when he began to thrust without reserve. His hips snapped against your rear harshly and his thighs were pressed against yours.

Dean listened to your whimpers and moans beneath him. The little swears that escaped your lips made something in him snap. He slapped your ass, pushing deeper inside of you. "Such naughty words coming from that mouth. What's wrong? Can't handle my cock in you?"

"N-No," You moaned, panting into your arms. "I-I can handle it."

He snarled and gave your rear a painful slap, making you squeak in pain. The pain was quickly overwhelmed by the deep thrusts he gave you, making you choke on your moans. "Don't be cute. Don't be brave." He growled into your ear, making you shudder. His thrusts slowed, hands gripping your hips. "You're mine. Understand that? You don't get to run away from me. You don't get to hide. You don't get to avoid me. If I want, I can take you anytime I want, anywhere."

You moaned, pressing your forehead against your arm, shocked by his words. It felt controlling, dominating. Somehow, it was just the push you needed. You whimpered and pushed yourself against him, cupping the side of his face and kissing him. Dean shivered and kissed you, his hips slowing in shock. He didn't expect this reaction. He had expected you to cry and try to fight him or submit to him completely. This...He wanted more.

Dean moaned against your mouth, biting your lips softly. "We can have the cute stuff later," He hummed, looking into your eyes. "Right now, I'm fucking your brains out."

He gave a hard thrust, making you cry out as he resumed the painful speed he'd had. He pushed your shoulder so you were pressed against the table under him. "God, yes!" You shouted, grinding against him with each thrust. "Fuck, Dean! Fuck me!"

Dean growled, moving faster as he felt your walls tightening around him. "What? You going to cum?" You nodded, your cheeks highlighting a dark shade of red. He smirked and gave you harder pushes, his fingers dipping between your legs and rubbing your clit. He listened to your muffled cry as you bit into your arm. He used his free hand to pull at your hair, making you cry out and scream in pleasure as you began your orgasm. He moved, sitting in a chair and gripping your hips. "Ride that cock. Now."

You whimpered placed your legs on either side of his, your back facing him as you began to push yourself up and down his cock. He groaned, smirking as you moved. Your legs were so weak that you found yourself at a steady slow pace. You glanced over your shoulder to see that he'd closed his eyes, his head rolled back as he moaned. The sight of him like that and his hands rubbing against your sore ass made it possibly the most erotic thing you'd seen in ages. "Oh god," You moaned, your head rolling back as you rode him a bit harder.

Dean smirked and looked at you, watching the way your cunt took him. "Fuck, you're damn hot," He growled with a chuckle, his lips twitching as you moved. He then wrapped his arms around you, stilling you on his cock. You whimpered and looked at him, a question on your lips replaced by his own. "Can you handle much more?"

"I'm not sure." Your body already began to ache and you could feel yourself close to your next orgasm.

He smirked and kissed you, bucking his hips up into you. You moaned into his mouth but he did not stop. He felt himself slowly cum inside of you, a low moan escaping his lips. You shuddered and moved against him, cumming with him. You kissed him, sucking on his lip softly as you panted. He smiled, his hands roaming your body.

"Y/N," He hummed. He was surprised how much he'd enjoyed kissing you as his lips trailed softly down your jaw and to your neck. He chuckled again when you relaxed against him, your head easily rolling to the side. "I'm going to take you to my room," He whispered. "Then, I'm going to strip you down, and I'm going to treat you how you deserve to be. How does that sound?" He smirked when you shivered, a flush on your cheeks.


	9. You're Here. Gabriel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N can't believe her eyes but...Gabe is alive.

You gulped as the man stood in the center of your room, smiling softly to you. "Hi, Y/N." Your reflexes immediately kicked in and you grabbed the gun on your belt, filled with salt rounds. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Y/N! It's me! I promise!"

"Prove it. Prove that you're not possessed." You barked, glaring at him. Your heart ached as you stared at him. You wanted to run to him. You wanted to hug him. You wanted to kiss him. You wanted to believe he was there with you.

"Okay, okay. Holy water still in the nightstand?" You nodded, keeping your gun trained on him. You watched him pull out the holy water and drink a bit from the bottle. He then grabbed the silver knife, cutting his palm slowly. He smiled when you relaxed. "See?" You pulled the trigger, hitting his shoulder. "Ow! Y/N! What the hell?"

You hurried to him and hugged him tightly. "You ass," You whispered, burying your face into his chest.

Gabriel smiled and hugged you gently, his nose in your hair as he took in your scent. You let out a shuddering sigh, his smell flooding your nose for the first time in years. Tears sprung from your eyes. He cupped your face and wiped away the tears that had fallen. "Hey, hey, baby." He whispered, looking into your eyes. He frowned, his throat tightening as he watched you. "I'm right here. It's okay."

"You died," You whispered, choking on your tears again.

"Can't take the trick outta the trickster," He said with a grin that you'd loved so much. He stroked your cheeks with his thumbs, resting his forehead against yours. "I'm sorry I had to hide," He whispered, closing his eyes. He sighed, his arms wrapping around you again as he held you close. "Fuck, I missed you."

"I'm mad at you," You sighed, your face pressed against his neck. "Why did you pull a stunt like that?"

He smiled and kissed your cheek. "It was necessary," He hummed, sighing. Gabriel looked at you, studying your expression. "Y/N, I'm sorry I left you."

"Damn right you are!" You barked, punching him in his now healed shoulder. He smiled, seeing the fight return to your eyes. "You left me without even saying anything! 'Oh it's not big deal, Y/N! Just going to help a couple of buddies! I'll be back in a jiff. Smoochies!' And I get a call from Sam saying you died?! You--" He kissed you hard, his hands holding your face against his. "--arrogant--" Another kiss, your anger melting. "--Jackass..." You moaned as he sucked on your lip. "Angel..."

"I missed you too." He hummed before sliding his tongue into your mouth.

You moaned at his taste, the memories rushing through you and coursing through your veins. Your body reacted quickly, pressing against him as his hands caressed your back. Gabriel allowed his hands to roam, already remember what would set you off. He lifted you by your legs, your body instinctively wrapping around him. Your hands twisted in his shirt before pushing away the jacket, desperate to feel his skin. "Gabriel," You moaned, a blush rising to your cheeks.

"Y/N," He moaned back to you, his lips moving down your neck. His mouth placed wet kisses on your flesh, making you shudder and whimper. Gabriel quickly laid you on the bed. He pressed against you, his teeth pressing against your shoulder softly. "Oh, Y/N," He moaned as he began to grind against you.

You gasped as you felt him hardening under his jeans. He lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. You were suddenly bare beneath him as he was the same above you. His lips moved in a rhythm on yours, sending sparks through you. Your fingers dove into his hair, tugging and pulling at the strands. He growled at the sensation as you kissed, his arms wrapping around you and pulling you against him. His skin was so warm. It made you want to cry. "How...mmm..." You moaned as his lips muffled your voice again. "Do I...know it's not a dream again?"

This stilled Gabriel as he looked down at you, his eye looking into yours. He saw all the pain his death had caused you. He saw your apprehension to his appearance and the way you cautiously touched his skin. "Y/N," He said softly, stroking your cheek. "I can't use words to convince you...but I am here. I'm not going anywhere ever again."

Tears fell from your eyes as you leaned up, kissing him gently. Your body sparked as the touch of his skin. It had to be real. His hands gently moved over your body as you kissed, smoothing over every muscle and scar you had. His hands learned the new blemishes you developed in his absence, carefully stroking them with his thumbs. Your hips rolled into his, causing him to falter as he held you. He let out a strangled gasp, feeling your folds slide down his shaft. "Gabriel," You moaned, kissing his neck softly.

He shivered and adjusted, pressing the tip at your entrance. Slowly, he pushed inside of you. "O-Oh," He moaned, his face pressing into your hair. "F-Fuck." He whimpered, fully sheathing himself inside of you. "Holy shit...Y-You're tighter than I-I remember...Fuck." He moaned lowly into your hair. He pushed himself up, looking down at you. He saw the way your face tightened as you panted beneath him. Gabriel gulped, realizing that you'd not lain with anyone else since his death. You were his last. "Y/N..." He whispered, surprised by this realization.

"I meant it when I said you were the only one." You whimpered, your body aching from the intrusion. You moaned, rolling your hips into him as your juices slicked his cock. "Please, Gabriel. I need you."

Gabriel's eyes flickered and he began to slowly move. Your moans melded together as he began to make love to you. It was slow, apprehensive, and passionate. His lips left burning kisses on your cheeks and neck. His hands never lifted from your skin, always gliding over your sensitive flesh and applying the perfect amount of pressure.

He kept his strokes long, deep inside of you as he kept himself against your g-spot. Gabriel watched your body writhe under him, arching and pressing against him. He moaned and gave you a hard kiss, his body overwhelmed. He need more of you. He wanted nothing more than to keep you in his arms, loving you and treating you right.

Gabriel hooked one of your legs around his waist, adjusting and moved to lay you both on your sides. One hand continued to hold your leg against him as he moved slowly inside of you, each push inward deeper than the last. He whispered soft promises in your ear, all of which you knew he'd keep. If there was one thing that Gabriel always had, it was his honesty. He never lied to you once. You'd found one another by accident, having caught him in one of his pranks. 

He gave you a hard thrust, making you shout. "G-Gabe!" You gasped, arching against him.

"Fuck, Y/N!" He gasped, moving faster inside of you. He kissed you, keeping your eyes on him. "Baby, I-I'm gonna blow," He groaned, pressing deeper inside of you. You moaned, arching and moving against him. He felt you tightening around him as your breaths came in tight gasps in mewls. "Y-Y/N...I love you."

"I love you too, Gabriel." You moaned, kissing him hard.

He let out a shout and moved on top of you again, thrusting fast inside of you and holding you against him. He watched you reach your climax, your mouth opening and back arching. Gabriel moaned and pumped himself a number of more times before he reached his own orgasm. You both moaned and kissed once again.

You whimpered when he pushed into you again, keeping himself inside of you. "Y/N, I love you. I love you so much." You smiled, ready to return the affection when something appeared before your eyes. You saw the wings from his back, twitching and arched around you almost protectively. It was like he was shielding you from the world. He watched your eyes, a smile spreading across his face. "You can...see them?"

You nodded, unsure of what it meant. You'd only ever seen the shadows of his wings on walls in the light. You'd never been able to physically see them. Your eyes fell back onto his, surprised by the tears forming in his joy filled eyes. "What does it mean?" You asked.

"It means you are mine and I am yours, Y/N-Baby." He sighed, kissing you happily.


	10. Disobedience Deserves Punishment. Michael.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is being very naughty.

You stared at the man that had pinned you against the wall. His eyes were black as night, terrifying you. You gulped, whimpering as his hand clamped around your neck. "Now then...let the feast begin," The demon purred, ready to dig his teeth into your soft flesh.

"Michael," You whispered hoarsely, hoping he'd come.

"Pardon me," A voice echoed down the hall. You looked up, seeing another figure of a young man staring at you and the demon. "I believe she's mine."

You smiled, seeing your guardian angel having taken a vessel. He smirked, seeing your eyes brighten. "Angel," The demon hissed before throwing you aside. You slammed onto the ground, sitting up to watch the demon charge at Michael. You smiled, knowing he'd easily slay the monster.

Before you knew it, the demon had been dispelled from the human. Michael approached you carefully. "Are you alright, Y/N?" He asked softly.

"Y-Yes." You replied, standing with shaky legs. He quickly caught you, pulling you close to him. You blushed, surprised by how quick he was to pull you close. "Thank you."

"Y/N," He whispered, his voice stern as the music began to fill your ears once again. You sighed, remembering you'd followed the demon into the hall. He seemed like a nice gentleman. "Why did you go off with him?" Michael asked.

You shivered. His hardened voice was starting to effect you. "I-I--"

"Don't lie to me, little girl," He hummed, pressing a thumb over your lips. "Now...why did you go off with him?"

You blushed, gulping as his thumb moved away. "I-I thought he would...umm..."

"Would what?" Michael asked, raising an eyebrow. "Satisfy your needing cunt?" You shivered, gulping a bit. "What have I told you?" You whimpered, stepping back a bit. Michael tugged you close by your arm and let his free hand grip your hair. "Y/N."

"You were gone for so long," You whispered, your body pressing against him. Your cheeks went a bright red. You hated how weak he could make you feel.

"I told you. You are mine. No one else can take you. No one else can make you ache like I can." He gave your rear a hard smack, making you yelp and press against him. Michael smirked and snapped his fingers. You found yourself in your bedroom. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

You shivered, blushing again. "I'm sorry." He grabbed your face, glaring into your eyes.

"Sorry isn't enough. I need to ensure you don't forget it this time." He pushed you onto the bed. You shivered, realizing you were completely bare for him. Michael smirked at you whimpers and pulled himself out of his pants. His cock was already hard and needing. Just the sight made you shiver and lick your lips. Michael chuckled, making your eyes dart back to his face as he knelled on the bed. "Suck it. Show me just how 'sorry' you are."

You bit your lip and moved so you were on your hands and knees. You took him into your hand and gently licked the tip of his cock. Michael growled and shoved himself fully into your mouth, making you gag a bit. "You don't get to play games," He snarled, shuddering as he began to fuck your face. You moaned around him, sucking on him eagerly as you squeaked, his hand coming down on your ass. He then ripped the cloth belt from his pants and folded it, using the strap to strike your rear. You moaned weakly at this, your body clenching in pain and pleasure  "You don't get to run around like some whore and spread your legs for whoever you want. You will only open your legs for me." He pushed deep inside of your mouth again before pulling back. Michael quickly stripped, watching you pant and lick your lips. "You understand?"

"Yes," You whispered, dropping your head.

Michael grabbed your shoulder and through you back on the bed, your head falling on the pillow. "Again."

"Yes!"

"Say it louder!"

"Yes, Michael!"

"Good girl." He spread your legs, seeing you wet pussy and smirked. "You like sucking my dick then?" You nodded, a blush rising to your face. He chuckled and wrapped a hand around your throat, holding you in place as he slid two fingers int you easily. "Already needing me. Already wanting to take more?"

"Yes!" You gasped out. Michael snarled and began to pump his fingers violently inside of you, leaving you gasping and crying out. "O-Oh! Oh god!"

"No," He hummed, smirking as his hand squeezed a bit around your throat. "You only cry out for me."

"Michael!" You gasped, arching your back. His thumb rubbed fast circles against your clit as his fingers pumped deeper inside of you. "O-Oh!" You called out, feeling your orgasm growing near. He stopped, pulling his fingers out. You looked at him, whimpering.

"Oh no. Your punishment is far from over," He said with a chuckle as he stroked himself. "Pull your legs to your chest. I'm fucking your ass."

You shivered, your body moving obediently. He snapped his fingers and had a bottle of lube in his hand, squirting some into his free palm. Once he was satisfied with the lubrication, he pushed himself in, making you cringe and gasp. Once he was fully sheathed into you, he pushed his two fingers back into your pussy. You whimpered as he began to fuck you, surprised by how good it'd felt. "Michael!" You cried out, feeling your orgasm building again.

He pulled out his fingers and pushed your knees onto the bed, continuing to thrust into your ass. You whimpered and begged him to let you cum. "So you've learned your lesson then?"

"Yes!"

"What are you being punished for?"

"T-Trying to fuck another man! Michael, I'm sorry! Oh, please! I won't do it again."

"You're right. You won't," He growled, giving your a punishing thrust before pulling out. He flipped you onto your stomach and pushed his cock into your pussy, making you gasp and groan. "Cum for me, Y/N." He ordered, thrusting into you harshly.

You screamed, clenching the sheets as you began to orgasm. Michael growled and bent over you, pushing to fingers into your mouth. You sucked eagerly onto the appendages, your body heating completely. You'd missed his attention. He'd left you alone for months. To have him suddenly appear made you want to cry out in pleasure. You missed your angel. You needed your mate.

Michael pulled his fingers from your mouth and began to rub your clit with them, making you jerk against him. "Y/N," He whispered, kissing your neck. "My beloved one...." He groaned and panted into your neck, biting softly on it before kissing down your back. He stood and grabbed your wrists. Michael pulled your arms back, making you arch as he continued to thrust violently into you. "You're mine, Y/N."

"Yes, Michael," You moaned, tugging your arms. You wanted to push yourself up and kiss him. He smirked and gave you a hard, deep thrust. You screamed again as your walls clenched around him.

"Oh fuck," Michael moaned, dropping your hands. He had to hold himself up on the bed as he gave you his final hard thrusts, cumming deep inside of you with a moan. His hips slowed and pushed into you, making sure to drag out your orgasm as he spilled himself inside of you. He panted and let out a sigh of pleasure against your skin, kissing up your spine gently. He listened to your whimpers and placed a hand on your forehead, soothing any and all pain you'd experienced.

"Thank you," You muttered, exhausted as he pulled out. Michael laid beside you and pulled you to him, brushing the hair from your face. You stared at him for a long moment before you both began to cling to one another. "Why'd you go away?" You asked childishly.

"I'm sorry, Y/N. I cannot tell you." He whispered into your hair. "I'm so sorry, Y/N."

You smiled and cupped his face, kissing him gently. He shivered and kissed you with such gentle lips that you moaned. "I love you."

"And I love you, my dear." He sighed happily, smiling as he whispered into your hair. "My beautiful, beautiful mate."


	11. Distraction. Soulless!Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean needs Y/N to distract a soulless Sam. Done and done.

"So what's the plan?" You asked, placing your palms on the table.

"You need to distract him," He said, sighing. You nodded, making a face. "I know you care about him, Y/N. But this...whatever is wrong with him...Something happened in the Cage and I need to find out. But if he figures it out, whole plan is screwed. You've gotta find a way to distract him." You sighed, nodding sadly. Dean walked around the table and hugged you. "I know. I know this sucks but you're the only one who can do it."

"I know," You said, hugging Dean back. A few months ago, you and Dean found out that Sam had gotten out of the cage a year ago. At first, you were happy because you held feelings for the younger Winchester, but something was wrong with him. It was like he wasn't all there. You and Dean were making a plan to find out what exactly was wrong with him. "Okay. I'm going to change and go to him," You said with a nod.

"Change?" Dean asked as you walked towards the door.

You gave him a shrug and a smile. "What better way to distract a Winchester than less clothing?" You asked, giggling a bit at his expression. Dean always saw you as his best friend and little sister. You weren't the type to do dress up for anyone, much less one of them. You just smiled and walked to your motel room that you were sharing with the other Winchester. Once you'd entered, you saw him going over some evidence. "Any luck?" You asked, walking behind him.

"No. Nothing yet." You sighed and wrapped your arms around his shoulders, pressing your breasts against his back as you read over the page Sam had the computer on. Sam raised an eyebrow, glancing at you from the corner of his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Reading."

"You can't wait until I'm done."

"Nope," You hummed. Upon Sam's look, you sighed out, "Fine. I'm going to change into something comfy."

Sam's eyes followed your figure as you walked towards your back. He licked his lips, studying the way your body curved and swayed as you walked. You grabbed something from your bag and walked to the bathroom. Sam swallowed his saliva and shifted, adjusting himself in his jeans. He was already half-hard thinking about your body.

He continued to read even after you came out of the bathroom. "Want a beer?" You asked.

"Sure," Sam hummed, not paying attention. It wasn't until you set the beer beside him that he glanced up at you. "Than--" He blinked, staring at you in surprise. He'd never seen you wearing shorts and a tank top. Usually, you'd have a shirt over your tank and he wasn't even aware of you owning a pair of shorts. You moved to the other side of the table but you were stopped when arms pulled you back. You were suddenly in Sam's lap. "What are you doing, Y/N?" He asked, lips grazing up your neck.

You shivered, whimpering a bit. Your plan was to just get him frustrated and maybe he'd spend the next several hours wanting a cold shower but this instant reaction was...exciting. "G-Giving you a beer?"

Sam smirked and kissed your neck softly. You sighed in pleasure, feeling a shudder running through your body. Sam's hands moved down your legs, stroking the skin softly. "Do you know what you're doing to me?" He asked. When you didn't reply immediately, one hand trailed up your back slowly before quickly diving into your hair.  You moaned as he pulled your hair. He smirked and kept a grip in your hair. "Y/N...I want you," He whispered against the shell of your ear.

You shivered, whimpering a bit as he kissed your ear. "S-Sam?" You asked nervously. You were having second thoughts on this idea but that quickly vanished when he turned your head and kissed your lips. You moaned and turned in his lap. You straddled him in the chair, kissing him and moaning softly. You let out a small squeak when his hand came down on your rear.

"Oh?" Sam chuckled lowly. "Like that?" He asked before spanking you again. Your moan was his answer. He just smirked and bit your neck harshly, grinding up into you. "God, such a little slut, aren't you?" Your cheeks went red at that, sobering you instantly. You stepped away, trying to push yourself away from him but Sam quickly stood and kissed you before tossing you onto the bed like a doll. He knelt between your legs and pulled you close to him.

"S-Sam!" You gasped as he mouthed over your clothed sex. You watched as his eyes locked with yours, making you whimper softly.

"Don't worry. I can take good care of you," He hummed, pulling down your shorts and panties. Feeling shy, you pulled your tank top down to cover you. Sam growled and grabbed your wrists, pulling your hands away. "No. I will see every inch of you," He growled. His tongue swiped over your folds, making you whimper. Sam smirked and pushed his tongue to your entrance, teasing and toying with you. He watched you whimper and writhe as he held your wrists. "Something wrong?"

"Sam," You whimpered. "P-Please. Stop teasing me."

"Keep teasing you?" He asked, chuckling a bit. His tongue moved up and circled around your clit. It pressed and flicked, making you gasp and whimper as you bucked your hips. You tried to fight off his hand but it was no use. He had a good grip on you. He hummed and sucked your clit into his mouth.

You gasped, biting your lip as you whimpered. Sam smirked and stood. He flipped you onto your stomach. You whimpered again as he pulled your hips up so your ass was presented for him. Sam smacked your left cheek first, making you moan quietly. "S-Sam..." You whispered, panting now.

"Come on, Baby Girl," He hummed, striking your right cheek now. "Moan for me. I want to hear you." Another smack made you moan, your head dropping into your shoulders as you closed your eyes. "That's it, Baby." He grabbed your hips and started to grind into you. You moaned softly. "Like that?"

"Yes," You whispered. He grabbed your hair and pulled you so you were standing on your knees, your back against his chest. "Y-Yes!" You gasped loudly.

"Good girl. Beg for it." Sam ordered, kissing the shell of your ear. "Beg for my cock."

"Please, Sam. Please, fuck me." You blushed, surprised by how easily the words fell from your lips.

"Good girl," Sam said while smacking your ass again. He quickly undid his pants and you heard the buckle drop to the ground. "I'm going to bend you over like the bitch you are. You will scream and moan for me. Understand?"

He slapped your ass again and you squeaked out, "Yes!"

Sam smirked and bent you over and slid into you easily. "Fuck. So wet for me. Taking me that easily." He set a punishing pace, making you gasp and moan. Sam gripped your hips as he moved. "Showing off that sexy body for me. I should punish you more for that."

"Sam," You moaned, pressing into him and pushing him deeper into you.

"What's wrong? Need more, little slut?"

"Please!" You shouldn't have begged. You should have been appalled by his words. Instead they turned you on and spurred you into wanting more.

Sam tore off your shirt and bra, throwing the garments to the side. You were completely bare for him and his thrusts became more desperate almost instantly. "Fuck, you're hot like this." He gave your rear another slap, making you hiss and moan. You bit your lip and grinded into him, making him moan. "That's right, Baby. Milk that cock."

"Oh, Sam," You moaned, arching your back. Sam's hand moved between your legs and he began to rub it mercilessly. Almost instantly, you were cumming around him, crying out his name. Sam's thrusts became more erratic as he began to orgasm with you, letting out a small shout of your name. He bit into your shoulder, undoubtedly marking you with his teeth.

Once you'd both calmed down, you laid there, panting beneath him as he studied you. "Not done with you, yet," He growled before flipping you over and kissing you harshly.

\--

"Got anything?" You asked Dean once he got back. Sam had gone off for some investigation, playing the agent role again.

"Nothing," Dean sighed, collapsing on his bed. "Thanks for distracting him."

"No problem," You said with a smirk.

Dean raised an eyebrow as he saw your outfit. "What's with the turtleneck?" You blushed and stood, walking towards the bathroom quickly. "Whoa! Why are you limping?!" He asked worriedly. You slammed the door before he could do anything. "Y/N! What did he do?!" He asked frantically.

"Nothing!"


	12. That Snowy Night. Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight with her soul mate leaves the arch-angel a bit more vulnerable.

You sighed, laying on the sofa as you stared at the flames. Outside, snow was falling heavily, leaving you trapped in your house. You watched the way the flames danced in your fireplace, feeling your heart aching. Angels...Well, more specifically one angel. Either way, your angel was so stupid. You were so made at him. Sure, it was understandable to not understand much about humans but he had blatantly disregarded you. You wished you could wring his neck but...you didn't have the heart. Instead, you just laid on your couch, wishing he would just show up.

"As you wish," A deep voice said behind you. You gasped, standing and looking at the young man in front of you. He gulped, biting his lip nervously. "Y/N, I--"

"Michael," You spat, suddenly feeling all the anger swelling inside of you. The arch angel gulped, ready for your wrath. "You left me. I was scared out of my mind. You left me alone and I had no idea where I was. Do you realize how long it took to find my way back? I could've gotten frost bite!" The angel watched you, guilt and regret filling his eyes. "I'm not like you, Michael. I can't just Grace away any injuries. If I get hurt, it takes time for me to heal."

"Y/N, please, just hear me out."

"Why should I?"

"With me near, you were in danger!" He said quickly before you could continue. He sighed once he saw your shoulders drop a bit. "My brother had told me that there was a demon searching for me. I had to get away before they were to track me there. If they were to find out about you..." Michael sighed, looking at you with tears in his eyes. "If they were to find you, they'd have tortured you for fun before trying to get information from you. I couldn't let that happen."

You sighed, crossing your arms in a huff. In truth, you were grateful for his reasoning. But you still wanted to be mad at him. Carefully, the angel approached you. He touched you cheek gently before his eyes widened. Your skin was still cold. You felt your body warm up instantly, sighing in relief as the cold was causing your bones to ache. "Thank you," You whispered softly.

Michael smiled gently before pulling you in for a hug. "Y/N...I love you." Your eyes widened in shock. "Always have, always will."

You sniffled and hugged the angel tightly, making him smile as you whispered, "I love you too." Your heart swelled, hearing those words spoken for the first time. 

You felt his wings wrap around you, keeping you to him. However, as the feathers stroked your back, you shuddered, pressing into him. You blushed and looked up to him. There was a light blush on the vessel's face before he leaned down and kissed you gently.

Michael's wings caressed at your back as he lifted you. He carried you around until he sat on the couch, pulling you into his lap. "Beautiful," He whispered, seeing the way the flames silhouetted you. You blushed, studying him as he watched you. You squirmed a bit. Curiously, he lifted his finger and placed it against your temple. "Oh?" He hummed, smiling a bit. "So you like it when my wings touch you, as well as when I praise you?"

Your blush darkened and you tried to push away but his wings locked behind you, keeping you in his lap. "Michael," You whimpered.

"Please, Y/N," He muttered, cupping your face. You gulped, looking at him. "Allow me to pleasure you, my love. I want...to..." Michael blushed darkly, licking his lips nervously. You were surprised to say the least. Usually, Michael was confident in his moves. You'd had sex before, but...somehow, it felt different. It felt like this time, he was trying to apologizing for ever causing you pain.

Rather than saying anything, you kissed him lovingly. Michael shuddered and cupped your face, kissing you back with as much endearment as he could muster up. His hands caressed over your body, gently squeezing at your clothed flesh before snapping his fingers, leaving you both bare. You shivered, startled by the sudden cold. His Grace quickly wrapped around you, warming you instantly. You smiled gratefully towards him, only to gasp when his lips fell on your neck.

He already knew the right places to kiss and touch. His hands and mouth worked you over, arousing you. Then, he used his wings. The feathers caressed over your bare back, making you gasp and shiver in pleasure. Small whimpers escaped you and he smiled. "So beautiful. I love watching you react to me," He rumbled, lips tracing over your shoulder as his feathers stroked up slowly. You whimpered softly, causing him to smile. "Y/N...I'm going to lay you down...and I am going to make love to you. Is that okay?"

You smiled and cupped his face. "It is, Michael," You breathed out before kissing him. Michael's arms tightened around you and he laid you down on the couch. You sighed in pleasure as he pressed kisses over your chest and neck. "Michael," You moaned.

The angel propped himself up with one arm over your head, smiling down at you. "I love you...I love you so much." Slowly, he pushed into you as he rested his forehead against yours. You both gasped and moaned, the pleasure consuming you. Michael waited a long moment, simply relishing in the connection of being inside of you. He panted, his breath hot against your cheek. You opened your eyes, seeing his face and had your breath taken away. Michael's face was overwhelmed by pleasure. You whimpered, his eyes darting down to you. He saw your pleading expression and slowly moved.

You moaned, arching into him as he moved. Your breaths came in sighing pants. Michael's wings stretched up above him as his pleasure grew higher and higher. He then used his feathers to caress your thighs gently. "O-Oh," You stuttered in a weak moan. Michael smiled and continued to have his wings caress your body as he moved slowly inside of you.

"Such a beautiful woman." Your cheeks darkened again but you could care less as his feathers grazed over your breasts. Michael smirked as you gasped, pushing himself deeper into you while keeping up his slow pace. "My beautiful...beloved Y/N. I need you." Michael's wings suddenly jerked away as he stooped down and kissed your chest endearingly. You moaned as his lips sucked your nipple into his mouth.

On that snowy night, you were brought to the slow and immense pleasure of being the arch-angel's mate. You had fallen in love with Michael.


	13. Are You Gonna Be My Girl? Dean Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless public smut to the tune of "Are You Gonna Be My Girl?"

Requested by Hikari Fullbuster Song is "Are You Gonna Be My Girl?" by JET. Fits the classic rock vibe from Dean himself :)

\--  
You tucked your hair behind your ear, smiling and blushing a bit. The guy was a flatterer. You had one goal in mind though; Number. You needed a phone number and you could move on.

Sam rolled his eyes as he turned to his brother. "Seriously, did you guys make another freaking bet?" He asked. Sam raised an eyebrow, seeing his brother's cheek twitch. "When are you just going to tell her?"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, fiddling with his stack of already five numbers.

"Dean, you like her. Tell Y/N or stop being around the bush with these stupid ass bets!" Sam scoffed, sipping into his drink. He let out a breath after he swallowed and said, "Seriously, the sexual tension could be cut with a knife."

Dean was about to say something but looked up when he heard your giggle. He saw the man standing close to you. Too close. Sam raised an eyebrow before chuckling. He muttered, "Finally", before taking the keys off the table. "Not walking."

You smiled as the man stepped closer to you. "What do you say, sweetie?" He asked lowly, his hand resting on your hip. You bit your lip, feeling a bit annoyed by his touch. "I could show you a...Can I help you?" He asked, looking up at the guy behind you.

You looked up and saw Dean standing there, jaw clenched. He grabbed your arm and pulled you close to him. "Dean!" You gasped.

"C'mon, Y/N," He growled, pulling you away. Dean pulled you away, down the darkened hall that led to the backdoor.

"Dean, what are you doing? That doesn't count! You interrupt--Mm!" You shivered as he held your face, kissing you hard. You felt his hands dive into your hair, tugging and kissing you aggressively. "Dean," You whispered as he broke away, pushing you against the wall.

"Y/N...he was too close to you," He growled lowly, grinding into you. He smirked as music began to play in the bar. Before anything, he pulled you into the men's bathroom, judging it to be clean enough.

Go!!

Dean pushed you against the wall, kissing you hard. You moaned, kissing him and pushed away the leather jacket quickly. He quickly discard the flannel before pushing down the straps of your tank top.

So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine   
and i really wanna make you mine.

"Fuck, Y/n," He moaned as he kissed your neck and shoulders. "Off. Take this off." You moaned and quickly stripped away your shirt, leaving you in your bra and jeans. "God, yes," He whispered, taking in the sight of you. You blushed, biting your lip nervously.

I say you look so fine   
that I really wanna make you mine.

"Dean?" You asked, interrupting his moment of drinking in your appearance. "I..." You blushed darker.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting this," He said, cupping your face. "If you want me to stop, you need to tell me now."

"I swear, if you stop, I'll fuck you in your sleep."

Dean smirked, muttering, "Please do," before kissing you harder than before.

Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks   
now you don't need that money   
when you look like that, do ya honey.

You moaned, pressing into him as he lifted you, and pulled you back into one of the stalls. "Not exactly romantic." You commented with a smirk.

"I can't wait." He growled out, attacking your neck.

Big black boots,   
long brown hair,   
she's so sweet   
with her get back stare.

You licked your lips as he pulled away, taking in the sight of you. Dean shuddered at the look you gave him; lust, want, anger. "Fuck, Y/N. Keep looking at me like that and--"

"Do you ever shut up?" You growled, pulling him closer by his belt loops.

Well I could see,   
you home with me,   
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,   
ain't got much to say,   
before I let you get away, yea!

"Turn around," He whispered into your ear as he rolled his hips against you. You bit your lip, feeling the hardened flesh under his jeans. "I don't want to be here any longer. But I am not leaving you like this." He kissed your neck before turning you. "I'm going to fuck you. You're...mine." He growled, hand squeezed over your denim covered ass.

I said, are you gonna be my girl?

You quickly pushed down your pants, making Dean's eyes widen and bite his own lip. You smirked, glancing at him over your shoulder. He watched you bite your lip and moaned, pushing down his own pants. "Y/N, you're fucking hot," He moaned, stroking himself.

Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine   
and i really wanna make you mine.

You moaned as he pushed into you. He groaned hands falling on your hips. His lips pressed against the shell of your ear. You listened to his shuddering breath, moaning softly. "Dean, please," You begged.

"That's my girl," He moaned before thrusting hard into you.

I say you look so fine   
that I really wanna make you mine.

"Fuck, Dean!" You gasped, pressing against him. Dean's arms wrapped around you, hands cupping your breasts as he thrusted into you. You gasped and moaned.

Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks   
now you dont need that money  
with a face like that, do ya.

He pinched your nipples, twisting and tugging softly before his hands fell on your hips. You moaned as he began to thrust into you hard. You gasped and moaned, hands falling on his own. You dug your nails into the back of his hands, moaning as gasping.

Big black boots,   
long brown hair,   
she's so sweet   
with her get back stare.

"Shit...fuck!" Dean gasped, pulling out and turning you. He pinned you to the wall again and kissed you as he lifted you up again. The moment your legs wrapped around his waist, he slid back into you. Dean moaned, cupping your face and kissing you."Don't ever, go off and flirt with a guy like that. You are mine." He growled, giving you a hard thrust. "Say it!"

Well I could see,   
you home with me,   
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,   
ain't got much to say,   
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, 

"Fuck! Dean, I'm yours!"

Are you gonna be my girl?

Dean growled and began to thrust faster, moaning lowly against your neck. He kissed and bit as your hands pushed into his hair, tugging softly. "Y/N..." He moaned, pushing deeper into you.

Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!

"Dean, I-I'm gonna...fuck!"

"That's it, Baby. That's it," He moaned, his voice pitching as he came closer to his own orgasm. "God, Y/N!" He shouted, pinning your hips to the wall, giving you several hard thrusts.

I could see,  
you home with me,   
but you were with another man, yea!

"Dean, k-kiss me!" You begged. Dean moaned and kissed you, his tongue diving into your mouth quickly. His tongue stroked yours at the same momentum as his own hips. You moaned, arching your back and screaming into his mouth as you orgasmed.

I know we,   
ain't got much to say,   
before I let you get away, yea!

Dean groaned against your lips, his hips stuttering as he swore under his breath, pushing into you harder.

Uh, be my girl.

"Y/N," He moaned as he began to cum. You gasped, tugging his hair as he slowed to a stop, having spilled himself into you completely. He panted, staring at you with those bright green eyes before kissing you again.

Be my girl.

You smiled, kissing him back as he pulled out of you. "Y/N, we need to get out of here so I can really show you how I feel."

"What?" You purred with a smirk, making him shiver. "Haven't had your fill?"

"Of you? Never."

Are you gonna be my girl?! Yea


	14. Sin. Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If this is Castiel's Falling, then he would gladly have her for eternity.

You growled as you threw your knife, watching the silver blade embed into the forehead of the werewolf. The men you'd just saved jumped, having not seen you yet. It seemed as though the pack had taken notice of you.

Castiel's eyes shot up when he heard you running over the grating, a wolf on your tail. He gulped, studying your form before you launched yourself to the floor below. You rolled as you hit the ground, startling the small group. You glanced at them, panting a bit before raising an eyebrow. Dean nodded, as did Sam. Castiel, however, was stuck between being mesmerized and shocked.

Once the pack was taken care of, you sighed in relief. "Nice going, Y/N," Dean cheered, going for a high-five. You smiled, indulging in his gesture and gave his hand a light tap. "Have you met Cas?" You shook your head, biting your lip a bit. "Cas, this is Y/N. Y/N, that's Castiel."

"Hello," Castiel said, nearly fumbling over his words. You smiled gently, nodding to him. Your eyes grazed over the wings coming from his back. You decided that if the Winchesters trusted him, you could too. Though, you could not ignore that sudden racing of your heart from the sight of him.

\--

"So he comes up to me," Sam said, watching your smile spread as he told the story. "And just says 'Viva la vida loca' before passing out drunk."

You giggled softly. It was a new story the brothers had to share with you. A lot of the stories that end in Dean passed out were pretty funny though. Castiel continued to stare at you, watching you laugh softly. He quickly figured out that you were naturally quiet near unknown people and tried to make you feel somewhat comfortable but had no idea how. So, rather than letting his words speak, he'd unconsciously kept a wing around you protectively, unaware that you were seeing them.

You were flattered by the gesture but when you didn't see Sam or Dean react, you decided not to say anything. When you saw them starting to wobble a bit from the alcohol, you smiled and stretched. "Well, I'm going back to my room," You said quietly.

"I can walk you," Castiel said quickly, startling all of the humans in the room. You stared at him for a long moment. Upon Dean's nod of approval, knowing you were nervous about being alone with the angel, you nodded to the angel. Castiel smiled a bit.

"I'll see you guys later," You said, earning waves and "Laters" from the boys. You were walking with Castiel down the hall until you got to the stairs.

"Have you been hunting long?"

You smiled at the angel's attempt at small talk. "I have," You said, smiling at him as you climbed the stairs. "Not as long as the boys but...long enough."

Castiel nodded. He gulped as he watched your form, unable to decipher the feeling in his chest. His wings spread and reached out. He realized his Grace was acting unconsciously and suppressed it as he came to a new floor with you. You walked towards the motel room and stepped in. You smiled to him and he followed you in. The angel awkwardly stood at the entrance as you studied him.

"Is everything alright?" You asked quietly.

"I am unsure. I feel...strange." You stared at him worriedly. "I'm not sure what is affected me."

You hummed in thought. With a shy nod, you pointed to the bed. "Take off your coats. I can rub your back. It might be stress."

Castiel almost opened his mouth to say "Angels are unable to feel stress" but quickly realized what the event would entail. He did as you told him to and got on the bed. You pushed him to lie on his stomach. The angel shifted awkwardly, curious about what you would do. He all but moaned when your hands got to work.

You smiled, feeling him relax under your hands as you rubbed his back. It was obvious that it helped him quite a bit. Once you worked away the knots over the fabric of the button-up, you trailed your hands along his wings. In your mind, you'd hoped they were like a bird's wings and the technique for bird care was relatively that same. But as your hand trailed over the feathers, you felt the wing shudder and a small whimper escaped the angel. You were suddenly on your back, gasping and staring into dark blue slits behind widened pupils. Hands kept a firm grip on your wrists as his tie fell onto your chest.

"Y/N," He rumbled lowly, his voice deep with lust. You gulped, clenching your thighs together as you remained poker faced. He stared at you for a long moment. "You were touching my wings."

"Was I not supposed to?" You asked, honestly surprised.

"You shouldn't be able to see them." You furrowed yours brows together as he stared at you.

Castiel raised an eyebrow, staring at you for a long moment. He decided to try something. It was risky, but if the way you were touching his wings gave him any insight, it might give him the answer he longed for. He heard your sharp intake of air as he closed his eyes, focusing in on his Grace. When he opened his eyes, he saw your shocked expression, lips parts as you stared at him with wide eyes. "What did you see?"

You swallowed thickly, unsure of what you saw before it became clear. "You." You sighed softly. Castiel's grip on your wrists softened a bit. You felt your heart hammering as you stared at him, a look of relief flashing across his expression. "What...does it mean?"

"It means I've found you," He whispered his lips grazing over yours. You gasped, the spark the small touch gave you making you shiver and stare at him in bewilderment. It was like your body was suddenly ignited. Castiel shivered, his hands moving to thread with yours. You gulped, licking your lips, accidentally licking his. He sighed softly, pleasure overwhelming him.

"What does that mean?" You asked.

"It means you are my mate," He said bluntly, lips trailing down your chin then neck. He kissed your neck softly, loving the sound of your soft moan. "We are bonded. We are for one another."

"Castiel," You whispered before whimpering when he found the sweet-spot of your neck. Your heart was hammering and your body was reacting in ways it never had before.

"I have been looking for you for so long, Y/N," He whispered, resting his head over your heart as he squeezed your hands. You felt his body shudder above you as he let out a breath. You looked at him, seeing relief and joy on his face as he squeezed his eyes shut. You squeezed his hands and sat up, wondering why your body was reacting so strangely.

Castiel stared at you as you both sat there, holding each others hands. Slowly, you leaned in, curious about what would happen. The moment your lips touched, it was like a match on gasoline. You kissed each other feverishly, arms wrapping around one another and tugging at clothing. You gasped as his teeth tugged softly on his lip. He moaned when your fingers curled into his hair, pulling gently. "Oh," Castiel gasped as he pulled you into his lap. "Y/N..."

You were acting on pure impulse, your body begging for release.  You pressed against him as you began to roll your hips. The angel gasped, his hands falling to your hips and pulling you against him. His lips scattered small bruises all over your neck, making you whimper and moan. Castiel laid back, keeping you on him. He was silently giving you control. You took full advantage of it.

Castiel moaned as you kissed his neck softly, hands trailing down his chest. He stared at you, watching your eyes fill with want. He snapped his fingers and you were both bare. Castiel's eyes widened at the sight of you. "Beautiful..." He whispered as his hands ran up your body. You shuddered under his touch, whimpering softly. "Y/N...I wish to mate with you. Would you allow this?"

You stared at the angel for a long moment before nodding. Before he could kiss you, you smirked and kissed down his body. The angel let out a moan as you kissed the head of his cock then down his shaft. You licked up before taking him into your mouth. The angel let out a small grunt of pleasure, surprised that you were taking such bold actions. Nevertheless, it felt incredible. His hands dove into your hair as he began to thrust into your mouth.

He felt your moan around the phallic member as he moved his hips. Castiel panted your name, whispering and grunting it out. When you sucked, he let out a shout and was suddenly cumming down your throat. You groaned, swallowing every drop before pulling away, wiping your mouth. Castiel swallowed then pinned you to the bed, kissing you hard. His vessel was reacting, wanting to claim your body to him. He bit softly on your neck, sucking a bruise into the skin.

You shuddered, feeling him already hard against your thigh. "Castiel," You moaned, arching into him.

"Again...say my name," He moaned.

"Castiel, fuck... Castiel!" You moaned as his teeth tugged at your hardened nipple. "Oh god, yes!"

"No. I am better," He growled, pushing your legs apart with his thighs. He slowly pushed into you, watching you groan and whine under his touch. "I am the only one who can claim you."

"Fuck!" You cried out as he gave you a hard thrust. He grunted, thrusting faster into you. He loved the sight of you squirming beneath him, crying out and clutching to him. Your nails dug into his forearms as his hands gripped your hips. "Castiel! Oh, C-Cas!"

"That's right. Only my name can fall from your lips," He grunted, pushing deeper into you. "Only I can pleasure your lustful want. Isn't that right?" He gave you a punishing thrust, making you shout. "Answer!"

"Yes! Yes, fuck yes, Castiel!"

Castiel smirked, surprised by his want. To put it lightly, this should have been a sin. To have you begged beneath him, fucking you into the mattress should be enough to make him Fall. Instead, he growled and grabbed your wrists, pinning them by your head as he rolled his hips.

"You are mine," He snarled before kissing you hard. You wrapped your legs tight around him, your moans muffled against his lips as he pounded into you. Castiel grunted, feeling your walls tighten around him as you began to thrust against him. "Do you feel that? Do you feel the pleasure overwhelming you?"

You moaned as his thrusts became more erratic, determined to push you over the edge. "Yes! Yes, Castiel! It feels so good!" Your cheeks darkened as you panted and moaned, feeling ready to explode.

"Then, orgasm. I want to watch you orgasm because of me." He growled and gave you one last thrust. You were undone. He watched as you arched your back, a low moan escaping you as your walls clenched around him. Castiel groaned, feeling your juices slick his cock before he orgasmed with you. Your lips locked with his as he released your wrists and your arms wrapped around him. He let out a growl as he rode out your orgasms, arms around your body and cradling you to him.

You panted as he stopped, your breath brushing against his cheek as he panted against your neck. There was a silence before he kissed your neck again. "Castiel," You whispered, shivering.

"I do hope this is alright with you," He whispered. "I need you."

You smiled softly and cupped his face before kissing him. "And I need you," You muttered, smiling weakly. Castiel smiled and pulled you close as he laid down, wrapping his wings around you. Deep within himself, he felt the need to love you but was afraid to say it so soon. Perhaps it would happen soon.


	15. Frosting. Gabriel/Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of food play after a food fight and two angels are giving Y/N the best she can ever have.

You ducked, squeaking when the cake took a turn midair and landed on your shoulder. "That's cheating! No Grace!" You ordered standing up, only to be hit in the face with some coconut cake. "Ew! Gabe! You know I hate coconut!"

Gabriel just laughed heartily and shrugged. That was when Castiel walked in. "What are you doing?" The younger angel asked in shock.

"Cas! Join us!" Gabriel said before throwing cake at the vessel. Castiel jumped a bit, startled by the assault. "Oh, c'mon. Loosen up! It's fun!"

"I do not understand how throwing cake can be fun," Castiel said.

You giggled and threw your arsenal at him. He glared at you and lifted one, throwing it at you. You ducked and threw another one. Soon, Castiel caught onto the game and it was a free-for-all. Soon, you were all smiling and laughing, covered in cake. "Alright. I think it's time for a shower."

"Why shower when you could have some fun?" Gabriel suggested, approaching you. You gulped as he stared at you. Before you could ask him what he meant, he kissed away the frosting on your cheek. His moan made you shudder. "Coconut...yum."

You blushed, realizing why he'd done that. Gabriel kissed away the frosting that was on one cheek, smirking when he saw his younger brother watching the scene intently. You blushed more, locking eyes with Castiel before the angel approached. Castiel began to kiss away the cake at your neck. The two pairs of lips on you made you whimper and moan softly.

"Is this why we attacked her?" Castiel asked softly, licking up your neck.

"Now you're catching on." Gabriel purred in your ear. You whimpered, squirming under their ministrations before Gabriel snapped his fingers. You were suddenly laying on a bed, looking up at the two angels. Gabriel smirked as your doe-like eyes watched them both. "Go on, Cas. Remember what I taught you?"

You were confused at first but Castiel was soon in front of you, kissing and licking every inch of you. He lapped up all the frosting, causing you to moan loudly. You became aware that they were in their underwear and Gabriel sat in the chair, watching it unfold as he palmed himself. Castiel finally kissed away all the frosting, leaving you panting beneath him the angel chuckled and slowly pulled down your pants and underwear, causing you to bite your lip.

You weren't sure what compelled you to want this, but seeing the angels like this and giving your body attention made you shudder with lust. Castiel took your ankle and kissed up your leg until his breath was on your heated core. You jerked away instinctively but the angel quickly grabbed your hips, pinning you into the bed as he mouthed over your folds. You gasped quietly, the pleasure shocking you.

"Father, that's hot as hell," Gabriel groaned and you looked over, seeing him stroking himself as he watched Castiel start to eat you out. You moaned loudly, your eyes screwing shut in pleasure. Castiel pushed his tongue in and out of you, watching the way you reacted. "Remember what I told you about the clit?"

It finally clicked into place when Castiel kissed up your cunt and found your clit; Gabriel had been teaching him how to please a woman and you were going to be Castiel's test subject. You gasped and moaned louder, hands diving into Castiel's hair as he sucked the bud into his mouth gently. You whimpered, arching off the bed and felt his fingers push into you. His fingers curled around, searching. It was when you let out a loud moan that he smirked, realizing he'd found it.

The younger angel stroked your g-spot again and again as he flicked his tongue against your clit. "Oh, fuck...C-Cast-tiel!" You stuttered, back arching off the bed. You heard Gabriel moan and stared at him pleadingly. He seemed to take the hint as he stripped bare and sat beside you. You stroked his cock, making him moan as you took him into your mouth.

"Oh, fuck," Gabriel moaned, hand resting on your head. "Really like this, don't you?" You could only moan in response as you felt your orgasm build. The arch-angel smirked and said, "Castiel, I think she's ready for you."

The angels pulled away, making you whimper. "Guys, please," You panted. Gabriel smirked and sat against the headboard. He cupped your face and you crawled towards him, licking up his shaft. He moaned and you felt Castiel kneel behind you. You moaned loudly as he pushed into you, groaning with you. "Oh...oh my..." You choked on your moans.

Gabriel smirked and tugged your hair, pressing the head of his cock against your lips. "Don't leave me hanging, Sweetie." He told you. You moaned and sucked him into you. Castiel slowly pushed into you as you sucked on Gabriel's cock. Both the angels moaned as you took them, loving how it felt. Gabriel's hands knotted into your hair and he bucked his hips into your mouth. You moaned as the arch-angel pushed deep into your throat, making you choke a bit. "Fuck, Y/N!" He moaned as he pulled back. "Fuck, I'm going to blow." In response, you sucked hard.

The arch-angel let out a shout, pushing himself deep into your mouth. You felt his cum shoot down your throat and swallowed each drop. He pulled away, watching as you panted then moaned when Castiel gave you a hard thrust. The younger angel wrapped his arms around you; one hand on your waist and the other one claiming your breast.

You moaned as he pulled you to sit in his lap, presenting you to the angel that was already hard again and stroking himself. You let little swears escape as Castiel growled, thrusting harder into you. "Y/N," He groaned, face pressed into your neck.

"Oh, Castiel!" You moaned, meeting his thrusts as your legs spread over his. You orgasmed hard, making the angels moan. Castiel growled louder and pinned your shoulder to the bed, bending you over as he gave you punishing thrusts. "O-Oh fuck!" You cried out, feeling him stroke against your g-spot.

Castiel groaned softly and pulled out. "I want your mouth on me," He moaned as he moved by your head while Gabriel moved behind you. You moaned as Gabriel pushed into you, already setting a punishing pace. Castiel thrusted into your open mouth, moaning softly. "O-Oh, Father," Castiel gasped, feeling your tongue lavish him.

"So good...so fucking good," Gabriel moaned as he held your hips. You moaned louder, pushing your mouth lower onto Castiel's cock when you felt Gabriel's hand slap your ass. The arch-angel smirked and did it again. Castiel moaned, loving how you sucked on him.

You moaned loudly around him as their thrusts pushed into you in perfect sync. You felt your second orgasm wash over you completely. Gabriel followed after you, pushing deep inside of you as he came. Castiel gave your mouth a few more thrusts before pulling away. You closed your eyes as you felt him cum over your face. You licked at the softening member before licking away the cum that had gotten near your lips. There was nothing you could do about what was on your cheek and forehead.

Gabriel smirked and lifted you up, kissing away the cum on your face. You moaned, whimpering softly as he pulled away. "I think we need to do that again," Castiel said, panting softly.

You nodded with a smirk as Gabriel said, "I agree. I think someone--" You squeaked when he smacked your rear. "--Likes it."

"Maybe? I think I need to try again to know for sure," You hummed, kissing him softly as Castiel began to kiss your neck again.


	16. Complicated. Sam/Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just shameless porn about a threesome with Y/N and the brothers.

"Ah fuck," You gasped, pushing back against Sam as he held your hips tightly. He started to thrust harder into you, pressing his chest into your back. "S-Sam!" You moaned, whimpering as you felt closer to the edge.

You flushed as your eyes opened, watching Dean in the chair beside the bed. He was moaning softly, stroking his cock in his hand. He shivered when he realized you were watching him.

Your relationship with the brothers was...complicated. You joined them a little over a year before, becoming an instant part of the family. A witch hunt went awry when she drugged the three of you several months back, causing your sex drive to overpower all rational thought. That's how the three of you became an item. The brothers shared you, always finding pleasure in you while watching you being overwhelmed.

Sometimes, you'd be alone with one of them. That was usually on a date night that one of them would take you on now and then. The brothers only fought over you after a hunt, wanting to relieve stress. You would smile and stop their fighting by kissing one and palming the other. You loved the power you had over them.

Sam gave you another hard thrust, causing you to orgasm hard around him. "Fuck," He groaned before pulling out. You felt him cum onto your ass as his hands tangled into your hair. He pulled you up and turned your head, kissing your lips hard. You moaned softly only to keen when you felt lips latch onto your breasts.

Dean was sucking on your nipples, nipping softly while squeezing. You moaned softly, the brothers caressing every inch of you. Your cheeks darkened as Dean laid on his back and spread your legs over his head. He started to eat you out, making you whine against Sam's mouth. Finally, you pulled away from Sam and crawled over Dean's body. You lavished his cock with your tongue, shivering as he moaned into your cunt.

"Oh, Y/N," Dean moaned before giving your clit a hard suck.

You gave a low groan before sucking his tip into your mouth. He moaned hard, slipping a thumb inside of you. You sucked and licked at him, making him squirm beneath you. Sam moved around and you could already see him hard again. He was stroking himself while watching you fuck Dean with your mouth. You pulled away from Dean, stroking him still, and sucked hard on Sam's dick.

The brothers moaned and Dean moved out from under you, rubbing your body as you sucked on Sam. "Y/N," Sam moaned, moving himself slowly into your mouth. You felt Dean press again you and groaned with them as he pushed in, unconsciously sucking hard. Sam moaned louder and pushed himself into your throat.

You gagged a bit, making him smirk as he pulled back, giving you some air while keeping his cock deep into your throat.

Dean groaned and rolled his hips, hitting your g-spot perfectly. "How are you so good at sucking cock?" He playfully asked before giving you a hard thrust.

You wanted to joke and say "My mama taught me not to speak with a full mouth" but couldn't even breath as they both thrusting into you in unison. Your body was overwhelmed, loving all of it. Their touch to your skin and how they moaned when you reacted sent you over the edge.

Sam shouted and came hard in your mouth, collapsing and panting on the bed as you swallowed. Dean pulled out and flipped you over before sliding back in. His arms around you caged you against he rolled his hips into you. His lips pressed against yours as he cupped your face. His thrusts became more intimate, stroking against that bundle of nerves perfectly until you orgasmed again, making him moan and climax.

Dean moaned softly against your lips as he orgasmed with him, not stopping his thrusts until you were both tired. His lips kept against yours, kissing you softly until he pulled away. The brothers both smiled, seeing the tired look on your face. Sleep soon overwhelmed you as they curled up on either side of you, keeping you sandwiched between them in a perfect bubble of protection and safety.


	17. Him. Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God!Cas is meant to dominate Y/N.

Your body ached as his lips fluttered kisses over your body.

My touch will make you writhe

Castiel bit over your heart, sucking a bruise onto your flesh.

My voice with make you cry

"C-Castiel!" You moaned as his hands spread your legs wide. He kept pounding into your body, loving every little mewl and squeal  
 you released.

I will control you

He pulled out and flipped you onto your stomach before pushing inside of you again.

You are mine...  
\--  
You awoke with a sweat, panting and gasping as you stared into the darkness of your room. You let out a long breath before gulping. Your body was aching, wanting that damn angel's touch again. You met him several weeks before, your "soul mate". Not his words but they were close. You couldn't get him out of your head. You missed how he made you lose control. You missed the way you felt when you heard him gasping your name.

You closed your eyes, remembering how it sounded.

"Y/N."

You could hear his voice in your head.

"Y/N."

It felt so real.

"Y/N, open your eyes." Confused, you did so. You were more confused why your imagination was so vivid, until you saw him before you.

"Castiel?" You asked, as if unsure if he were really there. There was something...off about him. He seemed to radiate with energy. "Is that...you?"

"It is," He rumbled. You shivered. His voice was laced with something...dominating. You stood up, a bit afraid of him. He tilted his head, studying you. "Why are you frightened?"

You gulped, wondering how he could read your mind.

"I can see into your mind, Y/N. Every forethought. Every action you've taken. Every little sinful fantasy." You shuddered again as he began to close the distance. "Have you been sleeping well, Mate?"

You shuddered again, backing up instinctively. As you grabbed the knife from your drawer and raised it, Castiel easily plucked it from your hand and tossed it over his shoulder.

"I am still your mate, Y/N." He assured, grabbing your wrists. You struggled a bit but melted under the sparking touch. It was him. It was definitely him. He tilted his head again. He muttered the word "Mine" lowly before kissing you hard.

You gasped, feeling him dominate your mouth immediately. His tongue tangled in yours, sending jolts through you. You couldn't help but moan and squirm as his hands wrapped around you, touching every inch of you until his hands finally took a firm hold of your rear.

"This ass...this body...all of it belongs to me. Understand?" He gave your ass a hard squeeze, making you moan.  "Answer me, Mate."

"Yes...Yes, I unders-ta-and," You choked out. You were panting now, unable to stop the lust building in you. He stepped away, making you whimper. You stepped forward, wanting to touch him again but he only retreated. You saw the look in his eyes.

"Kneel. Worship your new God."

You gulped, unable to comprehend what was happening. Rather than question it, you knelled to the ground, biting your lip. He smirked and snapped his fingers. "C-Castiel!" You gasped, feeling your hands being cuffed behind your back.

"I will control you." You gulped, shivering at the sound of his words. Just like the dream... "Smart girl," He hummed, petting your head gently. He'd been planting those dreams into your head. He then tugged your hair, bringing you close to his crotch. "Look at me." You gulped as you stared into his dark blue eyes. "You will obey."

You nodded, whimpering a bit. He smirked and released your hair before snapping his fingers. You were completely bare, shuddering under the sudden cool air. You saw that his coat and jacket were on your chair, along with his tie, and he was stroking himself, pants pushed down just enough, as he watched you. You squirmed again, biting your lip. Watching him was turning you on way more than it should. You were already frustrated from the dreams, but to see him and not be able to touch him was absolutely infuriating.

"You desire me, Mate?"

"Castiel, please," You whimpered, pouting your lip out. Instantly, you felt the tip of his cock against your lips. You eagerly opened your mouth and took him into your mouth. His groans of pleasure egged you on. You bobbed your head quickly, lubricating almost every inch of him. He then grabbed your head and began to fuck your mouth, making you moan and choke. Finally he pulled away, a long line a spit between your lips and his tip. You licked your lips, panting softly as you looked up at him.

"Good girl." He hummed before grabbing your throat and lifting you to your feet. You gasped. His hand was gentle, despite the brute force. His lips grazed against yours, making you whimper again. "You belong to me, Y/N. No one else can ever make you feel like this. Not ever." He then kissed you, gently at first before taking control again. He threw you onto the bed, you landing on your stomach.

"Oof," You grunted, getting your knees under you to adjust before a hand fell on your rear. "Ah!" You cried out.

"Mine. Every--" Slap. "Fucking." Slap. "Inch of you--" Slap! "Is mine." His hands reached under you and grabbed your breasts, squeezing and massaging hard. "Only I can fuck you."

"Please! Please fuck me, Castiel!" You begged, pushing back and feeling his still wet cock against your ass. He chuckled in your ear and stood straight, pulling you so you were completely exposed to him. He teased your folds with his cock, watching the way you shuddered. Your body was already so sensitive, when he pushed in, you were already about to cum. "O-Oh, god, Castiel!"

"I am your God," He growled, reaching around and grabbing your throat. "And you will scream my fucking name!" He squeezed as he began to fuck you mercilessly. You screamed out, feeling his fingernails dig into your hips. Each thrust made you want to cry and let go. Instead, you pushed down the urge, fighting against the cuffs. "What do you want, Mate?" He growled into your ear, squeezing your throat again. "Say it or--"

"I want to touch you, Castiel! I want to touch you!" You shrieked out, your cheeks turning pink from embarrassment. He smirked and grabbed the cuffs, breaking them off your wrists. You sat up as he continued to thrust into you. Touch. You needed to touch him. You were touching the hand on your neck, pressing your back against his chest and stomach, running your fingers through his hair. "Castiel," You moaned.

"My mate," He groaned softly, his arms wrapping around you. He gave you several hard thrusts as his fingers found your clit. You were done. He smirked as he watched you scream his name as he rode you through your orgasm, watching you writhe intensely. "Y/N...My mate...My love..." He groaned.

You moaned as you felt him orgasm, pushing deep into you. That was the first time he'd used that word. You turned your head and kissed him, scraping your nails against his scalp. He groaned softly, thrusting slowly now until he broke the kiss. You felt yourself grow limp under his touch. Castiel smirked and dropped you, watching you fall to the bed. You panted, completely spent as you whimpered.

"C-C-Cast-t-tiel..." You stammered, moving to turn over. You then saw him groaning in almost pain as he stood there, holding his head. "Castiel!" You gasped, your body running on adrenaline as you hurried to him. His eyes opened, revealing balls of light replacing what would have been blue eyes.

"Get back!" He snapped, closing his eyes again. You stepped back, confused by what was happening. "Stay back, Y/N...I cannot lose you."

"Castiel, I--" He snapped his fingers and you were both dressed fully. You stared at him, reaching out to him. "Don't go." He just stared at you for a long moment and with a blink, he was gone. You stood there, hand reaching out to nothing. Finally with a growl, you grabbed your phone, dialing the number.

"Y/N?"

"Dean Winchester, what the fuck happened to Castiel!?"


	18. Kiss. Dean Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is a bit sensitive after a hunt and surprises Dean.

You sighed, collapsing on the motel room bed. Your body ached from the hunt. You wanted nothing more than to pass out. However, a gentle kiss on the back of your neck quickly tore you from that mindset. You giggled as he quickly flipped you onto your back, meeting your eyes quickly. "Dean," You whispered as he kissed your neck.

Dean hummed, continuing to kiss your skin before stripping you. "You've got bruises," He rumbled as he rubbed your sides. He sighed as he nuzzled your chest. Tender kissed were placed over your body. You whimpered, feeling your body tingling at his touch. "Mine," He said softly, nipping lightly over your rib cage.

You moaned as his hands rubbed your sides gently, hands grazing over your bare breasts. He kissed your hips softly, sucking soft bruises over the bones. Those same hands slid under you, gliding up your back gently. His nails scratched lightly up your spine, pressing gently against the tensed muscles.

"Ah," You moaned softly as he kissed up the center of your stomach. He smiled as you began to squirm more and more. His lips were chapped, scratching against your skin in the most perfect way. His scruff of a beard prickled against your skin, grazing over your nipples. You shivered, loving it completely.

Dean's eyes flicked up to your face, at first, thinking you might be cold. When he saw you blushed and biting your lip, he smirked a bit. His tongue trailed up between the valley of your breasts. "God, you taste fucking amazing, baby." He whispered before kissing gently over the bruises on your body. "Do they hurt?"

"J-Just a b-bit sore," You assured as he kissed the biggest one over your left side. You gasped as he kissed it gently, finding the skin to be sensitive. "D-D-Dean!" You whimpered, your cheeks turning redder as he gave you another hickey.

"Gorgeous," He hummed, smiling as he watched your squirm some more. Your body was tingling with desire. He kissed down your stomach again, dipping his tongue into your navel before he lifted your leg, kissing up your thigh to your inner knee.

"Dean!" You gasped as he bit gently on the sensitive flesh. Your body couldn't take any more. Suddenly, you felt your body tense up as he wrapped his arms around under your waist. He kissed your neck as he felt your back arch. He listened to your moans and felt you pressing against him. The sound of you made him moan until he heard the pitch of your voice. He stared at you as you panted beneath him. Shyly, you covered your face, embarrassed by the circumstances.

Dean gently pushed your hands aside, revealing your reddened face to him. He saw your shy nature appear and smirked. "You came," He whispered lowly. Your face went redder. With a wider smirk, he dropped down your body and spread your legs. You moaned as his tongue lapped up your juices, tasting all of you. His tongue thrusted into you, making you keen and moan as your body arched again. "My god...Fuck!" He groaned and stripped quickly. Without hesitation, he slammed into you. You wrapped your arms and legs around him, pulling him to close to you as you met his thrusts.

"Dean!" You moaned, burying your face into his neck.

He moaned and kissed you lovingly, feeling your body tense up again. The man orgasmed with you, holding you close to him as he kissed you hungrily. You both gasped and moaned until you were breathless beneath him. You stared at him, panting softly before blushing again.

"Y/N, don't you dare get embarrassed by that," He chuckled, kissing your forehead. "That was fucking amazing."

You smiled, timid though as you let the thoughts settle into you. He actually did that and it was bloody hot! "I love you, Dean," You whispered tiredly, nuzzling his neck as he laid down beside you.

"I love you too, baby." He kissed your head and held you gently as you drifted.


	19. Massage. Sam Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N manages to tear Sam away from studying.

You blushed as Sam's torso pressed against your back, grabbing the book you couldn't quite reach. "Thanks, babe," You said, smiling shyly to him. He smiled and kissed your head. You and Sam had been together for nearing two months. It wasn't too bad...except that your hormones were raging and you were pulling your hair out with how sexually frustrated you were.

You glared at him as he walked away, waiting until he was out of the library before resting your head on the shelf, sighing. Dean made a dramatic sniff before gagging. "I think your sexual tension is burning." You glared at Dean now, making him smile. "C'mon, Y/N. Don't beat yourself up."

"I've watched you both constantly bring chicks in and out of this bunker and he won't even look at me." You replied bluntly. You sighed,  examining your own body.

"Whoa! No! Stop that thought, right now!" He snapped, standing and hurrying to you. He poked you in the forehead, a habit he had to snap you out of your thoughts. "Y/N, you're a beautiful woman with a rocking bod." You smiled a bit at that. "Sam...He's nervous. Hell, we both look at you and see this shy girl that can't even go on roller coasters without one of us." You pouted at that, earning another poke at the forehead. "He's been really stressed out about this case and doesn't want your feelings hurt. I told him he should just go for it."

"Really?" You asked, grimacing a bit.

Dean rolled his eyes and shuffled your hair. "Tell you what; I'm going to leave for tonight. I'll go to a motel in a nearby town for a few days." You blushed at his insinuation as you tried to fix your hair. "Use those days. I'll send you a text when I'm on my way. Okay?" You nodded a bit. "Hey. Relax." He gave you a hug and went to his room. Within minutes, he was gone.

You sat in your bedroom, pacing as you tried to figure out what to do. You wanted to seduce Sam, but had no idea how. Finally, you changed into your jammies (thin tank top and panties) and wandered into the library. Sure enough, he sat there, pouring himself over some books. You slipped behind him and hugged him gently. "Hey," He hummed, kissing your arm.

"You're overworking yourself," You told him. "Come on. I wanna cuddle."

"Not now, Y/N. I think I'm onto something. Have you seen, Dean?" He asked as he glanced over at you. His eyes widened a bit and you watched his Adam's apple bob.

"No, I haven't. I think he said something about some girl," You said, blinking your eyes innocently.

Sam cleared his throat and looked away. "Okay. Aren't you cold?"

"No." You said, leaning against him. You felt him shiver under you. "Sam, you're overworking yourself."

"I'm fine. I can...mmm..." He hummed in pleasure as you began to rub his shoulders.

"These knots in your back say otherwise." Sam sighed, relaxing under your touch. You smiled, happy to see him easing up. "C'mon. Let me at least give you a back massage and you can get back to it."

Sam contemplated it for a moment before nodding, loving the idea of your hands on his back. "Alright." He said, standing up. He licked his lips as he watched you guide him back to your bedroom, his eyes trailing over your body. He gulped, wanting to take you as hard as he could right then and there. He held himself back as he pulled off his shirt. You pushed him onto the bed, making him chuckle as you sat in his lap. "Y/N," He said with a smile as you pecked his cheek.

"You can lay down. I'll take good care of you." He shuddered as the quiet husk of your voice before laying on his stomach. He felt you straddle his hips and bit back a moan. It felt so good to have you on him. He felt your hands on his back and sighed in pleasure. You worked out each knot slowly, feeling him relax under you. "My god," He groaned, shivering as your nails scraped his skin a bit.

"Good?"

"Yes," he moaned softly. You worked your way down as you rubbed out the tense muscles. "Y/N...um..."

"Hm?" He pushed himself to roll over beneath you. Your face went red instantly. You felt his hard-on through his jeans, resisting the urge the start dry humping him.

Sam smiled and cupped your face. "You're incredible." He brought your lips to his and kissed you gently. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Sam," You whispered before kissing him back. Your hands began to rub his shoulders and biceps gently, making you shiver as he moaned a bit. You watched his lip twitch as he bit his cheek. You snapped and kissed him as hard as you could, shocking him into moaning as you began to grind against him.

"Oh god," He gasped, hands quickly finding your rear. He groped and rubbed your ass hard, making you moan against his lips. "Fuck. I need you," He rasped as he flipped you under him. He attacked you mouth, kissing and biting your lips roughly.

"Sam!" You gasped as he began to grind into your heated core. He smirked and dropped to his knees by the bed, pulling your hips to the edge. He mouthed over your panties, making you writhe and squirm. "Oh fuck!"

"This why you've been flaunting yourself for me?" He asked lowly, licking a stripe up your clothed folds. "You smell so fucking good, Y/N." He quickly ripped away your panties, throwing them over his shoulder before burying his nose into you. His tongue took long strokes over your folds, making you cry out in pleasure. He thrusted his tongue fast into your heat.

"Sam!" You moaned before whining when he pulled away. "S-Sam..."

He licked his lips, smirking wildly. "God, you taste fucking amazing," He moaned softly before standing. He removed his jeans quickly. Before he could move, you were kneeling on the bed, stroking him. He groaned softly, head rolling back as he closed his eyes. You bit your lip, admiring his length. Much larger than you'd imagined. All the more satisfying. You licked the head gently, tasting the pre-cum. "Fuck, baby..."

You moaned softly, licking up the shaft this time. "Yummy," You whispered softly before sucking in as much as he could.

Sam shouted in pleasure, feeling your mouth half-down his shaft before you needed to wrap your hand around the rest, stroking him as you sucked. He panted, feeling you work him over. You pushed your mouth further down him, closing your eyes tight as you breathed through your nose. You could feel him on the back of your tongue. He pulled away quickly, the sound of you whimpering softly hitting his ears.

He quickly pinned you to the bed, kissing you hard. Without hesitation, you pulled him to you, feeling him against your entrance. He pushed into you slowly, groaning at how tight you were. You panted against his shoulder, feeling him kiss your head and ear softly. "Y/N, I love you," He whispered.

"I-I love you too," You whimpered, cupping his face. He kissed your hand and moved slowly, testing you. You shivered and whined, arching up into him. Sam smiled softly, loving the sight of you. He began to roll his hips a bit faster. He moaned, kissing your cheek and nipping at your jaw. Each roll of his hips brought you closer to the edge.

He moved faster and faster, pushing deeper into you. He moaned your name softly, biting your neck a bit hard. You cried out, feeling yourself so close to the edge. He then pulled away, stopping completely.

"Sam, please don't stop!" You begged, whimpering.

Sam stared at you, admiring your body as you whimpered and whined. He smiled gently and cupped your face. "You're so beautiful, Y/N. I love you so much." You smiled and sat up, running your fingers through his hair. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"Please, just make love to me," You whispered, kissing under his ear.

He gasped and growled, pinning you back down and thrusting into you hard. You moaned and cried out, your nails clawing down his back. He jerked his hip, stroking against you g-spot. Your moans heightened as you tightened around him. "That's it. Cum. Cum on my fucking--" A punishing thrust. "--cock!"

"Sam!" You shrieked as you orgasmed. Sam groaned, burying his face into your hair. He shouted and orgasmed with you, thrusting faster. He pulled away from you hair and kissed you hard, sliding his tongue into your mouth. You panted when he pulled away from you, whimpering from the loss of his touch.

"Y/N," He panted, smiling a bit. He then rolled you onto your stomach, kissing your neck softly before rubbing your back. "Your turn."

\--

"Hey, guys!" Dean said as he walked into the library. You smiled to him as he raised an eyebrow. "What's with the sweater? It's September."

"Sorry. Little chilly."

"You mean hickeys, right?"

Sam then slipped an arm around you, pulling you close. "And I'll add more here soon." He promised, kissing your cheek. Dean rolled his eyes and walked away. On one hand, he was happy that you'd gotten what you wanted. On the other, gross.


	20. Plans. Dean Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some sweet love-making with Dean and a shower.

You sighed as you stepped into the motel room. You were exhausted. You needed a shower though. You felt gross. You just wanted to wash off the grime from the hunt. Dean stepped into the room you were sharing with him, smiling at the sight of you. "What?" You asked, running your fingers through your loose hair.

Dean just shrugged and stepped close to you. He kissed your head, not paying any mind to the dirt caked into your roots. "C'mon. Let's take a shower together. I'll wash your back."

You almost declined but, in truth, the thought of showering with him was sweet. You stripped down as soon as the water was warm enough and stepped in. Dean was right behind you. His hands caressed your shoulders gently before rubbing down your back. You moaned, loving the way his hands pressed against your muscles. You smiled as they slid around, cupping each breast gently. "Dean," You moaned, chuckling as you leaned against his chest.

"Can you blame me? Such a beautiful body..." He kissed your neck lovingly. "How did I get so lucky?"

You hummed in thought. "Well, I shoved you against the wall when I was drunk," You joked, making him smile. He ran his fingers through your hair. You watched him grab the shampoo and he began to wash your hair. You sighed in pleasure, closing your eyes as he worked his fingers through your roots. He washed away the dirt and stress before he slowly began to wash you body. "Dean," You moaned.

You turned around and kissed his cheek. He smiled and kissed you gently, hands pressed against your back. Your lips moved slowly, careful about the bruising on his jaw. "Does it hurt?" You asked, carefully caressing over it.

Dean shook his head and kissed your palm. "I'm fine." He hummed, kissing your knuckles now. He laced his fingers with yours and pressed it against the wall as he kissed you hard. You moaned, pressing into him. He grabbed one leg and wrapped it around his waist, pressing his tip against your entrance. "I love you," He whispered as he pushed in, moaning softly.

You whimpered out, "I love you too," shaking as he pushed deeper into you. He kissed you gently as he rolled his hips slowly. You shivered and sighed, moaning as he held the back of your knee with one hand and pressed the other against your lower back. You pressed into him, kissing him slowly as he moved.

Your hands trailed down, gently caressing the forming bruise on his side. He sighed softly, biting your lip ever so gently. His touch left a trail of warmth down your body. Undamaged. You wished he'd let you help him. You wished he'd let you leave the car to help him and Sam. Instead, you stayed behind, only to get out when you saw them limping towards the car leaning on one another. Dean actually made you drive so he could catch his breath.

You moaned as he kissed under your ear, making you shudder and roll your hips with him. Dean moaned, nuzzling your ear now. He whispered your name more and more as his face scrunched up in pleasure. You moaned as you felt closer to your orgasm. Dean shivered, feeling you tighten around him. "That's it, Baby," He whispered against your ear, making you moan quietly. He nipped your neck gently and you were undone.

Dean moaned and pushed himself to move slowly, dragging out your orgasm before shuddering and pulling away. He panted, smiling as he watched you catch your breath. You licked your lips, confused as to why he stopped. He chuckled and kissed you gently. "I've got something planned for you," He whispered, nuzzling the crook of your nose gently. You smiled, blushing a bit as he kissed you again.


	21. Greek. Castiel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has some body image issues that Castiel assures makes her that much more gorgeous.

You swung your machete, growling as the blade sliced through the leech's neck before hurling yourself at another. Sam and Dean were right behind you, ready to kick ass. You were breathless when you killed your last one, sighing as you stretched. "Okay..." You called out into the warehouse. "Dracula's dead."

"Sam?" Dean asked.

"Clear!" Sam called back. All accounted for. You all then approached one another and hugged tightly. "Christ, Y/N. You okay?"

You smiled, holding your damaged arm. "Yeah. I'm good."

"C'mon. Let's get back. Maybe we can get Cas to fix you up?" Dean teased. You pouted, blushing a bit. "But first...food."

"Food," You and Sam agreed. Once you all cleaned up, having kept water and towels in the car and a change of clothes, you three headed for the nearest diner.

"You sure you're okay?" Sam asked again, seeing that you were cringing as you moved your arm.

"Might've messed it up," You admitted.

The waitress then appeared. You didn't really like her on first sight. Stick thin blonde with manicured nailed. "What can I get for you?" She was clearly bored out of her mind.

"Coffee and specialty pie," Dean said with a smile.

Sam hummed as he looked over the menu. "You go first, Y/N," He insisted, still trying to decide.

"I'll have some pie too." You said with a grin.

"You sure about that, sweetie?" The waitress asked, looking you up and down.  You blinked in surprise. She rolled her eyes and wrote down your order before taking Sam's and walking off.

"Bitch," Dean muttered under his breath. He then looked to you, ready to talk to you, but the expression on your face said it all. She got to you.

You did your best to enjoy your night, but the woman pushed just the right button. Soon, you were in the library of the bunker, researching to your best ability. That was when you heard the fluttering of wings. You blushed as Castiel asked, "Y/N, what is wrong?"

He always knew when you were in trouble. You damned your crush on him to hell, but he'd probably bring it back. "Hey, Cas," You mumbled, not looking at him.

Castiel approached you, noticing your arm. He stood achingly close to you and touched your elbow gently. Just like that, your arm was all better. "You are in distress." You just nodded in response. "I believe, this would be the time humans would consult someone on their emotions, claiming it to be therapeutic. Sam says keeping emotions in can cause a health concern. Y/N, is your health of concern?"

"I just need to lose some weight, Cas. It's not biggie."

"Why would you think that?" He asked. "You are healthy. You are agile. Why would weight be considered a health problem?"

"I..." You blushed, feeling embarrassed by it.

Castiel pulled a chair to him and sat beside him, studying you carefully. "You are a beautiful female, Y/N. I believe the Greek's created a goddess in your design. I believe her name was Aphrodite." Your blush darkened as he smiled gently to you. "I find your presence enjoyable."

"Cas," You whispered softly.  This wasn't helping. You already had a massive crush on him. For him to say things like this? You smiled and said, "You're too much, Castiel."

"Is it a bad thing?"

"No. It's why I love you." The words hung in the air. Your eyes bugged when you realized what you'd said. You clenched your jaw and hurried out of the library. You ran to your room, closing and locking the door. You shook, closing your eyes tightly as you let the confession sink in.

"Do you mean that?" Castiel asked, now behind you. You gasped and faced him. You were surprised to see the serious look on his face. "Do you mean the words you spoke?" He asked, stepping close to you. You were afraid to speak, nodding in response. Castiel moved quickly, cupping your face in his as he kissed you intensely. You shivered, loving the touch. "Say it again," He rasped out, cheeks tinting.

"I love you," You whimpered, staring into his eyes. He smiled and kissed you again. You moaned against his lips, feeling his arms wrapping around you. "Castiel," You gasped as he began to place gentle pecks against your jaw.

"You don't understand how long I've been waiting for those words," He whispered, kissing your neck. You felt his hand take yours, threading his fingers with yours. You blushed, loving the intimacy. "I do not enjoy hearing your thoughts against yourself. You are a beautiful woman, Y/N." He pressed against you and you felt his erection against your hip. "Every time I've watched the way you move, this flesh hardens. Lust courses through my Grace like a poison. I do not understand," He gasped as he began to grind against you. You moaned as he bit your neck gently. You gasped as he sucked carefully. He froze, moving to look into your eyes. "Did that hurt?"

"N-No," You mumbled, blushing. "T-That felt good."

Castiel smiled softly and nodded. "In my pursuit of knowledge, I tried to understand why I desired you. Admittedly, I studied humans in many habitats."

You smiled, laughing a bit. "Castiel's a peeping tom then?"

"My name isn't Tom."

Your smile widened as he smiled to you, seeming to understand the joke. "C-Castiel, I--" You moaned when his teeth latched to your neck again.

"Your cries...they are of pleasure?" You nodded as you felt his free hand trail over your body. "I enjoy them. I enjoy the sound of you crying out for me." Suddenly, you were lifted and beneath him on your bed. "I wish to have intercourse with you, Y/N. With your permission..." He froze, not sure what to say next.

You smiled and pulled him down, kissing him gently. Castiel understand your consent and began to kiss you more passionately. With a snap of his fingers, you felt his skin against your chest. You shuddered, realizing you were both completely bare. His hands grazed over your body, lightly brushing over your sensitive flesh.

"Such a beautiful vessel," He whispered, leaning back to study you. He smiled, seeing you blushing and biting your lip. You watched as he kissed from under your breasts down to your heat. There, he gently kissed and licked, testing his boundaries. When your mewl of pleasure hit his ears, he allowed his vessels instincts to take over.

You moaned as his head pushed your legs apart and his lips sucked in your clit. He kept hold of you, making sure you wouldn't retreat from his touch. His tongue pushed into your heat, tasting you completely. He moaned, loving how wet you were. He listened to the way you reacted, learning how to make you cry even more for him.

Castiel shuddered, feeling his Grace reaching out to you. He wanted you. All of you. You moaned as you felt something brushing against your breasts, arching up into them. You were confused though, seeing nothing there. You glanced down, seeing a mischievious smirk on the angel's lips. He pulled away from your dripping cunt and it felt as though were you being penetrated by something, though nothing was touching you.

The angel fucked you with his Grace slowly, teasing and toying with you, as he stroked his cock. You whimpered and moaned. "Cas, please," You whined, fingers curling into the sheets. He tilted his head. "Please, I need you." Just like that, the Grace ripped from you and he was kissing you.

Castiel pushed into you slowly, moaning and shuddering. "Oh, Father," He gasped softly into your ear. You saw his eyes screw tight in pleasure, holding himself still. You rolled your hips and watched his eyes snap open as he stared at you. His eyes were nearly glowing, making you whimper. "Mine," He growled before giving you a hard thrust.

You gasped and moaned, arching up into him as he fucked you. Your body was overwhelmed by pleasure. His thrusts, his hands, his Grace...all of him was touching you.

"Castiel," You whimpered, ready to tumble over the edge.

He growled as your hands hiked up his chest and pinned your hands by your head, threading his fingers with yours as he kissed you. His thrusts were angled perfectly into you. You moaned, arching into him. He smirked again and, just like that, the build was gone. You stared at him, confused.

"You're not finished until I say so," He whispered against your lips. You moaned as he continued to thrust into you. He brought you so close and every time, he'd use his Grace to push back the feeling. It left your body continuously wanting and desperate to cum.

He pulled away and flipped you onto your stomach, pushing into you again. You moaned as he began to fuck you mercilessly, moaning and whining with each push into you. He began to pant and you felt him getting more desperate with each thrust. You sat up, pressing your back against his chest. Castiel moaned and kissed your shoulder as he moved faster.

"My love," He rasped out, voice pitching as the roll of his hips grew slower.

"Castiel," You moaned, meeting his thrusts slowly. He groaned and pulled out, laying on his back as he pulled you to straddle him. You moaned and lowered yourself onto him, riding him slowly. You couldn't take much more, seeing the way he moan and how your body shook.

"That's it," He whispered, reaching between your legs. The pad of his thumb rubbed against your clit. You were so close. "Cum." He ordered, smirking. You let out a howl, feeling all of the tension release suddenly. Castiel moaned, grabbing your hips and thrusting into you. You felt his cock pulsing inside of you as the lights flickered in your room before one bulb burst by you. Castiel quickly flipped you under him, protecting you and thrusting faster into you. He pressed his nose into your neck, riding you out as he orgasmed.

Slowly, everything settled down as he kissed your skin softly. You smiled, body tingling in the darkness. He moved over you, cupping your face as he looked into your eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked, running a hand over you as he stared at you.

"I'm okay," You giggled. "World comes crashing down when an angel has sex?"

He smiled, clearly embarrassed by the situation, before saying, "Only when we embrace our beloved ones." You blushed, smiling a bit as he nuzzled your cheek. "I love you, Y/N. You are my love."

"I love you, Castiel," You sighed with a smile as you curled against him.


	22. Lead By Example. Soulless!Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam dominates Y/N as he fucks the hooker in his room.

You gulped as you walked into the motel room. Sam had a woman bent over in front of him, thrusting wildly as he pulled her hair and growled. You couldn't move. You were frozen in place as you stared. The woman squirmed under him and you gulped, truthfully, jealous of the way he made her arch into him.

"Oh," She moaned before giggling. You flinched, realizing they caught you staring. "Is this your friend?"

Sam smirked, nipping her neck. "Uh huh..."

"He's cute. Can we play with him too?" You gulped, nervous now. Sam lifted a hand and crooked his finger as he nipped the woman's ear, beckoning you to him.

"You want to try, Y/N?" He asked. He then whispered in the woman's ear. "He's never actually been with a girl. He likes sucking my cock too much."

The woman bit her lip, moaning as she shuddered. Sam stood up, walking to you. You blushed, looking away shyly as you saw his cock bouncing. He grabbed your chin and turned your head, glaring you down. "Y/N?" He asked softly. "You're going to be fucked, hard. Understand?" You whimpered and nodded. "Good boy. On your knees," He ordered as he shoved you down to your knees. You shivered as he gripped your hair, tugging it enough to cause you to open your mouth. He pushed his cock into your mouth and petted your head. Encouraged, you began to suck and bob your head slowly. "Such a good boy," He moaned. "C'mere," He told the woman. "Touch him how you want."

"With pleasure," She purred before sliding behind you. You shivered as she started at your thighs, rubbing gently before sliding up. One hand cupped your hardening cock while the other slid into your shirt. Her nails scratched against your abs. "He's kinda scrawny but it's pretty cute," She whispered before kissing your neck.

Sam chuckled as you moaned around him. "Don't make him cum too fast," he said as she began to stroke you through your jeans. "He still needs to fuck you."

She chuckled as she nipped your neck. You pulled away from Sam's cock, gasping as the woman attacked you. "Oh god," You whimpered. She then stood and pulled you to the bed. The woman sat you down and straddled you, kissing you gently. You gulped as she kissed you.

"What's wrong, baby?" She hummed. "Nervous? Don't worry. We won't hurt you too much." You gulped and looked to Sam shyly, nervous about what to do.

Sam smirked as he stroked himself. "Go on, Y/N. Touch her the way you touch yourself for me."

You gulped and stared at the woman. Gently, you rested your hands on her hips, rubbing softly. She smiled, encouraging and guided your hands to her breasts. You gulped, squeezing them gently. She moaned softly as you squeezed harder before sucking one nipple into your mouth.

"Oh," She moaned, rocking her hips into you. You hissed, nipping softly onto her breast. She moved faster, making you moan. "He's sensitive."

"My turn," Sam ordered. The woman moved, expecting to receive his attention. "Y/N, strip." You gulped and stood, quickly doing as he ordered. Sam nodded to the woman and she moved to you. She was kneeling in front of you, stroking your cock. You gasped and moaned. Sam turned your head and began to kiss you harshly. You whimpered into his mouth, reaching up and running your fingers through his hair as you felt his cock against your ass. "What's wrong? Need me to fuck you?"

"Sam, please," You begged, slowly thrusting into the woman's mouth. 

"I want to watch you fuck her," He whispered into your ear. "C'mon, baby. Show me how you like to be fucked."

You gulped and pushed the woman onto the bed roughly. She shivered as you kissed her harshly. Slowly, you pushed into her. She moaned and shuddered, gripping your shoulders. She rolled her hips, moving along your length. You moaned and began to fuck her hard. She yelped and moaned, surprised by your aggressive behavior.

Sam smirked as he watched you fuck her, studying every inch of you. He knelt by the woman's head, rubbing his tip against her lips. She smirked and brought your head down, kissing you with Sam's cock between your lips. Sam moaned, thrusting slowly between your mouths. He groaned and tugged your hair softly. Taking the hint, you looked up at Sam through your eyelashes, innocently sucking on his flesh.

He chuckled and shoved you onto the bed. The woman moaned in disappointment. Sam kept pulling your hair and guided your mouth to her cunt. "Suck," He ordered. You moaned and did as told, sucking onto the woman's labia softly. She moaned, wrapping her legs around your shoulders. You heard Sam moving and grabbing something from the drawer. The familiar click of the bottle made you shiver. You felt his lubed cock against your entrance.

You let out a low moan as he pushed in roughly, filling you completely. "O-Oh god!" You whined, panting against the woman's wet pussy. "Sam, please, not so rough."

Sam just smirked and began to thrust hard into you. "Did I say you could stop? How inconsiderate, Y/N. Don't you know you should always let the woman cum first?" You whimpered, knowing you were so close from him and the woman pleasuring you.

"Yes, sir," You whispered before pushing the woman's thighs apart again.

She moaned as you began to eat her out more passionately. "My god, I thought you'd never--ah!--Fucked a woman."

You wanted to say "I've fucked plenty woman" but Sam gave you a hard thrust that nearly made you see stars! Instead, you moaned and sucked on her clit as you slid two fingers into her. The woman moaned and rocked into your hand. You could feel her walls convulsing around your fingers. You curled them and watched her face as she began to cum.

Sam's hand wrapped around your cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. You moaned loudly against the woman's thigh, trying desperately not to bite down in reflex. Sam grabbed your hair and whispered a command into your ear. You nodded and pulled her hips to yours, sliding in quickly.

"Oh fuck!" You gasped, being pushed in and out by Sam's thrusts into you. "Oh god, Sam!" You moaned. The woman grabbed your hips and began to rock into you, riding you from below as Sam fucked you. You gasped and panted, desperate to orgasm. "Sam, please," you begged.

"I think he wants to cum," The woman moaned, kissing your neck.

"Hmm...Does he deserve it, Lucy?" Sam asked.

The woman, who you knew now as Lucy, chuckled and sucked a mark onto your neck. "I think he's earned it."

Sam smirked and bit your shoulder, pushing deep into you, causing you to push deeper into her. You let out a shout and came hard inside of her, shuddering and moaning as you kept thrusting. She moaned and rolled her hips, making you gasp and moan into her ear. Sam grunted above you and began to orgasm above you. You moaned, feeling him grind into you. 

Once he'd emptied himself into you, he pulled away, leaving you to shudder above Lucy. Sam grabbed your arm and pulled you onto your knees in front of him. He gave you a look and you began to clean his cock slowly, loving his taste. Sam smirked as he watched you. He gestured Lucy to him. She quickly knelt by him and looked you in the eye as she began to lick too. Sam's smirk widened as a sighing moan escaped him, watching you two kiss with his cock between your lips.

He then saw your exhaustion overwhelming you and realized how late it was. You sat back against the bed, panting softly as Lucy dressed. Sam gave her a handful of cash, surprising you. Sam had never been one for whores. Then again, Sam was different before he went to The Cage.

For one, he'd never looked at you except for side glances. He'd kissed you once, but he was drunk. You assumed it a mistake.

Sam looked to you and smirked. "You think I'm done with you?" He said lowly. You gulped, already feeling your arousal build again.


	23. Exceeding Expectation. Castiel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel surprises Y/N, and himself, when he appears in her bathroom.

You sighed as you sat in the hot bath. The hunt left your muscles aching. You could only lay in the warm water, foam bubbles surrounding you. You let your thoughts trail to your lover, Castiel. An angel. That would definitely be something to introduce to the family on Thanksgiving.

However, as your mind wandered, lust began to fill you. You were aching to take that damn angel and ride him hard, but you doubted he wanted that. So, instead, you were left with your hands. You trailed your hand to your throbbing sex, needing him. Slowly, you rubbed yourself, allowing the pleasure to take hold.

You were getting closer to your orgasm as your moans grew louder. "Castiel," You whimpered softly, eyes closed as you allowed your head to roll back against the tub.

"Y/N, I heard..." You gasped and removed your hand as you turned to see the angel. His eyes were wide in surprise, cheeks tinted pink. "I-I see it wasn't a prayer for my aid that which you said my name," He said, looking away shamefully. "I'm sorry I misin--"

"Cas," You stopped him. He looked at you with those innocent blue eyes. You smiled gently to him. "Would you like to join me in here?"

"I am here," He stated, confused by your question. You giggled as he seemed to realize what you meant. "Oh. Bathing with you. I would enjoy that greatly." You smiled and watched him strip down. You blushed but didn't bother looking away as he got to his boxers, shedding them away quickly. You were surprised to see his erection spring free; not only due to the size, but the fact that he was aroused. Castiel slid into the tub behind you and pulled you close to him. He hummed, lips against your head. "This feels good."

You chuckled and leaned back against his chest, loving his touch. However, you couldn't ignore his erection against your back. Castiel's hands gently rubbed your arms, massaging away the ache. "You don't have to you know," You said.

"I wish to. You are in pain, are you not?"

"Not really. I can handle it for the most part."

"The hunt went well then."

"Yeah," You sighed, his hands trailing to your chest. You moaned softly, his hands retreating immediately. "No, Castiel. That felt good."

Castiel gulped and returned his hands to your chest. He listened to your moan of pleasure as his hands rubbed your chest before gliding over your breasts. He nervously cupped them in his hands, squeezing them gently. Suddenly, you turned around and straddled his legs, looking into his eyes. "Y/N?" He asked gently.

"Castiel...I want to have sex with you." You knew it was blunt, but with Castiel, you knew you had to tell him straight-forward or he'd never understand.

Castiel's eyes widened in surprise. He admitted that his vessel had reacted to when he'd heard you moan his name, but hearing you tell him that you wished this, made him nervous again. "I...I would also like that with you. But, I'm not experienced in this field."

You smiled and kissed his lips gently. The angel shuddered, wrapping his arms around your waist slowly. You rubbed his chest softly, feeling him respond by rubbing your back. He moaned when you pressed against him. You weren't a virgin. Castiel knew that. You knew his fer that he wouldn't bring you pleasure. He told you that. You weren't going to let that stop you.

"Touch me where you like," You told him softly as you kissed his neck.

Castiel moaned, hands wandering slowly over your body. They started at your shoulders, squeezing gently. His fingers trailed down your back and sides, learning every curve and mar on your skin. You shuddered under his touch. His fingers trailed along your hips softly before grazing over your rear. You sighed in pleasure as his hands rested there, holding you gently as he looked into your eyes.

"Y/N, you are beautiful," The angel whispered before trailing his hands up your stomach. You whimpered and moaned before he finally cupped your breasts again. He squeezed softly, loving how soft your flesh was. He watched your eyes close in pleasure as you moan, his fingers lightly pinching your nipples. Castiel watched your reaction before using his Grace to gaze into his mind. Once he understood, he smirked to you and sucked a nipple into his mouth.

You mewled as he sucked hard, surprising you. You blushed as you met his eyes, seeing the mischief in them. "C-Cas--Ah!" He sucked harder on them before pulling away with a wet pop.

"Do not think it intrusive, but I looked into your mind." You blinked in surprise. "I wanted to know how to pleasure you. Now..." He squeezed your rear hard as he bucked his hips up into you. "I know how." You suddenly felt something teasing you clit, rubbing gently before sliding towards your entrance. You moaned, clinging to Castiel's shoulders. "Is it pleasurable?"

"Y-Yes," You whimpered, resting your forehead against his. "W-What? Ah!" It felt as though something pushed inside of you, stretching you ever so slightly.

"It is my Grace, my love." He moaned, watching you as he moved his Grace slowly in you. "I've long since desired to make you orgasm like this." You shuddered and moaned, feeling the heat building up in you as he continued. His hands rubbed at your body before he moaned, feeling your hand wrap around his cock. "O-Oh, Y/N." He panted out softly, moving his Grace faster.

You moaned and squeezed him firmly. Castiel clenched his jaw, suppressing the shout of pleasure he was ready to let out. You stroked him in time with the thrusts into your wetting cunt. He moaned, bucking his hips into your hands before growling. Just like that, the Grace was gone and he aligned himself at your entrance before lowering you onto him.

The moan that escaped you was almost pornographic. He was much thicker than how he'd stretched you with his Grace. You were both panting, regaining control of your senses as you looked into one another's eyes. Castiel kissed your cheek softly as his hands landed on his hips.

He didn't hesitate as he began to thrust up into you. You let out a cry of pleasure, feeling him pounding up into you. You clung to him, surprised by his behavior, yet loving it all the same. You moaned his name, meeting his thrusts. The angel groaned loudly before wrapping his arms tight around you. You were suddenly laying under him in your bed.

Castiel kissed you hard as he pushed your hands by your head, threading his fingers with yours. He moaned, thrusting harder into you now. Your legs were held down suddenly by an unseen force. He smirked and grabbed your hips, sitting back on his heels as he fucked you. You were completely restrained by his Grace. You cried out in pleasure, back arching off the bed as you pulled your hands, wanting to grab onto him.

"You're not moving," He growled out, the Grace around your wrists seeming to tighten as it held you in place.

"C-Castiel!" You cried out, feeling your orgasm building up. You were whimpering and crying out for him, needing more.

Castiel moaned, watching you. Seeing you writhing beneath him made him ready to snap. He quickly dropped to wrap you in his arms as he kissed you passionately. You moaned against one another's lips, thrusting hard against each other. His Grace slipped away, now touching every inch of you. You quickly wrapped your arms around him, nails digging into his back.

The angel moaned, thrusting deeper into you as his lip curled up into an almost snarl. He was pushing down his orgasm as best as he could, but the way you tightened around him as you grew closer made it so much harder. "Y/N," He whispered under your ear. "My Y/N."

"Castiel," You whimpered, pressing your nose into his neck. With a hard thrust, you let out a scream.

He pushed back, thinking he'd hurt you at first, but seeing your face as you orgasmed around him brought him over the edge. He let out a shout, thrusting faster as he orgasmed with you. The lights grew brighter in your room, reacting to the angel being overwhelmed by pleasure. Finally, you saw the shadows of his wings stretching high above him as he pumped his seed into you. His teeth dug into your neck, sending you through another wave of pleasure.

After a long moment, you both were panting softly, clinging to one another. Castiel laid beside you, keeping one leg between yours. He watched your tired face and he brushed the hair from it. "Was that...acceptable?"

You chuckled. "You certain blew my mind," You whispered, throat hoarse from screaming. He smiled, resting a hand on your neck. You instantly felt the pain fade away. "Thank you."

"I love you, Y/N," He whispered before kissing your head gently. "I love you so much." He sighed, nuzzling your hair. You smiled, kissing his jaw gently.


	24. Let Me Take Your Pain. Crowley.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a rough hunt for Y/N, and Crowley comes to calm her down.

"What? Why not?" Dean asked, pouting a bit as he set the beer on the hood of the Impala.

"Sorry, guys," You sighed, running a hand through your hair. "I'm tired."

"Did you get hurt?" Sam asked, worried you'd been bitten. You shook your head. "Alright. If you need anything--"

"I know. I'll call. Night, boys." You sighed before going into your room. While theirs was on the first floor, you were on the second. You walked up the stairs to your room, closing it behind you as you vaguely heard their voices.

"Just leave her be," Sam told his brother.

"Yeah, but..." Dean sighed.

You closed the door, standing in your motel room. The nest was full of vampires but... It wouldn't have been so bad if you hadn't identified the group that you'd chased. It was your family. You'd long since thought they were dead, having vanished when you were a child. Seeing them this night simply...

The first tear dripped down your cheek as you walked to your bed, hobbling a bit in shock. Once you fell onto your bed, you grabbed the pillow and curled up, letting the tears fall. You hiccuped and sobbed quietly, letting the ache in your heart takeover.

"Y/N, I was wondering if...Well..." You sniffled and looked up, seeing Crowley standing there in surprise as he held a glass of scotch. "Maybe you don't want to come drinking then." You shook your head. Crowley sighed and approached. He sat on the bed. "Talk to me, Darling. Did you get a scratch on the hunt?" He then tilted his head. "Or a bite?" You shook your head. "What happened?"

You sniffled and sat up, hugging the pillow. "It was my family." Crowley narrowed his eyes in confusion before it clicked as you spoke. "The nest had my family with them. I...I killed them. I mean, I know I had to. Logically speaking, it was the only way because they would have killed again but...I..." You hiccuped and covered your mouth, trying to push down the sobs.

Crowley sighed and waved his hand. A bottle of scotch appeared in his hand and he poured it in his glass before passing it to you. "Here, Darling. It might help a little."

You nodded gratefully and reached for the glass. Instead, Crowley cupped your face and brought the glass to your lips. You allowed him to tip the glass and drink from it. He pulled it away, allowing you to gulp down what was in your mouth as he set it on the table. He watched you calm down before reaching up and cupping your face. You sniffed and leaned into his hand, feeling his thumb brush away the tears.

"I've got you, Darling." He said gently as he pulled you into a hug. He sighed as you clung to him. You shook and whimpered, trying not to sob grossly. "Hey. Let it out," He told you. You broke down and wails escaped your mouth as the demon held you, rubbing your back. "That's it, Y/N. Don't hold back."

"I thought they were dead...a-and I...I was t-the one who--"

"Look at me," He said, lifting your chin. "They were dead long before you found them. Understand? If not you, one of the boys or some other hunter would have found them. They weren't who you remembered them to be." He sighed, holding your face. "None of it is your fault. Understand?" You sniffed and nodded. Crowley smiled gently and kissed your cheek. "You should rest a bit."

"Don't go," You pleaded, clinging to his suit. "I don't wanna be alone."

Crowley chuckled. "A hunter begging a demon to stay by her side. That's a new one."

You smiled back and he poured some more scotch in the glass. You two shared the glass, talking about random things. You were calming down, not drunk. Just a bit buzzed. You glanced up at Crowley as he took a drink, a little bit dribbling out the corner of his mouth. He made to wipe it away quickly, but you touched his hand.

"Wha--Oh," Crowley whispered as your tongue lapped up the drop of alcohol from his skin. He stared at you for a long moment before kissing your lips softly. "Keep that up, I might have to take you." You blushed at the thought, staring into his eyes. Crowley smirked and kissed you passionately, pulling you close. "Y/N."

"Crowley, I...I want...you...t-to..."

"Hm?"

"I like you. A lot. I mean...romantically," You mumbled, looking away shyly. "I get that it's kinda jacked up but--"

"I am infatuated by your essence," He admitted, taking your hand and kissing your knuckles. "There's just something about you that makes me feel...human again," He said as he kissed your hand gently. His eyes flicked up to yours. He studied you for a long moment before slowly leaning in.

You leaned in, kissing him gently. Crowley hummed against your lips and held your face gently. The kiss was soft as your lips moved with his. He shuddered as you adjusted, sitting in his lap.

"Are you sure?" He asked in a pant as his hands trailed from your face and down your neck. You nodded and he laid you on the bed, kissing you gently. "Then, allow me to worship you as the woman you truly are. Allow me to steal your pain," He whispered against your lips.

You shuddered, blushing as he kissed your skin. His lips trailed down your neck as he carefully rubbed his hands over your body. He squeezed and rubbed, easing away your worries. His touch sent sparks through your body.

He teased your body, kissing and lapping gently down before he was between your legs. He snapped his fingers and you were completely bare for him. You gasped, ready to cover yourself, but his hands quickly caught yours. Crowley kissed your knuckles before lapping a stripe up your folds. You moaned, head falling back against the pillow. He hummed in pleasure as he spread your folds with his fingers. You were practically dripping in your own arousal. The sight was enough to make him lose control.

Crowley gently licked, preparing you for all he had planned. He moaned, loving how you tasted as he began to eat you out. You tasted exquisite to him. Your fingers dove into his hair, tugging gently as your back arched off the bed. Just as you were about to cum, he pulled away, panting. He licked his lips as he locked eyes with you and snapped his fingers. He was bare before you, crawling up your body.

"You sure?" He asked softly. You nodded and he slowly slid into you, watching your face. You moaned, gripping his forearms as he cupped your face. "Y/N," he moaned before kissing you hard.

You moaned against his lips, fingers diving into his hair with one hand before the other wrapped around the back of his neck. He shuddered and moaned, rolling his hips into you. You gasped, feeling him press deep into you. Crowley kept at a steady pace, loving your body as he pumped in and out. You loved it. All of it made you want to just cry out and lose yourself.

You kept focused on him. His hands. His lips. His tongue. All of him was surrounding you and overwhelming you with pleasure. It wasn't long before you felt yourself being overwhelmed. You pushed him to sit back and sat in his lap, riding him slowly. He moaned as he looked up at you, keeping his hands on your back.

"My love," He whispered before pressing his face into your neck. "Oh, Y/N. My Darling Y/N."

You whimpered and moaned, moving faster and faster until you were finally orgasming around him. He let out a soft moan and laid you down again, pumping quickly into you. You let out a gasp and moaned, your orgasm being dragged out. He then pulled out and stroked himself as he released over your stomach. You whimpered and moaned.

Finally, you were both panting, staring at one another. Crowley smiled and kissed you lovingly, cupping your face before parting. "I'm not letting you go, you know?"

"I figured," You teased, grabbing the scotch and sipping it. You then playfully kissed him, pushing the drink into his mouth. He moaned, tangling his tongue with yours. You giggled once he pulled away, panting.

"Oh, I'm definitely doing that again."


	25. You Can't Deny Me. Dean Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is grounded. Which means no sex, or really any affections.

You let out a shout. "You are impossible," You declared.

"Oh, c'mon!" Dean said, looking clearly offended you weren't on his side. It was a petty argument really.

"You know what! You're grounded!"

"What?!"

"You heard me. No cuddles, kisses, sex, nothing. I ain't touching you."

"Whatever," Dean scoffed, sitting back against the couch.

Unfortunately, he wasn't aware of just how much this would effect him. First day? No big deal. Second day? Nothing to it.

By the third day, Dean was missing holding you in his arms.

The fourth day was agony as he saw you walking around the bunker in one of his shirts. He reached out to you but you walked away quickly, determined to make his punishment known.

The fifth day, he was getting agitated. He'd jerked off in the shower twice after he saw you, only to get horny again when you'd passed out on the couch, shirt twisted and exposing your stomach.

You were walking around the bunker on the sixth day, writing down a grocery list as you headed for Dean's room. Admittedly, you found watching him squirm hilarious. You couldn't help your little sadistic side. It just came about naturally. You knocked on the door. "Dean? You aw--AH!" You were suddenly yanked into the bedroom. Before you could react, his lips were on yours, kissing you desperately. You moaned as he pressed against you. You reached for his hand, only to feel it slide. You opened your eyes, finally seeing him.

Dean was naked. His cock was swollen and, like his hand, covered in lube. He was grinding into you, making you moan. It had been torture for you as well, but seeing his so desperate like this made it worth while. Dean quickly yanked your shirt off, throwing it to the ground. He was happy to see you without a bra as he quickly cupped your breasts and sucked a nipple into his mouth. You moaned loudly, head falling back against the door.

He moaned as he tasted you before lifting you up and dropping you on the bed. "Y/N," He moaned softly. "I need you. God, I fucking miss you."

You shuddered. His voice was filled with lust, desperation, love, everything that made you fall in love with him in the first place. He laid himself over you, kissing you lovingly as his hands wandered over every inch of your exposed skin, right down to the tips of your fingers and the pads of your toes. His lips trailed down your torso slowly as he touched you, until he finally got to the hem of your shorts. He lapped a line along the hem, moaning softly.

Dean slowly dragged the shorts down your body along with your panties. He kissed up from the instep of your foot to your inner knee, moaning softly. "God, you're really turned on," He moaned as his nostrils flared. You shuddered, realizing that he could smell you with his senses going into over drive. He licked his lips as his green eyes flicked up to yours. In an instant, his head was between your thighs and his mouth was on your dripping heat.

You moaned lowly, loving how his tongue sent sparks through your body. He thrusted his tongue in and out of you, moaning. The vibrations went straight to your clit, making it harder to stay focused on him. You whimpered and moaned, feeling his hands glide up your body slowly, cupping and squeezing your breasts gently. You arched into his hands and began to move your hips, desperate to cum. Dean moaned again, quickly grabbing your hips and pressing his face deeper into you. He gave you a hard suck and you were undone.

Dean let out a loud moan, tasting you. He thrusted his tongue faster, lapping up all you had before sitting back. He quickly slid into you, sighing in pleasure as he wrapped his arms around you, thrusting quickly.

"Oh, fuck!" You shouted, arms immediately around him. "Dean!" You screamed.

"Y/N! Ah!" He growled and moaned as he pushed deep inside of you again and again until he was spraying your inner walls with his cum. He shuddered and moaned, kissing your neck and shoulder as he slowed. Finally, he collapsed beside you, pulling you close. "I swear, if you ever ground me again--"

"I just might given that performance," You panted out, giggling a bit at his childish reaction. He pouted and kissed you aggressively. He sucked your lip into his mouth, nibbling softly. You whimpered and moaned, pressing against him. Definitely going to be toying with him like that again.


	26. Heat. Castiel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is wrong with Castiel, but Y/N isn't exactly against it.

You sighed, setting down your notebook as you rubbed your face. No matter how you looked at it, you needed Castiel's help. You were doing research for the boys, looking at several scrolls of Enochian that Castiel dropped off at the bunker before vanishing again. You asked Dean how he was but the guy could only tell you that he looked very tense.

You took a deep breath and closed your eyes, ready to pray. "Castiel," You whispered. "I know you can hear me, Sweetie. I need a bit of help. I'm stuck. I--" You froze when you heard the flapping of wings.

"What is it?" He asked softly. You smiled widely, seeing him. He gave you a gentle smile. "I'm sorry I've been gone. I've been busy."

"That doesn't matter," You sighed before jumping into his arms. He blinked in shock, stiffening a bit before giving you a gentle squeeze. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you as well, Y/N," He sighed softly, burying his face into your hair. You noticed his wings moving strangely and watched them. "Sorry. Been...stressed, lately."

"Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine," He said, cupping your face. "I am well, My Mate." You gulped, blushing at those words. They always made you feel so...vulnerable to him.

You had been dating Castiel for a long time, realizing you were mates when you confessed you could see his Grace. His hand on your cheek sent sparks through you. You blushed darkly as he stared at you. That was when you noticed something in his eyes; Desire. Lust. You name it. Castiel was turned-on and you had no idea what brought it on.

He cleared his throat, stepping away. "What was it you needed help with?" He asked gently as he sat on your couch.

"Uh...R-Right? I--" You coughed a bit to clear out the small squeak in your voice. "I'm having trouble translating. I only have the little alphabet you gave me and..." You sighed and shrugged as you sat down. "I can only do so much, Sweetie."

Castiel smiled and looked at the scroll. "Which part confuses you?"

You stared at him, seeing his eyes focusing completely on the words. You leaned closer, lightly brushing against him. You felt him tense as you pointed to the word. "This one. The letters got jumbled and--"

"The sentence reads 'Through light of shadows come the next'," He said quickly, surprising you.

"Okay," You mumbled, writing it down in your notebook. You pulled yourself close to him, reading over the scroll. You pressed yourself a bit more against him, causing the angel's jaw to clench as he looked down at you. You watched your lips part in thought as your eyes darted over the words. "That links to that..." You mumbled before writing down a bit more.

Suddenly, the notebook was ripped from your hands, making you shout "Hey!" as you looked at the angel, only to gasp when he'd pinned you to the couch. You felt your breath hitch as you saw how dark his eyes were now. His wings twitched above him, stretched to their full length as they reached up to your ceiling. "C-Castiel?" You asked in hushed voice.

"Tell me," He said. "I am going to fuck you raw. Are you alright with this?" His voice came heavy, his nose inhaling sharply as he looked at you. You could see him holding everything in his power in to keep himself from tearing into you.

You let out a breath in shock, staring at you. With a gulp, you finally nodded. You watched the last of his will snap completely as he kissed you. You moaned against his lips as they pressed hard against your mouth. His tongue pushed into your mouth, tangling with yours.

Castiel growled out a soft moan before pulling back. He saw that your lips were beginning to bruise already, but didn't stop. He pinned you to the wall with his Grace, standing before you. With a snap of his fingers, you were both bare. You bit your lip as his Grace kept you in place. The gentle tendrils tightened and slid across your skin.

You whimpered and moaned as they caressed every sensitive part of your body. You arched into the touch, eyes screwing shut in pleasure. In an instant, a warm hand was on your throat, and you heard your mate order, "Eyes on me, Y/N."

With a whimper, you opened your eyes as Castiel stepped away from you. He stroked himself as he manipulated the Grace. You suddenly felt something push inside of you and let out a weak moan. Castiel's wings shuddered behind him as the Grace thrusted in and out.

"C-Castiel," You moaned. "Please! Ah!"

Castiel smirked. You shivered at the touch of the feathers on your skin. They were gentle, opposite of the Grace that fucked you against the wall. "Father," He whispered softly before he let out a soft moan. You watched him stroke his cock slower as he watched you writhe in front of him.

His Grace brought you closer and closer to the edge as his wings caressed over your breasts. Finally, all of it pulled away. You panted softly, leaning against the wall for support. You watched him as he stood there. Before you could react, his mouth was on yours again, your hands above your head. You moaned, tangling your tongue with his.

With a hiss, he pulled away and attacked your neck. You moaned as his teeth gripped onto your flesh. You arched into him and pulled against his hands. No use. You were pinned between him and the wall, and you couldn't be happier.

Castiel nipped at your flesh as he slowly moved down your body until he kissed your pubic bone gently. He glanced up at you, smirking before he suddenly yanked you down so your cunt was over his lips as he laid on the ground. You moaned as he began to eat you out, writhing above him.

"Fuck! Ah, Castiel!" You moaned as his tongue pushed in and out of you. You whimpered and shuddered, gripping the hands on your hips. "Castiel, please," You begged.

Castiel smirked as he licked your folds. You blinked and you were suddenly under him again, laying in your bed. You assumed he'd flown you both to the bedroom. Castiel looked down at you, watching as he slid into you. You whimpered and moaned loudly, making him moan with you.

"My mate," He whispered into your ear. "I love you."

You smiled, cupping his face. Castiel's dominant nature faltered as he stared at you, resting his hand on yours. "I love you too, Castiel," You told him. "I'll always love you."

Castiel smiled gently and kissed your palm softly. He was gentle for a moment before he gave you a hard thrust. You gasped, crying out as he began to pound into you. Your hand was pinned by his, holding yours tightly as you moaned beneath him. His teeth were at your neck again, leaving marks all over your skin.

You wrapped your arms around him the second he let go of your hand to grab your hips. He thrusted fasted into you, pushing against your g-spot again and again. You screamed his name as you gripped his shoulders.

Castiel moaned and pinned your knees to your chest, pushing deeper into you. You let out a wail of pleasure, finding yourself almost painfully overwhelmed. "Cas-Castiel!" You screamed.

"That's it, Y/N! Moan! Cry out for me!" He ordered, bending so your lips were brushing against one another as he stopped completely. "I'm the only name you cry for. Understand?"

"Y-Yes," You whispered weakly.

"No one--" Thrust. "Else--" Thrust. "Fucks you." Castiel began to pound into you before he ordered, "Say it!" loudly.

"No one else fucks me!" You cried out, feeling yourself ready to explode. "Castiel, please! Ah!"

"Cum with me, Mate," He whispered weakly as he dropped your legs, wrapping his arms around you completely. "C-Cum with me...Cum!" He moaned against your cheek.

You let out a howling moan as your nails dragged down his back. He growled and kissed you hard, thrusting faster as you began to orgasm around him. He moaned against your lips, wings spreading out completely and knocking over your lamp and alarm clock as he began to orgasm.

\--  
You were laying in the bed, Castiel kissing almost every inch of you as you smiled. "Heat?" You   
asked, still shocked as you played with his hair.

He smiled, lips against your ribs as he nodded. "Yes. I had never experienced it personally. I thought maybe...something was wrong with me."

"Oh?"

"Hmhmm...I wanted only to ravish you and make you scream beneath me. That sound awful."

You smiled widely, cupping his face as you made him look at you. "It was anything but."


	27. Better Than The Books. Sam Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys catch Y/N reading some...interesting books and Sam wants to prove the real thing is much better.

"She smiled as he kneeled between her legs--" Dean made a face, slowly looking at Sam in confusion. Sam was just as surprised but both glanced back to see Castiel reading over your shoulder. "And slowly began to move his tongue along her--"

"Cas!" You snapped, shoving him away with your foot as you adjusted in your seat. You had your back to the door of the Impala, curled up with a book in hand. Your foot was on Castiel's cheek, shoving the angel away. "Seriously, stop reading over my shoulder. It's weird."

"You're reading porn?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow to you.

"Yeah. And?" You asked, reflecting the facial expression he had.

"Why?"

"Because it's the next book in the series?" You said it like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"But...smut?" He shook his head. "Here I thought you were an innocent little kiddo."

"Yeah, yeah," You mumbled, curling up with your book again.

"Oooh," Dean teased. "Poor little Y/N. Ain't getting laid so she has to read."

"Better than a new bedmate every night," You quipped, causing Sam to scoff a laugh.

"Least I can get laid," Dean pouted a bit.

"Sorry I'm socially awkward," You bit back, now glaring at the back of Dean's head.

"So how long has it been?" Dean asked with a grin, knowing it was easy to tease you. Sam smacked his shoulder. "What?"

"Dude, that's not something you ask--"

"A girl?" You tried, raising an eyebrow at Sam.

"Anyone," He said, saving his ass from an eternity of your torture. "That's worse than 'so who'd you kill first? The baby or the parents?' " You and Dean both gave him weird looks. "What?"

"Why would you ask that?" Castiel asked, reminding everyone that your toes were very much still on his cheek.

\--

You sighed as you fell onto the bed. The hunt freaking sucked! Yeah, you got the monster, but at what cost? All of your energy to do anything, really. You groaned when the door slammed open. Dean was tugging at your foot to which you immediately grabbed onto the bedframe. Summation of what happened? Sam walked in on a reenactment of a scene from Freaky Friday.

"Uh, Dean?" Sam asked.

"C'mon, Y/N! Let's go out! We can find you someone!" Dean insisted.

"No," You groaned, holding onto the frame with a death grip. "I don't wanna human today. Can I reschedule?"

"Not happening," Dean said, hoisting you over his shoulder. You started to smack his back. "C'mon, kid. We're going to party."

"I don't wanna! Bar's suck!"

"Dean, leave her alone," Sam sighed. "She doesn't wanna go drinking."

"I'm not against drinking. I'm against banging total strangers." You said, giving Dean a pointed glare. "Now, put me down, or so help me, I'll sick Cas on you."

Dean put you down, knowing you threatening to sick an angel on his was serious. "What's stopping you?"

"I don't trust random flings, Dean," You sighed, walking to the chair. You grabbed your book and curled up, opening where you left off.

Dean shrugged and walked out. Sam watched you for a moment before shouting, "Have fun, Dean."

"You guys suck!" Dean shouted down the hall.

Sam rolled his eyes and leaned against the door frame. "I'm going to run to the store and grab some drinks. Wanna come with me?" Sam offered. You smiled and followed him excitedly out the door.

You and Sam had a special bond. You didn't deny that something was there. Given the hot makeout you two had a few weeks ago after a few too many...

As you took a sip of the wine cooler Sam had bought (Knowing you didn't like regular beer), you smiled. "Thanks," You sighed.

"He's an ass. He likes teasing."

"I know...he still sucks though." You mumbled, making him smile. "Seriously? So what if I don't bang everything with a pulse?"

"Don't let him get to you," He said, nudging your foot with his. You made a face. "Too late?"

"Yep." You sighed, biting your lip.

"What's wrong?"

"It's not like I don't want to b-but..." You gulped. "Confession?"

"Shoot."

"Kinda got the hots for you," You said bravely, making an awkward face. You gave him an equally awkward smile as his Adam's Apple bobbed. "But I know that's kinda...weird?"

"Not at all," He said with a laugh. "I...I uh..." You stared at him in surprise as a blush tinted his cheeks. You moved slowly, hoping to god you wouldn't screw any of it up. Sam watched in surprise as you straddle him in the chair. "Y/N," He rasped out softly. "You uh...you drunk?"

"I hadn't even had two sips," You said quietly with a smile. Sam's eyes were watching as you slowly leaned in. "You wanna know?" You asked softly. Sam stared at you questionably. "Little over a year. Don't trust easily."

Sam smiled, hands carefully moving to you. One landed on your waist while the other was on your cheek. You smiled, remembering how his hands felt on you when your lips locked. "Can't blame you," He whispered.

"Sam," You said softly. He stared at you, surprised by how shy you were in the moment. "I...I want...I want to--"

"You sure?" He asked, stroking your cheek. "Y/N, I...Fuck, I want this but...I don't want...I don't want to lose you, too."

You smiled and kissed his palm. "Not going anywhere. Hunter, remember? I can kick ass of whatever comes my way." Sam nodded, gulping again. "Don't make me beg."

"Maybe I should," He hummed before kissing you hard. You moaned against his lips, his hands pulling you tight against him. His lips moved in time perfectly with yours, sending sparks through you. "Y/N," he moaned as you began to grind against him.

"P-Please, Sam," You whimpered before kissing his neck.

Sam groaned and lifted you, carrying you to the bed. He nipped at your neck softly as he began to grind into you. You moaned, loving how he pushed against you. His hands roamed your body, caressing and squeezing in dominance. You keened, arching into his touch. You moaned his name softly. "Strip," He growled into your ear before he sat back and stripped away his shirts. 

You blushed and quickly removed your shirt and pants, leaving you in your underwear. As you reached up to remove your bra, Sam pinned your wrists over your head. You saw the feral smirk on his lips and shivered. You had a guess of what it'd be like with Sam, having heard the screams of pleasure from the otherside of the motel room walls. Now you knew. Sam was definitely in charge.

"Keep your hands up," He whispered softly. "Red, if you ever want me to stop." You nodded quickly before he kissed you gently. "Okay?"

"Okay. Sam?" He stared at you. "Green."

Sam's eyes darkened as he chuckled, sending shivers through you. "Hands up, Princess," He said lowly. He started to move but then smirked. "Actually, I got a better idea." He got up and walked towards the bag you had. There, he pulled out one of your belts. He walked to you before straddling your hips. You gulped, shaking a bit as a blush hit your chicks. "Think I didn't recognize the cover?" You blushed darker, realizing you were busted. "Color?"

"G-Green," You mumbled. Sam kissed your forehead then slowly down to your lips, comforting you as he tied your wrist up then looped it through the bar to tie your other one. He gave you a questioning look.

"Is that too tight?" You shook your head and he kissed you gently. He then moved down your body until his breath was over your heat. "How long has it been?"

"I-I told you. Y-Year."

He shook his head, confusing you. "Since you'd gotten off." You blushed at that. "Really?"

"Not like I can get any privacy," You said with a shrug before you let out a squeak. His hand smacked your thigh, not too hard to hurt but enough to get his point across. "I-I'm sorry."

"Don't take that tone with me. Wonder how many times I can make you cum before I fuck you..." He hummed before licking a stripe up your folds. You mewled softly, making him smirk. "So sensitive already."

Sam moved your panties aside and pushed his tongue into you. He moaned as you cried his name. Your taste shot straight to his dick as he held your hips down to stop you from squirming. He was vicious, licking, slurping, and sucking hard on your pussy. He didn't leave a single inch of you untouched.

You cried out, arching your back as your feet planted on the bed. Your body moved on it's own, pushing down against his face. Sam hummed, watching as you cried out in pleasure before he felt your walls twitch and convulse. He mouthed over your folds before sucking your clit into his mouth while pushing in two fingers. You gasped as your orgasm washed over you completely. Sam moaned, lapping up all your juices before he pulled away panting. It was then you realized he hadn't pulled away once.

Sam watched you pant as he licked his lips. He chuckled, hand falling on his groin where he palmed himself through his jeans. "Fuck, you taste amazing," He moaned before sliding his fingers back into you. "C'mon, Princess. Wanna see you cum again."

"Sam," You moaned, watching as he undid his jeans. You bit your lip as you saw his throbbing cock springing free. He stroked himself as he fingered you, moaning at the sight of you. "S-Sam, please."

"Please what?"

"Please, I wanna t-taste y-your--" God, it was so much easier in your head and in the books. You thrusted down against his hand as he curled his fingers.

Sam smirked and moved to kneel beside you. You lapped at his cock as he positioned himself, curling his fingers again. "Go on. Taste it."

You whimpered and lapped daintily at his tip, taking a few drops of his pre-cum onto your tongue. You moaned as you looked up at him, his fingers slowly as he watched you licking him. He bit his lip, jaw clenching as you teased him.

"Suck it," He ordered, straddling your chest as he pushed his fingers deeper into you. You moaned and he began to thrust into you mouth, choking you a bit. He pushed himself as far as you could take him before he began to thrust into your mouth.

You moaned around him, whimpering as his thumb swirled circles around your clit. You looked up to see his head thrown back in pleasure. You moaned, squirming under him when he pulled away, grabbing his cock. He tapped it against your lips, watching you gasp as you desperately tried to take him back into your mouth.

"Holy shit, Y/N," He panted, curling his fingers again. "Cum. Cum right now."

"S-Sam!" You cried out, cumming on his fingers. He moaned, cock throbbing against your lips as you moaned.

"Fuck," He sighed before dropping down, kissing you hard. He then smirked and sucked his fingers into his mouth. You bit your lips softly before it was kissed gently. "Color?"

"G-Green," You moaned, pressing your body against his. "Sam, please. I need you. Now."

"Are you alright with this? All of this?"

"Yes!"

"Say it."

"Sam Winchester, if you don't fuck me, I'm going to be really fucking pissed," You said, glaring at him. He smirked and pulled at the sash around your wrist. With your hands free, you were instantly on him, kissing him hard. "Sam--"

"Atta girl," He moaned as he pressed himself against you. "Take me how you want."

You moaned and kissed him as you straddled him, sinking onto his cock quickly. You gasped in pain, holding onto him tightly. Sam kissed your head as you curled into him, nuzzling his neck. He hushed you gently as you whimpered, rubbing your back and cupping your ass in one hand.

"I've got you, Y/N," He whispered, kissing your shoulder. "You shouldn't have--"

"I wanted to," You muttered as you pushed back, looking into his eyes.

Slowly, you rose yourself up him, watching him whimper a bit. You blushed, riding him slowly as you looked into his eyes. He moaned, pushing up into you as he met your thrusts. You held his face gently as you kissed him.

Everything had slowed down so suddenly that it felt unreal. Rather than the rough dominant Sam you'd just experienced, you had Sammy. Yes, there is a difference. Sam was always the one who would take control. Sam Winchester was the man you did not want to talk to. Sammy...Sammy was the loving man who was gentle, considerate. An all around puppy.

Sam kissed you as he laid back, allowing you to take control. He watched you as he reached up, removing your bra completely. Your panties pushed aside (Clearly ruined) as you took in his cock was a sight to behold. He took your ass into his hands, guiding you along him faster and faster until he held you still and began to thrust fast into you again and again, until he felt it. Your pussy was clenching around him tightly, making him moan.

"Y/N!" He shouted as you screamed his name. You were orgasming first, Sam riding you through it before he pulled out. His cum had shot over your stomach and fallen back onto his hand as he stroked himself through it. However, you quickly dropped and began to suck him off, making him gasp and throw his head back in a silent scream. You bobbed your head quickly, tasting all of him and yourself before you swallowed.

Panting, you took his hand and cleaned it off his cum, making him whimper softly. Sam cupped your face gently as you pulled away. He quickly brought you down, kissing you lovingly. "Sam," You whispered softly as your eyes fluttered.

Sam quickly caught you, hovering over you as he saw that you'd completely passed out. He smiled and removed your panties, tossing them to the ground before walking to the bathroom. Sam got a wet cloth and carefully cleaning up your unconscious form before he laid beside you, pulling the blankets over you both.

\--

You moaned softly when you heard the light thumping against the door, followed by Dean's voice. You sighed and reached blindly, grabbing a shirt and your underwear which was on the ground. You walked to the door, limping a bit as you did.

"What?" You asked groggily as you rubbed your eye. Dean's eyes went wide as he stared at you. Your lips were swollen. Hickeys were all over your neck. Your hair was sex and bed hair combined. Not to mention the hand marks on your thighs. 

"U-Uh...wait is that Sam's shirt?" He asked, staring at you before looking into the room. Sure enough, there laid his brother, passed out and shirtless in your bed. "Holy shit." Your cheeks went a bright red as he sauntered off, laughing.

"You're a jackass, Dean! Screw you!"

"Nah. I think I'll let Sammy take care of that."

You huffed and slammed the door, startling Sam awake. He groaned and looked at you. "Y/N?" He asked tiredly.

"Your brother's a jerk."

"Write a book about it." You smiled and crawled into bed with him. "Ooh," He hummed, chuckling as he wrapped his arms around you. "So, on a scale of--"

"Shut up. Sleep." He chuckled and kissed your head.


	28. All About You. Dean Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set before Dean and Sam got their anti-possession tattoos, Dean is possessed by a demon and nearly kills Y/N! He wants to make it up to her.

You retreated from his reach, watch the demon that took over him smirk. "What's wrong, Princess? I mean, I looked into Deano's head. You like it when he holds you." The demon closed the distance and pinned you to the wall. "Like it when he touches you...So what's wrong with me?"

You opened your mouth. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infer--AH!" The demon punched your throat, making you choke on your own words.

"Ah, ah, ah!" He purred out, holding you to the wall. You gasped for air as he squeezed your throat tight. "Little girls need to watch their mouths." He smirked and leaned in close. "I think I'll make you cry and beg for me to kill you."

"Not a chance," Sam said before dumping a bottle of holy water onto the demon.

Your throat was released and you dropped to the ground, gasping for air until you finally blacked out. When you opened your eyes, you saw gentle green eyes watching over you.

"Y/N,"  He whispered, smiling in relief. He moved some hair from your face, only to watch you push yourself away quickly in fear. Dean's face went from relief to regret in half a second. "Baby," He whispered before sighing. He stood up and sat in the chair by the bed, giving you the distance you needed. "I'm sorry," He rasped out, letting out a shaky sob as he rubbed his face. "Baby Girl, I am so sorry. I...It wasn't me. I know you know that, b-but I..."

You watched as Dean began to cry. He sniffed and shook in front of you. You gulped, watching him, before crawling to the edge of the bed. You rose up on your knees and pulled his head to your chest. Dean pulled you to him, holding onto you desperately as he sobbed. You sat on his thighs, rubbing his back as you held onto him. "It wasn't you," You whispered into his ear. "I've got you."

"Y/N, I'm so sorry. I messed up so badly and--"

"Dean," You said gently as you lifted his chin. You stared into his eyes as he looked up at you. "I love you. I was scared...I still am, but you are my Dean. Okay?"

Dean stared at you and nodded, hand cupping your face in his hands. "I can't lose you, Y/N." He whispered.

You smiled and kissed him gently, hands resting on his chest. The kiss deepened until you were both desperately holding one another. He sucked on your lip softly as you moved to press against him, feeling him shudder against you. You pulled away, watching him pant before you kissed away his tears.

Dean whimpered and moaned weakly. His breaths came out in soft sighs as he held you to him, feeling your lips against his skin. He looked up into your eyes, seeing the lust glimmering in them before you finally spoke again.

"Then don't."

His will snapped and he kissed you passionately, pulling you against him before laying you in the bed. Dean gently placed you on the bed before he slowly kissed down your neck and shoulder. His fingers timidly unbuttoned the blouse you were wearing, peeling away the dirty fabric.

"Oh my god," He rasped out, seeing the marks on your skin. They were bruises from him. He gulped and looked up at your eyes. "Baby Girl, I--"

"It's okay. They don't hurt."

"Even..." He trailed off as his eyes lingered on the hand mark around your neck.

You smiled and cupped his face. "Even that," You told him. You pulled him down, kissing him gently.

Clothes. They were removed slowly, the both of you refusing to break the lip lock for anything. You let out a soft laugh when Dean tried, he really did, to take off his shirt while kissing you before finally breaking away. You stared at his bare chest for a long moment before finally touching his skin. It shuddered under your fingertips, goosebumps rising in the wake. He met your gaze, seeing the gentle, loving look.

Dean smiled and kissed you gently as he moved between your legs. Grinding and kissing and touching, he worked you up. You felt breathless under him as he kissed almost every inch of you from your head to your toes. He kept whispering sweet praises until he gasped as he pushed into you slowly.

"Dean," You whimpered, feeling his arms wrap around you gently.

"Y/N," He moaned, kissing your jaw as he held still inside of you. His hand glided up your body until it finally found your hand. He held it gently as he hovered over you, holding himself with the arm under you. "My Y/N," He whispered before kissing your lips.

Dean held you close to him as he made love to you, careful of all the bumps and bruises you had now. He blamed himself over and over, not willing to forgive himself. You held his face with your free hand, looking into those green eyes you knew all too well. You gasped as he rolled his hips, causing you to moan softly. 

He groaned, moving slowly. He didn't feel the need to chase his own orgasm. He only wanted to show his need to apologize. He wanted you to feel his guilt and every emotion that pointed to "I love you, Y/N, and I'm so sorry you were hurt because of me".

You whimpered and moaned as you looked into his eyes. "Dean," You whimpered. "Please...ah..." You moaned softly as he kept his thrusts shallow, moving deep in you.

Your orgasm came slowly, barely even felt until Dean had pressed his hips deeper into you and stimulated your clit. You moaned weakly, squeezing his hand as he whispered sweet praises and encouragements to you. He moved slowly, careful not to hurt you as he pulled out.

Dean smiled as you panted softly beneath him. He then kissed down your body, tongue leaping out to your skin before he was finally between your legs. He kissed your thighs and gently rubbed your clit with his thumb.

"D-Dean--"

"Shh...I've got you, Baby Girl," He whispered softly as he kissed down to your now dripping folds. "All about you." He lapped up your folds gently, making you shake and whimper. Dean's eyes watched as you writhed from his tongue. He carefully flattened his hands on your stomach and hips, holding you still. 

Dean watched as a light layer of sweat built on your skin, his touch pushing you over the edge countless times.

When he pushed back inside of you, you nearly cried out in pleasure. He moved slowly, only picking up the sped when you begged him to. Every inch of you was touched and kissed in some way by Dean, leaving you whimpering and pleading for more.

"Dean," You moaned, sitting in his lap as he slowly guided you along his shaft. "Please, I-I can't handle--Oh!" You moaned louder as he pumped faster into you.

"Y/N," He moaned. "Cum. Cum as many times as you want, Baby Girl. Cum f-for...ah..." He gasped, feeling your walls tightening around him again for the fifth time. He felt the knot building in him but pushed it down again as he watched you whimpering. You were so damn close, he could practically feel your strength sapping away.

"Dean," You whispered, resting your forehead against his. He moaned, moving slower now, evening his breaths. You cupped his face and whispered "Cum with me."

Dean let out a grunt and shouted as he held you tight against him. His hands held you close to him as he rocked himself deep inside of you. You both gasped and moaned as you orgasmed, desperate to draw out the pleasure.

Finally, you slumped against him completely. Dean smiled and laid back, staying inside of you as you laid your head on his chest. "Dean?" You asked.

"Yeah?" You pushed yourself up, looking down at him. Dean stared at you for a moment. "What's wrong, Ba--Ah!" You rocked your hips, riding along his length. He cried out in pleasure, feeling your hands on his chest as he held your thighs. "Oh god! Y/N! Shit!" He growled, back arching a bit.

"Dean, please. Please don't stop," You begged, desperate for more.

"Whatever you want, Baby Girl." He said, cupping your face gently. "You're in control."


	29. Hips. Dean Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is tired of Dean hurting Y/N's feelings with random hook-ups and confronts him that he needs to just tell her he doesn't like her. Problem is...Dean thinks she's the girl of his dreams.

You sighed as you watched Dean flirt with another girl, stirring your finger in the drink. Sam glanced up from the newspaper. He gave you a worried glance for a moment before seeing his brother. The man sighed and nudged your foot under the table. You looked up at the younger brother. "Don't let it get to you."

"You know how I feel 'bout him, Sam," You slurred, a bit tipsy already. Sam gave you a sympathetic smile. "Like he'd ever see me that way."

Sam frowned. He hated when you talked about yourself that way. He hated it more that Dean made you feel this way. That night, he brought you back to the motel drunk, having to put you to bed and comfort you when you both knew Dean took the Impala to the girls place.

Morning came and he heard the familiar roar of the engine. Sam had enough. He stormed out, careful not to wake you. Dean gave Sam a grin as he got out. "Dude--" He started, energetic from his night until Sam pinned Dean to the Impala. "Hey! What gives?"

"I am sick of you making Y/N cry because you're so goddamn stupid. Why can't you just tell her that you like her like an adult?" Sam barked out, yanking the keys from Dean's hand.

"What?" Dean breathed out only to shout when Sam threw the keys into the bushes in the parking lot.

When Dean made for them, Sam grabbed him and shoved him in the direction of the motel room you laid in. "Do her a favor and just tell her you're not interested, because she keeps hoping when you start noticing her again." Dean gulped at his brother's words. Sam stormed off, going to put in some time at the library.

Dean watched his brother walk off before walking into the motel room. He saw you sleeping, practically comatose in the bed. He sat down on the bed, and really looked at you. He confessed to his brother he'd had feelings for you, but you were different. To him, you were the most beautiful girl in the world with the biggest heart he'd seen. 

You spilled your soul to him after your first hunt, feeling awful for having messed up and made the werewolf suffer after you'd shot his heart. However, you missed and he was writhing in agony. You'd frozen up and started crying as Dean finished him off. You agreed to gather information instead of hunt again.

Dean sighed, brushing the hair out of your face. He frowned when he noticed you'd been crying. Sam's words bounced around in his head.

You face twitched, feeling calloused fingers against your forehead. You curled up a bit, making him smile. "Y/N, wake up, Sweetheart."

"I don't wanna, Dean," You mumbled tiredly. What you did next surprised Dean. You rolled over in the bed and curled up to his hip. He stared at you for a long moment. Slowly, you'd blinked your eyes open and looked up at him. With a gasp, you sat up, blushing. "Sorry."

Dean gulped, seeing the pink of your cheeks lighting up. "You okay?" He asked. "You look like you cried."

You stared at him. "U-Uh...yeah. Nightmare."

Dean raised an eyebrow as you got out of bed. You were still wearing the clothes you wore the day before. "Y/N, you know you're bad at lying." 

You sighed and nodded, making your way to the small bathroom. You washed your face, hoping to rid yourself of the gross feeling the hangover gave you. When you stood straight, you saw Dean in the reflection and turned around quickly. "Dean, what are you doing?"

"Checking."

"H-Huh?"

"Sam told me you liked me." Your face drained completely, blood running cold. Dean studied your face for a moment. "That true?"

"I..." You froze up, feeling your heart pound hard in your chest. You felt yourself getting close to either passing out or jumping his bones. Instead, you just smiled and ducked under his arms. "I'm not your type."

"What's that?" He asked as you walked towards your bag.

"Beautiful, tiny." You flipped your hair a bit. "Ditzy blonde." You smiled at his blank expression. "If this is your way of letting me down easy, it's okay. I know you don't..." You trailed off, hands stopping their movements as you let your face drop.

You felt like your heart was going to break but you had long since prepared for this. You grabbed some clean clothes and headed for the bathroom again. Dean stood in the way.

"Dean, I need a shower. I smell like the bar." You sniffed, giggling. "You still smell like that girl. Might want to take one too."

"I'll join you," He said. Dean smiled lightly when he heard your breath hitch a bit. He moved slowly, not letting his body get close in case you wanted to retreat. Instead, you blushed, staring at him in surprise. His lips pressed against the corner of your mouth. "You are beautiful," He whispered. He smiled a bit. "Tiny and ditzy blonde?" He chuckled, the laugh sending chills through you. "I think I like my girls with brains and curves."

Your heart was beating fast now. However, that little voice in the back of your mind stopped you and you looked away, confusing him. "So, what? Sam guilt trip you into this?"

"What?"

"Sam told you how I feel. You feel bad and so you're--"

"Y/N, I've liked you since our first hunt together. You were scared out of your mind, but even when that werewolf was dying, you comforted him! Hunters usually walk away. I love you because--"

"What?"

Dean froze up, realizing what he'd said. You both stared at each other for a long moment, the blush spreading across his freckled cheeks. "Yeah. Okay? I love you...So...Uhm...Wanna shower together?"

You gulped as you watched Dean look away awkwardly as he rubbed his neck. After a long awkward pause, he sighed, mumbling, "Forget it. Nevermind." He made his way around you but you grabbed his sleeve.

"Uh...I'll wash your back if you wash mine."

Dean chuckled, making you blush more. "That was the cheesiest thing ever."

"I know. Shoot me, please?"

"Can I kiss you, instead?"

You blushed and nodded. Dean slowly leaned in and kissed you softly. Soon, you were in the shower with him, blushing as he kissed and touched you.

"God, you're so beautiful."

"Fuck, Y/N."

"I love you."

He kept whispering sweet things into your ear, making you blush and shudder. You gasped as he kissed your neck, tangling his hand with yours, pressing it against the shower wall. You looked up into his green eyes, both of you sharing a single thought; desperation for touch.

Dean kissed you gently as he pressed against you. You moaned, feeling his erection against your stomach. He shuddered, grinding against you. "Sweetheart," He moaned. "You want this?"

"Yes. Dean, please," You moaned, arching into him.

Dean smiled and kissed you as he pulled you to him, sitting on the edge of the tub. You climbed into his lap. Dean looked up into your eyes, rubbing your sides gently. He gulped, as if waiting for you to jump away and push him off. Instead, you kissed him gently and slid him inside of you.

You both gasped against each other's lips, holding onto each other desperately. You both simply held still, rubbing at one another's skin and leaving chaste kisses.

"Beautiful," Dean whispered, rubbing his hands up your stomach. One settled on your hip, squeezing gently. "Why would you think you're not my type? Look at these hips." He pulled you tight against him, pressing deeper into you. You moaned, nuzzling him gently. "The way they move when you walk." 

He sighed breathlessly, encouraging you to roll your hips against him. He moaned and rolled his head back in pleasure. You whimpered, loving how he felt in you.

No more words. Just a desperate need.

You rode him slowly, him kissing your neck and rubbing your back, keeping his arms around you. Those arms that always made you feel so safe left you melting in his touch. You couldn't believe everything. 

The buzz of pleasure.

His growing pubic hair rubbing against your clit as you rode him.

His voice moaning your name.

His teeth latching onto your nipples as you moved faster.

He widened his legs, giving him more ground as he bucked up into you. Dean watched as the water rolled down your body, watching your hips roll into his.

He let out a shout as your pussy clenched around his cock, making you jerk in pleasure. "Y/N," He moaned, kissing your lips again as he guided you along his cock.

You moaned against his mouth, moving faster and faster until you gasped out, "Dean, I-I...Fuck!"

Dean moaned, feeling you cumming around him. He reached between your bodies, rubbing your clit with his thumb. He watched with lustful want as your orgasm hit you hard. He licked his lips, loving the sight of you. Once you were coming down from your high, he stood, forcing you against the wall.

You stood, legs shaking in front of him as he kissed down your body. "D-Dean--"

"I've got you, Sweetheart," He whispered before lapping between your folds. He smirked, loving the sound of your moan as he thrusted his tongue into you. "So good. Fuck, you taste so good."

You moaned, writhing above him. You saw his shoulder and realized he was jerking off as he ate you out. The notion alone made you whimper and moan. When you came again, you heard Dean's moans getting louder and more high pitched. You looked down, seeing his face overwhelmed by pleasure as he looked up at you.

"Fuck, Y/N," He moaned, sitting back on his heels as he fisted his cock.

You bit your lip, egged on by his motions. You couldn't help yourself.

Dean's eyes widened as he saw you saw to touch yourself right in front of him. "God yes," He whispered out, moving his hands faster. "I want to watch you cum again, Sweetheart."

"Dean," You moaned, riding your hand now. You loved the attention he gave you, his eyes all over you. "Fuck, Dean!" You cried out as you began to cum again.

Dean moaned, watching you orgasm again. It was his undoing. He bucked his hips into his hand before he began to cum too. His load shot out, hitting your shin and falling over his knuckles.

You stood there, panting as Dean remaining kneeling in front of you. With a grin, he stood and kissed you lovingly. Your fingers tangled together again.

However, somehow the water was instantly cold, making you squeal and jump into Dean's arms.

"Y/N!" Sam shouted, pounding on the door. "That's your cue to get out!"

"Sam, you suck!" You shouted back, making Dean chuckle.

"Wait...Oh, ew!" Sam groaned beyond the door, making you and Dean laugh. "Just for that..." There was a pause before the water got colder.

"I'm going to throttle you!" You cried out before Dean kissed you with a smile.


	30. Bad Moon Rising. Dean Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dean finds the man of his dreams...only to lose him.
> 
> VERY ANGSTY. DEATH.

"Dean?" You asked in surprise, seeing who you thought was him.

The man looked up and his eyes widened as a smile spread across his lips. "Y/N?"

"Hey," You said, gesturing to the seat. Dean nodded, scooting over so you could sit by him. "Hey, Sam."

"Hey. What's up, man?" He greeted. 

Dean's warmth next to you brought back the memories.

\--

"Ah, Dean," You moaned as he pushed into you, stroking your cock slowly.

"God, Y/N," He moaned above you, thrusting slowly. Dean crawled over your body and kissed you, sucking your lip into his mouth.

\--

Dean shifted, smiling as he looked up at you. "What brings you here?"

"Drifting, man," You said, grinning. "I can't ever stay in the same place twice. What about you boys?"

"Werewolf," Sam said, shaking his head. "Think it's been attacking at random."

"How so?" You asked, fidgetting with the necklace around your neck.

Dean watched you mess with the chain. He knew your nervous habits. He saw something though. 

\--

You adjusted so you were riding him, moaning and crying out for him. Dean smirked and tugged you by the chain of your necklace. A silver cross. It was your sister's long ago.

"No, don't!" You gasped, grabbing his wrist. Dean gulped, thinking he'd hurt you. Instead, you pried his fingers apart to release the cross. "Don't...Don't pull it."

"Sorry. Guess I'll just pull this," He groaned before tugging your hair.

\--

"Found the hunting grounds?" You asked.

"Not yet, but we're working towards...Nuh uh," Dean said with a grin. You bobbed your head side to side with your famous "Yes, I did" smirk. Dean smiled and gave you a one armed hug. "How do you manage that?"

"Uh, who do you think Bobby was saying needed help?" Dean smiled to you, leaving your heart beating fast. You blushed, looking away a bit. "So, wanna go kick some ass?"

\--

"Dean," You cried out as you rode him hard. "Fuck, I'm gonna blow."

"That's it, Y/N," Dean moaned weakly as he looked up at you. He grabbed your hips, rocking you on his body. "Kiss me."

You moaned loudly when his hips bucked up hard into you. Your arms quickly wrapped around his neck as your lips locked.

\--

When you pulled the trigger again, another werewolf was killed. You were surprised by the sheer number of wolves! You were starting to run out of bullets. However, you felt an uncontrollable pain in your thigh. To your horror, you looked down and saw a werewolf sinking his teeth into your flesh.

No...

You cried as you unloaded into his chest. You were shaking, the clip empty but you kept pulling the trigger.

"Y/N!"

"D...ean..." You whimpered out as he came around the corner.

"Oh fuck," He whispered, seeing your injury. His Adam's apple bobbed as his eyes welled up. "No, no, no, Y/N."

"I'm sorry," You finally wailed as you dropped to your knees, crying. Dean's arms quickly wrapped around you as he held you tight.

\--

You gasped softly as he pulled out, his seed spilling out of you a bit. You panted against his lips as he hovered over you, shuddering softly. "Hey, what's w-wrong?" Dean asked, a blush hitting his cheeks.

You smiled, sniffling a bit. You were always a crybaby but... "It's never been like that," You admitted. "It's never f-felt that good."

Dean smiled and kissed your lips.

\--

You sat in your car with Dean, Sam having taken the Impala to the motel. "Y/N," Dean finally cracked out, tears staining his cheeks. "Why the fuck would you ask me that?"

"Dean, I'm going to turn," You sighed softly. "I'm going to start eating hearts and...I don't want to do that. I wanna go out on my own terms."

"Then why make me pull the trigger!" He shouted, making you flinch a bit. "I'm sorry," He said more quietly.

You shook your head, resting it on his shoulder. Dean's arms wrapped around you quickly. "It's selfish of me, but I can't..." You let out a shuddering sigh as the tears dripped down your cheeks. "Dean, please. I don't wanna turn."

"W-We can find something! A cure--"

"You told me about Sam's girlfriend that was a werewolf! Nothing helped her! We killed the entire pack, Dean! I'm screwed either way! I'm either going to die tonight or some other hunter will find me." You started to sob then and there, Dean craddling you in his arms. "Dean, I don't wanna die. I'm so fucking scared."

Dean shook, letting you cry into his shoulder. "Y/N, I love you so much," He finally whispered out.

You smiled. You wanted to say it so desperately; wanted to spill out all of your feelings. "I know," You finally said, the last of your tears rolling down your face.

\--

You snuggled to his side, drawing circles on his chest. Dean rubbed your back and side, nuzzling your hair. "How'd I get so lucky?" He asked with a smile.

A small hum escaped your throat before you playfully said, "Cuz I decided you were worthy enough."

"Worthy enough?" Dean laughed out, eyebrows shooting up as he hugged you. "God, you're fucking great."

You laughed with him as you both playfully kissed, clinging to one another. Soon, the kiss turned more intimate and you were looking up at him, blushing as he held himself over you. There was a silent exchange in your eyes and Dean finally smiled. Pink stained under his freckles.

"I love you," You told him.

"I know," He replied, lifting your chin and kissing you again.

\--

BLAM!


	31. Cuffs. Sam Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N tries to dominate Sam. Keyword: tries.

Sam smiled as you sat in his lap, nipping at his neck. "God, Y/N," He moaned, bucking his hips up.

You giggled and licked up the vein of his neck as his hands slid up your body. You rolled your hips, grinding against him. Both of you moaned softly and kissed again. You couldn't help it. Sam just felt so good against you. Though, you did prefer him under you. You loved when he let you ride him. You say "let you" because Sam Winchester was definitely a dominant one. You were a switch though, sometimes you wanted to dominate, sometimes you wanted to submit. In this moment, domination.

You pushed him against the back of the chair and kissed him hard, hearing him moan against your lips. "Sam," You said lowly, making him shiver. "Can we try something?" Sam gulped, staring at you for a long moment before nodding. You smirked and kissed him as you reached for the bag on the table behind him.

Sam moaned softly, not hearing or even noticing the hand that wasn't on him. However, when you moved away, he reacted to your speed but too late. His hands were cuffed behind him in the chair before you walked around, studying him. He gulped and jerked his wrists against the cuffs. "Y/N?" He asked softly.

"What's wrong, Sammy?" He shivered, the husk in your voice. You trailed your fingers along his jaw, watching him squirm a bit. Sam glared at you as you slowly stripped away your clothing. You were bare in front of him, smirking as he shifted. You saw the erection growing under his jeans and straddled one thigh.

"Y/N," He growled, giving you a small death glare as you began to rub yourself against his jean covered leg.

You moaned, your sex wet against his jeans. "Sammy, I love when you squirm. Maybe I can get you to beg."

"Like hell," He snapped, only to groan when your hand cupped his groin over the jeans.

You moved your hand in time with the way you rocked your hips. He whimpered and moaned softly, feet planted on the ground so he could buck his hips into your touch. He watched you rock your hips faster, your hand squeezing tighter.

"Y/N," He moaned out, watching you whimper on him. "C'mon, Baby. You want it. You want my cock pounding into you, don't you?" Sam's eyes widened suddenly when your hand was on his throat. He kept his gaze hard though, loving that you were fighting him. "You will submit. You always do, Baby."

You smirked and stood. Sam gulped, seeing the wet spot on his thigh as you walked off. You dug through Sam's bag and grabbed the item you were searching for. You set it on the table and walked back around. You slowly got to work, pulling at Sam's belt. You undid his pants and pulled them down with his boxers. He sighed softly once his cock sprung free. He bucked his hips when you took hold of him.

"You look ready to come already," You said with a smirk as you stood. Sam was panting a bit, keeping a straight face though as you stroked his jaw. "Not gonna beg yet?"

"Never," He said with a smirk. You kissed him hard, making him moan. You stroked him in his hand, making him gasp and hiss softly. He moaned your name you sucked a mark onto his neck. "F-Fuck, yes. Y/N, I--" He felt something wrap around the base of his cock. He looked down, seeing the cock-ring around him. You pulled away, inspecting your work. Sam glared at you as you straddled his hips completely. You rubbed yourself along his length. "Y/N," He gasped.

"So hard for me. Such a cute little Sammy."

Sam growled, bucking his hips again in a desperate attempt to slide into you. You just laughed and pinned his hips to the chair itself, watching him squirm a bit. You rubbed yourself along his length until his tip was barely dipping into you. You watched his head roll back in pleasure. You rolled your hips, circling the tip at your entrance.

"Y/N..." He rasped out.

"Beg for it."

Sam glared at you, lip twitching. "Never." You hummed for a moment, cupping his face before taking him in all at once. Sam let out a shout, moaning your name for the world to hear who was fucking him.

You rode him hard, grinding down on him. You whimpered and moaned, fingers digging into his shoulders. He bucked his hips up into you, panting a bit to meet your thrusts. "Ready to surrender? Beg?"

"No, I--Oh fuck!" You moaned, moving faster as you began to cum hard around him. He cried out and shouted, loving how you felt. You gave him a few more thrusts before smirking and lifting off of him completely. "No!" He snapped and yanked against the cuffs.

Your eyes widened when the chain link snapped and his hands were on your hips. He pushed into you and you cried out in pleasure. "Ah, fu--Sam!"

Sam growled and pumped himself up into you. You moaned and clung to him, desperate for more. "That's it, Baby. Scream for me. Take that fucking cock."

"Sam," You screamed out before biting onto his neck. You reached down and immediately snapped off the cock-ring. Sam moaned and pumped a few more times into you before coating your wall with his cum.

You gasped and panted as he slowed down. He then held you close to him, nipping your shoulder and neck. "Sorry," He sighed finally, a smile on his lips. "Fuck, that was cute." You blushed as he rubbed your body gently. "You riding me and taking control. So cute."

"Shut up," You mumbled, looking away. Sam gave you a dark look and bucked his hips into you, making you moan as you realized he was still hard. "S-Sam!"

"You better get to sucking that cock. Clean it."


	32. V-Card. Sam/Dean.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, it would be a dragon that outs Y/N secret.

"Awesome!" Dean whooped, digging through his bag.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother while you just sat there, somewhat frozen in shock. "Seriously, dude," He said. "It's just a dragon."

"Yeah, but--" Dean pulled out a half-broken sword, which he brandished proudly. "This is our first bastard since Eve. Aren't you excited?"

"Not really. The thought of fighting flying lizard men is not as much of a turn-on for me," Sam said dryly. You couldn't help but giggle at the expression on his face. Sam smiled to you while Dean pouted. The brothers had a crush on little oblivious you. But, both agreed long ago that they'd let you choose. "You in?" The younger asked.

"Totes," You said, knowing it'd at least annoy Dean if you said that. However, you shot your signature smirk to him, easing the elder a bit. "I'll grab my bag," You said, getting up and leaving the library.

The brothers watched as your hips swayed a bit. Whether you did it on purpose or accident, they didn't realize until that night. Dean pulled over at a bar, hoping to hustle some money. You took a deep breath and threw back your drink, surprising Sam.

"You okay?"

"Y-Yeah," You stammered out, nodding unconvincingly. "I just...uhm..." You rambled through your head to think of an excuse before you glanced at the man you made your target. "He's really cute." You rasped out.

Sam let out a small laugh, making you blush. "Go on then! Talk to him." He then raised his voice higher as he said, "Get it, girl!"

You smiled and shook your head. "I don't think so. I mean...a bar? Kind of a Dean thing, right?" Sam made a face at that, the smile still wide. "Besides, I don't think I'm his type."

"What's that?" He asked curiously. You bit your lip, blushing a bit. Sam shook his head. "Y/N, look. You're gorgeous. You've got a hell of a head on your shoulders. Any guy in this bar would give his left nut to be able to talk to you."

You went beet red at that, surprised by the blunt statement from him. Sam just smiled and nodded to the guy.

"Do it, do him, I don't care. You got it."

\--

"Where's Y/N?" Dean asked as he followed Sam outside.

"Probably getting laid."

"Lucky bastard."

"No kidding," Sam sighed. However, as the boys came outside, you stormed passed the entrance and to the Impala. "Y/N?" Sam asked.

"What?" You snapped, glaring at him, but easing when you saw it was them. "Oh, hey, guys."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

You made a face, looking at the ground. "Uhh..."

When the sound of skin striking skin echoed in the parking lot, the boys looked to the source. There, they saw the guy you intended to sleep with, clothes disheveled, being chewed out by a woman who was sobbing her eyes out.

"His wife showed up." You finished. "Let's go." The wife in question then met your eyes, hate in them. "Now, please!"

"Right," Sam said, guiding you to the Impala. You all climbed into the car. Once the bar disappeared into the rear view mirror, Dean began to laugh hysterically. Sam couldn't help but let the laugh bubble over, causing you to smile and laugh with them.

"God dammit, guys!" You laughed out, red faced. "I hate you!"

"Lies! You love us!" Dean said, reaching back and patting your shoulder. "You little homewrecker!"

"No!" You laughed out harder, staring at them both in shock.

\--

It was the tunnels of the sewer system. You had a bandanna over your nose in hopes it would filter out the smell. It didn't. "This is romantic," You grumbled, between the boys.

"Could be worse?" Sam grunted out as he stepped around a dead rat.

"Yeah, no," You said. "We're hunched over in the sewers looking like we need a dog and a stoner."

"As long as I'm Freddie," Dean said.

"I'm not Shaggy," Sam bit out quickly.

"Tall enough to be."

"Guys, really?" You asked, sighing. You watched the boys argue for a long moment before rolling your eyes. "Fine, I'll fight a dragon on my own," You said in hopes it would snap the boys out of their argument.

"Why are you Freddie?" Sam asked.

"Because I'm hotter."

"What?"

"I mean, the way you go after those leaves, it'd make sense," Dean said, shrugging innocently.

"Oh god," You sighed.

"How are you hotter?"

"Because I get the chicks."

"Girls," You said loudly, your voice bouncing off the walls. The boys looked at you now. "You're both very pretty...Can we go?" The boys grumbled out some apologies. You rolled your eyes and walked ahead. "And for the record, you're both hot!"

You giggled when they froze in place, until something grabbed you. You glanced over your shoulder and gasped.

"Y/N!" The boys shouted as you were dragged down the sewer.

You struggled against the grip until you were thrown in a cage of some other women. You groaned a bit, feeling dizzy. The girls, however, showed no empathy to your weakness. Maybe they'd all gone through it once already. When you tried to stand, one girls was at your side. "No, don't--"

\--

You blinked your eyes open, looking around you. You were in a motel, laying in a bed. Sam and Dean were drinking at the table. You sat up, cupping your head. "Ow," You whispered.

"You're up," Dean said as Sam rushed to your side. The younger Winchester checked your injuries. You groaned a bit when he poked at your head. "Something you wanna tell us?" Dean asked.

"Dean," Sam said. "Not right now."

"No. I think she needs to say it."

"Say what?" You asked in confusion before looking at Sam. "What'd I do this time?" You sighed.

Sam's eyes widened in surprise before he looked to his brother who held the same expression. "Y/N, dragons only go after...maidens of purity," Sam said carefully.

You stared at him before it clicked. "Oh...Okay..." You said quietly.

"Did you know that when you tried to hook-up with that guy?" Dean asked, sitting next to you. You shook your head. "Then why were you--"

"I wanted to get it over with," You said quickly. "I just...I don't know."

"How do you not--"

"Dean," Sam snapped before looking gently to you. "Why didn't you tell us?"

You shrugged. "I didn't know it was important."

"We didn't say anything because we thought you'd had sex," Dean admitted, rubbing his face with a sigh. He then laid down, pulling you close to him. You blushed brightly at that, feeling your heart skip. "You scared the hell out of us."

You blushed, feeling his front against your back. However, what made it more exhilarating was when Sam climbed into the bed and pressed against you. "G-Guys?" You mumbled, blushing too much. Your breath hitched when Dean's lips pressed against your shoulder. "Oh..."

Sam lifted your chin and kissed you, swallowing all the questions that were threatening to boil over. You kissed him back, feeling Dean's hands tighten around you. "Geez, Sam," Dean sighed, grinding into your rear. Your moaned was swallowed by the younger. "You're impatient."

"I'm mad at you, Y/N," Sam said against your lips. You shivered, unconsciously pressing back into Dean. Your eyes widened when you realized how hard he was...how hard they both were. "That was so stupid," He hissed before kissing your neck roughly.

Dean chuckled, his hands sliding up your body. "He's right though. You could've gotten worse than this."

"S-Sam, Dean," You moaned, arching into Dean's hands when he cupped your breasts. His fingers pinched lightly as he kissed your neck.

Sam moved down your body, mouthing over your breasts when he shoved Dean's hands away before pushing up your shirt and kissing your stomach. You moaned softly, squirming under the touch. Dean turned your head and kissed you until they pushed you onto your back. Dean hovered over you as Sam rubbed your sex with his hand.

"Tell us to stop, Baby," Dean said. "And we will."

You gulped and kissed the elder hard as you bucked your hips into Sam's hand. "Answers that," Sam said before ripping your jeans down quickly. "Holy fuck," Sam moaned as he took in your scent.

"Wonder how you'll taste," Dean whispered against your lips, making you blush. The boys smirked when you squirmed more. Sam's hands pushed your hips against the bed as Dean pulled your shirt over your head. Both of them worked together, stripping you with practiced skill.

Dean's mouth was on your breasts and holding you gently as Sam's breath ghosted over your sex. When you felt his fingers against you, you jerked instinctively. "She's so wet."

"Really?" Dean asked, hand sliding down. His fingers slid between his folds and you watched him moan softly. "Oh fuck, Y/N..." He whispered, dipping his fingers into you before pulling them away and sucked them into his mouth. He moaned at your taste.

Sam smirked at your blush and lapped a stripe up your folds. You gasped against Dean's cheek, making the older chuckle as he cupped your face and kissed you hard. Sam thrusted his tongue inside of you, making you whimper and moan into Dean's mouth.

You were completely overwhelmed. The boys were attending to your every need. Sam was sucking on your clit and sliding a finger into you while Dean kissed you and played with your breasts. You were completely bare beneath them, shuddering and whimpering.

"Please!" You finally begged. "I-I--"

"Wait a bit, Baby," Dean encouraged as Sam slid a second finger into you. "Gotta make sure you're good and ready."

Sam hummed as he pumped his fingers. "You should probably take her first. I think I might hurt her," Sam said.

Dean nodded and looked at you, watching you blush and moan. Sam stretched you as he curled his fingers, making your back arch off the bed. Dean bit his lip, loving the sight at you as you clung to him, moaning and crying out. Sam found your g-spot and you were done. You let out a shout as you orgasmed hard on his hand. Dean reached down and began to rub your clit when Sam pulled away. The sight of you cumming made them both nearly lose it.

Once you'd calmed down, Sam kissed your lips, making you moan and shudder. Dean stripped while Sam pulled you close, kissing and touching you. You moaned, wrapping your arms around him and pushing against him. "That's not fair," You whispered.

"What?" Sam asked with a smirk. You bit your lip and reached down, cupping his erection through his jeans. Sam moaned softly. You licked your lips a bit. Sam watched as you slowly sat up and pushed him to lay back. "You sure?" Sam asked.

You nodded, cheeks deep red. Dean's hands found your hips. He gently rubbed your skin encouragingly as you pulled Sam's cock out. He was fully erect. You looked up at his eyes with lust before licking up his shaft.

Sam moaned, watching you take him into your mouth slowly, bobbing your head along as much of him as you could fit. "F-Fuck," Sam moaned quietly.

"That good?" Dean asked, kissing your shoulder. "Might need to try that," He hummed into your ear, making you moan softly. "Ready?" You nodded and he pushed in slowly. The feeling made you shudder, the silicone covered dick filling you completely.

You moaned, stilling all your movements. Dean kissed and rubbed your back gently while Sam petted your head, brushing the hair from your face. Your cheek twitched when his fingers grazed over the bump on your head. Before he could ask about it, you sucked hard.

Sam's head threw back in pleasure as he moaned and Dean groaned softly between your shoulders when you rolled your hips. Dean moved slowly at first until you pressed against him. He took the hint and began to pump into you faster and harder as you bobbed your head along Sam's length.

The sound of the boys writhing from you made you shudder and moan. Dean's hands on your breasts and hips as he pumped into you. Sam's fingers gripping your hair, tugging a bit hard until he started to fuck your mouth.

"Oh fuck," Dean whispered, feeling your walls starting to tighten around him. "That's it, Baby. That's it...Cum, Baby."

You moaned around Sam's cock, sucking him deep into your mouth as you orgasmed hard. The brothers both let out shouts, Sam's cock twitching in your mouth before finally releasing his hot load. Dean pumped his hips harder before he spilled into the condom completely. You moaned, listening to them both pant. Sam slowly pulled out of your mouth as you swallowed his cum. 

Dean collapsed next to you, pulling you close. You happily curled into his shoulder as Sam pressed against your back. "God, Sam, ya prude," Dean teased, noting that his brother was still pretty well dressed. You giggled, rolling your eyes as they began to bicker with you in the middle.


	33. Road Rage. Sam Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam loves when Y/N gets pissed.

"Babe, calm down," Sam encourage, smiling as you honked.

"No! I'm going thirty in a fifty! What kind of Alzheimer bullshit is this! I can't even pass them cuz there's a ton of traffic."

Sam laughed, holding his face in his hands as he listened to you rant on and on about the bull you two were going through. You and Sam were driving a rental to swing by the coroner. However, you were stuck on a road with probably the slowest old lady in the history of...slow old ladies?

You groaned as they seemed to go even slowly. "Mother fucker..."

Sam watched you for a moment, seeing the fire in your eyes. He licked his lips a bit before looking away, smirking. You glanced up to see the smirk on his lips.

"What?" You asked. "Why--You're enjoying this. I'll fight you too!" Sam laughed and looked at you. You gulped when you saw his eyes darkened up. "Sam?"

"Hm?" He asked, leaning closer to you. His head rested on your shoulder as he laid his hand on your thigh. He smirked when the muscle twitched under his touch. You were always very sensitive to his touch.

"What are you plotting?" You asked quietly over the radio.

Sam just smirked and rubbed your thigh gently. "You're stressed. Thought I'd help a bit." His hand trailed up until the skirt you were wearing was pushing up. He smirked at the small whimper that escaped. "Want me to stop?"

"N-No," You whispered.

Sam chuckled and kissed your neck gently as he slid his hand into your skirt. You shivered at the touch of his cool fingers as he rubbed you through your panties. You moaned softly, fingers gripping the steering wheel a bit tighter. He rubbed you faster, feeling you getting wet under the cloth. 

You gasped as he moved your panties and rubbed his fingers along your folds. You moaned as his index finger teased your clit slightly, your thighs trembling already. "Like that?" He asked lowly into your ear.

Not trusting your words, you nodded with a whimper. Sam watched you bite your lip and smirked more. Slowly he slid a finger into you. He watched you let out a soft sigh of pleasure and smirked, pumping his finger slowly. Sam's eyes were focused on you as you tried to stop from squirming. He teased you, making you whimper and moan.

"Sam," You whispered weakly before a moan escaped. Sam had slid in a second finger. You moaned, eyes watering as you forced yourself to focus on the road. "Oh fuck..."

"God, you're so wet." He shifted, feeling his pants getting tighter as he pumped his fingers faster into you. "You  like this?" You nodded. "Say it."

"Fuck. I like it, S-Sam! Please."

Your body was heated. Your legs were shaking. You were ready to pull over and start riding him as hard as you wanted. Sam's fingers curled in just the right way to make you see stars.

"You're getting tighter," He whispered into your ear. "God, I love it when you're close. You get so needy--" He rubbed gently at your g-spot as you whimpered and panted. "So ready to scream for me..." He dragged his fingers slowly now.

"S-Sam, please. Fuck! Please!" You begged, hands tightening around the steering wheel as you shook.

"Please what?"

"Please, I-I'm...t-trying to drive." Wait no! You didn't want to say that!

Sam hummed and pulled out his fingers. "Okay." You gasped and whined when he pulled his hand away completely. You glared at him, only to bite your lip as he sucked his fingers into his mouth. You watched him suck his fingers clean as he stared into your eyes. "Should watch the road," He said after he dragged his fingers over his lips.

You huffed, focused on the road. You saw an opening and quickly passed the car in front of you, speeding down the way. Sam just chuckled and adjusted himself in his pants.

"You're getting it later."

"Oh, please." He said with a smirk.


	34. Comfort. Sam Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is going through a bout of depression and Sam comforts her.

Sam closed the door, leaving you in the darkness of your bedroom. He sighed, the expression on your face killing him. He walked into the library, head hung and hands sunk into his pockets. "What is it?" Dean asked. "What's gotten into her?"

"It's..." Sam sighed and sat down. He bit his lip as he mulled through the words before finally saying, "Today's the anniversary of her family's death." Dean's face sobered at that. "Few years ago, before we met her, Y/N came home and there was a demon. He'd totally obliterated her family. She managed to escape, but...Y/N got into hunting after that. She found the demon and...that night she borrowed our knife..."

Dean nodded, taking the information in. He took a breath and sighed. "Why didn't she tell us?"

"What would we have done?" Sam asked in return. He made a face, looking away. "She's been going through this on her own and it's been handled."

Dean sighed, knowing his brother was right. He then stood and patted Sam's shoulder. "You two can have the bunker tonight."

"What?"

"Dude, she needs a hug, whether she admits it or not. So, since you two are..." Dean made gestures with his hands. "Ya know...Together?"

Sam rolled his eyes, looking away from his obnoxious brother. "Yeah..." He muttered, disheartened by his brother's response. He wasn't expecting some heroic comforting idea, but he at least hoped Dean was more sympathetic. Dean patted Sam's shoulder, drawing him out of his daydream. "What?"

"Be there for her. You're better at this than I am. Besides, you two are dating and...I think she'll be more likely to open up to you."

Sam took these words into consideration as Dean left for the bar.

\--

You curled up. You felt the dread in your heart. It couldn't be stopped. You sighed and curled deeper into your blankets. You just wanted to be alone, but you knew deep down that confiding in others might be worth your while. You knew that, logically speaking. Instead, you chose the darkness of your room.

However, light filled it before darkness consumed again. The bed sunk beside you and a familiar scent filled your nose. "Y/N?" Sam asked as he wrapped an arm around you.

"Go away, Sam," You whispered, voice barely cracking for him to hear. His arm tightened around you as he slowly slipped his other one under your neck. Soon, you were wrapped by his arms, one around your shoulders and the other one around your hips. You sighed, allowing him to hold you for the moment.

Neither of you said anything. Sam just held you tightly, his nose against the back of your neck. He nuzzled gently, showing a small form of affection. That small form was enough to crack you. He felt your body jerk as you gasped softly. He listened to the first sob escape and hugged you tight against him. You pressed your face into the pillow as you cried softly.

"It's my fault. I should have--" Sam covered your mouth as you sobbed quietly. You shook and realized his arms tightened around you.

"Don't. You didn't know. You weren't a hunter. You were too late...It happens."

You sniffed and cried, feeling his hand return to your shoulder. He pressed his face into your neck, gulping as he listened to your cries of anguish. He heard those years of hurt bottled up in you and let out shaky sigh. Sam let you cry and cry until you were sniffling and whimpering.

"Y/N?" He asked softly.

"Yeah?" You croaked out.

"I love you. I know...I know it's not much but I am always going to be here for you." He kissed your shoulder softly, noting the small shudder that went through your body at that. He nuzzled you and your skin softly. "I love you so much."

"I love you t-too, Sam." You whimpered as he slid your shirt off your shoulder. He kissed the newly exposed skin. Your body reacted instantly, pressing against him in ways that only he could bring pleasure to.

Sam moaned softly, arms tightening around you. He scraped his teeth against you lightly. His lips left soft kisses over your neck and shoulders as his hands caressed you gently. He began to rub himself against your rear, loving how your body reacted to him. You arched into his touch and tangled your legs with his.

"Y/N," He whispered against your ear. You began to grind down on him, making him moan softly.

"Please." You begged.

Sam kissed your neck as he worked your pants down. You pressed against him as he pushed down his own pants. You felt his cock sliding against your folds, teasing and soaking his length.

"Sam," You moaned weakly.

"I love you," He whispered again and again as he rocked his hips slowly.

You weren't used to this. This slow build. This gentle touch. Your body was sparking and he hadn't even really down anything yet. He was just grinding into you and teasing you. You whimpered and moaned until his hand slid down your leg, pulling it up your side by the back of your knee. His tip was at your entrance, throbbing and dripping with anticipation.

He pushed in slowly, moaning with you. You gasped softly, his arm wrapped under and around you tightening. "S-Sam," You whispered, trembling with excitement.

Sam sighed softly against your skin, holding you close before he finally began to move. He whispered sweet praises in your ear. Your body felt tight and hot, only feeling him touching you and his chest against your back. He pumped faster, keeping you against him.

"You're so good," He whispered. "You feel so fucking good."

You moaned, head resting against his shoulder. He couldn't stand it and rolled you under him, laying you on your stomach. He quickly stripped away your shirt, leaving you with your pants and underwear around your thighs. He kept deep inside of you as he stripped himself naked before resting his hands on your hips.

Sam gently kissed your back, making you shudder with a quiet whimper. You were getting overwhelmed. The pleasure soon became unbearable as he thrusted slowly inside of you until you finally cried out. Sam moaned, feeling your walls tighten around him as you began to cum hard.

He pulled out and flipped you onto your back, pulling away the last of your clothing before moving between your legs. He kissed you as he pushed into you, making you moan loudly as you arched into him.

You moved your hips with his, not once breaking away from him. Sam moaned and gasped, the way your hips angled making him ready to explode inside you. He panted and nuzzled your chest, sucking a nipple into his mouth. You entire body shook with pleasure as you began to cum again. This time, Sam stilled himself as he lost control. He spilled inside of you, gasping against your skin.

\--

You curled against his chest, nuzzling his neck. The man smiled, running his fingers through your hair. "How do you feel?" He asked quietly.

"A little better," You admitted with a smile. Sam smiled back and kissed your head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You know I love you, right?"

You giggled and pecked his lips. "I love you too."


	35. Risk. Dean Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's nightmares get worse, making him a liability to Y/N's life.

"Dean?" You whispered, rubbing your eyes. You could hear a soft cry from outside your door. You sat up and made your way through the halls of the bunker. Normally, you'd be bringing a weapon, but you recognized this cry. It was Dean, you knew. He only made a sound like that when he was having a nightmare.

You sighed, seeing the man with his head in his hands and elbows on his knees. He blinked and looked up at you. The sight broke your heart. Dean Winchester had been crying. You just gave him a gentle smile and came into the room.

Nothing was said, but Dean was surprised when you crawled into his bed and pulled him down. His head was on your shoulder and your arms were tenderly wrapped around him. The moment your fingers carded through his hair, Dean could feel himself relaxing. He shifted more comfortably so he was against your side, holding you close.

When morning came, Dean was surprised he hadn't had another nightmare. He didn't move. He liked being in your arms. Course, the thought of you in the bed with him made him wanna jump and throw his fists in the air in victory! He looked up at you, seeing your head had rolled to the side. Your lips were parted and your cheeks were flushed. The sight of you was...breathtaking...and erotic. 

Dean gulped and slipped out of the bed carefully, quickly heading for the shower.

That was the start of many nights. After coming to his room for nearly a week, waking at the sound of his crying, you simply began to sleep in Dean's room, providing comfort so he could sleep well.

Sam wanted to tease Dean for it, but seeing his brother finally getting a good night of sleep was something he just couldn't be happier about. Of course, that didn't mean you weren't fair game. He asked you how you helped Dean "relax" enough to sleep. Dean couldn't help but smirk at your response.

"Why? You want to watch?"

Needless to say, the younger Winchester let off instantly. You just smirked and winked playfully to Dean, who shook his head.

Another week passed and Sam went on a solo hunt, much to Dean's worry. You reassured him that the younger was healthy enough to care for him, chastising him for being worrisome.

That night, Dean opened his eyes. He saw you smiling wickedly over him before your eyes turned black.

"No," He choked out.

"What's wrong, Dean?" The demon in you asked wickedly. "You look upset." Your hands trailed down his body as you sat up, straddling his hips. "I rather like this body." Your hands slowly hiked up your bare thighs and to your shorts. "Don't you, Dean?"

"Stop," He gasped, unable to tear his gaze away from the black eyes. Your hands trailed up to your neck until your nails dug into your flesh. "No!" Dean screamed, watching the demon tearing your throat out.

He moved quickly, throwing you under him as he gripped your throat. He knew he couldn't stop the bleeding, but something compelled him to trying to choke the demon out. Your mouth let out a wicked laugh.

"Leave her! Get away from Y/N!" He shouted, squeezing harder. The demon made a face, mouth falling open in a desperate gasp for air, but he only squeezed harder. "Just leave her!" He shouted.

"Dean," Your voice gasped out weakly as you reached up. Your bloodied hand touched his face gently, smearing some of the blood onto his cheek. "It's...dream..."

"Dean!" Sam's voice broke through the fog and Dean looked up, seeing Sam standing in the doorway in shock. "Dean, let her go!" He shouted, running to his brother and pulling him off the bed.

"Kill it!" Dean ordered quickly, blinking a few times.

"Y/N," Sam whispered gently, shaking you. "Dammit." Sam began to give your body CPR, shocking Dean. Why was he trying to revive the demon?

Dean looked at you in the bed. Your neck was red, marks of his hands in your skin. He watched Sam's mouth close over yours as his fingers pinched your nose. It was then Dean finally saw it. No blood.

He gulped and shook, looking down at his hands. "N-No...No, no, no." Dean whispered quietly. He'd killed you. You were his best friend. You were everything to him, next to Sam. Now...you were--

You coughed hard and gasped for air as you opened your eyes quickly. "Hey, hey!" Sam said gently. He helped you sit up, careful not to overwhelm you. "C'mon. C'mon." Sam helped you stand and led you out of the room.

"W-Where...?" You asked weakly.

"We need to get you to a doctor. Gotta make sure you're okay and--"

"I'm fine," You said, resting your hand on the man's arm before turning to Dean. "Are you okay?" You asked gently. Dean gulped as you approached him. You didn't run. You weren't cautious in your movements, as if he might attack. You were his best friend, like he didn't just try to kill you. "Dean?"

"Y/N," Dean's voice cracked out before he yanked you into a tight hug. He cried into your shoulder, feeling absolutely horrible. He'd nearly killed you,  yet you held him tenderly, rubbing his back gently.

You glanced at the younger man. Sam nodded and left the room quietly, closing the door with barely a click.

"It's okay, Dean," You whisered gently, kissing the top of his head. "I've got you."

Dean gulped, feeling you holding him so gently. "Why?" He whispered. "Y/N, you should go to a doctor."

"I will, in the morning. Right now, you need to hear me." You cupped his face, looking into his eyes. "I'm not mad at you, Dean. I'm not afraid. It was an accident."

"I could've killed you!" He shouted. "Don't you get it? You could've died!"

"I get it," You softly said, smiling to him still. You noticed the small bead of sweat on his brow and wiped it away. "I understand, Dean. I also understand that your nightmares are getting worse." You cupped his face as you rested your forehead against his. "I'm always here for you, Dean."

Dean gulped, feeling your thumbs on his cheek. "Y/N...I...I don't want to hurt you."

You smiled sweetly as you whispered, "You can only hurt me by pushing me away." Your eyes flickered a bit, making Dean shiver. You'd blinked slowly before licking your lips, a nervous habit of yours. You cautiously moved your head, unsure of your movements. Your nose pressed against his as you shyly drew your lips closer.

Dean gulped, watching you. He saw your fear and want battling and leaned in. He barely brushed his lips against yours, making you gasp softly. "I'm sorry," He whispered but was hushed by you kissing him softly.

The spark seemed to ignite between the two of you, making you shudder and hum softly. Dean's arms tightened around you as he held onto you, shaking and touching your back gently.

His ears perked at the sound of the soft moan that barely creaked out. He sucked your lip into his mouth, listening to it get louder. Your body pushed against his instinctively and he broke from the kiss. "Y/N," He whispered softly.

You gulped, biting your lip shyly. You could feel your heart hammering fast before you reconnected your lips.

Dean moaned quietly as your arms wrapped around his neck. Your fingers trailed up the back of his neck, leaving a wave of goosebumps in their wake. He shivered under your touch, needing more.

His hands moved down to your hips, carefully touching and squeezing. "Are you sure about this?" He whispered. You nodded, blushing darkly. "Were you planning this for a while?" He teased.

"Dean, you know I'm all shoot first, questions later." You said before kissing him hard. However, you parted the kiss with a smile. "I don't want it to be once though...okay?"

Dean smiled, cupping your face. "Never dream of it." He licked his lips before lifting you and laying you on the bed. You shuddered and moaned softly as he kissed you, his lips trailing down your neck carefully.

You moaned softly, feeling his erection pressing against his boxers. "Dean," You gasped softly.

The man was grinding into you, as if desperate to fuck you through your clothes. You reached between your bodies and palmed him carefully. His hips jerked and he began to thrust himself into your hand, sucking a soft mark onto your neck.

You bit your lip, trailing your hand along his length through the boxers as you cupped his sack with your other hand. Dean moaned, shivering and thrusting into your hand. He stuttered your name before gasping when you pulled him out, stroking him slowly. He let out a soft whine, feeling your soft hands stroke and rub him.

Your thumb stroked over his balls lightly, adding just the tiniest amount of pressure.  Dean grunted, biting his lip before he grabbed your hands, pulling them away.

"D-Dean?" You asked carefully, watching him pant softly.

"F-Fuck..." he laughed breathlessly. He looked up into your eyes to see anxiety filling your eyes. He just smiled and kissed your finger tips. "Y/N...you have no idea how good it feels to have you touch me."

You smiled and kissed his lips gently. Dean hummed against your lips and wrapped his arms around you until he grabbed onto your ass. You moaned lowly and he lifted you, moving until he was laying over you in the bed.

Dean's hands moved carefully over your body, squeezing and rubbing at your breasts and hips. He shivered as he slowly pushed up your camisole, exposing your stomach. He smiled and kissed over the small muscles of your abs. He watched the goosebumps raise until he licked and pressed open mouthed kisses under your ribs. The sound of your moan made him groan quietly.

"Fuck," He growled, biting his own lip. He saw you already panting and wound up and nearly lost it. Instead, Dean smiled and kissed down your stomach, tongue playfully dipping into your belly button as he kissed down to your core.

You let out a shaky breath, feeling his mouth over your clothed core. You whimpered, biting your lip. You were eternally grateful now for your hatred of pants now. His mouth over your boy-short panties was a sight to behold. His tongue leaped out and he teased you lightly. He looked up, green eyes meeting yours as he pressed his tongue harder.

Dean listened to your quiet moan and gulped. He growled lightly before dragging your panties down your legs. He let out a soft sigh before inhaling deeply. "God, you smell so fucking good."

He kissed up your leg slowly, feeling you shudder as you drew closer to the apex between your thighs. He gave your core a light kiss, smiling up to you as you keened softly. He tongued at you softly, not diving in too fast.

Dean listened to your soft pants, not keeping his tongue in one place for long before he reached up, parting your folds with his fingers. Your scent overwhelmed him as he licked his lips, seeing you soaked with arousal. He smirked, looking up at you.

"You're so wet, Y/N." He rumbled lowly.

"D-Dean, please," You whispered, biting your lip as you felt his breath over you. It was hot but made you shiver delightfully. You wanted so much more. When his tongue flicked over your clit, you couldn't help but whine. "Dean, please stop teasing me."

"No," He moaned as he kissed your clit. "I will--" Suck. "Enjoy--" Lick. "Every second--" He gave your clit a hard suck, listening to your cry of pleasure. "Of your orgasms."

Orgasms? As in plural?!

Your chest heaved as you tried to find a center for yourself but nothing could stop you from crying out as he teased and pleasured you, bringing you closer and closer. Dean knew just where to press his tongue and how he could make you cry out for him. Slowly, he slid a finger into you.

Your gasping moan went straight to his dick, making him writhe as he watched you squirm, panting against your core. He moved his finger slowly, watching you squirm and moan. The calloused finger curled perfectly and searched until he found it.

"There you are," He whispered against your clit, watching your moan and arch your back.  He slid in a second finger, filling you up and stretching you out. He rubbed against your g-spot, feeling your slick walls tighten and squeeze at his fingers.

Dean couldn't help but watch you ask he pleasured you. Your hands clutched at your sheets. Your lips red from the hard kisses and cheeks flushed with arousal. A light layer of sweat began to appear on your brow, making you almost glow. The sight of you alone was enough to satisfy any amount of fantasies he'd had for a week.

"Y/N," He whispered as he kissed your thigh. He pulled his fingers out slowly, smirking a bit when you whined. "Not yet, Baby."

You shivered, looking at him as he sat up, sucking his fingers into his mouth. He moaned softly, loving  the way you whimpered in desperation.

"Dean, please. I need you."

"I know," He whispered as he kissed up your body. He pushed up your shirt more before you quickly sat up and tossed it aside. You were naked in front of him, making him gulp in awe. He admitted that he'd checked you out, fantasized how you'd look, but he never imagined that you hid such a glorious figure so well. "Holy shit," He moaned softly.

You blushed under his gaze, feeling your nipples tighten as his eyes scanned every inch of you. It wasn't the scars that left you embarrassed. Quite frankly, you liked the scars you'd gotten from hunts. They were a fun reminder that you managed to beat Death, even if he was actually a pretty cool guy.

"You're incredible," Dean said with a soft smile, cupping your face. "How'd I ever get so lucky to meet a girl like you?" He whispered.

You smiled and pulled his shirt over his head. He shivered and watched as you rubbed your fingers over his chest. "Because I decided to be every generic white girl in the horror movies and go in the creepy house."

Dean chuckled and kissed your fingertips as they moved over his jaw line. "Best stupid decision you've ever made."

You smiled and kissed him gently as he laid you down, sliding down his boxers. You shivered, feeling his erection bounce against your thigh as he kissed your neck. "Dean, please...n-no more teasing."

"Oh, Baby," He moaned before reaching into the nightstand. He grabbed a condom and ripped the foil open with his teeth. "You're sure?" He asked, looking into your eyes worriedly. Your nod made him gulp as he rolled the latex over himself. His lips met yours carefully.

You hummed against his lips, loving the kiss until you were gasping and whimpering. Dean pushed inside of you slowly, groaning as he felt you already squeezing and tight around him. Once he bottomed out, you were both still, panting and pressing your foreheads together.

He cupped your face, watching you carefully as he tried to calm down. "Fuck, Y/N. You feel so...fucking good!" He groaned before he began to pump himself slowly in you.

"Dean," You moaned, arms wrapping around his neck. Your back arched up, hips angling and meeting his thrusts.

Dean gasped softly, pressing his face into your neck. He moved slowly, languid thrusts, savoring every twitch of your body. He kissed your neck and shoulders, feeling you shiver and whimper. He grunted softly when you tugged gently at his hair, meeting his eyes.

The pleasure began to overpower you as his green eyes bore into you. His hips slapped harder against you, pumping faster as you clung to him. Dean moaned and slipped his arm under you, pulling you tight against him as he braced himself over you on his free arm.

Dean pushed himself up, hovering over you to watch you. You were panting and a light layer of sweat began to form over your skin. Your body was tensed, riding along the edge of orgasm. Your hands clung to his biceps and your feet were planted on the bed, giving you leverage to move along him. He listened to your soft moans and swears escaping your mouth.

You shivered as he pressed his forehead against yours as he rolled his hips, brushing against all the right spots. His pelvic bone was pressed against yours, stimulating your clit and bringing you impossibly close.

"Dean, I--Fuck! I can't hold--"

Dean thrusted hard at the sound of that. You cried out in pleasure as he growled a low, "Cum for me, Y/N. I want to feel you."

You gasped and screamed his name, back arching off the bed. Dean watched your face, loving the way your face contorted in pleasure. He felt you squeezing around him as you slicked the condom with your juices.

"Fuck, Y/N!" He grunted, pounding harder and harder. He kissed you hard before he began to cum inside of you. He panted and grunted, swearing under his breath as he felt the condom split completely. "Shit," He whispered, panting as he stilled inside of you.

You nuzzled his neck a bit, smiling. "It's okay, Dean," You panted. "Pill."

Dean nodded and kissed your neck and pulled out slowly. He looked into your eyes, running his hands gently along your body. He smiled softly and kissed your forehead. "Y/N...I..." He gulped and rested his head on your chest. "I need you in my life."

You smiled, feeling your heart skip a bit and wrapped your arms around him. Your fingers moved through his hair carefully, making him moan softly.

"And I need you in mine, Dean."


	36. Reality Blows. Sam Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst part of having Satan in your head? He can really kill a boner. The weird part? He knows how to have sex with your girlfriend. The best part? Still working on that.

Sam squeezed his hand again when Lucifer started to dance around him. You noticed his relief as you walked into the room, then his hands. "You okay, Sammy?" You asked carefully. He nodded, clenching his jaw. You sighed and stepped up to him.

He relaxed his body and leaned back against the sink, letting you sit on his leg. Sam immediately rested his head against your shoulder, wrapping his arms around you.

"You know you can't lie to me, right?" You asked him, to which he nodded. "Is it Lucifer?" He nodded again. "Where is he?" You asked.

Sam nodded to the bed. "My bed. He's teasing me for being a little spoon right now." He muttered, face pressed into your neck.

You hummed and turned to where Sam saw Lucifer. He smiled when you raised your hand and casually flipped Lucifer off. The fallen angel's jaw dropped as he put his hand over his heart. "How inappropriate," Lucifer said in a voice that resembled an old woman.

"He's not real. You know that, right?" You asked Sam, cupping his face. Sam nodded and kissed your palm as you cupped his cheek. "Sammy..."

"I'm sorry." He whispered, sighing a bit. "I just...It's hard." You nodded. "Sometimes, he'll kill you or Dean. Sometimes, he tells me things I already know--"

"Already know?" You asked.

Sam nodded, his body shaking a bit. "How I don't deserve you. How I'm just a monster. Or--"

"Hold up there, Angst Man." Sam looked up at you as you lifted his chin, meeting his eyes. He saw your love and worry melding together. "You are not a monster."

"But the blo--"

"Hush," You said sternly, making him stop. You sighed, resting your forehead against his. "I've been with you for how long?"

Sam sighed, closing his eyes. "Since before Dean died...the first time."

"And we've gone through what together?"

"The Apocalypse and losing my soul."

You smiled, watching the corner of his mouth quirk up in an attempted smile. "Sam, I've seen you go crazy because of Famine and helped you with a baby while you were soulless. I love you."

Sam sighed, arms twisting around you tighter. "He's right. I really don't deserve you," He said with a small smile as he looked up into your eyes. He gulped, paling though. Your eyes were black like a demon's and blood was dripping from your mouth. "Y/N..." He whispered.

"Sam, whatever you're seeing, it's not real." Your voice came garbled and warped as your face twisted in horrifying ways. You moved too fast, causing him to lean back in fear, but you wouldn't stop coming.

"N-No--" His voice was muffled when your lips pressed against his. He shivered, surprised by the gentle touch. Slowly, Sam relaxed, kissing you as he closed his eyes. 

You adjusted in his lap, straddling his hips. You pressed your tongue against his lips, earning a soft grunt of pleasure as he opened his mouth. Your tongues tangled and he was moaning. His hands instantly found your hips, pulling you tight against him.

"Shit," Lucifer muttered, watching the scene play out. "This is better than porn."

Sam bucked his hips up, his half-hard erection pressing against the denim of his jeans. Your moan made him pant softly as he looked into your eyes. "Sam," You whispered as your lips parted from his. You whimpered a bit when he kissed your neck.

"Wow, you can actually get it up," Lucifer snickered, seeing Sam gulp. "Here I thought you were abstinent for her."

You felt him stilling a bit and looked at him worriedly. Since the wall had broken, your sex life with Sam was dwindling. You'd guessed it was the illusions, given the way his eyes would trail away and glare in a random direction.

"Sam," You said sternly, grasping his attention. He gulped, seeing you bite your lip. "Join me in the shower?" You asked huskily.

Sam smiled and pulled you close, holding you to him. "I'd love that," He whispered as he stood.

The shower warmed his muscles as he pulled you back to his torso. You smiled, feeling his erection against your lower back. "Something up, Sammy?" You joked as you leaned into him.

Sam chuckled and kissed your neck softly. "Gag me," Lucifer muttered under his breath behind Sam, causing the latter to sigh softly.

You frowned and turned, facing him. You took hold of his cock and gave him a quick stroke, earning a shout from the man. "Sam," You moaned, squeezing his tip gently. "Stop focusing on him, okay?"

"I-I'm sorry. I--Oh!" He hissed in pleasure, head rolling back as you pumped his cock teasingly. "Y/N."

You smirked and dropped down, determined to show him what was reality. Sam gasped as you gave him small kitten licks, teasing every inch of him. He looked down at you, seeing the mischievous look in your eyes.

Lucifer hummed softly behind Sam. "Little girl likes cock, hm?" He asked Sam. "Bet I can show you some things she'd like."

Sam groaned as you widened your tongue, lapping up his underside. He shuddered ever so slightly only to need to hold himself against the wall as you sucked him into your mouth. He panted, watching you close your eyes and take nearly half of his cock down, using your to stroke the rest in time with each bob you gave him.

"Y/N," he whispered hoarsely, his body shaking with need. It had been a while since you two had been like this. Intimate, lusting, fucking. He wanted to pin you to the wall and pound into you. Instead, he relished in the blissful moment.

The feeling of your hot mouth and hand, the small moans you let out, the sight of you looking up into his eyes.

"Put your hand on her head," Lucifer suggested, smirking a bit when Sam closed his eyes, trying to focus on you alone. "I bet she'll love it," Lucifer sang now.

The temptation was too great. Sam rested his hand on your head, petting gently. He watched you shudder as your cheeks turned red. A low moan rumbled in throat when he pushed your mouth further down his cock.

"I knew it!" Lucifer cheered, laughing. "Little cock-slut, isn't she?"

Sam moaned, head rolling back as you pushed further down, provoked by his touch. He clenched his jaw and looked back to at you when he heard you grunt lowly. "Y/N," He moaned as he felt the back of your tongue. "Shit! Fuck!" He shouted before gripping your hair and pushing you away.

You panted, a gob of spit on your lip as you looked up at him. He was panting, trying to calm himself. "Sam, please," You moaned, pressing your thighs together as you bit your lip.

He shuddered, remembering the hold you had on his cock as you gave him another stroke. Sam bent down and pulled you to stand before turning you to face the wall.

You smiled, looking back at him as you bent your body for him. Sam let out a soft sigh, loving the sight of you. He rubbed his hand over the anti-possession tattoo you had on the back of your thigh. Your skin shuddered under his touch.

"Sam," You moaned, your forehead pressing against the wall. "Please, stop teasing me. I need you now."

"Better listen to her," Lucifer hummed as Sam pressed his tip into you. "But I'd tease her. Honestly, it's kinda cute to see her needy and  begging."

Sam couldn't help but agree. He loved hearing you beg for his touch and your whines when he teased you. He missed hearing them, and needed to hear them again.

You moaned loudly as he slid into you, feeling you tight around him. "Oh fuck!" He grunted as he stilled, only half in. It had been so long for the both of you, he'd forgotten how it felt to have you around him.

"Weak," Lucifer scoffed. "Drive home, Sammy. Make her really feel you."

He didn't need to be told twice. Sam kissed your neck as he slid in until he was sheathed completely in you. He listened to your soft whimpers and felt your body shaking. "Y/N, oh my god," He whispered in a huffed gasp.

"Sam," You moaned and turned your head. You kissed Sam's cheek as one of his hands trailed up to grasp your hand. His free arm wrapped under your waist, holding you up to him. His face turned towards you and he kissed your lips softly, squeezing your hand.

"I love you so much," He whimpered out, pressing his forehead against your shoulder.

"I love you too, Sam," You moaned, feeling his cock twitch in you. "P-Please."

Sam hummed and kissed your shoulder as he moved carefully, not wanting to harm you. He wanted you to feel all of him. He moved slowly, sighing and moaning quietly against your shoulder as he listened to your small cries.

"Sam," You moaned pleadingly. You wanted more. You wanted your Sam, the one who was rough and would take what he wanted from you.

Lucifer hummed, studying you as his hand trailed down your spine. Sam glared at him heatedly, moving so his chest was against your back, pinning you against the shower wall. He shuddered when as he felt himself push deeper into you.

"Move your hips, just a bit more down when you push into her and go faster." Lucifer suggested.

Sam made a face but angled his thrusts as he picked up speed. Your reaction nearly made him blow. You cried out in pleasure, pressing back against him as you squeezed his hand.

"Fuck," He gasped, feeling you squeezing him. "Y/N, I can't...hold...Oh god!" He grabbed your hips with both hands.

"Sam, I'm--" You let out a muffled scream, pressing your mouth into your arm as you began to orgasm. He was rubbing perfectly against your g-spot, leaving you crying and screaming in pleasure.

Sam grunted, head rolling back as he felt your cum slick his cock. "Shit...Fuck, ah!" He shouted as he rolled his hips deeper into you before hitting his own orgasm. He kept pumping himself, dragging out your orgasm as he shut his eyes tight.

You cried out beneath him, your chest pressed against the cool linoleum wall. "S-Sam!" You moaned, pressing back against him more as he finally stilled.

You were both panting, Sam's body covering your and blocking the cold water. He carefully pulled out of you. You quickly turned and kissed him, sucking his lip into your mouth.

Sam moaned and opened his mouth, tangling his tongue with yours. He wrapped his arms around you, loving how you felt against him. "Y/N, I love you," He whispered against your lips.

"I love you too, Sam," You whispered back, laughing lightly. Upon his confused expression, you said, "Whatever you just did, please keep doing that." You pressed against him and he was almost instantly hard again. "I need more, Sammy."


	37. Jumping. Dean Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean loves Y/N but Y/N's with Sam...right?

"Fuck," Dean grunted, pumping his fist faster. He kept quiet, though he was in the shower. His eyes were closed as he leaned back against the wall, thrusting his hips into his hand. His body was buzzing with arousal and he felt ready to explode. "Sh-Shit," He moaned.

The source of his sudden frustration? He'd seen you and Sam in the library. Of course, you two were best friends but you were casually sitting in Sam's lap as you both read over something on his laptop, looking for a possible hunt. You smiled up at him as he walked in with his bowl of cereal. Your smile kept him going through the day. However, when you rose up to get something off the shelf, he saw it. You were wearing an oversized shirt and shorts that seemed like they were too small. He watched you stretch up to reach something, standing on a chair and still needing to get on your toes.

It was when Sam wrapped his arms around your legs and lifted you to help was when Dean dropped his spoon in his bowl and walked off quickly.

He just loved how cute your pout was when Sam helped you. The way your body curved as you stretched too high. He wanted nothing more than to rip down your shorts and push into you, make you cry out his name and beg for more.

He thought of how you would look if you were on top of him, riding and moaning as you took care of your own pleasure. The way you would say his name when you were breathless and close to cumming. He wanted to hear it. He wanted to hear you scream your release.

Dean gasped and panted as he released his load, watching it spurt out and onto the tiled floor. With a gulp, he caught his breath, sighing softly, only to jump when there was a knock on the door. "Yeah?" He asked, clearing his throat.

"Hey, Dean!" You called out, making his eyes widen in shock and fear. "Sam's not feeling so hot so I'm gonna take care of a ghost in Georgia. I'll be b--"

"Like hell you're going alone," He barked out, hurrying out of the shower.  He wrapped a towel around his waist and swung open the door, giving you the full-hearted "Not-On-My-Watch" look. "Y/N, you're not hunting alone. You could get hurt. There are renegade angels out and--"

"Alright, fine!" You said, hands up in surrender. You sighed and sunk your hands into your pockets and headed towards your room. "I'll get packing though."

Dean gulped, watching you walk off. He let his shoulders drop. "Hey, uh..." You looked up at him and he felt like he was lost at the sight of you. "I didn't mean to...ya know..."

You gave him a smile and nodded. "I know, man. You shouldn't worry so much about everyone though." Dean gave you a small smile, but it was hard. 

First off: He let an angel possess Sam.

Secondly: They had Crowley locked in the basement.

Thirdly: He was head-over-heels for you but...you had Sam.

"I know," He just said before retreating back into the shower. 

Once you heard him step back under the water, you gulped, feeling the blush slam into your cheeks full force. Sam just hummed the Wedding March as he walked by. "Shuddup," You sighed, walking towards your room.

"I'm serious, Y/N," He said, smiling to you. "Just tell him. Dean really does like you."

"Yeah, well..." You grabbed your backpack and walked to the dresser. "He's got a funny way of showing it."

Sam nodded and walked into the room. He kissed the top of your head, making you groan. "C'mon. This is a shot!" He said, smiling wide to you. "I bet you can grab his attention on this hunt."

He watched your face go blank for a second before you mumbled, "He really does?"

"He really does. I mean, the way he was staring at your butt a few minutes ago--"

"What?" You squeaked, cheeks going a bright red.

"I'm not kidding. When you were going for the book, he was full-on eye-fucking you." Your cheeks turned a darker shade of red as you covered your rear with your hands. Sam just laughed at your reaction, loving how flustered you got on the topic of his brother. "Oh, c'mon! Wasn't that what you wanted?"

You smacked his chest. "You're a jerk, Sam! Get out!" You shoved him to your door with a huff, not having enough muscle to actually kick him out. The taller man just laughed at your reaction again.

\--

You gulped as you pulled against the ropes that held you in place. You were wrong. It wasn't a ghost. It was a damn demon. You were glad you had the anti-possession symbol tattooed onto your hip, but that didn't mean the demon didn't want some fun.

The young man just chuckled, seeing the fear pulsing through you. "Oh, my dear, sweet child," He hummed as he dragged a single finger down the side of your face. You shivered in disgust as you turned your head away. He grabbed your hair and forced you to look up at him. "We're gonna play a game, child. I cut, you scream. Dean comes. He dies. How exciting!"

You shook as he laughed and grabbed the knife. "Let's start," He whispered in a sinister voice as he approached again. However, you watched him freeze up as the red glow sparked before burning out. The body dropped to the ground, revealing Dean with the Demon Knife.

"Y/N," He whispered, hurrying to you. He ran behind you and cut your ropes. "Dammit. Why didn't you listen? I told you to wait by the car."

"The dude jumped me!" You protested, huffing. "It's not my fault."

"Hey. I just saved your ass!"

"And I'm grateful," You snapped out, pulling away once you were free. You huffed, looking at Dean. "I am, but dammit, Dean! Don't make me feel like crap!"

Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed your arm, dragging you out of the building. He ignored your protests as he dragged you to the car. "Just shut up. I'm pissed."

"Why? What made you so freaking mad? I wasn't aware that me dying would upset you." You snapped out, yanking your arm away.

"Sam's gonna be pissed when he finds out what happened," Dean muttered. "I'm not letting him lose another girl he loves."

You blinked, staring at Dean as he got in the car. Your face was a cross of "Are you stupid?" and "My god, you are so full of it!" as you got in.

"What?" You asked him, staring at him.

"Your boyfriend?" He asked, attempting to remind you. "You know, the one you cuddle while you're investigating and share a bed with when we can't afford another room for you."

"You thi--" You started laughing, making the man jump.

Dean watched as you held your sides, laughing. Not a few moment ago, you looked ready to bite his head off and now you were... He gulped again.

"D-Dean, dude," You chuckled, wiping a fake tear away. "Sam's my bro. I mean, yeah, we did kiss but it was so weird! Like, ew!"

Dean couldn't help but stare in awe of both his own stupidity and your reaction to it. You were smiling. Dean nodded and smiled a bit. "Wow. And here I thought you ran around half-naked for him."

"Nah. I do that for you, Apple Eyes," You teased with a wink. "C'mon. Let's go to that bar on Ninth."

"What's the occasion?"

"My turn to buy, remember?" You reminded him with a smile.

\--

You swallowed the shot with a grin, smirking as you stared down the man. He sighed and walked off, making Dean laugh. "I told you!" You said, smiling to him.

Dean nodded, rubbing his neck. "We should call it a night. You've had too much."

"What?" You scoffed out before making to stand. "I've got it." Immediately, you felt your legs turning to jell-o and you were falling, the room spinning around you. Warm arms wrapped around you and kept you close to him. You looked up, meeting worrisome green eyes. "Hi," You giggled out, clinging to Dean's shirt.

Dean just shook his head and helped you out to the car. "You can sleep it off while I drive," He said gently as he buckled you in. You mumbled under your breath, eyes closing. Dean smiled, watching your sleeping form. With a bit of a lighter weight on his shoulders, he climbed behind the wheel and began to drive the long way back to the bunker.

He was distracted, his thoughts spiraling. You weren't with Sam, yeah...but did that mean anything? Did that mean anything for him? He was whirling through his mind if he should make a move, if at all!

His thoughts were interrupted when your head fell against his shoulder. He looked down at you, wondering why you'd unbuckled and immediately went to his side. "Uh...Y/N?" He asked, staring at you. "I mean, I don't really mind a hot gi--Oh fu..." He trailed off as your lips pressed against his neck. "Y/N! What are you doing?" He groaned, hands tightening on the wheel on the Impala.

You just hummed, making him shudder. You hand rested on his knee gently, rubbing and squeezing. You shifted so your mouth was on his hip. You lifted the shirt and laid small kisses on the exposed skin.

"Shit," He rasped out, gulping as his knees drew together "Y/N, what are you doing?"

"Dean," You hummed, looking up at him. You rose up and kissed his cheek.

Dean tensed, seeing the way you looked at him. He immediately pulled over, hiding Baby under the cover of trees. The moment the engine cut,  his lips were on yours as he unbuckled. He laid you down, kissing you desperately. He listened to your soft moan as his body laid over your body.

"Y/N, you're drunk."

"So?" You huffed out, giving him a small glare as your cheeks flushed with arousal and alcohol in your system. You pushed the flannel off his shoulders, revealing the black tee shirt beneath. "God, damn you. Take a fucking hint."

Dean shivered, turned on by your aggressive behavior. He licked his lips as he looked at you. "Are you sure? Y/N, I don't want just this. I mean, I'd love this, cuz...holy hell. I'm ready to pounce you. B-But I...I..." He trailed off again as you cupped his face.

"Dean, I'm not that drunk. You know how well I can handle it...I...kinda..."

Dean blinked and chuckled. "You little minx," He sighed softly, cupping your face. "You...You could've just asked you know."

"Are you gonna talk or actually screw me?"

"Fuck me..." Dean whispered, loving the feral look in your eyes.

"I'm trying to!"

Dean let out a laugh and kissed you hard. You couldn't help but smile, feeling his hands on you almost instantly. Kissing and laughing. You could feel your body buzzing with energy as you arched into him. You pressed your hips into his. You listened to his soft groan and bit your lip.

"That for me?" You teased, feeling his erection as you smiled.

"Fuck, yes!" he grunted out. "All of them are fucking for you." You smiled as he panted softly. Dean stared at you as he pressed his forehead against yours. "Y/N...you know I love you, right?"

"I know. I love you too, Dean," You said, trailing your finger along his jaw line. "God...you..." You started giggling. "Really? Me and Sam? You thought I was--"

You gasped as his lips pressed hard against yours. Dean's hands held your face, thumbs stroking your cheeks dearly. You moaned and wrapped your arms around his neck.

Slowly, you were pulling at each other's clothing, the windows fogging up as you kissed and moaned. Dean reached in the glove compartment as he kissed your neck, pulling out a condom. You saw the apprehension in his eyes and gave his cock another swift stroke, making him whimper softly. "Dean...I want this."

Dean smiled and moved slowly, pulling you on top of him. You raised an eyebrow. "You have no idea how hot I get thinking about you riding me."

You smiled and kissed his nose then lips as you took the condom from his hand. You carefully unwrapped it and rolled it over his length. He sighed softly, loving your touch. You moved up his body, pressing against him as you slid his tip into you.

Dean moaned with you as you sank onto him, sheathing him completely into you. You whimpered, nails digging into his chest a bit. His hands rubbed your sides gently, soothing you as you adjusted to him. The moment your hips rocked, he was lost in the pleasure.

You listened to him cry out as you moved along his length slowly, feeling all of him. Dean groaned, rubbing his hands up your back. You shivered under his touch and moved over Dean carefully, cupping his face. Dean moaned and kissed your lips, hands tangling in your hair.

"Holy...So good," He whispered, shuddering under you. "God...Y/N!" He moaned, his back arching a bit as he sat up. He sat in the center of the seat, giving you the room you needed to move easier...faster.

Dean watched as you rode him faster, hands clinging to his shoulder. "Dean! Ah," You moaned, feeling your body aching with need. You were so close to your orgasm. His hands cupped your face and you felt like you were going to explode. "D-Dean..."

"That's it, Y/N. Don't hold it in. Please." He grunted lowly. You could feel his cock twitching in you, swelling up. "I need to feel you."

You let out a wail, causing Dean's eyes to widen in fear, but it was quickly switched to arousal again as he felt it. Your orgasm. He watched your body shudder and tense, your hips faltering ever so slightly. He grabbed your hips and pumped up into you, making you cry out again as he dragged out your orgasm. He watched you scream and cum harder, your orgasm throwing him into his own.

Dean moaned your name loudly, keeping himself deep inside of you as he rutted his hips. He let you feel all of him as he spilled into the condom. For a long moment, you both stayed still, panting and pressed hard against one another. Your body caved first, slumping against his completely.

He panted, wrapping his arms around you as he pressed his face into your neck. "Y/N," he whispered weakly. You could only whimper in response, rocking your hips ever so slightly. Dean moaned softly before he smiled and kissed you lovingly. "I love you."

You smiled against his lips and wrapped your noodle-like arms around his neck, deepening the kiss ever so slightly. Dean smiled, feeling you move your lips tiredly as you mumbled, "I love you too, Dean."

"Wear you out?" You nodded in response. "Best orgasm ever?" Another nod. "My girl?" You smiled and gave him another nod, looking tiredly into his green eyes. They lit up with joy and relief as he kissed you again. "You're so beautiful."

Your cheeks turned red before a smile spread over your lips. He started kissing you all over your face and neck, making you giggle. "Dean, no!" You squeaked as he squeezed your sides. You were laughing and enjoying one another before sleep over came your senses. When you woke again, you were naked under Dean's jacket as he drove down the old highway. You smiled and crawled over, this time, tucking yourself under Dean's open arm.


	38. Bunk Buddies. Sam Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam misinterprets Y/N's reaction, making things hella awkward.

You were curled to his side, leg thrown over his. Sam smiled, watching you as you slept soundly. He didn't want to move for two reasons. The first was that he didn't really want to disturb you. The second was that he wanted to stay there forever. He was head over heels for you in truth, but this was the closest he could ever get to you.

As you slowly woke, he smiled, loving the blush on your cheeks. You blinked before letting out a cute yawn. "Morning," He mumbled.

"Morning," You hummed as you buried your face in his shoulder.

"Y/N, I gotta get up."

"Noooo..." You whined, arms wrapping around his neck playfully. He chuckled and sat up, laying you in the bed. He stared at the pout on your lips and gulped. Your eyes were closed again and he sighed. "What's wrong?" You slurred, rubbing your eye.

"Nothing. Just hungry. Want a bite?" You nodded, curling up again as you held the pillow.

It was a normal routine. Wake up, hunt, eat, sleep. Sam always found himself looking forward to his nights with you. It was the closest to normal he could ever get. When he found himself in bed again, you curled up to him, he kept staring at your lips.

You blinked and looked up at him. "You okay, Sam?" You asked, tilting your head.

"Yeah, I'm okay," He said with a smile. "Go to sleep."

"You're not tired though," You said, sitting up. "Sam, if this ever makes you uncomfortable, I can always stay in the extra room."

Sam bristled at that as Kevin would stay in the room when he was there. He shook his head. "Y/N, you could never make me feel weird. I like having you by me." He watched your cheeks turn pink and gulped.

You blinked and gasped as his lips pressed against yours. You just froze, blinking in confusion. Sam shook and pulled away. "I-I...I'm so sorry. I just..." Sam went silent and hurried out of the room, pulling on a jacket.

Days passed. You barely saw a hint of Sam in the bunker. When you told Kevin what happened, he just sighed and shook his head. "God, he's an idiot."

"He hates me."

Kevin's eyes widened at the soft words that fell from your lips. "Obviously not if he kissed you. Y/N, the dude is head over heels for you. Why else would he let you sleep with him?"

You sighed, resting your head on the table. "I just want to talk to him about it," You said, cheeks turning red.

Kevin sighed softly. You and him were close enough that you'd long ago confessed your feelings to for Sam to him. He habored secrets from you and Sam as he silently stood on the sidelines, secretely hoping the two of you would take your heads out of your asses.

"Look," He said, rubbing your back. "A door just opened for you two and neither of you are walking through it. You two got to talk about this. Seriously, you're way freaking older than me."

You smiled at that to which Kevin grinned and shoved your shoulder lightly. "I'm gonna hit the sack," He said. "Seriously, just walk through the door."

You nodded and waited until he'd gone off. You trailed around the bunker, thinking about Kevin's words. There was a reason he was in advanced placement, you supposed. Eventually, you'd come across the rec room, walking towards the guitar you'd kept in there. It was a small piece of your life before hunting that you'd kept. The boys loved when you'd play.

\--

Sam sighed as he walked into the bunker, exhausted. He hadn't slept well in the last few nights. He nearly had a panic attack when he'd kissed you. You not kissing him back just made him feel...

He ended up staying in the Impala over the last few nights, his back aching for his bed. But he didn't want to kick you out of it. In truth, he wished it could go back to how it was before. Instead, he was stuck kicking his own ass for being an idiot. He'd done everything to avoid you and watched as you seemed to fall deeper and deeper into your own thoughts.

Sam hated it. When you'd stumbled upon the pack of werewolves,  he remembered your wide-eyed fear. The first time he saw you. You were still so small and shy, but as you fell in step with him and his brother, he watched you grow. He loved that you'd gotten to be more independent and loved to help however you could.

Now, he'd thrown you back into the repressed woman he met. He hated himself for doing that to you. But as he walked through the bunker, he heard a familiar tune. It was your favorite song on a guitar.

He walked towards the rec room to find you sitting in a stool. Your finger glided easily over the cords as your voice echoed out. California King Bed, if he remembered right. He watched your eyes focus on your hands, carefully strumming as you sang quietly.

He found his heart hammering as his cheeks turned pink. That was it. The way you'd always carry yourself. The soft sound of your voice. Your need to help anyone you could...

He was in love with you.

You pulled your hand away from the body of the instrument, the reverating sound fading in an echo. "Wow..." The breathy word startled you into standing and facing the source. Your cheeks turned red at the sight of Sam smiling softly to you.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't m-mean to--" You stopped. Why were you apologizing? Clearly, he sought you out. "I'm sorry," You finally whispered, looking at the ground. His feet moved. You gulped as he got closer to you. You closed your eyes tightly, heart beating fast. This was it. This was the moment Sam would tell you to pack up and get lost. He was going to..hug you?

You blinked your eyes open as your nose pressed into his chest. He bent over a bit to rest his head on yours. "S...am?" You mumbled, your voice muffled by his shirt. He smelled so good.

"I love you." You let the words settle in before you looked up at him. His cheeks were red as he looked at you. You watched his Adam's apple bob before he nodded. "I mean it. I really do love you. I just...I just hope you could forgive me."

"Forgive...you?"

"Yeah. I didn't mean to kiss you and I know that was really weird and--"

"I love you too."

Sam's eyes widened immensely as he looked at you. He saw that you weren't lying and gave a soft smile. "Can I...uhm...k-kiss you again then?"

You smiled and got on your tip toes, trying to reach his lips as your hand wrapped around the back of his neck. Sam smiled and leaned down, kissing you softly. Your hands curled into his shirt, pulling yourself up more so you could kiss him.

Sam smiled against your lips and cupped your face, moving his lips in time with yours. Your body sparked with excitement as your arms wrapped around his neck. Sam's back ached from the angle. He bent down and, in a swift movement, he had you in his arms, your legs around his waist. You gasped against his lips as his tongue grazed them.

Your moan made him shudder as he quickly pressed you against the wall behind you. One of your hands trailed into his hair as his tongue tangled with yours. Your legs tightened around him as he pressed into you. "Sam!" You moaned, back arching off the wall.

Sam gasped and panted, looking into your eyes. He saw the lust building in them and gulped. "I should stop," He whispered.

"No." He stared at your for a long moment. "Please, don't."

Sam licked his lips and kissed you softly. The kiss was tender and filled with love as you clung to him, his large hands on your rear and thigh as he held you. He pressed his hips into you, sucking your lip gently. Your mouth opened to him and he slipped his tongue in again. Your taste set sparks alight in him as he dragged his tongue carefully along yours.

You moaned and fisted his hair into your hands. His groan made you shudder as he sucked on your tongue lightly. You pressed down onto him, your will to stave off your lust shattering as he kissed you. His hips began to grind into you, rubbing against your core.

"Sam, please!" You moaned, only to whimper as his lips fell on your neck.

Sam pulled away, setting you on your feet. "Y/N, I want you now. I want to fuck you, love you," He whispered as he kissed your cheek and neck. "I want you..."

You smiled and grabbed his hand. You were grateful his bedroom was just a few doors down. He locked the door behind him and turned around, only to see you quickly shedding your shirt. He stared in wonder as the skin was exposed to him.

You watched the smirk drag across his lips as he stripped away his own shirt. His breath was coming in soft pants as he was on you again, his lips again yours. You turned and practically threw him onto the bed, straddling him instantly as he kissed you. His hands were on your waist, the warmth of his touch making you moan softly.

"Sam..."

"Fuck," He grunted as he sat up, kissing your neck. "A-Again, please."

"Sam," You moaned, cheeks stained pink as he cupped your face. His lips were on your again as he took off your bra, leaving your torso completely exposed to him.

He kissed your neck again before trailing his lips down your chest. You keened as he sucked a nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue expertly over it. You moaned, brushing his hair from his face as you practically began to fuck him through his clothing.

Sam grunted and bucked his hips up into yours as his hands tightened on your hips. He laid you back on the bed, his mouth kissing to your other breast as he rubbed against you. You shivered as you felt how hard he was.

He watched you gasp and arch off the bed, your muscles shuddering under his touch. "You're so beautiful," He whispered against your skin. "I love you...I love you so much, Y/N."

"I love you t-too, Sam!" You gasped out his name as he sucked a mark over your heart. You whimpered and writhed under him. "Sam, I..." You gulped, blushing darkly.

Sam hummed as he nuzzled under your ear. "Tell me, Baby," He whispered before kissing your ear and sucking on the lobe.

"Oh fu--I w-wanna suck your cock!" Sam froze at those words, pushing back to look at you. He watched you gulped as your entire face turned red. "I...uhm..." You mumbled, feeling embarrased.

Sam smiled and kissed your cheek. "Only if I get to taste that wet pussy of yours." He watched you bite your lip. "Oh, you like it when I talk dirty?" You smiled, still biting your lip as you nodded. Sam blinked and kissed you hard. "God, you're so fucking cute."

You smiled, giggling with him as you kissed. He kept his hands on you as you stripped one another. Finally, he laid down, pulling your knees to either side of his head. The moment his tongue lapped teasingly at your folds, you were lost.

You moaned, pressing your nose into his hip as you stroked him carefully. Sam moaned as he teased you for a long while. "You taste so good," He moaned before burying his face into your cunt.

You cried out, shuddering as his lips moved fast against you. You gave his length a firm squeeze before sucking as much of him into your mouth as you could. His grunt of pleasure vibrated against your clit. 

Sam moaned as you sucked half of him into your mouth before having to stroke the remainer with your small hand. He flicked his tongue into your clit as he slid a finger into you. You whimpered, pushing back against his hand as you hollowed your cheeks.

"Ah fuck!" He cried out, pumping his finger in you before sliding in a second finger. He felt your walls tighten around him. "That's it. Don't hold anything b-ba--Ah!"

You pulled your head back to his tip, lavishing his head with your tongue. Sam whimpered before he sucked on your clit, determined to make you cum first. You shuddered and pushed your head down again, feeling his tip against the back of your throat. You swallowed, trying not to choke as your eyes watered.

Finally you pulled away, stroking him with your saliva as lube. Sam's hands clamped on your thighs and pulled you so you were completely sitting on his face. "S-Sam!" You moaned quietly, rolling your hips.

He grunted as you kept stroking him, loving how you were riding his face. "F-Fuck! Ah, Sam!" He heard you wail as you finally orgasmed. He pushed his tongue into you, flicking and thrusting it as your juices dripped out of your aching sex.

You moaned as he slowly released you and sucked him back into your mouth. "Y/N," He gasped as he rubbed your thighs. "Just like t-that, Baby! God, such...so fucking good!" He moaned, his words slowly getting tangled in his throat.

Sam closed his eyes, panting as he pushed his fingers into you again. He felt your moan and nearly lost himself. He was determined to make  you cum again as you sucked on him. He started to pant and planted his feet on the bed. You moaned as he began to thrust into your mouth. Your hands splayed on his knees for support as you opened you throat a bit.

He listened to your moan as he pushed up deeper into your mouth, curling his fingers. He smirked, knowing he found your g-spot. "Such a pretty little pussy," He moaned, rubbing your rear lovingly. "Love watching it squirt. So wet and eager." He felt you tighten at his words and hummed, his thumb rubbing against your clit. Your wailing moan around his twitching cock made him shudder. "Y/N, I want you to cum. One more. Please." He moaned before burying his face into you again.

You moaned loudly as you began to cum again, sucking hard on Sam's cock. He grunted and his hand was on the back of your head, keeping you in place as he stilled. You shuddered as you felt him cumming into your mouth, tasting him. You bobbed your head, pushing him through the pleasure.

Sam threw his head back and moaned, fingers rubbing against your g-spot in the most glorious way.

You finally fell off of him, swallowing his cum before panting softly. Sam panted as he laid on his back, sweat coating his body. He watched you sit up, carefully looking at him. With a grin, he grabbed your arm and pulled you close, kissing you lovingly. When you pulled away, blushing as you covered you mouth, he chuckled.

"Get back here." He said, pushing your hand away and kissing you.


	39. Good Boy. Dean Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N discovers something interesting about Dean.

You were laying your head on his chest, Dean's hands running through your hair. You were sitting in Sam's room, the three of you catching up on some of the Marvel movies that had recently come out. Sam sat at the end of the bed where you had rested your feet on his shoulders.

Dean noticed you shifting uncomfortably. "Back hurt?" He asked. Upon your nod, he adjusted you between his legs and began to rub your back. You hummed softly as Sam chuckled. "What?" He asked.

"So cute," Sam teased as you crossed your legs on his mass of hair.

"He's just being my good boy," You teased. His hands  twitched a bit on your back. You took note of him shifting a bit as his feet flexed. You tilted your head a bit, smirking at his reaction. That was certainly something new.

Once you finished the episode, you let out a realistic yawn. "Alright. Bed time," Dean chuckled as he scooped you up. "Night, Sammy."

"Night, guys," He yawned as  he cleaned up his room.

You wrapped your arms around Dean's neck as he carried you to the room you both shared. Upon Sam's urging request, Dean moved into your room a couple weeks back, which was probably good considering you and Dean could get vocal.

Dean set you on your fight, kissing your cheek. You smirked and wrapped your hand around the back of his neck, watching his Adam's apple bob. "Such a sweet man." He clenched his jaw, eyes darkening at your words. "So you like that? Being told how good you are?"

He shuddered as you scrapped your nails over the back of his neck and along his jaw. "Y/N," He whispered.

"You are good, Dean. Very good," You purred, studying his every reaction.

Dean's breath hitched as you trailed your hand down the front of his jaw, grazing lightly over the Adam's apple. He shuddered, licking his lips. Your fingertips trailed down the front of his shirt until you tugged at it. "Off." You ordered.

He quickly oblidged, practically ripping the fabric off of him like it would kill him. Dean stood stock still upon your smirk. He watched you eye him like he was a piece of meat. You'd never been like this before. Truthfully, he loved it. He wanted to see how far you'd take this.

"Oh!" He moaned as you palmed the front of his jeans. Your sexy chuckle made him suck his bottom lip between his teeth, shuddering.

"So hard already..." You hummed, rubbing gently. You then pushed him to the bed, surprising him into falling on his back. Dean watched you strip down, licking his lips as you moved slowly. Your skin almost glowed before him. He watched your tongue dart out over your lips and he had to supress the urge to groan.

You smirked and crawled up his body. "Let me taste you," He whispered breathlessly. You tilted your head, giving him a look that made him whimper a bit. "Please! Please, Y/N!" He begged, biting his lip.

You chuckled and traced your index finger along his freckles, making him shudder. "Only because you asked so nicely." You hummed.

Dean carefully cupped your rear in his hand and pulled you up so you were hovering over his face. He groaned as he smelled your arousal and pressed his lips against your folds, kissing gently as he looked up at you. He watched you moan and rock your hips. He pushed his tongue passed your labia, tasting your heat and teasing your clit.

"God, yes! Dean!" You moaned, making him shake a bit. His hands tightened over your ass, squeezing each firm cheek lovingly. "Fuck, that feels so good. You're gonna m-make me cum."

Dean moaned and moved his tongue to your hole, thrusting it wildly. He watched your cheeks flush and your mouth let out a soft moan. He grunted and rubbed your ass gently as he flicked his tongue around you. He felt your walls flutter and your thighs shake against his forearms. He listened to you cry out as you began to cum. He moaned loudly against you, vibrating your clit as he lapped up your juices.

He felt a few drops trickle down his chin as he rode you through the pleasure. He watched you shake before you slowly pulled off of him. Your thumb swiped away some of your cum and pressed against his lip. Dean shuddered and sucked on your thumb.

"Felt so good. My good boy..." You hummed as you kissed his neck.

Dean whimpered and clung to your hips. "Baby, what's going on?" He whispered softly. "You never--"

"Should I stop?" You asked quietly, gulping.

"No! God no! Please." He said, sitting up and cupping your face with one hand. "Baby, this is...You have no idea how fucking hot this is." He gave you a weary grin as he looked at you. "I'm one hell of a lucky guy."

You smirked, nodding. "You are. You're my lucky guy," You said, scratching your nails over his scalp. He shuddered, his hand shaking on your cheek. "What do you want?"

"You. Fuck, I want you!" He moaned as you tugged his blonde hair lightly.

"Then have me." You told him. He threw you under him, standing and pushing down his pants quickly. You bit your lip, loving the sight of his throbbing cock. You watched him pump his cock into his fist with a soft grin. You rose up on your knees and kissed his stomach and chest.

Dean groaned, wrapping his arms around you. "Baby, I love you so much." He whispered, kissing your head as you gently mouthed over his tattoo.

"I love you too, Dean." You smiled and pulled him onto you. 

He kissed you sweetly as he wrapped his arms around you. He pulled you close to him as he slid into you. You both whimpered and pressed your foreheads against one another in nearly perfect sync. It was a rhythm, something you always loved when having Dean in  you.

"Such a sweet boy," You whispered as your eyes locked with his. He clenched his jaw, groaning lowly. "Always so gentle." He shuddered as he rocked his hips into you, angling his hips so that he was rubbing against your g-spot. "So desperate for me to cum?"

"Y-Yes," He rasped out, pressing his face into your neck. He rocked his hips faster, feeling you shudder under him. "Want t-to feel you..."

Your chuckle made him gasp and rock his hips a little faster. "You're a little cum slut, aren't you?" You teased before tugging his hair. "Answer!"

"Yes!" He cried out, thrusting harder into you as he moaned. "Fuck! Yes!" He leaned back and grabbed your hips. He thrusted faster into you. He watched you writhe and arch under him. "Y/N, f-fuck..."

"Such a good little f...fuck!" You cried out, shaking under him. "Dean, I'm g-gonna--"

"Y/N!" He grunted, pressing his lips hard against yours. You listened to him cry out as you orgasmed together.

You panted and moaned as he shook above you, trying to drag out your orgasm. His hands rubbed your skin lovingly as he moved his lips against yours. He sucked your lip gently, nipping softly as he held you.

"Baby...I...Holy shit..." He smiled a bit and panted softly. "That..."

"Wow," You said, smiling giddily. "Ladies and gentleman, Dean Winchester likes to bottom."

Dean chuckled and kissed your neck playfully, making you squeak and giggle. "Little tease!" He laughed as he held you to him.


	40. Never Fun Without A Bruise. Sam Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam likes to mark up his girl.

Sam's body reacted first to the sight of you, adrenaline immediately pumping through his veins. You were in the kitchen, humming as you sipped at some coffee. You were leaned over the island as you read a newspaper. All of that was fine and dandy but your body...

You wore one of his tee shirts that you'd managed to nab from his drawers and he could see your lacy purple undies poking out from under them. You were lazily turning the pages of the newspaper.

You smiled as his arms wrapped around your waist. "Morning, Sam," You said, nodding to the coffee maker. "Fresh."

"In a sec." His voice made you shiver as he leaned over you, using his arm as support. His lips fell on your shoulder and neck, kissing softly. His hands ran up your sides, making you shiver a bit. "God, you're so beautiful."

"Sammy," You moaned, pressing back against him. You shuddered as you bit your lip. He gently cupped your breasts through the shirt, squeezing and pinching the nipples lightly. You pressed your chest up into his hands. "Sam, please." You said breathlessly as he rolled the hardened buds between his fingers.

He bit gently, listening to your moan. "Y/N, are you okay with this?" He whispered, nuzzling under your ear. You nodded frantically. "Are you sure? I don't think I can hold back." He trailed his hands down your small body, making you whimper when he finally squeezed your hips. "I could hurt you."

You smirked, looking back at him. "It's never fun without a bruise."

Sam gave you his own smirk as his eyebrow quirked up. He pecked your lips before lifting you off the ground, bending you over the counter top. "We need to be quick, Baby," He whispered as he pressed against you. You moaned as you felt his erection against you. "Fuck..."

The shirt hiked up your body, completely revealing the underwear to him. It barely covered your ass and he could see how wet you were getting. He rubbed his fingers gently against the fabric, teasing you a bit. You shuddered and moaned, clinging to the counter. He bit his lip, glancing to the kitchen door as he listened closely to the outside world, wary of the possibility of waking his brother. When you pushed back against him, he clenched his jaw, repressing the loud moan that threatened to escape.

You felt his fingers over your panties before they moved aside the lacy cloth. The moment his fingers touched your wet sex, you both hissed in pleasure. Sam sunk a single digit into you easily. "God, you're so wet," He chuckled lowly, licking his lip as he watched you moan. "Bet I can slide my cock right in."

You whimpered and pushed back against him. "Sam, please," You gasped out.

He smirked and kissed your shoulder softly. "You sure? I mean, you've seen how big I am," He hummed with a smirk. "Think that tight little pussy can--"

"Sam Winchester, I swear to God, shut the hell up and fuck me," You growled out, glaring at him.

That was it. That was the spark that made him fall hard for you. He kissed your lips hard as he pulled out his finger and pushed down his sweats. You moaned as he kept your panties aside, kissing you lovingly. You nearly screamed as he pushed in slowly, afraid to hurt you.

"Oh f-fu...mmm..." You whimpered, forehead dropping onto the counter. Sam stopped and kissed your head and neck as he shuddered. He whispered sweet things against your neck, panting softly. "Sam," You moaned, wiggling your hips to your best.

He nodded and pushed in completely, his entire body shaking. "Fu--Oh fuck! You're s-so tight," He moaned, arms wrapping around you. "God...I'm not gonna last."

"Please, Sammy," You moaned, your toes barely touching the floor. You shook under him, wanting more.

Sam lifted you more, setting one knee on the counter. You let out a shaky breath, feeling him completely. "Does it hurt?" He whispered, nuzzling the back of your neck. You shook your head as you found you were able to support your weight better. "Tell me if it does, Y/N," He groaned before giving you a hard thrust.

You gasped, clenching your jaw as he began to pound into you. Your body felt like it was on fire as he pumped into you, leaving you a mess of whimper and desperate pants. He groaned, gripping your hips tightly. You were still so tight around him. The angle your bodies were at made it easy for him to rub right against your g-spot.

"S-Sam! Sam!" His eyes widened as he heard your voice starting to pitch and he quickly covered your mouth, pressing deep into you as you moan loudly, muffled by his palm. He felt you clench around him and gasped, pumping faster into you as you began to orgasm.

Sam shuddered as he watched you shake and felt your mouth opening as you moaned his name behind his hand. He moaned, burying his face into your neck to muffle his own voice. Once he felt you calming down, he quickly pulled out and flipped you onto your back. He moved your now soaked panties completely aside and slid back into you easily, watching the way your face contorted in pleasure.

"I love you," He whispered raspily. "I love you so much." He rolled his hips, moving deep inside of you. He loved the way you clung to him, your hands diving into his hair as he nuzzled you and held you to him.

He smiled with you as you said "I love you too, Sammy" between breathless pants after each thrust he gave. Peppered kisses on your face made you smile and giggle as he pushed himself into you, loving the way your walls squeezed his cock so naturally.

Then his eyes bugged as he pulled out and fixed himself. You knew why. You heard Dean coming out of his room. With a smile he lifted you off the counter and took the far route to your room.

Dean came into the kitchen, swearing he heard you two laughing in there. He looked to see your favorite mug knocked over, coffee spilled over the newspaper. He was confused at first, until he saw something glistening on the counter top.

"Seriously, guys!?" He called out. "We eat in here!"

"Sorry!" Sam shouted with a laugh as he carried you into your room. He laid you on the bed, and locked the door. When he turned around he saw you stripping down shakily. A grin spread across his lips as he stripped himself down. He easily slid back into you as he pressed you into the mattress, moaning lowly. "God, Y/N!" He moaned.

"Sam..." You moaned, arching up into him. He smiled and kissed you softly. His hands were everywhere as he moved slowly, your hands cupping his face and gently gliding down his neck and back.

He moved slowly, loving ever second of your passionate touch. His lips moved down your neck as he marked you, thrusting more adamantly in you. You whimpered and moaned, feeling another orgasm coming on. Sam rolled onto his back, pulling you and the sheet on top of him, chuckling as you nuzzled his cheek.

You kissed him sweetly as you rode him, your thrusts meeting one another in almost perfect sync. He watched you push yourself up, raising yourself more desperately along him. He moaned, hands cupping your rear in his hands.

"God...Fuck!" He moaned, back arching as you rolled your hips. "Y/N! Y/N, god! Just like t-that, Baby!"

"Don't hold it, Sammy," You moaned, repeating the gyration of your hips, rubbing him against your g-spot. "Don't--Ah! H-Hold...Oh!"

You both let out silent screams as your orgasm overwhelmed you, sending him over the edge. He kept you tight to him, feeling you roll your hips. He gasped and moaned, hands gripping your thighs tightly. You ignored the stinging it gave you and rode out your orgasms, panting as you finally collapsed onto him.

Sam kissed your head and neck lovingly, moaning as you pulled off of him. You both panted, clinging to one another. You smiled breathlessly as your eyes grew heavy. "Holy..." You panted, laughing lightly. He smiled back, nodding to you as he finally relaxed in your bed. You nuzzled his neck, kissing his jaw. "I love you, Sammy."

"I love you too, Babe."


	41. The Girl. Sam Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Free Will cheers up Y/N, who in turn shows her gratitude to her boyfriend, Sam.

Please listen to this song: www.youtube.com/watch?v=mS8xDo-q...  
Also, not sorry about that ended.

 

\--

 

Sam gulped as he saw you laying in your bed. You hadn't really left your room much. He already knew why. He bit his lip, thinking about what he could do to help. Slowly, a smile came to his face.

\--

You were laying in bed, reading without actually seeing the words. You were just trying to look occupied. It was no secret that you had depression. Recently, it had gotten kind of bad. You were in a down moment, not wanting to relapse into a break down.

That's when you heard Dean's voice. "Hey! Y/N, I need your help with something."

You briefly wondered what you could be useful for but got up nevertheless. Dean seldom called for your help. Usually it was pretty important when he did. You got up and made your way to the library, seeing Cas smile and retreat into the room. You tilted your head as he vanished, wondering what that smile was for.

The sound of a guitar echoed through the halls as you walked around. When you finally came into the library, you saw Sam smile to you and sing softly as Dean strummed the old guitar kept.

You blinked in surprise, staring at your boyfriend as your cheeks flushed a bright red. Sam stayed next to Dean as Cas stood behind them. They were smiling at you. Then Dean picked up the rhythm and the three of them sang to you. You laughed as Sam hurried to you, spinning you on your toes. You danced with him and Cas as Dean continued to play.

They sang and laughed with you, making your heart flutter as you blushed brightly. Finally, the song ended. "Guys--"

"Why are you crying?" Cas asked in concern.

"Happy tears, Cas," You reassured as you hugged him tightly. He smiled and hugged you gently. 

Dean wrapped one arm around you and kissed the side of your head. "You know we love you right?" He asked as he kept you to his side.

"I know. I love you guys too," You said as you wiped your face. "I'm sorry--"

"Don't," Sam said sweetly. He pulled you into his arms. "You don't ever need to apologize."

You giggled and hugged Sam tightly, nuzzling his chest. "And kiss," Dean whispered. "Do it... Do it, do it, do it." He kept chanting "Do it" quietly, getting Cas in on it. It made you smile as Sam bent down and kissed your lips softly. "Yeah!" Dean cheered.

"Now, your turn," You teased, pointing between the hunter and the angel. Dean blanched at that, making you laugh hysterically.

Sam smiled, watching you laugh. He missed it. It had been a few days since you'd last gave a genuine smile. He took your hand gently, sighing softly. He was completely head over heels for you. Seeing you smile made him so happy.

Together, the four of you gathered in Sam's room, watching Game of Thrones and having what you called a "Cuddle Puddle". You were leaned back against Sam, Dean laying with his head in your lap, and Cas with his legs across Dean's hips.

Sam was rubbing your arm gently, his chin on top of your head. Dean was hugged your thigh, though if you asked him he'd completely deny that he is a cuddler. Cas held your hand.

Normally speaking, this sort of personal contact would disturb you and make you uncomfortable. But, these boys had a special place in your heart. They made you feel safe and wanted. They were family.

\--

You smiled as you woke the next morning. Sam had you to his side in his room, just the two of you. He smiled to you as you looked up at him. "How do you feel?" He asked. He'd been awake for a while.

You kissed his cheek. "Better," You whispered quietly. "Thank you, Sammy."

Sam smiled and kissed your lips softly. He started to pull away, but he stopped, looking into your eyes. You bit your lip and leaned up as he leaned in again. You kissed him lovingly, wrapping your arms around his neck. He hummed and slowly moved over you.

You cupped his face as he straddled your hips, kissing your lips softly before pressing his tongue against them. You shivered and parted them, moaning when he pushed his tongue into your mouth. You were both locked in a heated kiss, your fingers pushing into his hair as one hand cupped the back of your head. You moaned and moved quickly. Sam gasped as you suddenly bucked your hips up just enough so that he was kneeling between your legs and your ankles hooked around his hips.

"Fuck, Y/N," He whispered before kissing you hard. You whimpered, arching into him. You sucked on his tongue, making him moan into your mouth.

You both parted the kiss, panting as you looked into each other's eyes. You were shaking with adrenaline as he kept pressed against you. You bit your lip before rolling your hips against his erection. Sam shivered, biting back to the moan that built in his throat. He blinked, calming himself. Sam looked into your eyes, silently asking.

Sam watched  you lean up and kiss his neck, making him moan lowly. He nodded and kissed your shoulder softly. Sam was careful and gentle in his touch, rubbing and squeezing in every place in his search for your sweet spots. You gasped when his thumb brushed over your nipple under your thin tee shirt.

"Sam," You whispered as he bent his head down. He closed his eyes as he kissed the hardening bud through the fabric. You moaned and arched into him, shuddering from his touch. You were panting as he flicked his tongue over the bud. One hand cupped the other breast while his free hand held your hip down.

Sam listened to your soft moaning and shuddered as he slowly pushed your shirt up, giving you a chance to back out if you wanted. You sat up and shyly pulled your shirt off. Sam gulped, staring at you. Your cheeks were a bright red as he stared at you. He pulled you into his lap and kissed you lovingly as his large hands splayed over your back. You shuddered and moaned as you tugged at his shirt.

He pulled it off, tossing it to the floor before laying you back down. "I love you," He said with a smile.

"I know."

"You're such a dork," He chuckled before kissing you lovingly. Pants and underwear was quickly discarded as he kept you close to him. He pulled a condom out of his nightstand as he kissed your cheek. "Are you sure?" He knew you were a virgin, making him nervous he'd hurt you.

"Sam, please."

"On top." He told you before flipping you over him. You smiled and kissed him as you helped him with the condom. Once he was covered, you slowly sank onto him.

You both moaned, your nails digging into his chest as he rubbed his thumbs into your hips. He shook and moaned once he was buried inside of you. He bit his lip and panted, holding down his urge to cum right then and there. You were so tight around him. He watched you whimper and shake as you adjusted to him and rubbed his thumb against your clit.

"You feel so good," You moaned weakly, your cheeks a bright red. You rocked your hips, meeting each stroke of his thumb as you adjusted. Sam moaned, nearly crying out. "I love you," You moaned.

"I love you too, Y/N. God, I love you s-so much." He moaned as you began to ride him, watching the way you slowly moved.

You shook as you rested your hands on his stomach, moving to your best ability. It didn't help that you were so small compared to him, but he made you squirm and moan on top of him, making your body flush. He filled every inch of you and rubbed in all the right places.

"S-Sam," You moaned as you clench around him. Sam gasped and arched his back before sitting up. He kissed you hard as he rocked his hips in time with you. He felt your walls squeeze and flutter as you began to orgasm, moaning loudly into his mouth.

He shook and moaned against your lips before he gave you a few hard thrusts. He didn't miss the way you clenched at that as he came hard inside of you. "Fuck," He gasped, pressing his face into your neck. "Oh...Oh, Y/N." He moaned as he kept moving. He rocked his hips slowly, riding you through your orgasm before stopping completely.

You kissed his shoulder and neck as he finally stopped, panting. You whimpered as he squeezed you to him, panting softly. "Sam," You said once you caught your breath.

He smiled and cupped your face, kissing you lovingly. You smiled against his lips, rubbing your hands up his back. He hissed a bit, chuckling when you retreated. You'd clawed pretty badly at his back. "I'm so sorry!" You squeaked.

He laughed and kissed you sweetly. "Baby, it felt good," He confirmed as he cupped the back of your head. "You can scratch, bite, whatever...As long as you don't bring a weapon into it..."

You smiled and kissed his cheek, shaking as he lifted you up, pulling out of you. "God," You moaned as he kissed your neck. He nuzzled you gently, rubbing your body gently. You hummed before making a face. "I'm kinda hungry now."

Sam let out a bellowing laugh, falling back on the bed. You laughed with him and cuddled him as you laid on top of him. "Oh god! Holy shit. I love you so much." You smiled with him as you kissed his cheek and neck.

\--

"Hey, Dean," You said as you opened the door. You froze, jaw dropping at the sight. Cas was cuddled up to Dean, sound asleep. You closed the door and ran to the kitchen where Sam had finished up cooking. "Destiel confirmed!"

"Told you."


	42. I Need You. Destiel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set In Season 9

\--Set in Season 9 after saving Castiel from April.--

"I'm going to go check on him," Dean said as he stood.

"Alright," Sam said, smiling to his brother. He knew the man cared for the former angel. After seeing the shape that Cas had been in at the Reaper's house, he knew Dean wanted to make sure Castiel was okay.

Dean knocked on the bathroom door. "Cas, you good?" No response came, worrying him. "Cas, I'm coming in. So...you..." 

Dean gulped thickly, stepping into the shower room. He saw Castiel's form in the steam. More than that though, he saw all of him. He licked his lips as he studying the former angel's frame. Even the tattoo on his somewhat muscular body seemed graceful. Dean all but choked when he saw Castiel's hand wrapped around his cock, stroking.

"Dammit," he sighed, his blue eyes falling on his throbbing cock. Nothing was working. He couldn't find that release he ached for. Being a human was very strange. He glanced up when he saw movement in the corner of his eye. He looked to Dean, seeing him standing there with a blush on his cheeks. "Hello, Dean."

Dean clenched his jaw, hearing the husk in Castiel's voice and seeing the lust in his eyes. He shook his head. "I--" He cleared his throat. "I came to check on you. You were taking a while."

Cas simply nodded before looking down helplessly at his cock. "Dean, can I ask you something about sexual experience?"

Dean was gonna have a heart attack at this rate. "Shoot." He had to fight the shiver that threatened to grab him as a dirty image went through his mind.

"Is it normal to not find release during intercourse?" Dean was a bit thrown off by the question. "I had sex with April. It was pleasurable I think...But I couldn't find my release."

"You couldn't get off?" Dean asked, rubbing his neck. "I mean, that sucks. I hate when that happens. Usually it's because the chick isn't really that hot." He backpedaled as he said, "I mean, a lot of the girls are hot. Totally. But--"

"Then...is it normal to fantasize about someone else?"

Dean blinked, raising an eyebrow. He watched Cas step out of the shower, walking shamelessly to him. Dean licked his lips, watching Cas's cock bounce a bit as he walked. "Dean." His green eyes snapped to the angel's blue, seeing worry and lust. "You are breathless. Are you okay? Should I get Sam?"

"No," Dean breathed out. "No, I..." He gulped. "Yes. It is normal to fantasize about someone else."

Cas nodded, a light pink tint in his cheeks. "Is it...Dean...Can you help me?"

"What?" Dean choked out.

Cas bit his lip and looked away. "I need your help, Dean. When I was with April...I thought of you. It made me act ravenously and--" Castiel gasped when Dean shoved him against the wall. He flinched, closing his eyes tight, expecting some repercussion.

"Don't lie to me," Dean said softly. Cas felt Dean's hands shaking. "Don't lie to me and say that crap."

Castiel gulped and looked up. He saw Dean looking ready to shatter as he caged him. Castiel placed his hand on Dean's cheek and said, "I would not lie about this."

Dean kissed him hard, making Castiel moan as he kissed the man back. Dean pressed himself against the angel. The kiss was heated and sweet, making Castiel shiver. It was definitely much different than with April. Dean's hands took his and pressed them into the wall by his head, making him whine quietly.

"Dean..." He moaned, pushing against the man's hands.

"Oh fuck, Cas," Dean whispered before kissing his neck. "Tell me this is real. Tell me this is really happening."

Cas smiled and arched into him, pressing himself against Dean. "I really am here. All of this is real." Dean released one of Castiel's hands and reached between them, taking the angel's erection into his hand. "Dean!" He gasped as Dean began to pump the weeping cock in his hand.

Dean moaned at the sound of Castiel's voice as he stroked the angel's cock. He watched the way Cas's face contorted in pleasure, panting and squirming under him. "Really couldn't get off from her?" He whispered. Cas shook his head, his cheeks turning red. "It's okay, Cas. Don't think about her. Think about me every time you try to get off."

"Oh fu--Dean!" Castiel moaned, shuddering. "Dean! I'm g-gonna--Oh!" Castiel moaned loudly as he began to cum suddenly, shaking the entire time. Dean kept pumping his hand, pushing him through the orgasm while licking his lips.

Cas grunted and moaned, his cum covering his stomach and Dean's hand. "Fuck, Cas," Dean breathed, seeing how much he'd cum. He smirked as he lifted his hand. Cas watched him lap up the white fluid from his hand and whimpered at the sight. "All this for me?" The angel nodded furiously, his heart pounding hard. Dean chuckled and kissed him softly. "Anything else I can do for you?"

"I need you," Cas breathed out before all but lunging himself at him.

"Easy, easy," Dean whispered softly. Cas whined a bit as Dean hugged his naked body to his. "One step at a time." Cas nodded, knowing Dean was right as usual. "I'll let you finish up your shower. Once your settled in, we're going to talk about...this."

Cas grew confused before he realized Dean was actually scared! He'd never seen Dean afraid of intimacy before, but maybe the thought of being with a male unsettled the human? "Dean, if it makes you uncom--Mmff!" Cas's voice was muffled by Dean's mouth quickly dominating his, making him moan and weak at the knees.

"Cas, I want this." He whispered. "But right now, you need rest. Okay?" The former angel nodded, making Dean smile a bit. He kissed him softly and jerked his head to the still running water. "Go on. Relax a bit. You deserve it."

Castiel gulped at that words and nodded, shyly retreating under the water. He hummed as the warmth overwhelmed him again, washing away the cum on his stomach. He shook despite the warmth as he looked down at his now soft cock. He smiled a bit, knowing his body was sated for the time being.

Dean smiled as he stepped out of the bathroom. Though, looking down at his soaked clothing, he knew he needed to change and made his way to his room, only to be confronted by Sam.

"Jesus, Sammy," Dean sighed, startled by his brother's sudden presence. "What gives?"

"He cannot stay here." Ezekiel said.

"What?" Dean could already feel his heart breaking.


	43. Fun Sized. Sam Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam loves how tiny Y/N is.

Sam smirked as he bit his lip. You were standing on your tiptoes, stretching at your full  height. He listened to your small whimpers and swears as you tried to reach the shelf. Your shirt hiked up and revealed a small bit of your back dimples that he found adorable. Your skirt, however, was hiking up, revealing the curve of your ass in a seductive manner.

"Need help?" He teased.

"No!" You said, glaring at him over your shoulder. "I can...I can get it." Sam smirked and watched you for a while longer.

You strained to reach the shelf. You were trying to put back the book you'd been reading. You huffed as you pushed it up in a toss, only to have it fall back into your arms. "Son of a..." You sighed.

Arms wrapped around your legs, making you gasp in shock. Sam wrapped his arms around your thighs and lifted you off the stool. He sat you on his shoulder, grinning to you as you huffed. "You're so cute," He hummed, nuzzling your hip as you put the book back.

"I am not, Sammy," You pouted, glaring down at him. He smiled and lowered you but turned you in his arms. Your legs hooked around him, holding yourself up. "What are you planning?"

Sam hummed as he smirked again before kissing your neck. "Ya know...Dean won't be back until later tonight," He husked as he sucked softly under your jaw. You moaned and arched against him. "Could try that little fantasy of yours..." He suggested with a smirk.

You bit your lip and nodded. For some reason, you had this crazy fantasy about Sam taking you in the library. Thinking about the way he would stretch over the table to reach a book was enough to make you want him to throw you onto the table and have his way.

"I love you," He said, smiling before kissing your lips softly. You smiled against his lips and kissed him back, your hands tangling with his hair. He pinned you against the shelf, grinding into. "Tight little body...So fucking sexy...Want to fuck you all over this damn bunker."

You shivered and smirked as he broke the kiss. "Why haven't you, Sammy?" You teased, tugging at his hair a bit. He growled and attacked your neck. "I don't think you could do it."

"What's that?"

"I don't think you can fuck me all over the bunker."

Sam smirked and kissed your lips, dominating your mouth. You moaned as he tongue slid into your mouth. Getting him worked up always made sex more fun. You loved how he took advantage of your small body. He could easily lift you and fuck you against the wall. Hell, there was the one time you sat on his shoulders as he ate you out while you clung to the shelf in his room...while he was standing. Damn that was...

You moaned as he grinded his hips into you. "Oh, Sam!" You gasped.

"I love you, Y/N," He whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," You said as you clung to him. You bit your lip as he smiled to you. "Please, Sam," You moaned, stooping your head down and kissing his neck. Sam moaned and held you up with one arm, undoing his pants. He pulled himself out and you reached under your skit, moving the fabric of your panties aside.

Sam moaned as he pressed the head of his cock against your folds. "You're so wet," He chuckled as his eyes flicked to yours. "What are you thinking about, little girl?"

You whimpered. "Your cock," You whispered, biting your lip a bit. "I'm thinking about how good your cock feels inside of me."

"Eager girl," He said with a smirk as he pushed inside of you. You both moaned lowly as he grabbed your hips. "Ready?" You nodded and he began to moved you along his cock.

"O-Oh, Sam!" You moaned, back arching. He groaned and laid you on the table. You gasped in surprise, having not realized he'd been walking. He thrusted into you.

The sex was primal, just as you liked it. He pumped himself maniacally in you, watching you moan on the table beneath him. "Oh, Y/N," He grunted as he felt your walls fluttering. "So close to your first one," He moaned and rubbed your clit. He watched you jerk and thrash under him. He smirked and sucked your earlobe into his mouth. "Don't. Cum." He ordered, making a point with each thrust.

Your back arched off the table as you shook. You tugged at his shirt. "Sam, please. Please! I want to see you."

He nodded and stood back, his hips not slowing as he stripped off his shirt and dropped his pants and boxers to the ground. You shivered as he tried to carefully undo your buttons on your shirt. Instead, you watched him growled and ripped it open, hearing a few buttons clinking to the ground.

"Fuck yes," He moaned as he took in the sight of you. Legs wrapped around him, hands clinging to the edge of the table at your hips, shirt ripped open to show off your small breasts under your favorite blue bandeau. He grunted and pulled the fabric down, sucking on your breasts. "So good. Tits taste so good," He grunted as he nipped and sucked.

You shook and moaned, arching into his mouth. He smirked and sucked on your nipple before pulling away with a wet pop. He moaned as he felt you clench around him.

"You gonna cum?" He challenged.

"Sam, please, I'm so close!" She moaned as she rocked against him.

Sam groaned and pulled away, sitting on the chair. "I wanna fuck those perfect tits," He ordered, pulling you by your ankle. You nodded and slid to the floor. You stood in front of him and stripped down completely. You knelled between his legs and wrapped his dick with your breasts. He moaned as you shyly moved your body, biting your lip as you looked up at him. "Good girl." He moaned,  petting your head. "Keep that up and suck on the head."

You nodded and took the tip of him into your mouth. You sucked on the tip as you let him toy with your breasts. He moaned, watching you work him over. You kept it up for a long while, realizing he was letting you calm down. You slowed to a stop, kissing his hip softly. He hissed and shook in pleasure.

"God," He moaned. "Y/N, how are you so fu--AH--" You sucked him into your mouth, humming softly. "--cking...so fucking good," He breathed out at last, head rolling back in pleasure. "Just like that, Baby."  He moaned and squirmed in his seat a bit as you sucked and bobbed your head, rubbing your hands along his hips and stomach. He let out shaky breaths and whimpered softly.

You moaned as sucked on the head of his cock again before crawling up into his lap. Sam smiled and cupped your face, kissing you as you pressed against him. "I love you, Sammy," You whispered against his lips.

"I love you too," He said, grinning as he realized you both kept saying it over and over. He noticed that when one of you would dominate the other. It was like you were trying to reassure one another that there was still affection in everything you do.

He kissed you, moaning as you sunk onto him. "Oh f-fuu...mmm, Sam," You moaned, adjusting to his length inside of you. You moaned as his hands found your waist. He was immediately moving you along his length. He moved you slowly at first before picking up the pace.

You were both moaning and crying out again. You rolled your hips and rested your forehead against his as he met thrusted up into you. Soft cries and whimpers escaped you and you held down the urge to orgasm right then and there. Sam dragged out your pleasure, pushing you towards the edge before pulling out.

"S-Sam, no, please!" You whimpered. 

Sam smirked as he said, "I'm not letting you cum too quickly. I still have about twenty other rooms to fuck you in, Little Girl. You won't cum until I say so, right?" You whimpered and nodded as he lifted you up. 

\--

Nearly every room, save Dean's, had been marked by the two of you now. You were shaking as he carried you to his room. He had denied you every time you grew closer to the edge. "Sam, please," You begged as he laid you on his bed. "I need to cum so bad."

He moaned as  he slid back into you. "I know, Baby," He moaned, giving you a shallow thrust and feeling your walls clench hard around him. He started to thrust at a punishing speed, making you scream and cry out. 

So close. You were so fucking close! The moment his thumb found your clit, you barely had time to register his command before you were screaming in pleasure.

"That's it," Sam moaned, riding your orgasm. He let out a shout as his muscles tensed. "I'm--Oh fuck! I'm cumming!" He shouted as you yelped in pleasure.

You watched him close his eyes tightly as he planted his hands by your head, thrusting sloppily into you. His face contorted in pleasure as he gasped and moaned, spilling into you. Soft swears and murmurs of affection escaped as he opened his eyes, staring at you.

Sam shivered and kissed you hard, making you moan as he kept thrusting. He made you cum once more before he finally slowed to a stop. 

You smiled as he laid on his back, curling to him. He kept one arm around you as he gave a dorky grin. "Wow," He whispered breathlessly. You giggled and kissed her shoulder. He kissed the top of your head. "Edging you...definitely love it."

"Shut up."

"Nope." He said with a grin, closing his eyes as he laughed to himself.


	44. I've Never Done This Before. Dean Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in an AU in which Dean goes to a gay bar.

Dean gulped nervously as he tugged at his collar. "Dean," Castiel said beside him. "You shouldn't do something you are uncomfortable with."

He just nodded, running a hand through his hair. He'd just gotten out of a bad relationship and his best friend, who was practically a real life angel, was helping him out. Of course, Castiel Novak didn't think they'd end up in a gay bar. He thought Dean would chase some tail with bottle blonde hair or other, but this was completely foreign even to him.

"It's n-not that, Cas," He muttered before clearing his throat. "I'm just..."

Castiel smiled and patted his friend's shoulder before waving down the bartender. "Hey, over here!" He called.

The bartender smiled and stood in front of them. "First time, boys?"

"That obvious?" Castiel asked with a flashy grin.

"It's all good. Take it you're the man of the hour," The bartender directed this towards Dean. "Name's Lucifer, but you can call me Scratch."

"Really?" Castiel asked as Dean gave the man a somewhat relieved smile. The man had a sense of humor at least.

"Yeah. Lucifer's my real name. I just think it's funny. Mom was high off her ass. Welcome to The Cage."

The Cage. It was a local gay bar in the area. Dean liked it well-enough. The place held a rather...welcoming aura. After a long day at the shop, it was a welcome.

"Dean. This is my wingman, Castiel."

"Just Cas," The man insisted.

"Nice to meet you boys. If you ever need any help, can always talk to me. Our security is little thing named Adam. Don't let his size fool you though." Lucifer said with a wink.

Dean wondered briefly about the bar's policy on...to put it lightly "Coworkers fucking" but he brushed it off. The night wore on, and he was talking to Lucifer for some of it before Castiel finally pushed him to the dancefloor, saying "Get laid or go home!"

The man briefly wondered if he should've just done that. Then he saw you. You were chilling in the corner of the room, stirring your drink absently as you bit your lip. You looked almost as nervous as he did. Dean took a deep breath before walking towards you. Your eyes darted up to his and he shivered.

"H-Hi," Dean stammered before gulping.

You gave him a gentle smile. "Hello." Oh man, was your voice cute. You had sweet looking lips that made him wonder briefly what it'd be like to have them around him.

After a few drinks, Dean and you were finally talking. "Ouch, man," You said. "I know that feeling."

"Yeah?" Dean was surprised that you were even single to begin with. You were charming enough and you were actually pretty funny once you were comfortable enough.

"Yeah. Boyfriend, he uh..."  You sighed. "His folks sent him to a camp."

"Oh..." Dean said in surprise.

"In all honesty, I'm not that phased. He had a lot of problems, and his family kinda hated me to begin with. He liked to push me away in public too."

"Seriously?" Dean scoffed. "No way. If you were on my arm, I'd keep you close." You raised an eyebrow and he stammered, "Well, I mean, I just--Uhm--" Your small laugh made him gulp.

"I'm not your usual pick, huh?" Dean looked down, ashamed that you'd caught on so quickly. You reached across the table and squeezed his hand. "It's okay, Dean. Everyone's first gay experience is awkward and weird. Hell, I think that applies to anyone's first try in anything. You just gotta...wing it."

Dean smiled and squeezed your hand back. "Wing it, huh?" You shivered as he looked into your eyes. "Wanna...uhm...I mean..."

You smiled as he flushed and stammered. You smiled and stood, pulling him towards the empty hall. Dean gulped nervously as you stopped and looked up at him. He hadn't realized how small you were to begin with. But you were adorable in his eyes and now he was terified he'd screw up and hurt you somehow and--

Your lips on his cheek tore him from his thoughts. Dean gulped and looked down at you. Slowly, he bent down and kissed you gently. Your lips moved carefully along his, not wanting to push him into something he was uncomfortable with. Dean pressed his lips more against yours and the small whimper that escaped made him want to pull away until you'd pressed yourself against him.

Dean moaned and pressed you into the wall, cupping your face gently. Your arms wrapped around his neck easily. When your lips parted, he pushed his tongue into your mouth, ripping a moan from you. He shivered and pressed against you, grabbing your hand with his free hand. He could feel you getting hard under your jeans and began to rub against you.

"D-Dean, oh!" You gasped, clutching his shoulders. Dean bit his lip and hesitantly bent down, kissing your neck. "Oh god..."

Dean shuddered and moaned when you began to rub against him. "Y/N," He whispered under your ear, making you whimper as you bit your lip. "My place or yours."

"Mine." You breathed out quickly. "Apartment building t-two blocks down."

Dean smiled and kissed your cheek before taking your hand. He didn't see Castiel on his way out, but Lucifer smiled and waved, giving him a silent "Good luck" on his way.

\--

Dean entered your apartment and he was practically shaking at this point. You rubbed his hand gently before you stepped in, flicking the switch. Before you could say anything, you saw Dean fidgetting anxiously.

"Are you sure?" You asked.

Dean shuddered and looked into your eyes. He saw worry and sympathy in your eyes. Dean nodded and approached carefully. He cupped your face, ready to kiss you when you stopped him.

"Dean, please. I need you to say it. If you don't, how do I know you're not just doing this to get it out of your system? I gotta know that you're all in or...Or I'll never forgive either of us."

Dean tensed at that and stared at you. He thought about his answer before saying, "I'm sure. Just...n-nervous."

"Me too," You breathed before kissing him. Your fingers tangled into his hair as you kissed him hard.

Dean moaned and pulled you tight against him. He stooped down and grabbed your thighs. You happily hopped up and let him wrap you around him. You moaned as you felt his hard-on under your pants. "All for me?" You joked, making him smile.

"You know it, Pretty Boy." You whimpered at the nickname. "Like that?" He asked somewhat nervously. Upon your nod he said, "Good." and kissed your neck again.

"Dean!" You gasped when he bit at your neck. You began to grind against him until he laid you on the couch. You felt his hands shakily moving to your jeans and giggled. "Hey," You said softly. "Don't push yourself."

Dean nodded, freezing up a bit. His cheeks flushed dark as you cupped his face. "Y/N, I'm uh...I don't..."

"Let me take care of you, Dean," You whispered.  He shivered and nodded, sitting back when you pushed him to sit back. "I'm going to suck your cock. Okay?" Dean gulped and met your eyes, seeing the determination in them. He nodded nervously.

Dean watched you knell between his legs, rubbing his thighs gently. You nuzzled his hip gently, listening to his shaky hiss of a breath. You glanced up at him, watching his green eyes close in nervous anticipation. You gently cupped his through his pants and rubbed at him. His moan seemed to ease the tension as he relaxed with each rub.

"Y/N..." He whispered. He opened his in time to see you mouth over him. "Oh fu--Mmm..." He hummed, watching you mouth over him. You were slow in your movements, easing him into the idea. "Y/N, please..."

You shivered and carefully undid his belt. Dean's hands hurriedly pushed down his pants. You pulled them off as he raised his hips. He was sitting in his boxers and tee shirt, shaking nervously again.

You smiled to him and kissed his knees gently. "You okay?" You asked. He nodded quickly and cupped your face. You shivered and leaned into his hand, kissing his palm gently. "It's okay. I'll take good care of you."

Dean smiled and leaned down. He kissed your lips gently. "I know you will." He then pushed down his boxers, his cock snapping up and leaking with pre-cum.

You licked your lips and looked up at him again. He nodded, blushing more. Dean's moan echoed in your ears as you stroked him slowly. He panted softly, already pent up just from anticipation of what was to come. Your tongue leapt out, tasting his pre-cum. Your moan made him whimper before he cried out as you swallowed down nearly all of him.

"Y/N! Oh fuck! Ah!" Dean moaned, his head rolling back completely.

You moaned around him as you sucked on him, opening up your throat. He let out a whining moan as you deep throated him, making him gasp and shiver. "Y/N! You're g-gonna make me cum..." He wheezed out as you bobbed your head. He then tugged at your hair and began to thrust into your mouth. "Fuck, shit! Ah! I'm--Oh!" He gasped and moaned as he came hard into your mouth, shaking the entire time.

Dean panted and moaned as you swallowed before pulling away. "Holy shit," He whispered as he saw some of his cum leak from the corner of your mouth. He lapped up the drop and kissed your hard.

You moaned and climbed up into his lap. He quickly pulled off your shirt. He looked a bit confused about what to do. You smiled and put his hands on your hip and placed one over your chest. "N-Nipples..." You whispered shyly.

Dean gently pinched, ripping a gasp from you. He tugged at the pert flesh gently before sucking it into his mouth. You gasped and moaned, arching into his mouth as you tugged his hair. He grunted and nipped lightly. He was surprised when you let out a mewl of a moan.

"Shit, Y/N." He moaned, getting hard again. "Can I...try something?"

"Anything, Dean. If you ever get uncomfortable, just--"

His lips were on yours instantly, shutting you up. You moaned as he laid you down. Dean kissed down  your body. You gulped as he bit at the button of your jeans, tugging them open with his teeth. You shivered as he pulled down your pants and boxers.

Dean smiled as he saw you splayed in front of him as he stripped off his shirt completely. "God, you look fucking hot like this."

You bit your lip as you looked up at the man above you. He was built like a fucking God and shaking nervously, because he was about to have sex with you. You would be the first to pop this cherry and my god was it a mouthwatering sight.

He kissed down your body slowly. As you felt his breath on your cock, you expected him to give you a blowjob. Instead, he flipped you on the couch so you laid on your stomach.

"De--O-Oh..." You whimpered as he kissed over your spine and down. You shivered and squirmed, loving how gently he was being. Then his tongue found your entrance. "God, Dean! Ah!" You moaned loudly.

Dean splayed his hands over your cheeks, spreading you wider as tongue at your hole before pushing into it. You moaned and writhed, shaking your head as you tried to hold yourself up. The pleasure was becoming almost too much. When Dean grabbed hold of you and began to stroke, you thought you'd lose it right then and there.

"Don't cum, yet," He whispered  into your cheek before biting gently. You whimpered and curled your toes as you bucked forward. Dean pulled you back and gently lapped at your sack, making you gasp as he sucked one into his mouth as he reached forward. Two fingers pressed against your lips.

You eagerly sucked them into your mouth, lubing them up as Dean sucked on your balls. Once Dean was happy with it, he pulled them away as he straightened himself behind you. He carefully pushed in one lubed finger, stretching you slowly before pushing in the next.

He was surprised that you'd opened so easily for him, but the sounds you made gave him a bit of courage. "Y/N," He whispered, kissing your shoulder.

"Please, Dean. I need you to fuck me already..." You moaned, cheeks flushed as you turned your head, meeting his eyes.

Dean nodded and pulled his fingers out, spitting into his hand. He lubed up the head of his dick before kissing your lips. He pushed in slowly, moaning as you squeezed around him. You moaned and whimpered, feeling all of him pushing into you.

Once he'd sheathed himself fully, you both stayed still, panting and moaning. You finally pushed back against him, making him moan. "Oh fuck!" he gasped, his cheeks lighting up again.

He slowly began to thrust into you. You moaned and gasped, loving how he made you feel. This man was new but he was a natural. He rolled his hips, angling and searching for your sweet spots as he kissed your back and neck. He nipped and rubbed every inch he could find.

"Fuck, Dean..." You moaned as he started to pick up the pace. "Just like that. God, yes!"

"Y/N," He whispered, kissing your neck. He reached around and grabbed hold of your throbbing cock. "Shit, you're gonna blow."

You whimpered and moaned loudly as he stroked you slowly. "Like that?" He asked as you gasped weakly.

"Just li--O-Oh! Dean! I'm gonna cum. Please, I'm g-gonna cum!" You moaned, meeting his thrusts.

Dean moaned and stroked in time with his thrusts, picking up and panting into your shoulder. "Y/N, Y/N!" He moaned. "Cum with me!"

You cried out, your body tensing up completely. He moaned as he felt you cumming over the couch and his knuckles, your ass clenching around him. He pushed deeper into you, stilling as he spilled inside of you.

You moaned and began to ride him as hard as you could, making him gasp and bite into your shoulder harshly. Finally, you fell into the couch, shaking violently.

"Oh god," He whispered. He quickly rolled you onto your back. "Y/N. Hey! Are you okay? Fuck, oh god. I--"

"Dean," You panted, smiling. "I'm okay. Just...oh my..." You gave a small giggle that made him blush.

Dean smiled and kissed you softly, holding himself over you. It was then you watched him pull away and bring his knuckles to his lips. He carefully lapped up your cum with his hand, making you whimper and moan.

"God, that...Holy fuck." Dean whispered, shaking a bit.

"Bed?" You offered. He nodded and scooped you up, carrying you to the bedroom. When morning came, you found yourself wrapped up by him, smiling to yourself softly.


	45. Say "Grace". Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel learns about BDSM...or at least the gist of it.

"Seriously?" You said, eyebrow twitching as you saw Castiel nose deep in a book. "Dean, why the hell is the angel reading porn?"

"He wanted to," Dean said with a snicker. "Why? Don't like that your boyfriend is doing that?"

"I don't like that he's reading really shitty porn. Fifty shades? C'mon, dude. I could write better than that."

"Oh really?" Dean asked with a smirk as he leaned forward in his chair.

"Don't listen to him, Y/N," Sam said, not looking away from the book on the table. The bunker had always been a weird home for you. You felt safe here, but sometimes, the three of you could get on each other's nerves. Despite the fact that you were mated with an angel, you always found yourself in weird scenarios, concocted mostly by Dean Winchester. "He's just trying to aggravate you."

"Yeah, well, it's working." You muttered, glaring at the eldest. He just gave you a grin at that. "Whatever. I'm heading to bed."

You grumbled to yourself as you walked to your room, falling on the bed. Castiel was too eager to learn from Dean. You knew the two were close, a "profound bond" and all that, but it really worried you. Castiel would do nearly anything for the three of you and that scared you.

You hadn't realized you'd dozed off until you awoke to someone rubbing your thighs. You hummed, squirming as someone mouthed over your clothed crotch.

You gasped and propped yourself up on your elbows. "C-Castiel..." You moaned as he nuzzled you. "What--" He snapped his fingers and you were suddenly bare for him. He smirked, making you shudder. As you attempted to reach for him, you realized you were bound. You looked down to see the ropes around your body forming knots in sensitive areas. The angel tugged at one part and you felt the rope knot rubbing into your clit. "Oh!" You moaned as he stood, moving you to knell on the bed. You whimpered helplessly. "What--"

"I want to try something," Castiel finally said, his voice rough with lust. You shivered as he petted your head. You shyly leaned into his head. "What do you want our safe-word to be?"

You gulped, flustered by the sudden idea. "Wait. Castiel, what about--"

"They went on a hunt. They won't be back for a few days."

"Seriously!" You squeaked. "Those jerks! Why did they--"

"They wanted to give us privacy." You stared at the angel with wide-eyes  as your thighs pressed together. "The safe-word, girl."

You gulped at that and rasped out, "G-Grace."

Castiel smirked at that and petted your head. "Good girl," He said softly, making you whimper as you nuzzled his hand. "You enjoy this then?" You nodded and met his eyes as he cupped your cheek. He bent down, lips grazing over yours. "I love you. If I go too far, please say "Grace"." You nodded in response and he tugged your hair, making you moan. "What was that?"

"Yes, Sir," You said quietly with a blush. Castiel kissed your forehead at that. You sighed in pleasure as he stood straight, his bulging erection now eye level with you. You bit your lip, curious as to where this would go when he tugged the rope again. "Oh!" You moaned.

Castiel turned you so you were facing away from him. "You do not seem to understand how desirable it is to have you submitting to me. Makes me want to fuck that tight pussy until you can't feel your legs."  You shivered at that. Castiel was always amazing at dirty talking but somehow the idea of BDSM seemed to amplify it. You heard him undoing his belt as he gripped the rope above your wrists. You bit your lip as you felt the leather belt gliding up the back of your thighs. "I bet you're already soaked thinking about my cock."

Crack! "Oh fuck!" You moaned loudly as he slapped the folded belt against your ass. You cried out and moaned as he continued to spank you.

At first, Castiel was afraid he was doing more harm than pleasure, but when you cried out, he knew you were lost. He kept striking your rear again and again. "I will keep doing this until you beg for my cock, girl. Understand?" he whispered into your ear before nipping down.

"Yes, Sir," You moaned, shuddering as you felt his breath in your ear. He snapped his fingers and you moaned as something tightened around your nipples. You looked down to see clamps joined by a single chain pinching your hardened nubs and whimpered. He reached forward and tugged it out, making you cry out. "Oh!"

"Does that feel good?"

"Yes, Sir! Yes, Sir, it feels so good."

"Good," He hummed, dropping the chain before cracking the leather over your ass again. You moaned and panted, shaking now. You felt your slick dripping down your thighs. "What do you want?"

"More. Please."

Castiel watched your face curiously, seeing the heavy blush on your cheeks and nodded, reaching forward. He pressed the belt against your lips and said, "Bite." You eagerly bit down on the leather belt, whimpering as he pushed you forward on the bed. 

He raised you up by your hips and grinded his crotch into your ass. He let out a soft moan before snapping his fingers. He stood naked behind you, his cock in his hand as he tapped it against your pussy. 

"Fuck, you're wet. Little slut, aren't you?" You nodded quickly, pressing backwards. He growled and slapped your ass, making you jolt forward with a squeak. "You're going to hold still."

He slid two fingers into you, making you cry out in pleasure as you pressed your chest into the bed, adding pressure to what the clamps already added. "Don't fucking cum. Got that, girl?"

You nodded and moaned as he moved his fingers faster. Castiel smirked and knelt down. He ate you out viciously, moaning as he tasted you. He sighed in pleasure as he heard you crying out. His hands splayed over your rear, soothing your aches. The molecules on his tongue felt like they were exploding as he flicked the muscle inside of you. He reached down and began to stroke himself slowly. 

"You're mine," He growled as he stood.

You whimpered as he pulled away. He tugged at the belt which you released. He chuckled as he saw how deep the bite marks were and petted your head. "What do you want?"

"P-Please. I want your cock. I need you, Castiel." The leather belt cracked down on  your ass and you were suddenly yanked off the bed, knelling in front of the angel. "Please, Sir," You whimpered, meeting his blue eyes.

"If you want it, then suck," He ordered, pressing his tip against your lips. "I want to feel your mouth."You whimpered and opened your mouth to him. He smirked and thrusted into your mouth slowly, moaning. He pumped himself into your throat, loving the sound of you moaning as he tugged your hair. "Such a good little girl." He grunted as his head rolled back. "Like the taste of my cock?" You moaned around him in response as your cheeks stained red. He  cupped your face carefully. "Y/N, taste all of me."

You blinked in confusion until you felt his Grace pouring into you. You suddenly felt like you tongue was prickling with energy as you tasted him. Every molecule of him seemed to be thrusting into your mouth, making you scream around his cock. He moaned and thrusted faster until he was cumming over your tongue. You wailed in pleasure as the molecules bounced off your tongue and rolled down your throat. He pulled away and everything settled back to normal as you panted, his cum still in your mouth.

"Be a good girl and show me your mouth." You whimpered and opened your mouth. "You like the taste of me?" You nodded and he ordered, "Swallow." You gulped every drop down, licking your lips. He smirked and petted your head. "Was that too much, my girl?"

"No, Sir. That was...it felt really good." He smiled and pulled you to stand. He kissed your forehead softly, pulling you against him. You whimpered as the rope rubbed against your folds. "Castiel." He gave you a glare but you nuzzled his neck, relaxing him. "Please. I need you. I can't handle much more."

He hummed and tossed you onto the bed. With a snap of his fingers, your wrists were over your head and your knees were bound together by an unseen force. "I will show you mercy. But you only cum when I tell you, understand?"

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, S-Sir." He pushed your knees to your chest, your ankles resting on his shoulder. He slid into you easily and you let out a scream of pleasure. "Ah! Castiel!"

"Oh father..." He sighed, feeling you clenching tightly around him. "You're going to cum only when I say to." You cried out as he thrusted hard into you. He mercilessly rubbed against your g-spot, his arm wrapped around your legs with one hand as the other reached for your mouth. "Suck on my fingers like it's my cock."

You moaned and sucked two fingers into your mouth, crying out as he mercilessly pressed against you. Your eyes teared up in frustration as he kept thrusted into you. Castiel felt your walls flutter and tense as you sucked on his fingers.

"Y/N," He moaned. "Cum. Cum right fucking now!"

You screamed out in pleasure, your back arching off the bed. He tugged the chain as you arched up, adding to the already intense pleasure. You shook and moaned, writhing as he rode out your orgasm.

"Oh, Y/N!" He cried out. "I'm gonna cum. Fuck!" He grunted as he pressed deep into you, gyrating his hips.

"Castiel! Oh!" You screamed again, your throat aching as he kept thrusting. You felt him spilling into you and thrusting. He kept pumping himself, moaning and grunting as he fucked you after his orgasm. You whimpered and cried out as his hips snapped against you. "Ah! G-Grace!"

He gasped and pulled away quickly, your body going limp on the bed as you panted and whimpered. Castiel's hands quickly cupped your face as he kissed you, his grace slipping away from your body. "My love,"He whispered. "I hurt you." His hands shook as he held your face.

"N-No. Body i-i-is--"

"I pushed you too much," He sighed, forehead resting against yours. "I should remember better that my mate is human." He frowned and kissed your cheek, rubbing your body gently. You mewled as you felt his grace seep out and touch you, soothing away the aches as you clung to him. You sniffled and nuzzled his cheek. "I love you, Y/N."

"I love you, Castiel," You whispered, your throat sore. He smiled and kissed over the front of your throat. You felt him heal you as he undid the nipple clamps. You moaned softly as he kissed each breast gently. You smiled as he laid beside you, pulling you against him. "Where'd you learn that?"

"A better book," He confessed, making you smile. You then saw a mischievous smirk on his face. "I'm not done with you. Dean and Sam won't be back for a number of days." Your blush made him grin and kiss you lovingly.


	46. Sharing Is Caring. Dean/Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas intrudes on Y/N and Dean but they're feeling frisky enough.

You gasped and moaned, your mouth covered instantly by Dean's hand. He groaned as he pumped faster into you. Sweat shined on your bodies as you moved against one another. Dean swore softly under his breath and pressed his chest against your back. "Need to...feel...Oh fuck, Y/N!" Dean moaned as he began to grind deeper into you.

"A-Ah!" You gasped under his hand. You hissed and bit down on his fingers as a brief moment of pain overwhelmed you when he pushed too deep into you.

"Sorry, Baby," He chuckled as he rubbed your clit, soothing the ache. "Fuck, you feel so good. Cum for me, Y/N. C'mon. Lemme hear you scream."

You gasped and cried out as he pulled your hair a bit. Your entire body shook as you clung to the motel sheets under you. You were grateful Sam stayed behind at the bunker now. It was rare you and Dean got to be alone and really go all out. Sure, the quickies were nice and could get you through the hunt, but this last one was a bit different.

You'd been grabbed by the demon, looking death right in the eye. The very sight of you being held by a demon set Dean off. He was still angry and needed to vent out his rage. You loved when he'd take his rage out on you. His hands began to rub at your body gently, soothing you as you came down from your high.

"Need to stop?" He asked, panting. You shook your head and he smirked, giving you a hard thrust. He listened to you yelp and moan.

"Y/N," Castiel's voice echoed. "Are yo--" The angel froze in place, seeing the two of you.

Dean glared at Castiel as he pressed you more into the mattress. "Dammit, Cas. What the hell!"

"I-I...I heard her scream and...I thought...uhm..." Castiel licked his lips, taking in the sight of you. He'd seen you nearly naked once before, having helped Dean hold a wound closed, but the sight of you with flushed cheeks and lust in your eyes made him shudder. He gulped, studying the two of you.

"Cas," Dean hummed, smirking a bit. He grabbed the angel's attention as he bent down, whispering into your ear. You'd talked about it once before, knowing Dean would only trust either Sam or Cas with this. Looks like Cas was up for grabs. Upon your nod, Dean gestured the angel to him.

Castiel shuddered and willed his vessel to move. You sat up as he approached and gently took his hand. "Castiel, would you like to join us?" You asked breathlessly.

He gulped and nodded as he squeezed your hand softly. You smiled and rose up, cupping his face. He carefully dipped his head down, wanting to kiss you. He glanced at Dean worriedly, silently asking for permission. Upon your boyfriend's nod, Castiel kissed you softly.

You hummed against his lips as his hands carefully fell on your hips. Dean's lips moved along the back of your neck, making you shudder a bit. Castiel hummed and trailed his hands up cautiously, cupping your breasts. You moaned and pressed into his hands as you pushed off his coat.

"You're certain?" The angel asked shyly as he dropped his coat to the ground.

"Cas, we trust you," Dean assured. "It's fine." Castiel's cheeks went a bright red as he looked down. "What's wrong?"

Castiel bit his lip and whispered into your ear. You shuddered a bit and nodded. "Dean, would it be okay if he kisses you?"

Dean blinked and stared at the angel in surprise before slowly nodding. You smiled and slid from between them. Dean smiled a bit and cupped the angel's face, kissing him slowly. The men shuddered as Dean began to strip the angel down.

"Oh, Father..." Castiel moaned as you began to kiss his neck while Dean pulled off his tie. You hummed and nipped lightly, making him whimper a bit. He hurriedly peeled off his shirts when you began to unbutton the dress shirt. You kissed his chest softly as Dean kissed his lips again.

The men pressed against you, Dean's cock rubbing against your ass while Castiel's erection pressed into his pants. You pressed your hand into it, listening to him moan against Dean's lips as he pressed his hips forward.

"Y/N," He moaned, looking down at you as you rubbed his erection carefully. 

You smirked and kissed down his stomach. He moaned and began to squirm as Dean lifted his face. Before he could even ask, Dean's lips were on his again, making him squirm even more. Poor Cas was both confused and elated by this turn of events. Having both the humans he liked to watch over giving him attention like this made his vessel shudder and heat. Dean pulled away from Cas and moved behind you, rubbing your back and kissing your neck as you tugged the pants open.

Dean's hands roamed your body, squeezing  and rubbing as he teased your folds with his cock. You moaned against Castiel's hip, making the angel squirm again. Dean smirked and slid into you as he pulled your hair up so your face was fully visible to the angel.

Castiel moaned as you cried out, clutching his thighs. He pressed his hand against his erection, bucking his hips as he watched Dean fuck you. His face twitched in arousal as you shook and moan. You looked so tempting with your flushed cheeks and lustful eyes. It took all his effort not to pull himself out and shove himself into your mouth.

Instead, he just thrusted himself into his hand, looking for any friction to relieve his hormones. You moaned as Dean thrusted into you, gripping your hips tightly. "Oh fuck, Dean!" You whimpered as he pulled you up into his lap, practically displaying you for the angel.

You blushed and moan as his hand grabbed your throat gently and his other hand began to tease your clit. "You're so wet, Y/N," He moaned. "Like having someone watch?"

You blushed more and nodded. "Y-Yes." Dean gave you a hard thrust and you cried out, "Yes!" louder.

Dean smirked and nuzzled your neck a bit. "Isn't she so pretty, Cas?"

"Fuck yes," Castiel moaned as he gripped himself through his pants. "I w-wanna feel her mouth."

Dean smirked and kissed your ear softly. "Hear that, Baby?" He purred, making you whimper as you clenched around him. "He wants you to suck his cock. Be rude not to."

You bit your lip as you smiled. Dean's hands gripped your hips as his thrusts slowed, making you moan and writhe as you pulled out the angel's cock. You gave it a swift stroke, making him moan and buck his hips up.

Castiel bit his lip when you lapped up his length slowly, tasting and teasing all of him. His hands gripped the sheets tightly, restraining from grabbing your head and fucking your mouth. He screwed his eyes shut and moaned lowly when you swirled your tongue around the head of his cock.

You hummed and slowly took him into your mouth, not wanting to overwhelm the oversensitive angel. You watched him moan and writhe as you bobbed your head slowly. Dean's movements slowed to a near drag as you felt his cock pulsing inside of you. He was trying not to cum right there. You loved that about having Dean as a lover. He always took his time and dragged out the pleasure. His hands moved up your back and gently gripped your shoulders. He pushed deep inside of you, moaning as he held himself still before pulling out.

His hands pulled your hips up so you were knelling in front of him as you bobbed your head along the moaning angel's length. "Wanna..." Castiel grunted out. "Try something."

Dean smirked and nodded, but he saw your pussy stretch and watched you moan loudly. He realize that Cas had pushed his Grace inside of you and was starting to fuck you with it. He moaned and began to stroke himself, watching you writhe and moan as you kept bobbing your head along Castiel's cock.

"Shit, Cas. Kinda--" Dean grunted and moaned as he thrusted himself into his hand. "Kinda hot watching this."

Castiel gave a weak smirk but shouted when you took almost his entire length into your mouth. "Fu-Fuck, Y/N," He moaned, gripping your head as he began to thrust up into your mouth. You moaned and opened your throat, closing your eyes tight when you felt him pressing against the back of your throat.

Dean moaned as he watched you being fucked with the Grace and swallowing down Castiel's cock. He stroked himself faster and smirked when he saw Castiel's mouth hanging open. He moved beside the angel and kissed him, shivering when the angel's hand pushed into his hair. Castiel moaned into Dean's mouth. "I'm...I'm go-gonna cum," He rasped out, pressing his forehead against Dean's.

"Go on, Cas. Cum in her mouth."

The angel let out a strangled moan and shook as his load pulsed out. You moaned around him and swallowed down the ribbons of cum that poured into your mouth. You bobbed your head, sucking gently before pulling away with a pant. His Grace pulled away from you, leaving you whimpering as you stroked him. You were surprised when he didn't soften and licked your lips.

Castiel whimpered and pulled you up, locking his lips with yours as Dean rubbed your back and kissed Cas's neck. You moaned as you rubbed yourself against him, trembling with excitement. The angel's hands roamed your body carefully until he grabbed your rear.

"Y/N," he whispered against your lips. "May I...uhm..." He bit his lip and darted his eyes down your body. You smiled and kissed his cheek, nodding gently. He shivered and laid you down as you pulled Dean closer.

Your boyfriend bent down and kissed your lips gently. "You okay with this, Baby?" He asked sweetly. You nodded in response and he smirked, kissing you harder. "This doesn't mean I'll share you every time we're fucking though."

"I know," You hummed as Castiel kissed down your body. You whimpered and moaned as his tongue dipped into your belly button. You nuzzled Dean's cheek as he began to pet your head gently, kissing your face in random places. Castiel's calloused hands spread your legs, making you shudder a bit.

The angel shivered and moaned as he smelled your aching arousal. He drew closer, letting his breath fall over the wet folds before burying his face in you.

"Oh fuck!" You moaned loudly, arching up. The angel was merciless in his assault as you buried your face into Dean's neck. You panted and moaned, your legs shaking with the need to cum.

"Don't cum just yet, Baby," Dean chuckled as he stroked himself. "Cas hasn't gotten to taste you completely yet."

The angel almost pulled away to remind Dean that he couldn't taste, but the way your molecules exploded on his tongue as you shook made him do otherwise. Instead, he pushed his tongue into you, flicking it and moaning as your walls twitched around the muscle. He grunted and nudged your clit with his nose, making you gasp as you clutch his hair with one hand and clench into the sheets with the other.

"Damn, Cas." Dean moaned with a smirk as he began to jerk himself off again. "If you start fingering her, you might make her squirt."

You opened your mouth to protest but two of the angels fingers slid into you, rubbing right against your g-spot. "Fu-Fuck, Cas," You moaned, panting and mewling as you shook. Castiel moved his mouth up and began to suck hard on your clit. You moaned loudly as he curled his fingers.

Dean whispered the magic word into your ear. "Cum."

You cried out as you orgasmed, hearing Cas moan as your walls clenched tightly around his fingers. He watched as your juices squirted into his hand. "Oh Father," He whispered before pushing his tongue in with his fingers, moaning as he tasted you. Once he'd lapped up your juices, he pulled away, licking his hand. "She's addicting, Dean."

"Isn't she?" Dean hummed, nuzzling your cheek as you whimpered and came down. "Wait until you feel her." You shivered as he kissed your lips softly. "How do you want us, Baby?" He whispered softly.

You flushed and bit your lip. "I...I want you both in me."

Dean smirked and helped you sit up, kissing you softly as he pulled Cas closer. "Might wanna lose the pants though," He muttered. Cas snapped his fingers and his pants were on the chair by the door along with his boxers. Dean chuckled as the angel instantly latched to your neck, practically consuming your flesh hungrily. "Eager?"

"I'm not sure what's compelling me."

"You're horny, Cas. You've got a beautiful girl right in front of you ready to ride your cock. It's okay. I get that way with her too." You shuddered as they spoke as if you were a toy for them. "Go ahead, Baby. Wanna watch you ride him a bit."

You shivered as Cas grabbed your hips gently. You smiled and climbed into his lap. "Kiss me, Castiel."

He whined softly and kissed your lips hard, hands diving into your hair. You moaned and wrapped your arms around his neck as you parted your lips to him. His tongue pushed into your mouth and tangled with yours. You moved carefully before slowly sinking onto him. You whimpered and moaned softly as Castiel's mouth hung open in a silent gasp as he looked into your eyes. You bit your lip and rested your forehead against his as he panted, trying to calm down.

His hands rubbed your back gently, twitching and squeezing at random as he closed his eyes slowly. "You feel...amazing..." He moaned quietly. You smirked and rose up slowly before slamming down hard onto him. "Y/N!" He shouted, back arching off the bed.

You moaned and rode him hard, swirling your hips and bouncing against his thighs. You watched the angel moan beneath you as your nails dug into his chest. He cried out as you raised up and teased his tip. Before he could grab your hips and thrust up into you, Dean pushed you down the angel's length and pushed your shoulder down so you were nose to nose with the angel.

Castiel watched you whimper as Dean's lubed fingers moved around your puckered hole. He kissed your cheek and nuzzled you gently. "I've got you," He whispered before kissing your lips softly. You moaned against his lips as Dean's fingers pulled away. Castiel watched you gasped and moan as you clung to him, moaning with you as Dean pushed inside of you. He shuddered as he felt Dean's cock through your walls, surprised by how you clenched around them both.

Dean kissed your shoulder gently, trailing his lips up the back of your neck. You mewled and kissed under the angel's ear, making Cas shudder as he rubbed your thighs. Slowly, Dean began to thrust into you. Castiel watched as you moaned and rocked your hips slowly with Dean's, riding them both timidly. He cupped your face and pulled you down, kissing you sweetly.

You moaned and moved faster, encouraged by the kiss. You tensed up and whimpered, burying your face into his neck. "I'm...I'm g-gonna...Ah!" You whispered and gasped as your walls began to flutter around Castiel's cock.

Dean grunted as you clenched around him, kissing your shoulder. He gave you another thrust as he tugged at Castiel's hair, making the angel cry out as he whispered, "Cum."

Both you and Cas cried out and moaned  as you began to rock against one another, cumming hard. Dean grunted and gave you another hard thrust before pulling out and cumming over your firm ass. He moaned as he watched you and the angel riding each other out until you went limp, whimpering softly.

Castiel rubbed your back gently as he caught his breath, closing his eyes. Dean smiled and dropped beside you both, kissing Castiel's cheek. The angel smiled weakly, sweat covering his brow as he turned his head and kissed Dean's lips softly. You smiled as you watched them, shuddering when Cas's hand grazed over your ribs.

"Careful," Dean chuckled as Castiel looked at you worriedly. "She's sensitive." You gave him a heated pout as he cupped your face, nipping the palm gently when it drew close to your lips. He smirked and dragged his thumb over your lip. "I will spank you."

Your cheeks tinted and you hid your face in the angel's neck as Cas asked, "Why would you strike her?" You smiled as Dean sighed, earning some confusion from the angel. "Is it pleasurable?"

"It can be," You told him with as he looked back to you. "Maybe next time you join you can try it?"

"Dean's gonna spank me?" You couldn't help but giggle as Dean groaned, rolling onto his back.


	47. Jealous. Destiel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean can get jealous pretty easily and that leads to problems.

"See ya!" Sam said as he fixed his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked, a bit suspicious.

"Cas and I are heading to the store. He needs help grabbing some things." Sam explained as Dean's chest puffed up a bit. "I should be back for later."

"Right," Dean huffed, looking back at the newspaper. He needed to focus on finding a new job.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Sam asked, worried.

"Nothing," Dean said. Sam raised an eyebrow, looking to his brother incredulously. "Nothing," Dean repeated, a more rough response this time.

Sam sighed and walked out the door, waving his hand as he went. Dean shifted in his seat and clenched his jaw. He finally muttered, "I'm not jealous."

He huffed and tried to read the paper. The words began to blur together so he tossed it on the table in frustration. Dean stood and grabbed his jacket.

Not following, he told himself. Just going out in town. Not a big deal. But that didn't stop Dean from hiding from sight when he saw the angel and his brother at the strip mall. Cas had something in his hand and seemed to be talking excitedly to Sam, who was responding just as eagerly.

A low growl rumbled in the back of Dean's throat. He made a face and huffed, looking away. He needed to get away from the situation. Castiel looked up as he heard the familiar roar of the Impala. He saw Dean speeding out of the parking lot and frowned. "Dean was following us," Castiel said, before quickly looking up at Sam. "Does he know?"

"Why don't you go ask?" Sam suggested with a smirk.

Castiel gulped and nodded. "Thank you for your help, Sam." With that, he flew off, quickly landing in the passenger seat of the Impala. He gulped as he studied Dean's features. His jaw was clenched as his chest heaved a bit. His hands were tight around the steering wheel. Finally, he said, "Dean."

"Jesus--" Dean jumped, swerving into oncoming traffic before quickly steering back into his lane. "Dammit, Cas!" He snapped. "Don't do that without warning me!"

Castiel felt his vessel's blood run cold before he looked down, recomposing himself quickly. "Apologies. I just...uhm..."

"Just go back to your date," Dean barked, driving faster. When silence was his response, he looked over, expecting to find an empty seat. Instead, he saw Castiel's eyes welling up. "Whoa, wh--C-Cas?"

"It's not...I'm not...No," Castiel stuttered out, shaking his head. "I..." Dean gulped as he tried to focus on the road. Castiel's anxiety quickly turned to anger and he shoved the bag in Dean's chest, surprising the hunter. "Happy fucking birthday, assbutt!" Castiel snapped out before flying off.

Dean gulped, allowing the car to roll to a stop at the light. He was shaking now as he looked down. Carefully, he pulled out a wristwatch. He didn't think much of it, until he saw the engraving on the back.

Thank you for everything. With love from an angel.

"Fuck," Dean sighed, leaning back into the seat as the light turned green.

\--

"You're a fucking asshole! Do you know how scared Cas was to even get the damn thing?" Sam snarled out. "He was shaking! Yeah! Fucking Cas was shaking because he was ready to tell you how much he fucking loved you!"

Dean gulped, running his thumb over the words on the back of the watch. "I just--"

"Just what? Couldn't control your fucking jealousy? Couldn't stand the thought of Castiel having friends? I'm your brother, for fuck's sake, Dean! You can trust me with the guy that you've been wanting to date since, what? The Leviathans?!"

Dean sighed, dropping his head into his hands. "I don't know," He said simply.

"You don't--" Sam scoffed and threw his hands up. "The angel that pulled your sorry ass out of hell thinks you fucking hate him and you don't know? Fuck you! I'm going to try to find him. You can fuck off and feel sorry for yourself, jackass!"

Sam stormed out of the motel room, slamming the door heavily. Dean sighed and looked at the watch again. He read the words again and again. Finally, he snapped and grabbed his keys. He was speeding down the back-roads, sighing softly before he pulled over. He cut the engine, staring into the darkness of the field in front of him, noting that it had started to rain a bit.

Dean clenched his jaw, croaking out, "Cas?" When nothing happened at first, he said, "Look, I....I'm so...I'm so fucking sorry, man. I'm a jackass. I'm a fucking dick. Every time I see you with someone else, I get so scared they're gonna take you from me. I mean...When you lost you memories after the Leviathans were in you...And after we got out of Purgatory with that Naomi chick...Dammit, Castiel... I get so scared that I could lose you too. You've seen the Winchester history with girls and it's not pretty. I'm not saying that...That you're a girl. I'm saying that...We...I have a history of getting the people I love killed."

He licked his lips and looked into the passenger seat. No one was there. Dean sighed and dropped his head onto the steering wheel. "I'm an assbutt," He finally whispered. Dean let out a shaky breath. His eyes burned as he tried to even his breaths, shaking almost violently. "Fuck," He gasped as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around him. He jerked up, ready to attack, until he realized who it was. Castiel was soaked as the rain poured down outside. He was shaking as he buried his face in Dean's shoulder. Dean sighed and hugged him back. "I'm so sorry!" Dean rasped out, his voice feeling weak.

"Dean," Castiel said firmly, sitting up. It was then Dean realized the angel was half-sprawled across the front seat as he crawled closer to Dean. Dean froze up as the angel hovered over him, cupping his face. "Shut up." He whispered before kissing him hard.

Dean moaned and wrapped his arms around the angel. He cupped the angel's face to his before pulling away. They panted softly, foreheads pressing together. Dean licked his lips as Castiel blushed, trailing his hand lightly down the hunter's shirt. Dean smiled and kissed Castiel's cheek.

"I love you, my angel," Dean whispered, nuzzling his neck.

Castiel shivered, flustered by the affection, before whimpering out, "I love you, my human." Dean scoffed a laugh at that, confusing Castiel. "Did I do something funny?"

"I'll tell you later. I gotta thank you for the present," He said.

Before Castiel could blink, Dean had pinned him down and kissed him hard. He moaned and arched up into the hunter, shuddering from the cold and pleasure. Dean hummed and kissed down his face and neck, carefully stripping him. "You're cold, Cas," He whispered, nipping his neck.

"Y-Yeah," Castiel moaned, biting his own lip.

"My skin is warm," Dean chuckled out. Castiel blushed brighter as Dean pulled away. "If you don't--"

"I do!" Castiel said quickly, pulling off his coat. 

Dean grinned and pulled off his shirt before helping Castiel out of his shirts. He tossed them to the floor board before nodding to the backseat. "We should--" Before he could finish, Castiel had actually used his Grace to fly them both into the back. Dean laughed and wrapped his arms around him, moaning as their skin touch. He listened to Castiel groan softly. Dean's fingers trailed carefully up the angel's side as he studied his body's reaction. He then smirked and rolled his hips forward, earning a whining moan.

"Dean!" Castiel gasped out.

"Fuck, you're hard," He whispered. "You sure?" Dean cupped the blushing angel's face. "Cas, I love you. I don't...If you..."

"Dean, shut the hell up already and make love to me, dammit."

Dean blushed at those words but managed to kiss the angel softly. They grinded against one another, Dean carefully removing the angel's clothes before tossing them up front. Dean tossed his own boots next, smirking a bit when one smacked the horn of the car. Once they were naked, Dean began to kiss all of Cas. He learned how sensitive the angel's ribs were and how he whined when Dean sucked a hickey onto his sternum.

He carefully lifted Castiel's leg and moved between them. "I don't have any lube." Dean told him.

"It's okay," Castiel panted out. "Please. I can take it."

"I could hurt--"

"Just fuck me!" Castiel snapped, blushing brightly. Dean nodded and spat into his hand, wetting the head of his cock carefully. He pushed at the angel's entrance before pushing in slowly. Both of them moaned as Dean moved achingly slow. "Oh....Oh Father!" Castiel moaned, arching up as he grabbed at Dean's shoulders. "Fuck! Oh, Dean!"

"Holy..." Dean groaned, stilling as he filled Castiel completely. They held still, afraid to move. Dean cupped the angel's face and kissed him gently as his free hand rubbed his leg. Thunder roared over head as the rain came down harder. Dean parted the kiss when Castiel squirmed. He clenched his jaw, staring into the blue eyes.

"Move," Castiel whined.

Dean smiled and began to thrust slowly. Both of them moaned and clung to one another, Castiel's legs snapping around Dean's waist. They grinded and rolled their hips, learning everything they could about one another's body. Dean kept his body against Castiel's, stimulating the throbbing cock between them. Castiel let out a wailing moan when Dean gripped his cock as sat back.

The angel bucked his hips, closing his eyes tightly as sweat built on his body. "Dean! Fuck, Dean! Yes!"

"Cas!" Dean moaned, biting the angel's neck. He thrusted hard into the angel, surprised when he heard the angel's cry of pleasure. Dean smirked and began to fuck Castiel into the backseat, moaning as he sat back and watched the angel writhing.

"Dean, Dean, fuck!" Castiel moaned. "Shit! I'm...Oh, Father!"

"God, such a dirty mouth," Dean hummed with a smirk. "Didn't think I'd hear you talk like that." He grunted and thrusted hard up into Cas, smirking as  he felt the angel's cock pulsing. "That's it, my angel. Cum for me."

"Dean!" Castiel screamed, arching up as ropes of cum spurred out of him. He kept moaning and screaming as he began to fuck Dean's hand, riding the hunter's cock.

Dean moaned and began to thrust faster, licking the cum off of Castiel's chest. The angel moaned and writhed as Dean grabbed his hips. He knew he'd ache in the next days to come, but it would be wildly worth it, he realized, as he felt the human losing control. Dean's hips lost their rhythm as he grew increasingly closer to his end. Castiel moaned and dug his heels into Dean's tailbone, bringing him deeper into him.

"Cas," He moaned, cupping his face. "I'm gonna blow. Kiss me."

Castiel obliged happily, kissing him as he swallowed Dean's moans. Dean whined and moaned until he finally grunted, pressing deep into him as he began to orgasm. Castiel moaned and rode Dean, pushing him through his orgasm and overstimulating him. Dean broke away from the kiss, throwing his head back as he screamed out nonsensical babble. The angel shuddered and moaned, clenching around him as he pulled Dean back down.

He kissed the hunter desperately as they slowed, both rocking languidly against one another until they finally stopped. Dean smiled as he began to flutter Castiel's face and neck with soft kisses, making the angel smile. He hummed and nuzzled Cas as he slowly pulled out, sighing softly as Castiel whimpered.

"Was I too rough?"

"No...That was....Father, that was amazing," Castiel sighed breathlessly. He kissed Dean's cheek, nuzzling it lightly with his nose. "Hmm...You are warm."

Dean chuckled and kissed Castiel's head before he laid on the seat, pulling Castiel onto him. The angel immediately rested his head over his shoulder. "For the record," Dean said, running his fingers up the angel's back. "I love the gift." Castiel smiled, pride swelling in him. "The watch was cool too." Castiel pouted then smacked Dean's head, making the hunter laugh as he hugged him.


	48. Rescue Me. Dean Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean could be such an ass to you, but it's only because he's worried.

You gulped anxiously as Dean kept driving down the road. He wasn't really going anywhere, you knew, but it didn't change that his anger radiated off of him. You fiddled with your hands as you tried to think of how to fill the silence.

It was a hunt. You were hunting a dragon. That wouldn't have been a big deal. But considering it was your first real hunt, you didn't know a few minor details. Namely the dragon's victim of choice; a virgin like you. You didn't tell Dean simply because you weren't sure how to approach the subject. It wasn't until he'd gotten you out of the dragon's hideout that you'd learned the reason it took you.

You looked down at the small bruise on your wrist and took a deep breath. You had to say something. "Dean--"

"Y/N, I am three seconds away from  tearing off your head. What is it?" Dean growled out.

You scoffed and shook your head. "I'm sorry, okay?" You looked away. "If I'd known it was a big deal, I'd have gotten it taken care of a long time ago."

"What? Dammit. That's not it! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Maybe because it's a sensitive subject?" You growled out, getting angry now. "Dean, let's face it, you've got more experience in your left hand than I've had my whole life."

"You should've told me!" He snapped, looking at you briefly before looking out to the darkened road as thunder roared overhead. "If you'd have told me, I could've kept you safe! Hell, I would've locked you in the damn motel--"

"You mean ground me?" You snapped out, glaring at him. "Unbelievable. I mean, how was I supposed to know?"

"Try asking!"

"Try telling me next time my fucking virginity is a goddamn problem!" You snapped back. "For Christ's sake, Dean, I thought you would be one to understand. You know how fucking awkward I am around people I don't know! Why would I bang out some random guy?"

"I kinda figured you'd have done something in college," He said, offended by your suggestion. "And yeah! You should've told me so I could keep you safe. You're done."

"Excuse me?"

"You're done hunting, Y/N."

"You're not my fucking father, Dean!"

"Right. How would you know what it's like to have one?" He snapped out. He felt a shift in the air and looked over, seeing your eyes watering up. "Y/N--" He tried, knowing he'd crossed a line.

"Pull over. Now." You growled, unbuckling your seat belt.

Dean huffed and pulled off to the side of the road, away from anything. Darkness covered the Impala as you got out, walking out into the rain. "Wh--Y/N! Get back here!"

"Fuck off, Dean Winchester." You snapped out as you were soaked to the bone. Dean growled and stalked to you. "You're a fucking jackass! I love you and all you ever do is treat me like I'm your kid sister!" You hit his chest when he got close. "You're a complete--" His lips came down against yours as his hands wrapped around your wrists, stopping your assault. "Utter--" You breathed out as you pulled away. Dean cut you off, kissing you again as he pulled you closer. "Jackass..." You whimpered at last as you started to cry.

Dean rested his forehead against yours, wiping away the tears on your cheeks as the rain came down harder. "I love you too," He whispered lowly. "I'm sorry I...I thought I was going to lose you," He finally sighed out.

"I didn't wanna tell you cuz...I-I thought you'd hate me," You whimpered out, letting out a shaky breath. He just smiled and kissed you softly, pulling you against him. He hushed you gently as you kept crying softly. He kissed your cheeks then your forehead. "I love you, Dean."

"I love you too." He hummed before kissing you gently. He then pulled you to the Impala. Rather than climbing up front, you'd both climbed into the backseat. He dug into his bag, pulling out a shirt for you to wear. But as you stripped out of your wet clothing, he gulped thickly. "Wow..." He sighed softly, a light blush on his cheeks.

"W-What?" You asked, rubbing your arms as you sat in your panties and bra.

Dean was silent for a long moment before moving close to you. You blushed, surprised by his closeness. Dean carefully laid a hand on your thigh before his eyes bugged. "Christ, you're freezing, Y/N." He pulled away to grab the blanket, freezing at the sound of your whimper. He looked up to see your shy blush. He smiled and took off his shirt and pants. "C'mon. I can keep you warm." You nodded and climbed into his open arms, straddling his hips. You shuddered as soon as he touched your skin. Dean smiled, pulling you close to him. "I'm not mad because you're a virgin," He said softly, kissing the side of your head. "I'm mad because you were nearly killed. It pissed me off knowing I couldn't keep you safe."

You blushed and hugged onto him, nodding. "It's okay, Dean. Uhm..."

"Hm?" He pulled away, looking up at you as he saw you blushing shyly as you traced the outline of his tattoo with your finger. 

"Maybe we could...make sure it doesn't happen again?" You suggested shyly.

Dean gulped thickly as he watched your skin light up as a lightning bolt streaked across the sky. He licked his lips nervously before kissing your cheek. "Don't do anything you don't want to," He said.

You smiled and met his eyes shyly, making his cheeks heat up. You kissed him softly, cupping his cheeks. Dean hummed and splayed his hands over your back. He shuddered and broke the kiss, staring into your eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked breathlessly, cupping the back of your head. You hurriedly kissed him, pressing against his body as you rolled your hips. Dean moaned and broke away again as you gasped for air. "I mean it. Y/N, if you don't--"

"Dean, please. I want..." You gulped, blushing brightly. "I want it to be you."

Dean stared at you for a long moment before brushing some damp hair from your forehead. He smiled softly and pressed his forehead against yours. "I love you, Y/N."

"And I love you, Dean," You whispered nervously.

He smiled and kissed you softly before trailing his lips down your cheek. He listened to your soft sigh of pleasure as he kissed your jaw. You shuddered as Dean kissed your neck and chest. The man was careful, cautious even in his movements. He was afraid of hurting you as he rubbed your back gently. You shuddered and arched into him, closing your eyes as you relished in the pleasure.

Soon, you laid beneath him, bare to him as his fingers rubbed at your wet sex. Dean shuddered as he learned your sweetspots, showing you all sorts of new pleasures as he slid in a single finger. He watched you arch up and press your face into his neck and smiled softly.

"Dean, please. S-Stop teasing me," You moaned.

"I don't wanna hurt you, Baby," He whispered, kissing your head as he crooked his finger. he felt you clench around him as you gasped, smiling as he said, "There it is." He rubbed against your g-spot, watching you shudder and moan. He bit his lip as you whimpered, knowing you were close. Dean then pressed his thumb against your clit.

"Ah! Dean!" You cried out, moaning loudly as thunder rumbled. Dean moaned as he felt you orgasm around his finger, working you through it.

"That's it, Baby. Don't hold back," He whispered, kissing your cheek and neck. He felt you shudder as you came down from your high. He withdrew his finger carefully and sucked his finger clean as he met your eyes, making you blush. You gulped and bit your lip, nervous now as he moaned. "You sure?" He asked. "Last chance, Y/N."

You wrapped your arms around him and shifted so his clothed erection was pressing against your heat. He shuddered as you whispered, "I'm sure, Dean."

He nodded and pushed down his boxers as he reached into his jeans. You watched him pull a condom from the wallet and giggled. "What? I always carry one on me," He said with a grin.

You kissed his cheek then neck, rubbing your hands lightly down his shoulders. He shuddered as he rolled the condom down, watching you gulp nervously as you looked down at him. "Just relax," He whispered gently, kissing your nose. You blinked then smiled up at him shyly. "If it hurts, just tell me."

You nodded then gasped as he pushed in slowly. "O-Oh!" you moaned as he moved slowly. He grunted and groaned as he slid in, careful not to bury himself in you too quickly as he felt you clenching around him tightly. You whimpered and moaned, both of you already panting when he was finally fully sheathed in you. You whimpered as he shuddered, trying to keep still so you could adjust.

Dean moaned loudly when you rolled your hips, meeting your eyes briefly before you kissed him hard. He gently rocked into you as he moved slowly, not wanting to damage you. He moaned as you whimpered and cried softly, clinging to him. Feeling your hands clutching to him as he pushed inside of you, rubbing right against your g-spot..

He pushed back as he felt you clenching around you, watching your face for a long moment before he stopped. He was panting as you met his gaze, catching your breath. "W-Why'd you stop?"

Dean blinked and carefully took you in his arms as he sat in the backseat, allowing you the room to straddle his hips. You blinked, blushing as you met his eyes. He smiled gently and took your hand in his as he kissed you softly. You moaned, squeezing his hand. As you kissed him, you slowly began to ride him,  hearing him moan softly as his free hand learned your body carefully. 

You moaned as you rolled your hips, watching the way Dean shuddered and threw his head back. "Oh fu..." He groaned softly, squeezing his eyes shut. "J-Just like that, Y/N. Holy..." You moaned, feeling your knot twist tighter and tighter as you watched him. He opened his eyes, looking at you as he felt your walls flutter around him. He smiled softly and slid his hand between your bodies.

"Dean!" You cried out, moaning loudly as he rubbed your clit.

"Don't hold back, Y/N. Ride it out," He told you. You moaned as  you began to orgasm, making him shudder. He groaned as you bounced faster in his lap, watching you losing control. "That's it, Baby. Oh fuck! Fuck! I'm cumming!" He screamed, grabbing your hips and thrusting up into you. He moaned as he spilled into the condom, feeling you cum around around him as he thrusted.

"Dean! Oh fuck! Ah!" You screamed, making him shudder as he pulled you tight against him. You gasped and moaned as you clung to him, shaking hard. Dean groaned, holding you tight to him as he kissed you hard.

Finally, you both stopped, clinging to one another still as you kissed. Dean's hands splayed over your back and rubbed gently. Your hands loosened on his shoulders at last as he broke the kiss. He smiled, seeing your weary expression.

"Hey there," He whispered. You gave a weak smile and nuzzled his cheek, moaning weakly when he lifted you up. "I've got you, Baby. You okay?"

You nodded, humming softly as he laid you down. He pulled off the condom and rolled down the window, tossing it out into the rain before quickly rolling it back up. He then moved with you so that you were laying on his chest as he rubbed your back. You smiled, tracing your finger over his chest. He smiled and kissed your head.

"I mean it when I say I love you, Y/N," He said softly.

"I love you too, Dean," You whispered, your throat aching with the rest of your body. He smiled and kissed your head again, making you giggle as you looked up at him. "I love you so much."


	49. Blood. Sam/Ruby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam can't get it up lately and unfortunately for his demon blood fix, it's the only thing that helps.

Sam let out a shaky breath as he fell back on the bed. You frowned as you sat beside him. Sam looked up at you wearily before rolling over, laying his head on your lap. You quietly brushed the hair from his face. Sam had been in a funk ever since Dean died. You both mourned him, you both clung to one another in your dreams. You were trying to move on. It seemed as though, lately, that funk has actually killed your love life.

Just the other night, you were both making out, trying to unwind after a hunt, and poor Sam just couldn't get it up. You both talked it through, knowing it might've had something to do with the demon blood that he'd started drinking to hone his powers. He'd noticed that him drinking the blood always turned him on more than it should've. You both had to suppress the need to pounce at each other because Ruby never came to drop off a pint and go. She lingered long after the effects wore off.

"Do you want to try?" Sam asked softly, looking up at you. You bit your lip nervously. "We don't have to."

"I'd be willing to give it a shot," You admitted softly.

Sam nodded and stood up, grabbing his cell phone eagerly. You knew he had the hots for Ruby for a long while. You even admitted you wouldn't mind messing with her. Your heart thudded nonetheless as you watched him talking on the phone with the demon. He hung up and looked to you. "She'll be here soon. You don't have to, Babe," He said gently as he cupped your face gently. You turned your head and kissed his palm, nipping gently at him. Sam shuddered as he met your gaze, seeing the lust pooling into your eyes He opened his mouth, only to jump when he heard someone knocking on the motel room door. "Come in," He called out.

Ruby stepped in, swaying her hips as she closed the door behind her. "Am I interrupting something?" You gulped and looked up to see Sam shifting anxiously. "Or maybe you want to include me in on something?" She suggested, sitting next to you. "You two wanna get frisky?"

"We've actually--" You started but cleared your throat. "We've been trying to but...he's been--"

"Lacking the packing?" Ruby tried to which you nodded. "Kinda noticed it when he was taking his dose." Sam's  eyes widened to which the demon smirked. "Think I wouldn't notice that monster against your jeans. Was just wondering when you two would pounce at each other."

You smiled and licked your lips. "You're cool with that?" You asked anxiously.

"Sammy needs his fix, doesn't he? And you need yours too, Kitten." Your thighs clenched together at the pet name as she brushed the hair from your face. Ruby smirked and kissed your cheek gently. "I'm a demon, but even I won't do anything without asking," She told you softly. Her fingers trailed up your thigh as you caught Sam squirming in the corner of your eye.

"Holy shit..." Sam whispered, moving his hand to his crotch as he watched you whimper.

"Guess he gets flustered by watching," Ruby chuckled to which you smirked. Ruby was surprised when you suddenly kissed her.

Sam groaned softly as he watched you kissing Ruby, tangling your fingers into her hair gently as she pulled you into her lap. She then smirked as she broke away, glancing at Sam. "You need blood," She said lowly, lust filling her voice. He nodded and sat beside the two of you, licking his lips as Ruby pulled out the knife from her pocket.

The man carefully took it as Ruby turned her attention to you, kissing you as she held out her arm for Sam. He shuddered at the sound of your moan, watching you rock your hips forward against her. His cheeks flushed and he tried to focus, his hand unsteadily cutting into Ruby's flesh. She hissed softly as she bit your lip, causing you to gasp softly. This gave her the opportunity to slide her tongue into your mouth.

You moaned as Sam groaned softly, lapping up the blood offered to him. The tang filled his mouth as he felt the surge of energy from it. He then moved behind you, keeping his mouth latched to Ruby's arm as she tangled her hand in his hair. Sam pressed against you, his free hand cupping your breath. He shuddered as he felt Ruby press against his hand, rubbing her breasts against it and your chest.

"I'm not going to last if you two keep this up," Sam joked, breaking away.

"Then sit back and let us take care of you," Ruby said, pulling away from your panting mouth. She smirked to you and whispered softly in your ear. You nodded and the two of you pinned Sam to the bed. The man moaned as you both kissed his neck, hands all over him.

"Fu-Fuck..." He moaned, squirming as he bucked his hips up into the hand that squeezed over his erection. He looked down to watch Ruby kneeling between his legs, rubbing him gently as she popped the button of his jeans. "Jesus Chri--"

"You finish that and I'll leave you right on the edge and take Y/N with me," Ruby snapped with a small smirk. You couldn't help but snicker at the look on Sam's face at that. Ruby chuckled lowly before she bent down and mouthed over his erection.

Sam moaned as you cupped his face and kissed him gently. "Y/N," he whispered. "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too, Sam," You muttered as you kissed him gently. You both missed Ruby rolling her eyes as she pulled Sam out, giving him a swift stroke before quickly swallowing him down.

"Oh fuck!" Sam screamed, bucking his hips up. You looked down and you were surprised to see that her lips were wrapped around the base of his large cock. Sam was crying out, having never experienced such a thing. You smirked as you ran your ran through Ruby's thick hair, tugging lightly. She moaned around him, making Sam shake.

"Guess being a demon has its perks," You quipped, smirking as her eyes flicked up to meet you. They twinkled with devilish promise, making you giggle before you returned to kiss Sam as your hand gently cupped his sack. Ruby pulled back a bit and let you wrap your hand around Sam, pumping your fist lightly.

"Baby, I need you naked. I need to fuck you now." Sam whined, biting his lip.

"And if I say no?" You challenged, knowing it'd set him off. Sam growled lightly and looked to Ruby as she pulled away. You gasped as you were pinned on the bed. Sam hurriedly ripped you clothes off as Ruby held down your wrists. You smirked and looked up at her. "I thought you were on my side," You teased.

"Oh but, Kitten, you need cock. Your smell has been driving me nuts these last couple of days. You need to feel him, don't you?" You whimpered and nodded, cheeks flushing. "Then be a good girl and take it."

You gasped and cried out as Sam sunk himself into you, grunting softly. He must have stripped down quickly as you spoke with Ruby. Sam's hands grabbed at your hips at first, pumping quickly into him as you moaned. You arched up, shaking from the sudden assault he had on you. "S-Sammy!" You mewled.

Sam's hands clamped onto your breasts, keeping you firm against the bed that squeaked under the attack. You moaned and cried out, shaking hard. "Fuck, that's it," Sam moaned, thrusting harder into you. "Cum on my fucking cock." You let out a scream, your eyes screwing tightly shut as you orgasmed. "Oh god..." He moaned, shaking now. He then pulled out and flipped you onto your stomach, smirking to Ruby. "Her hands and mouth are magic," He insisted.

Ruby hummed and stood, stripping down as Sam slid back into you, pumping quickly again.  You mewled and moaned, gripping the sheets before Ruby tugged at your hair. "Show me your magic, Kitten."

You whimpered as she spread her legs in front of you. Carefully, you slid your fingers along her folds, watching her moan as she petted your head. You were surprised when you easily slid two fingers into her heat, smirking a bit at the small gasp you got from her. After pumping your fingers, finding her g-spot, you sucked on her clit gently.

"Oh fuck..." She moaned, her head rolling back. "God, Sam, you weren't k-kidding. Fuck yes!" She moaned, diving her hands into your hair. You moaned as you tasted her, surprised by the sweetness. You pumped your fingers in time with Sam's thrusts, sucking and lapping at her clit. You felt her walls fluttered as she whined.

"That's it, Baby. Make her cum and clean her up." Sam grunted, grabbing at your ass roughly. You whined lowly as you curled your fingers.

"Shit!" Ruby screamed. "Ah fu--Y/N!" She mewled, orgasming around you fingers. You smirked and worked her through it, sliding your tongue in with your fingers. Ruby shook and moaned, riding down on your face.

Sam moaned and reached under you, rubbing your clit gently. You let out a scream and bit into Ruby's thigh as you suddenly orgasmed, not able to handle much more as you pulled Sam into his own pleasure.

\--

Sam closed the door, pants half-hanging on his waist as he turned to the bed. You laid there, sound asleep now. Sam smiled softly and crawled in beside you, sated for the first time in a while. He'd have to remember to call Ruby in again some time and just watch the two of you go to town.


	50. Preening. Castiel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is surprisingly submissive once his wings are touched!

"BDSM?" Castiel asked as he trailed his fingers along your side. You nodded in response, voice aching from earlier. Castiel kissed your bare shoulder lightly before asking, "What is it?"

"BDSM is in which one partner dominates the other completely." Castiel's ear (and cock) twitched at that. You gave a small, weary smile as your eyes slid closed. "Uh huh...I like it because it feels good to not have to hold back."

"How do you mean?" Castiel thought for a long moment before asking, "Would you like to dominate me, Y/N?"

Your cheeks flushed at that as you hummed. "Only if you consented to it. That's my rule." You then turned so you were facing your angel. Castiel's blue eyes blinked in surprise, making you smile lightly. You trailed your finger tips along his cheek bone, making him shudder. "I don't want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with."

Castiel nodded, closing his eyes in thought as he kissed your fingertips. "Thank you, my love."

\--

It had been nearly a week since that conversation, and a few days since you'd seen the angel. You were worried the conversation might've freaked him out and caused him to cry home to Heaven to beg his brothers to remove his sins.

You made a face as you watched the demon smoke out into the Devil's Trap, descending back to Hell. "You okay?" Dean asked. You hummed as you looked to Dean in question. "You've been out of it. Everything okay?" He asked worriedly.

You nodded. "Yeah. Just worrisome over probably nothing."

"Wanna talk about it?" Sam asked, cleaning up the weapons.

You bit your cheek. You'd been hunting with the boys for years, practically sharing a toothbrush at times. You weren't sure how to put it in words, so you just came out with it. "I think I freaked Cas out."

"How?" Dean asked, smirking a bit as he quirked an eyebrow.

"I told him one of my kinks and he's been scarce since," You said bluntly as you picked up the bag of knives. The boys looked at you in surprise at that. "What?"

"I don't think that's the issue," Sam said softly, smiling. "Knowing him, he's probably trying to do research."

"You mean 'look up porn'," Dean corrected. "Y/N, that weirdo loves you. Sam's right though. He's probably trying to learn about it." You nodded, rubbing your neck. "C'mon. Let's get a few drinks."

You shook your head. "If it's alright, I kinda just wanna take a hot bath and pass out."

Dean nodded as you all climbed into the car. He was silent for a long moment before asking with a grin, "So what is your weird kink?"

"Dude," Sam started at the same time you said, "Balloons." Sam busted into tears with laughter as Dean rolled his eyes, driving you back to the motel.

You waved to the Impala as Dean drove off, sighing softly as you walked into the motel room. You were surprised to see an angel in a trenchcoat standing in front of you. "Castiel!" You squealed, hurrying towards him.  He laughed lightly when you practically tackled him in a hug, stumbling back a step as he wrapped his arms around you.

"I missed you too," He said softly, kissing the top of your head.

"I thought something might've happened. You didn't answer my prayers." You said with a small pout.

Castiel tightened his arms around you, splaying his hands on your lower back. "Forgive me. I was...learning." You gave him a look as he gulped nervously. "About BDSM." You blinked in surprise as he explained. "I want to try it. Truly. I am nervous, given what female dominants are displayed to enjoy, but I tr--" He cleared his throat as he swallowed thickly. "I trust you, Y/N."

"Are you sure?" You asked.

"Yes, but, uhm...We should go to the bunker. I want to try something and it can be very loud." Your body shuddered in response to that, making him smile a bit. "Shall we?" You nodded and he flew you back to your bedroom in the bunker. Castiel sat on the bed, looking like a nervous wreck. He played with his hands for a long while. You approached him, surprising him as his eyes snapped up to yours. "Y/N, I--"

Your hand gently cupped his face, making him shudder as he licked his lips. "Castiel, I love you. Don't do something you're uncomfortable--"

"I want you to see my wings," He said quickly, his cheeks turning red. "But...But I...My wings are something only to be seen by my m-m-mate." He gulped, letting out a shaky breath. "They're...I'm...Close your eyes please." You nodded and closed your eyes. You could see a bright light beyond them that caused you to raise your hands to shield your face. Once the light faded, you heard Castiel's shaky breath. "O-Okay. You can open them." You blinked your eyes open and gasped in surprise.

Not only was his coat and shirts gone, but Castiel's wings were spread behind his back. They were black with hints of blue in the right lighting, surprising you as they shuddered, feathers sticking out in all directions. You blinked and slowly looked to him.

"I haven't been able to groom them probably. I've tried everything but...I just make it worse. Y/N...Uhm..."

"Do you need help preening, Castiel?" His cheeks went bright red at that and you cupped his face, forcing him to look up at you. "Castiel, they're beautiful. I'm happy you are willing to show me your wings."

"Th-They're...beautiful?" He asked softly, making you smile as you trailed your finger tips along his cheek. He shuddered and turned his head, kissing your hand gently. "Okay. Okay, I'm ready," He said softly. "You can touch them, please."

You watched him for a long moment before nodding. You moved behind him, noting how quick he was to fold his wings so it'd be easier on you. "Spread them," You told him softly. He nodded and spread his wings wide, making you smile. "They really are beautiful, Castiel."

Castiel gulped thickly as you praised him, feeling his vessel and Grace react to your words. He felt your hand tenderly touch at the base where his wing was joined at his back. He whined softly at the first touch, noting how gentle you were. He squirmed as you plucked away the dead feathers carefully, combing your fingers through his wings. You gently ruffled the feathers at the bone in the middle of his wing, making him moan loudly. You froze as Castiel's wing shuddered.

"O-Oh, Y/N," He whined when you pulled your hand away.

"Are your wings that sensitive?" You asked, looking to him in surprise. Castiel nodded and you could see even his ears turning red. You smirked and pressed your chest to his back as you kissed the back of his neck. "Don't worry, my angel. I'll take good care of you." Castiel whimpered at that. "Don't hold it back. I want you to tell me how good it makes you feel."

"Oh Father," Castiel moaned, realizing you were taking advantage of his sensitivity. He thought briefly about flying away until your hand caressed his wing gently again. "Y/N, that feels so good."

You smiled and kissed his head before getting back to work. You watched him writhe and moan obscenely, shaking under your touch. You clenched your thighs together in response, feeling yourself dampening from his cries. By the time you'd finished his left wing, he was panting and whining. You smirked and wrapped your arms around him from behind, kissing the back of his neck softly. You trailed your hand down his chest and stomach until you'd cupped him through his jeans.

"Mmm...Y/N..." He moaned, pressing into your hand.

"So hard already," You hummed, rubbing him gently. "And this is only from one wing?" You teased, watching his eyes snap open in realization. "I wonder how much more you can take," You hummed.

By the time you were done, Castiel had a thin layer of sweat on his body as his erection was pressing painfully against his pants. He whined as you stood in front of him, cupping his face. "Please, Y/N," He whispered weakly, cheeks still flushed. His hands quickly grabbed your hips, pulling you down on him. "Please!"

You pushed his hands off and pinned him onto the bed, making him whine and writhe in protest. You gulped as you watched him. "Are you sure?" He nodded furiously at that and you smiled, kissing him softly. "If you ever need to stop, say 'Red'. If you need a breath, 'Yellow'. To start again, 'Green.' Understand?"

"Green." He said quickly. "Y/N, I need you right fucking now."

"God, I wish I had some rope to tie you up." Castiel's eyes sparked at that and almost instantly, he was tied to the bed, wrists over his head. You smirked and stripped down slowly. "You're so fucking sexy like this, my angel." He whimpered as you knelled between his legs. "You were so good for me. What would you like as a reward?"

"Fuck me. Please. I want to feel your pussy around me." He begged instantly. You smirked and rubbed up his legs carefully before popping the button of his jeans. "Father, Y/N, I'm not s-sure..."

"Need to stop?"

"I don't think I can," He admitted, a weak smile on his face as you pulled down his pants and boxers to his thighs, licking your lips at the sight of his painfully hard cock. You hummed and kissed up his leg, lapping lightly up his length as you crawled up his body. "Y/N, please," He moaned, bucking his hips and sliding his cock along your folds. He moaned weakly at the feeling of how wet you were, looking up at your smirking face.

"Like that? That's just from hearing you whining and begging." You said lowly as you cupped his face. "My little angel is so eager to be fucked."

"Oh Father," He moaned, his head falling back against the pillows as his wings shuddered in response to your words. "Y/N. I need you. Please. I can't handle anym--OH FUCK!" He screamed as you sunk yourself onto him.

His cock throbbed in your pussy as you sat there, enjoying how he filled you. The angel beneath you whimpered and moaned, shaking more as he looked up at you. You smirked and rose yourself to his tip, rolling your hips around the sensitive head. Castiel whined and moaned, attempting to buck his hips up into you. Instead, you dropped onto him, holding him to the bed.

The angel screamed your name as you began to bounce in his lap, teasing and torturing him the entire time. His words soon became a garbled mess as you moved faster, moaning and grunting softly. You realized that he was speaking in Enochian, your name slipping in now and then. You moaned and rolled your hips, feeling him throbbing more inside of you. You smirked and pulled off completely, letting his cock fall against his stomach.

"No!" He forced out in English. "Please! Fuck! I need to cum!"

"What was that?"

"Please! Please, Y/N! I wanna cum so badly!" He whined, cheeks a bright red. You hummed and cupped his face gently as his wings wrapped around you, cutting you off from the world around you. You hummed and pressed your hand into one wing, ruffling the feathers. "Y/N!" He screamed, arching his back. "I'm gonna c-cum!"

You smirked and impaled yourself on him again, this time, wrapping your fingers gently into his wings. As you bounced in his lap, you lost your balance for a brief moment, gripping onto the feathers for support, you opened your mouth to apologize, only to watch Castiel's mouth drop open as his eyes water up. He was speaking in Enochian again, this time, his hips snapping up to meet yours. You let out a moan and met his thrusts, tugging gently at his feathers. He let out a scream of pleasure and was instantly cumming hard inside of you.

"Castiel!" You moaned, cumming with him as you rolled your hips, riding him through the pleasure.

He moaned and whined, shuddering as your arms wrapped around him and your lips crashed against his. He yanked his arms down, snapping the ropes and kissing you as he met each roll of your hips. Slowly, you both stopped, kissing each other gently. You pulled away, staring at the angel before your eyes bugged.

"C-Castiel?" You asked, cupping his face. He shuddered and buried his face into your hand. "Shit," You whispered, realizing he was crying softly. "C'mere, Cassie. C'mere." He sat up and clung to you, his wings even wrapping around you to pull you closer. "Was I too rough with your wings?" He shook his head. You sighed and hushed him gently, running your hand through his hair as you soothed him.

"I-I don't understand," He whimpered, burying his face into your neck. "It felt...It felt so good. My chest hurts though. I felt like I might've done something wrong."

"It's called a Sub Drop, Cassie," You told him, kissing the top of his head. "You're new to this. You will experience it. But you did nothing wrong. You were so good for me. I promise." Castiel nodded, his body still shaking as he clung to you. You hushed him gently before you both laid next to one another. You combed your fingers through his hair as he curled into you, sniffling softly. You kissed his head and whispered praises into his ear as he slowly calmed down, holding onto you.

"Y/N."

"Hm?"

"I love you...Was that...Did that really feel good?"

"I love you too. It very much did. Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah."

"One more question."

"Hm?"

"You said 'mate' when you were talking about your wings."

Castiel laughed softly, holding you to him. "Yes."


	51. Helping Hand. Castiel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas misinterprets a moan of pleasure for one of pain.

You hummed as you curled into the angel's arms. He chuckled softly, holding you gently to him. "Good morning, Y/N," He said gently.

"Castiel, when did you get here?" You mumbled, still half asleep.

"You'd already fallen asleep. I didn't want to wake you, but I wanted to hold you. Should I not have?" You smiled and rolled so the angel was laying on his back as you laid on top of him, nuzzling his neck. He smiled and said, "I am glad that I did."

"So am I," You muttered, opening your eyes to look at the angel. "Are you doing alright, Cas? You look tired."

"I am...worn, but I am okay." He promised, making you worry more. Cas had a tendency to avoid the truth. He wouldn't exactly lie to you. "Y/N...With everything that's been happening..." He gulped, seeming a bit afraid.

You frowned, pushing some hair away from his face. "What is it?"

He smiled and kissed your palm. "It's nothing, my human."

"No, angel. Tell me. You can't just say something like that and leave me hanging." You whined, pouting.

"Right now is not the time," He said, squeezing your hand as he cupped your face with his free one. "May I kiss you?"

You giggled and adjusted on him so your lips were over his. "You may."

That's what you loved dearly about the sweet angel. He was always asking politely and cautiously moving with you. No, sex hadn't been a thing yet. You'd met the boys and Castiel on a hunt that they'd saved you from, having been possessed by the spirit of a witch, which was a bitch. You'd always made jokes about that. However, once everything was said and done, Castiel stuck around for a bit, making the brothers curious. One thing led to another and, before you knew it, you were dating the angel.

Not that you minded. His lips were so soft and gentle, making you hum softly as you hand tangled into his hair. Castiel hummed and reciprocated the action. You whimpered at the action, feeling his nails drag lightly across your scalp. The sound startled the angel and he broke from the kiss, watching you pant as he frantically asked, "Are you okay? Did I hurt--"

"Don't stop!" You told him before kissing him hard again.

He moaned loudly into your mouth, cradling the back of your head with his hand as you pressed against him. His mouth opened in a soft gasp, only to be invaded by your tongue. Castiel's eyes rolled back as he tasted your tongue, tangling his with it as he reciprocated your actions. He found it somewhat amusing to feel your tongue attempting to dominate his mouth. He tugged lightly at your hair and like that, you were whimpering and mewling.

With a blush, you'd realized you were painfully aroused, and being pressed against the angel was not helping! You hurriedly pulled away. "Y/N--"

"I'm gonna t-take a quick shower!" You said before running to the bathroom. You hid in there for a long moment, thumping your head against the wall as you groaned out, "Why am I so weird?" Finally, you'd stripped down, turning the water cold as you attempted to calm the burning ache in your belly. "Fuck it," You said, teasing yourself with your fingers.

You hummed and moaned softly, rubbing your clit as you leaned against the tiled wall. You bit you lip hard, trying to hold in the moan. The moment you sunk two fingers into you, you let out a moan that echoed off the tiles. The shower curtain was quickly pushed away, revealing a worried angel. You squeaked and covered yourself to your best ability.

"Are you hurt?!" Castiel asked, hastily pulling you up. He gulped as he took in your bare form, watching you tremble under his firm hands as a blush spread across your body. "I...I am so sorry. I..." He couldn't stop staring at you, namely, your face. The way it was flushed left him feeling an ache in his pants. One he'd never felt before. He licked his lips before gulping. "Is there...May I..."

You stared at him in shock for a long moment before nodding. "Come here," You told him. The angel stepped into the shower, making you smile as a soft laugh escaped. "Castiel, you can't shower in your clothing. It--" He snapped his fingers and he was instantly bare. You gulped at the sight of him.

Castiel was a bit confused at first, vaguely remembering the actions the pizza man had taken. The idea of two bodies being naked made him think this left them vulnerable. The moment your finger tips brushed lightly at his stomach, he shuddered and whimpered softly, staring at you in awe. Just the smallest touch left him whining for you, he realized. He gulped as your hands slowly trailed up his torso until you'd gently cupped the side of his neck. Ordinarily, he would think this as a threat, having been held down by his throat before, but your soft hand left a pink stain across his cheeks.

"Touch me," You whispered shyly, making him shudder. Castiel, unsure of what to do, poked your ribs, making you giggle. "Not like that," You laughed, relaxing a bit. You gently pressed his hand to your side. "Mimic my actions," You said, lightly running your finger tips down his side.

Castiel bit his lip and mimicked you, running his hands gently over your body until he finally cupped your breasts, making you gasp in surprise. At first, he thought to retreat away, but his hands squeezed gently and he watched you moan as you arched into his touch. The angel snapped and kissed you hard, lifting you up as he pressed you into the wall. "Guide me," He said breathlessly.

"K-Kiss my neck." Castiel raised an eyebrow at that but did so, pressing soft kisses along the skin. Your moan pushed him on and he began to kiss all over one side of your neck, sucking soft marks onto your skin before moving the other side. "J-Just like that...Oh, Cas!" You moaned, shaking as his hand trailed. He hesitated at your hips, seeming to catch onto what he needed to do.

"I've read..." He whispered before moaning as he felt your heat radiating from your core. "The female's genitals are fragile. Tell me if I do something wrong, please." You nodded and he carefully slid a finger into you, blinking when he felt how wet you were. He pumped it a few times. Upon you plea, he slid a second finger into you, moaning as you clenched around him. "Oh Father...You are enjoying this?"

"Y-Yes! Don't stop!" You begged, your head falling back against the wall of the shower as you let out a moan.

Castiel shuddered and began to pump his fingers quickly. He curled his fingers slightly and froze up upon your cry. "Did I do some...thing..." Castiel gulped as he watched the way your mouth formed an 'o' as you met his gaze. He rubbed against the spot again and said, "That is where it feels better then." You nodded and he continuously rubbed it until he felt your walls clamp around him and your juices slick his fingers. He shuddered as he watched you orgasm, biting his lip at the sight. "Oh..." He groaned, feeling his own groin reacting. "My father took great care in creating you," He hummed before kissing you cheek.

You shuddered before biting your lip, feeling his erection against your stomach. You gently took hold of him and gave him a swift stroke. He cried out in pleasure, surprised that the simple touch left him breathless. Castiel looked to you worriedly when you suddenly dropped to your knees. When your tongue touched him, he was all but lost in the pleasure. He gave in as you stroked and mouthed at his length, enjoying every inch of him.

"What--Oh fuck!" Castiel shouted when you swallowed him down, him throwing his head back in pleasure as you bobbed your head slowly. You moaned around him and carefully sucked and hollowed your cheeks as you went, careful not to scare the angel as your hands rubbed up his thighs and stomach. "Y/N...Oh, Y/N!" He moaned, his chest heaving as he watched you.

Castiel never understood why, when doing research on human mating, the subjects often enjoyed the minor cannibalism. Having you going down on him, sucking and lavishing his cock with your tongue, he began to understand that tongues could work the same way as fingers during intercourse. He wanted so much more though. The angel pulled you up and kissed you hard, making you moan. He clicked his fingers and you found yourself on your bed, bodies soaked from the shower but neither of you seemed to care.

The angel kissed you hard as he held your face, deepening the kiss. He gasped when you suddenly pinned him onto the bed. Your pupils were blown with lust as you stared him down. He felt like your gaze should've been intimidating. Instead, he found himself aching for more as you rubbed yourself along his length.

"Y/N, please," He moaned. "I...I don't..."

"Castiel, do you want to have sex with me?"

"Yes!" He answered quickly, hands grasping at the sheets. You smiled and guided his hands, laying one on your hip while the other cupped your neck. He gulped, surprised by how vulnerable you were making yourself to him. "Y/N, I don't...really know...I'm uh..."

"It's okay. I've got some experience," You said shyly as you rubbed yourself more along him until you finally adjusted enough so he was inside of you. You gasped as Castiel's back arched up, surprised by the pleasure of being buried inside you. "Oh god..." You moaned lowly, shaking on top of him as he stretched you.

"No," He growled, his eyes suddenly sparking with anger. You whimpered as his hands gripped your hips. "My name. Only my name."

You nodded, whimpering out, "Yes, Castiel." You began to roll your hips, shaking on top of him as you began to ride him. The angel arched his back and moaned out, loving how your heat squeezed him. He watched how you bounced in his lap, studying every inch of you. His hands snapped up and gripped your breasts, feeling their weight as you kept riding him. "Oh, Cas!" You moaned out, his thumbs swiping over your nipples.

Castiel sat up quickly and sucked one nipple into his mouth, moaning as he watched you writhing. You rolled your hips more eagerly, making him moan as he nipped at your erect nipple. "Y/N," He groaned out before grabbing your hips. Catching onto your actions, he began to pump himself up into you, moaning loudly.

You cried out, your nails dragging down his chest and leaving red marks over his skin. The angel jerked and moaned as he moved his hips faster. "C-Castiel!" You moaned out loudly as you suddenly orgasmed.

The angel watched in awe as your body twitched in pleasure, your eyes piercing into his as you cried out his name in a chant. He gasped and threw his head back as he yelled, his entire body shuddering and back arching up as he buried himself completely into you. He gasped and moaned as you rolled your hips, fucking him through his orgasm and into your second. Castiel moaned out your in a wail before throwing you under him.

You gasped as you looked up at him as his eyes glowed. His hips pumped into you several more times as he watched you scream out and moan. Words you couldn't understand began to pour from his lips gently, his hand cupping your face as he trailed his lips over your cheeks and jaw. You whimpered as you fell into your third orgasm easily, clawing at his back. He groaned and rolled his hips into you one last time, orgasming again with you as he kissed you.

You moaned as you felt Castiel's cock twitch inside you, his seed beginning to leak out of you as your lips lock tightly. Castiel's hands were all over you as he held you tight to him before he pulled away, watching you gasp and pant for air. "Sorry. I remembered that you needed to breathe." You blinked dumbly, mind still in a haze. He smiled and pecked your lips softly. You gave a weary grin only to whimper when he pulled out of you. "Was I too rough?"

"No," You whispered hoarsely, throat aching a bit. He hummed with a smile, nuzzling your cheek softly. "I love you, Castiel."

"And I love you, Y/N..."

You giggled and moved to sat up, humming softly from the ache before blinking. "Castiel?"

"Yes?"

"Why is the door open?"

"Oh. Sam and Dean are here." Your face went bright red as he said, "I assume they heard you and thought the worst, but seeing you under me seemed to clarify a few things...Y/N? ...Is something wrong?"


	52. Under The Mistletoe. Castiel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas doesn't have anything to give Y/N for Christmas...so he offers himself.

Christmas alone. It was a sight you'd been used to after years of hunting. Try as the boys might, they were stuck two states over, snow having hit the town hard. You just smiled sadly, looking at the decoration you and Dean had busted ass on. With a sigh, you decided a beer would do you some good and walked to the kitchen. The bunker door swung open and you darted for the war room, thinking the boys were there. Though you were disappointed to not see the Winchesters, you were as equally delighted to see the angel of your dreams descending the stairs.

"I came as soon as I could," He said, looking flustered and worried. "Dean said you might need my help. Are you hurt?"

"No, I--"

"Did you find something in here that was cursed? Are you cursed?"

"No, and no. I'm--"

"Then what's wrong?" He asked in confusion.

You smiled and ran to him, hugging him tightly. The ex-angel grunted in surprise and looked down at you for a long moment before hugging you gently, rubbing your back. "Y/N, are you okay?"

"I'm much better now. Dean probably sent you here cuz I'm alone," You admitted, pulling away to wipe your face.

Castiel's eyes widened in shock as he watched you wipe the tears from your face. "A-Are you crying? How are you better if you are crying?"

"It's happy tears, Cas. I'm happy you're here. I'm not alone like always."

Castiel watched you for a moment more before smiling. His fingers carded into your hair, making you blush as he looked down at you. "You are never alone, Y/N. I, as well as Sam and Dean, will always be here for you. Even should they only be here in spirit."

You smiled big again and hugged him. "C'mon. It's Christmas. Let's watch some movies together, please?"

The day carried on, you and Cas lounging on the couch watching old Christmas movies. It's A Wonderful Life had finally ended as you stretched, glancing down at your now empty beer. "I'll get you another one," He said, standing. You smiled, watching Cas walk off. Admittedly, your eyes trailed down his back to his ass, now outlined by  his pants as he'd abandoned his coat long beforehand to be more comfortable. It amused you that he considered himself to be dressed casually once he'd discard the coat. "Uhm, Y/N?" You heard him call out.

"Comin'," You said, standing and walking. He stood in the doorway of the kitchen, eyes focused on the frame. "What is it?"

"Why is this plant here?" You looked up and giggled, seeing the mistletoe. "I don't understand. What is it?"

"It's called mistletoe. When two people meet under it, they're supposed to kiss." Castiel's eyes widened and immediately darted down to your face, making you snicker. "You don't have to. It's a game. I'm not entirely certain about the origin though." Castiel just continued to stare at you. "Knowing Dean, he probably put it up there to annoy me and Sam. I swear, he's been trying to hook us up for ages but I don't think of Sam that way."

"Good," Castiel said instantly. You stared at him in shock and watched his cheeks turn red. "So...this game...Once we kiss, we can move away."

"You can move away now if you want to, Castiel. It's just a weird tradition." You made to walk into the kitchen, thinking about making something when his hand grabbed your wrist. You gasped as you were yanked back to him. You blinked as something pressed against your lips.

Castiel kissed you hard but dared not to move. His eyes were clamped tight as he held you to him, as if terrified you were about to strike him. He gasped when your lips moved against his, moaning the second your tongue invaded his mouth. He shuddered at the taste of you, swallowing the low hum that escaped your mouth into his. Slowly, his hands relaxed and he rubbed your arms gently, letting out a soft sigh of relief when you'd wrapped your arms around his neck.

You shuddered as his tongue moved against yours and his hands pulled your hips to him. In a swift movement, he'd lifted you up and pressed you against the wall, not breaking the kiss until you'd whimpered. You gasped for air and moaned out as he kissed your neck.

"Fuck...Castiel," You whined, his lips finding your weak spot.

He growled and began to grind into you, making you moan as your head lulled back and thunked against the door-frame. The pain was momentary as he distracted you, grinding into your now wetting core.  "C-Castiel, fuck, oh god!" You whispered weakly.

"No," He growled, his eyes boring into you. "Not His. You're mine."

"Y-Yes," You whimpered, clutching his shirt as your rocked your hips. "Yours. All yours. Just please. I need you."

"Yes," He hissed out before waving his hand.  You were suddenly bare, making you gasp and cover your chest as you felt his erection against your stomach. "No, don't," He gasped, in a whisper, staring at you sadly. You blushed as he said, "Please don't hide yourself. You shouldn't be ashamed."

"C-Castiel, I...no way!" You squeaked, blushing. "I mean...t-t-there are scars all over me a-and--" Castiel quickly set you on your feet and dropped to his knees. You gasped as he kissed your stomach, lavishing the old marks with affection. "Castiel..."

"You are absolutely divine, Y/N. I believe the term would be 'showing off' when my father had created you." You blushed darkly as he smiled sweetly up to you. "I want to make love to you, Y/N. I want to lavish you in affections."

You gulped, surprised by his proclamation as he stood. "I believe it is customary to give gifts at Christmas. Allow me to gift you with myself. I want you to use my body in whatever way you see fit."

You bit your lip, feeling a bit put off by these words. Instead, you found yourself more aroused. You nodded and pulled him to you, kissing him gently. Before he had a chance to kiss back, you pulled away. "Bedroom. Now."

Castiel smiled and scooped you up, making you squeak and giggle as he carried you away. You kissed his neck lovingly, making him moan. "Y/N, if you keep doing that, I might trip."

You hummed before saying, "And make fall on me? That's not such a bad thing."

"It might be if I injure you and--" He moaned as you suddenly kissed his lips.  He pulled a hand away from your body as he tried to open the door, fumbling as he moved his lips against yours. The moment he broke away, he closed the door. You smiled as you saw your clothing and his neatly folded on your desk. He was always one to tidy up after himself, even when injured.

He laid you on the bed, his hands carefully squeezing at your body as he fluttered your face with kisses. "I want you," He whispered, nuzzling your jaw. "Is this alright?"

You moaned as his cock teased at your wet folds. "N-Not yet!" You gasped out before pinning him to the bed under you. He smiled, surprised by your strength and want. However, he moaned out when you adjusted and started to suck him off.

You moaned around his, tasting the bitter pre-cum at his tip and dragged your tongue along the vein. His hands gripped your hips suddenly and you gasped, being pulled so his face was at your cunt. You moaned loudly around him as he began to eat you out, his hips bucking up in response. You bobbed your head, wanting to drive him mad, but his tongue at your pussy and hands gripping your ass made you lose track of your mission.

"Castiel!" You moaned as you popped off of his cock, rocking your hips back.

Castiel smirked, proud that he was making you lose control. He pressed a finger into you as he sucked on your clit, making you scream out in pleasure. His cock twitched against your cheek, missing the confines of your mouth. Slowly, he pushed in a second finger and searched until you were shaking. "There?" He asked.

"Oh fuck yes! J-Just like that! Oh, Cas!" You cried out, shaking. You panted and moaned before you lavished Castiel's cock with your tongue, trying to pay him back. "Oh fuck...Where'd you--Oh!"

Castiel chuckled, flicking your clit with his thumb. "I researched. Asked the boys for advice. I don't even think they realize how much I've desired to have you screaming my name." He curled his fingers again, making you shake. In a heartbeat, you were on your break, Castiel's fingers pumping into you as he looked down at you. "How would you like me? I want you to tell me."

"F-Fuck, C--Ah!" You moaned, losing control of your words.

"Tell me, or I won't let you cum," He threatened, stilling his fingers.

You whimpered, regaining some composure. "I want..t-to be used." Castiel raised an eyebrow, confused by your request. "Castiel, I want you t-to dominate me. Please. I wanna be your l-little toy."

Castiel smirked after a long moment. "I've done research on that as well. The girl loves to be controlled. Calls him 'Master' or 'Sir'. I do enjoy the thought of you obeying me. You want that? You want to follow my orders, little girl?"

You whined, body shuddering at that. "Y-Yes, Sir."

He hummed and kissed you gently. "Cum," He ordered as he pushed in a third finger, the appendages pressing against your g-spot as they stretched you.

"Fuck yes! Yes, Sir!" You screamed, shaking violently as  you orgasmed onto his hand. Your moans echoed off the walls as you shook, your vision whiting out for a moment. When your vision cleared, you felt empty as you panted and whined, looking up to see dark blue eyes watching you greedily.

"So beautiful," He rumbled before cleaning off his hand. You whimpered, biting your lip. "Are you okay?" He asked gently, petting your head now.

You mewled and climbed into his lap. "Yes, Sir. I'm okay."

Castiel hummed, tugging your hair lightly. "I heard them saying all manners of pet names for their submissive. What would you prefer to be called?"

You blushed and bit your lip before whispering into his ear shyly. It was childish, but having him like this was such a new thing, you couldn't help your cute shyness. He smiled and kissed you lovingly before moving you.

"On your front, Kitten." You moaned at the word before doing so, getting on your hands and knees. "You look so beautiful like this. So eager for my cock. Want me to fuck you, Kitten?"

"Yes, Sir. Please, Sir."

"Good girl," He praised before pushing into you. You whimpered and moaned out, his cock stretching and filling you perfectly. "Oh fuck," He groaned, rubbing your back and hips. "So wet and...tight."

 

You shuddered under his praise before rolling your hips back. "Please, Sir. I need you so bad."

"That's my good little kitten," He hummed, bending over and kissing your neck. "Get comfortable, Y/N. I don't want to strain you."

You smiled and did so. The second he thrusted, you were screaming his name in pleasure. Castiel's hips snapped against yours over and over, the wet sounds of his cock sliding into you making you wetter and more flustered. Your words became garbled and incoherent. You came upon your second orgasm as screamed his name, your voice cracking badly. You knew you'd be left a mess after for sure now. His fingers rubbed your clit quickly, working you through your orgasm.

Castiel grunted and moaned, biting his lip as he watched you taking him perfectly. He moaned as you orgasmed for the third time, gasping as he felt himself ready to cum. He pulled you to his chest, hand reaching up and grabbing your throat. "My kitten. I'm going...I'm going to orgasm," He moaned into your ear breathlessly. "I need you." His free hand slid under your knee, hooking it over his forearm.

"Castiel!" You screamed again, the new position bringing him deeper, though mildly uncomfortable. "I--Fuck! Fuck, fuck! I'm cumming!" You screamed, head falling against his shoulder as you orgasmed again. As his fingers rubbed your clit, you felt the knot snap and you were squirting for him. Your face went red and you moaned louder.

"Oh fuck! Y/N!" He screamed before biting your neck. You felt the skin break as he spilled into you, a warm rivulet of blood streaking down your neck to the swell of your breast.

You shook and moaned before feeling him finally slow. Your chest heaved nearly as quick as your heart-rate. He hummed and kissed the bite mark before turning your head and kissing your lips. You slumped and he smiled, laying you on the bed gently.

Castiel left for a long while, making you whine in protest. As you began to doze off, you felt a warm cloth against your thighs, cleaning you off then a different cloth against your neck. "Damn," he whispered.

"Hm?"

"I lost control of myself. I-I shouldn't have...marked you." You opened your eyes and saw the guilt in his eyes, wondering what was going through his head. "I've...I've wanted to be with you for a long time. Having you the way I did...my instinct took control and...I-I've claimed you as my mate now."

You blinked in surprise, staring at him for a long moment. You couldn't speak, only watch as he care for you. "I shouldn't have even tried to--" He stopped when your hand cupped his face, making him shudder as he looked into your eyes.

"I love you so much, Y/N. Would you ever forgive me?" You smiled and pulled him down, kissing him. The affection surprised him to say the least. He broke the kiss and stared at you before smiling hopefully.

"You...You feel the same?" You nodded and he hugged you, dropping the cloth to the floor as you hugged him back. "I love you so much, my mate." You kissed his head, nuzzling his hair. The action made him chuckle and he whispered, "Merry Christmas" into your ear.


	53. Rack. Castiel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel discovers the glory of tits.

There was something amusing about the newly human Castiel. For one, it was his naive nature overall. He was just over-all confused about how to be human. The second was him learning all about the new urges. The sex was more intense now that he'd changed. Then there was his line of sight. Castiel constantly seemed to be staring at your breasts. Not that you were complaining. It actually brought up your confidence pretty high. He was rather attentive of them when you'd shower together too.

Finally, one day, Castiel sat beside Dean as they looked for a hunt. Of course, the ex-angel wasn't able to find much given his lacking knowledge of laptops. "I saw you checking out Y/N's rack," Dean said with a smirk. Castiel just furrowed his brow and looked at him in confusion. "Her tits, Cas. C'mon."

"I am confused as to why you refer to her breasts as such."

"It's slang, Cas," Dean sighed. "In all seriousness though, can't say I blame you. She's a beautiful woman and her rack is amazing."

Castiel regarded Dean's words for a long moment before agreeing. "Y/N is the most beautiful creation my father has ever made. I do not know why but I find myself staring at her 'rack' more often now. Though I'm not sure why."

"Probably because she's got tits you just wanna grab and--" Dean stopped his words, seeing Castiel's expression shift from confused to very possessive. "Nevermind. She's so sensitive to touch though. I bet you've given her a good time just playing with them."

Castiel tilted his head. "She does find it enjoyable but I don't understand what you mean."

Dean stared at him in disbelief. "Seriously? Okay," Dean said, adjusting into his Sexpert (Self-Proclaimed) position. "If you play with a woman's jugs correctly, you can make her orgasm. Just from that."

Castiel's eyebrows shot up in surprise, taking Dean's words into consideration. "I had no idea. I will have to try that in the future."

Dean chuckled and nodded. "Just don't walk up and grab on. Knowing Y/N, she might get angry."

"Why do you always say things like that? Y/N is quite kind with me."

"Because you're her boyfriend."

\--

You groaned as you stretched, your back popping a bit as you pulled on you bra. Your breasts pushed up a bit in the bright red cups, making you feel good about yourself. You admitted, in your last shopping trip with Charlie, you kinda splurged on bras in hopes of earning more attention from the ex-angel you loved dearly.

You stepped into your room, aiming for your closet when hands clamped on your waist. You giggled as Cas began to kiss your neck and shoulders. "Babe," You groaned out.

"You look attractive in this. Is it new?" he asked, tugging lightly at the strap.

"It is," You said, chest swelling happily at his attention to anything you did. Castiel's hands twitched on your biceps as you stood in front of your closet. "Is something wrong, Cas?"

"I want to try something," He said, dragging his lips along your pulse point.  "May I?" He asked, kissing your ear.

"Hmmm, that depends," You muttered.

"I want to make you orgasm for me," He growled before sucking your earlobe gently.

You moaned, pressing back against them. "Yes," You whispered, biting your lip.

Castiel let out a shaky breath and gently cupped your breasts. He dragged his thumbs lightly over the edge of your cups. You moaned, pressing into his hands. "Cas," You moaned softly.

"May I remove your bra?" He asked, snapping your strap softly. You nodded, shivering a bit. He undid the hooks and slid the clothing down your arms, dropping it to the floor. "Your breasts are marvelous," He groaned, pressing against your rear. You moaned, feeling his erection pressing against your lower back. "May I?" He asked, dragging his fingers tips over the tops of your breasts.

"Yes. Please," You said, biting your lip.

His hands grabbed at your breasts, kneading the flesh gently at first. You moaned, your head lulling back against his shoulder. He bit his lip and pinched lightly at your nipples. You whimpered and nuzzled his neck, panting now as you pressed your thighs together. "C-Castiel," You moaned, pressing back against him.

Castiel hummed, kissing your neck softly, before turning you and pushing you against the wall. You gasped as he ducked his head and sucked a nipple into his mouth whilst kneading and teasing the other breast. You moaned and squirmed as he slid a leg between yours. He groaned as you rolled your hips.

You mewled as you rode his thigh, pushing your hands into his hair. You pulled at his hair, shaking a bit as you felt your orgasm building. "C-C-Castiel!" You moaned, whimpering as he switched to the other breast, lapping at your nipple.

Castiel groaned and grabbed your hips. He guided you along his thigh, making you shake as you mewled. His eyes flicked up worriedly when your head thunked against the wall as he sucked hard on your nipple. He watched your cheeks flush and moan. He smirked and licked a line between he breasts up to your neck before nipping at your ear and pressing his thigh up. "Cum."

You moaned and shook hard as you orgasmed hard, feeling your panties soaking completely and ruining the fabric. You squirmed and rode against his thigh. His mouth clamped over yours, kissing you lovingly as he continued groping your breasts. He tugged and rolled your nipples lightly, working you through the pleasure before pulling away.  He watched you pant, looking absolutely wrecked as you weakly clung to him.

"W-Whoa," You whimpered, catching your breath.

"Was that acceptable?"

"Y-Yeah. Very. I...wow," You finally giggled breathlessly. "Where'd you learn that?" Castiel's cheeks turned red at that. "Dean?"

"Dean," He replied sheepishly. "He told me a woman could orgasm from stimulation of their breasts alone."

"Well he was right," You giggled, playing with his hair. He hummed and pecked your lips lightly. "My turn now," You purred, nipping his neck.


	54. My King. Crowley.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley claims Y/N after her crazy ex tries to threaten her.

Crowley sat across from you, smiling as you giggled. "The Moose hardly knew what to do with himself," He said, shrugged. "I truthfully felt bad for him."

You let out a soft sight, smiling to the King of Hell. "Thank you so much for coming over, Crowley. I missed these lunches with you."

"Of course, Darling," he said, smiling. "So, how are you and oh...Tyler?"

"Trevor...we uh...broke up," You finally told him, making a face.

"Really? You were head over heels for him."

"Well, he wasn't head over heels for me, evidently." You dragged your fingers lightly over the rim of the tea cup, your shoulders slumping as you remembered the messages. "He lied to me." The demon bristled at that, staring at you in shock. "It sounds he really didn't care. He'd always get so...jealous too!"

"What for?!" Crowley asked, though he knew it was a stupid question.

"I don't even know," You sighed out.

"That belligerent--"

"Crowley, your eyes," You teased, giggling. Crowley blinked his red eyes before sighing, letting them shift back to normal.

"Apologies, Y/N." He then opened his mouth to say something else when his phone went off. "Did you change my ringtone again!" He asked in shock as the tune "Hollaback Girl" echoed in your dining room. "Cheeky," He said before answering. After a long while of listening to a one-sided conversation, he hung up. "I need to get going. Emergency."

"What kind of emergency does Hell have?" You teased, smiling to him.

"Hellish," Crowley said with a smile. "I'll see you around, Darling." With that, the demon was gone.

You sighed, already missing the demon. You remembered when you first met Crowley. It was while working along side the brothers, Sam and Dean. You smiled at the memories, knowing the boys had warned you against spending time with the demon. Nevertheless, Crowley was (surprisingly) the kindest person you'd met. He spent time with you, almost relishing in your company. When you'd asked once, he'd said, "You're considerably much more tolerable than those denim wrapped nightmares."

Your phone went off and you sighed, checking it. A message from Trevor as someone banged on the door.

Let me in.

You gulped and took a deep breath, straightening your shirt as you walked to the door. You opened it to see Trevor looking pissed. "Tre--"

"Where is he? That Crowley guy was here, wasn't he?!" He snapped out, storming into the house. You sighed and shook your head as you closed the door. "Where is he, Y/N?"

"He's not here!"

"Bullshit! The table is set for two! He's in this fucking house." Trevor grabbed your wrist and glared into your eyes. "You were hounding after him, weren't you?"

A loud slap echoed through the air, startling the man as he staggered before looking at you in shock. "You bastard! How fucking dare you! You're the one that broke up with me! What gives you the fucking right to come in here like you're hot shit!"

"Baby," He whispered, wrapping his arms around you.

"No! Let me go, you fucking dick! Don't touch me!"

"I'm so sorry! Can you ever forgive me?" He whispered before stooping his head and kissing your neck. Normally, the action would've made you melt, would've made you forget why you were ever angry and melt into him. Now? Now it repulsed you and made you wanna scream. "C'mon, Baby. I'm so sorry."

"Let me go!" You screamed, shoving at his chest.

"I'd listen to her," A voice growled. You froze and looked up to see Crowley glaring down Trevor, his eyes bright red. "Y/N, c'mere, Darling." He said as Trevor's hold loosened in shock. You shoved your ex and hurried behind Crowley, he kept his arm by you protectively. "Now then, if you don't leave, I will send a pack of wolves to tear you to pieces and throw your soul in the bloody Cage," He snarled out.

Trevor just stared at him in shock before looking to you. "Y/N-Baby, get away from him! He's a freak!" Crowley snorted, smirking a bit at Trevor's attempt to play top dog. "Crowley, back off of my girl!"

"Your girl? Last I'd heard, you're the one who lied and dumped her, you sorry lowlife." Crowley's calm anger startled  you as you clutched to the back of his jacket, possibly being the only thing keeping him from tearing Trevor apart inch by inch. "So, I would suggest leaving. Now."

Trevor growled and charged, ready to fight Crowley, but the simply flicked his hand, watching the idiot human fly out the front door. The man grunted and looked up in shock as the door slammed closed.

"Please don't actually release the hounds on him," You told him as Crowley turned to you. "It might be awkward to explain to the police."

Crowley smiled and studied you for a long moment before pulling you to him, sighing. "Are you alright?"

You gulped and clung to him as your throat swelled shut. "No," You answered honestly. Crowley rubbed your back gently as you shook, trying not to break down. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Darling. Come. Let's get you to bed." You stayed put when he tried to move you. "Y/N, I will not hesitate to carry you myself," He teased. You looked up and felt your heart thud as you looked into his eyes. Crowley stared at you for a long moment before slowly leaning in. You met his lips, shivering as you both kissed. "Y/N," He whispered against your lips, cupping your face. "Careful what you step into, Darling."

"Why?" You asked with a soft smirk. "Afraid I'll bite?"

"Not at all," He purred before pulling you against him, his hand on your ass as he kissed you. You moaned and wrapped your arms around his neck.

Crowley groped at your ass briefly before lifting you, wrapping your legs around him as he pressed you against the wall. The kiss deepened and left you groaning as he began to grind into you. You gasped, feeling his cock hardening under his slacks. "Oh, Crowley," You moaned as his lips trailed down your neck.

"That's it, Darling. Give into me," He whispered before nibbling at your ear.

You moaned before letting a smirk spread across your lips as you pulled back. You trailed your fingers along his stubble and moaned out, "Yes, my king."

Crowley groaned and snapped you both into your bedroom. You laid you on the bed, watching you try to sit up and waved his hand. You were held down now by his power, biting your lip as you squirmed. "I will make you cum yourself numb and forget your own damn name." He promised, a smirk spread across his lips. You moaned, rolling your hips down in an attempt to entice him. He dragged his fingers over your thighs, grazing the denim lightly. "You have any idea what you do to me?"

"Oh my god, Crowley!" You whined, giving a low whimper. "Please, just touch me already."

"That's my girl," He purred before snapping his fingers. You were suddenly bare for him, making you gasp as you jerked against your unseen restraints. "Ah, ah. No covering yourself up. I'm going to see all of you and enjoy it. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes...what?"

"Yes, my king," You whispered, blushing as he grabbed your hips, dragging you to the edge of the bed. You squeaked and giggled as he smirked before dropping to his knees. His tongue dragged up your folds, making you howl in pleasure as your back arched up. "Crowley!"

The demon hummed as he ate you out, releasing you as he gripped your thighs, keeping your legs open. He moaned as he tasted and lavished you with affection, his eyes flicking up to your face. He saw your eyes screwed tight and mouth hanging open as you gasped and moaned. Your hands clutched at the sheets as an anchor as you writhed. He smirked and sucked hard on your clit, ripping a loud moan from your throat.

"Oh god!" You whimpered out, panting as he pulled away. "Crowley, please."

Crowley hummed and unbuckled his pants and pulled himself out. You licked your lips and sat up quickly, making him smile a bit as he petted your head. "Such an eager girl," He groaned as you lapped up the length of his cock. "You know I care for you, yes?"

"I do," You said with a smile as you rose up and cupped his face. "I kinda regret not doing this sooner," You admitted, brushing your lips against his.

"No more regrets, Darling," He said before pulling you to him, kissing you. You groaned, pressing against him as you felt his suit rub against your skin. With a snap, it was gone and you gasped at his warm skin. He hummed, rubbing your back as he laid you down. "Such tender skin..."

He pushed into you carefully, letting out a soft sigh of pleasure as you whimpered. He stretched and filled you perfectly, leaving you shaking under him. He gave a hard thrust, not giving you time to adjust. The delicious burn surged through you as you moaned, clutching his shoulders and clawing at his skin. He moaned with you as he fucked into you, nipping every inch of exposed skin he could reach without breaking pace.

"C-Crowley! Ah fuck!" You moaned as you arched your back, his lips finding your breasts. He sucked hard on a nipple and flicked his tongue across the bud. You moaned and rocked your hips to meet his thrusts.

He grunted and grabbed at your knees, pressing them to your chest. The new position brought him deeper into you and had him rubbing right against your g-spot. He watched you scream out in pleasure and thrusted harder, grunting and groaning as he felt you tightening around him.

"That's it, Darling. Give in. Cum for me. Cum right fucking--" He gave a sharp thrust. "--Now."

"Crowley!" You screamed, your back arching up as he held you in place, your knees pinned to the bedsheets as you orgasmed. You were practically gasping when you suddenly felt his thumb against your clit. "No! Fuck! Oh god! Crowley, shit!" You screamed, your words becoming garbled as he rode through your orgasm, pushing you already into your second.

"Keep--oh!--Keep cumming, Y/N!" He moaned, pumping faster into you as his hips lost rhythm. You felt him growing harder and began to cum harder around him until his jaw dropped into a silent scream as he orgasmed with you.

He released your legs instantly and kissed you, rocking his hips through your pleasure and his own. You moaned against his lips and gasped for air when he broke away carefully, his hips lazily pushing into you before stopping. You both panted and looked into each other's eyes for a long moment before you gulped and giggled, nuzzling his cheek. "Damn," You whispered weakly.

"That's one word," He chuckled, kissing your cheek and neck.


	55. Why Do You Love Me? Dean Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is pretty hard on himself so Y/N proves how loved he is.

You gulped as you kept hidden, looking for an opportunity to hurry in and get Dean free. It was a basic hunt, just you and Dean while Sam recovered at the bunker. He had gone ahead, scoping out the area. However, twenty minutes too long had passed and your instinct told you he was in trouble. You were sneaking through the house, hearing soft groans from the basement below.

"C'mon, Winchester," The man hissed out. Your ear twitched as you cautiously tried to sneak through. "What's it to ya? No one will save you. That little bitch in the car is better off dead."

"Don't you fucking try it," Dean snarled lowly. You smiled at that, knowing Dean had confidence in you boosted your own.

"Then she should've stayed put." You gasped as a hand ripped through the floorboard and grabbed your ankle, yanking you down. You aimed your gun at the creature, only to be restrained and pinned to the wall. You jerked and sighed, glancing over at Dean. "How cute. The lovely couple all strung up and ready to play."

You grinned sheepishly to him as he sighed, worrisome it seemed. "Now, you two play nice. Daddy will be back soon to finish you both up." With that, the creature left the room, leaving you both to your means.

You sighed as Dean shifted. "Sorry, man,"  You said softly, gulping. "What was that thing?"

"Spider-person," Dean groaned, jerking against the webs. "I told you to stay in the car."

"Well, sorry. I got worried."

"You shouldn't. I could've handled it myself." You raised an eyebrow at him. "Seriously, I don't need you worrying over me."

"Why is it so hard for you believe?" You hissed, jerking against the webbing, getting a little wiggle room.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He grunted. "I don't want you worrying about me."

"Well, guess what, ass-hat! I do! I worry about you, and Sammy, and Cas, and, on a bad day, even Crowley. Believe it or not, you're my family, Dean."

There was a long pause of grunt and grumbling as you both worked to get free. "Seriously? Crowley?"

"He's more like the weird neighbor," You grumbled, irritated as you tried to get out of the webs. "Jesus Christ, these things are strong."

Dean sighed, managing to break a hand free. He used his free hand to tear at the webbing around his still bound hand before ripping at the binds on his ankles. "Okay. Alright, I'm coming for ya, Y/N." He sighed, grabbing his knife and working at the webbing on your wrists. "You really should've stayed in the car."

You grinned, ready to say something until you saw movement behind him. "Down!" You yelled.

Dean's eyes bugged as fangs sunk into his neck. He choked and grunted, slumping and falling to his knees. His vision blurred as he blinked and tried to focus. He could vaguely hear you and see you breaking free from the binds. Dean dropped to the ground, trying again to focus his sight.

He could feel himself growing numb as he saw light flickering over him. Almost in the distance, he could hear Baby's trunk popping open as he felt the plush leather seats against his back. He blinked again and could see your face, blurred and scared above him as you worked.

"Please," You'd whispered, your voice almost ringing in his ears. "Don't you dare leave me."

Dean's eyes fell shut and when they opened again, he saw the ceiling of a motel room. He blinked a couple of times, confused as he tried to sit up. His strained and tugged and he touched it gently, feeling bandages on it. He grinned as he learned their shape, feeling the rookie wrap work and knew you'd done it. You'd always sucked at wrapping up wounds. Always put on too much gauze.

He looked over to see you at the room's table, a half empty bottle of water in front of you as you'd fallen asleep. He smiled and sat up slowly, groaning a bit. This sound startled you awake and you quickly looked to him. "Don't move so much," You mumbled tiredly as you hurried to him. He gulped dryly and you hurriedly grabbed the unopened water bottle on the nightstand. You opened it and offered it to him. Dean shakily raised his hand and you sighed, scooting closer to him.  You cupped the back of his head and carefully tipped it back. "Slowly," You whispered, sighing as he cooperated. "How do you feel?"

"Bit hungry," He admitted.  You smiled and nodded. "How long was I out?"

"All night."

"You stayed up all night, didn't you?" You grinned sheepishly at that. "Y/N, you shouldn't have."

"I was scared, Dean."

"You should've--"

"I will never let you die, Dean!" You snapped, making him jerk up. He stared at you in shock. "Why do you keep saying crap like that? Well?"

"I..." Dean was speechless. You gave a shaky breath as you looked away, trying not to let your emotions show. Dean was surprised at your outburst. "Y/N."

"A lot of us care about you, Dean," You finally whispered. "We don't want to lose you. Not again." You sighed and squeezed your hand over the Mark of Cain, making him flinch. "Sam and I couldn't stand it. We needed you. It was hell for me--Us."

Dean stared at you for a long moment. "Y/N, why do you care?"

"I can't stand seeing you act like this. Like every hunt needs to be the last one."

"Believe me, if I could help it, I would die."

"I don't want you to!" You snapped, squeezing his arm harder. He stared at you as you drew closer to him. "I don't want you to die. Not for a damn long time."

"Why?"

"Because I hate that part of you," You snapped. "I hate that you're so damn suicidal but you dragged me out of my own hell. Why won't you let me..." Dean stared at you for a long moment before cupping your face. You sighed and held his hand to your face, not wanting to look at him.

"Y/N, please look at me," He hummed, rubbing his thumb over your bruised lip. He studied the bruising on your face and smiled. "You fought like hell," He said as your eyes flicked up to his. You smiled meekly. "Y/N, you shouldn't both--Mm!" He gasped as your lips crushed against his, your hands cradling his face. Dean blinked once before melting into it, deepening the kiss as his hands landed on your hips. "Y/N," He whispered, licking his lips when you broke away.

Your cheeks were red as you pressed your forehead against his. "Dean, I love you, idiot."

"Why? What's the point?" You growled and pinned him onto the bed. "Oh fuck!" He moaned as you rolled your hips against his.

"I can't take it," You moaned, rubbing his chest, making him whimper. "You destroy yourself. Make reckless decisions. I hate it." You whispered before kissing the side of his neck that was free of bandages. He moaned and arched up. "You're so much more."

You carefully pushed up his shirt and kissed his stomach. He whined and bit his lip. "Sh-Shit, Y/N," He moaned, bucking his hips up to meet yours. He looked up at you in surprise as you sat up, hands on his chest. "Not that I don't enjoy this but...are you sure?"

"Never been more sure," You said, blushing a bit.

Dean nodded and sat up, kissing you slowly. You buried your hands into his hair as you rocked against him. He moaned softly against your lips. He slowly pushed up your shirt and cupped your breasts, shivered at the sound of your soft moan.

"Y/N, what are you plotting?"

"Gonna show you how much you mean to me," You muttered, kissing along his jaw before tossing your shirt aside. Dean sighed and moaned as he rubbed at your skin. You immediately pinned his wrists down. "Let me take care of you."

Dean shivered and nodded, licking his lips as he watched you take off your bra. "Damn," He whispered, a small smile twitching across his lips. He watched you duck your head down. You were kissing his chest and stomach, ripping soft groans from his throat until you reached his hips. You kissed and sucked a mark against his hip bone. He squirmed as you unbuckled his belt. You licked along his light blonde happy trail. "Sh-Shit, Y/N!" He moaned, gasping as you pulled down his jeans. He raised his hips and looked down at you in surprise as you palmed at his boxers. "God, you're fucking gorgeous."

You blushed and smiled lightly at that before pulling him out and giving him a stroke. He jerked at the shock of pleasure as you pumped his cock in your hand. He moaned and reached down, squeezing your free-hand. You smirked, making him shiver.

"Oh god!" He grunted as you licked slowly up his length. He whimpered when you flicked your tongue over the slit.

You hummed and sucked him into your mouth, making him shout in pleasure. You shivered at the noise, squirming as you bobbed your head slowly. You reveled in the taste of him, savoring each bead of pre-cum that melted on your tongue as you sucked hard on him. You dragged your lips up to his tip and teased him as you looked up, squeezing his hand as he whimpered.

"Please, Y/N," He begged. You pulled off him and stood. He gulped as he watched you strip down completely and worked to kick off his own jeans as he tore off his shirt. You climbed back onto his lap and kissed him sweetly. "Christ, you have no idea how long I've wanted thi--Ah! Oh!" He moaned as you dragged your wet folds along his length, teasing him the whole time. He shook and moaned, biting his lip.

"I've got an idea. Watching you every day, acting like hot shit around every other girl. Wishing I could just drag you to wherever and fuck you." Dean groaned at your words, watching you smirk a bit as you pressed against him, brushing your lips against his. He nuzzled your cheek gently. "No idea what you do to me."

"Oh?" He asked, a small smirk splaying across his lips. That smirk quickly dropped as he gasped, you sliding down his length. He watched you whimper as you adjusted to his size. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to focus on not cumming then and there like a teenager. "Y/N," He stammered out before shouting as you began to ride him.

You moaned as your nails dug into his chest, riding him slowly to tease him. You listened to his gasps and moans, loving the sound of him as he lost himself in the pleasure. You rolled your hips, leaving only his tip in you. He begged for more, to which you smirked and began riding him hard.

"Y/N!" He screamed, shaking as he grabbed your hips, pumping his hips up to meet yours.

"Oh, Dean!"  You moaned, dragging your nails along his skin, making him shudder. "Feels so good." He bit his lip, arching his back a bit. You pushed him back down against the bed, pinning his hips down. "Should take care of yourself better..."

"Y/N," He hissed, trying to hold back another shout.

You rolled your hips as you dragged your fingers along his chest, making him shudder as his eyes screwed shut. "I love you so much, Dean. You're kind...loving...protective. Everything about you is perfect," You moaned lowly as his cock brushed against your g-spot. He moaned softly as his cheeks turned red, clearly flustered by your words. "Always want you to smile...Want to ke--oh fuck--keep you happy."

He whimpered out your name, shuddering. "Fuck, Baby Girl. I'm...oh god, I'm gonna blow."

"Not yet," You moaned, pulling away so only his tip was inside of you. He gasped and growled in frustration, bucking his hips to thrust but your hands quickly pinned his hips down, leaving him with nothing. "I want to push you until you understand."

Dean panted and growled, throwing his head back. Finally, he whispered out, "I don't get it. Why me?"

"Because you're you," You told him, sliding his hands up your body until he was cupping your breasts. He licked his lips as he squeezed gently, feeling the weight of them in his palms. "Because you've always been you."

Dean watched your face for a moment before pulling you down and rolling you under him. He kissed your jaw gently. "I love you, too," He whispered, giving a small thrust. He shuddered as you moaned, clutching at his shoulder and rocking against his hips. "Oh fuck, Y/N..." He moaned, head falling into your neck.

He lost himself in you, shuddering as your slick walls clenched and tugged at him. He growled and grunted, thrusting harder as he felt his cock swelling more. His eyes snapped to yours as you whimpered and shook, clenching tighter around him. "Dean! I--Fuck! Oh god, I'm gonna cum!"

"Y/N!" He yelled, abandoning his restraint and fucking into you desperately. He yelled and moaned into your skin, shaking as his hands slid under you and grabbed your ass. He felt you cumming hard on his cock as he pulled you tighter against him as he simply ground into you. You let out a howl that left him drowning. His lips smashed against yours and you swallowed every shout that escaped him with each thrust until he was pumping you full of seed. You cried out and rocked against him, the pleasure overwhelming you and causing you to black out.

When you finally came to, you were tangled in Dean, his arms wrapped around you as he nuzzled the back of your neck and a leg between yours. You smiled and shifted, scooting more into him. "Are you alright?" He whispered, voice hoarse.

You smirked and nodded, humming softly. You were both silent for a brief moment until you rolled over, kissing his cheek as you faced him. He smiled softly and pecked your lips, forehead against yours. "Got me to scream," He muttered.

"And?"

"I have...never done that," He admitted with a blush, a shy smile splaying across his lips. "I mean...wow."

You grinned with him and buried your nose under his jaw, enjoying his scent. "I mean it, Dean. You really should love yourself just a little more."

"Maybe I won't. I mean, if it gets you riding me like tha--" He yelped when you slapped his ass, his hips pressing into you in retaliation. You smirked as his cheeks turned red. "Shuddup."

"Nope."


	56. Shook Me All Night Long. Dean Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean just has to have his girl over Baby's hood. Song fic to Shook Me All Night Long.

She was a fast machine she kept her motor clean  
She was the best damn woman that I ever seen

You smiled as you watched Dean working on the Impala, hips swaying to the rhythm of AC/DC. You watched his hand reach out for the wrench just out of reach and you walked over, sliding it into his hand. His eyes flicked up and took in the sight of you. "Hey, Baby," He said with a grin. "Is it my birthday?"

"Shut up," You chuckled, shaking your head as you leaned against the car. You were wearing shorts and a tank top, a light layer of sweat glistening your skin.  
She had the sightless eyes telling me no lies  
Knocking me out with those American thighs

"It's hot as hell. Those old geezers didn't think to install an AC unit. Not really any windows I can open either," You grumbled, making him chuckle.

"Your loss, my gain," He said, shamelessly staring at your skin. You rolled your eyes as he got back to work on the engine. "What's going on?" He asked, knowing you usually didn't bug him when he was working on Baby.

 

Taking more than her share  
Had me fighting for air

"Sammy's doing the grocery run this time," You said, smirking a bit. "Plus, you've been in here all morning. Thought I'd be a good girlfriend and check on you."

"You? Good?" Dean teased, smirking to himself. This earned him a swat to his ass, making him yelp and smack his head on the hood. While he groaned, he heard you laughing. He looked to see you'd dropped to the ground, holding your side. "Get over here!" He roared, smiling as he pulled you to him, tickling your sides as you tried to squirm.  
She told me to come but I was already there  
Cause the walls start shaking  
The earth was quaking

You fought against him until he grabbed your wrists and kissed you lovingly. You kissed him for a long while, feeling the heat bubbling inside of you as his hands roamed to your back, pulling you against him. "Dean, it's hot."

"Yeah you are."

"Cheeseball," You snickered as he reached behind you and closed the hood. "I thought--"

"Yeah. Nope. Need my girl. Baby can wait." He then took a moment and nodded to his car. "Sorry, Baby." You rolled your eyes at that. "What? She's a classy lady! I respect her!"

"We've had sex in her...how many times?" You teased, running your hands over his chest, biting your lip.

"Not enough," He said, kissing your finger tips as he gently pushed you to the car. You hopped up as he lifted you, setting you on the black hood.

My mind was aching  
And we were making it

Dean kissed your neck as he worked off your shorts and panties, smiling against your skin as he listened to your soft moan. "Love you so much, Baby Girl."

"I love you too, Sweetie." Dean groaned at your voice as you smirked. "What? Love it when I call you that?"

"Love the way you say it," He husked out, dropping your clothes to the ground as he grabbed your ankles, placing your feet on the hood. "You sound so fucking sexy." He then took your tank and pulled it off, smiling appreciatively at the lack of a bra. He took in the sight of you on the hood of his car and licked his lips. "Now...that's something I could get used to."

And you shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me all night long

Dean's hands rubbed your thighs as he licked and sucked at your folds. "Dean!" You keened, laying back against the hood as you pushed your hands through his hair. His tongue always did wonders to you, keeping you shaking and needing.

He smirked as he flicked his tongue against your clit, loving how you cried out and moaned his name. His stubble scratched lightly against your skin, making you whimper. The whimper soon subsided as he looked up, meeting your gaze as he slid in a finger. "So wet for me, Baby Girl," He whispered, licking his lips as he pumped it slowly. He then pushed in a second finger, curling them against your g-spot as he kissed your clit.

"Oh my god!" You moaned loudly, shaking.

I'm working double time on the seduction line  
She's one of a kind she's just mine all mine

"Dean, please!" You moaned out, looking to him desperately. "God, I need you!"

Dean smirked and kept fingering you as he worked his pants. This time around, he only pushed them to his knees, stroking himself as he pumped his hand, his thumb working your clit now. He felt your walls tightening around his fingers, scissoring them now as he watched you clamor for something to grip.

 

Wanted no applause it's just another course  
Made a meal outta me  
And come back for more

As soon as he pulled his fingers away, he sucked them into his mouth, teasing you as you whined from the loss. However, he watched you drop to the ground on your knees, lapping lightly at the head of his cock. "Holy shit, Y/N," He moaned, eyes rolling back as you pumped him in your small hand. He then grunted as you sucked him down, bobbing your head.

Had to cool me down to take another round  
Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing  
Cause the walls were shaking the earth was quaking

"Baby Girl," He moaned, pushing his hands into your hair to meet his gaze. You gave his tip a hard suck, making him grunt loudly. "Now. Fuck, Y/N. Bend over the hood."

You pulled away, licking your lips as you stood. He dove his head down, kissing you lovingly before turning you and bending you over the hood. You moaned softly as the cold metal chilled your heated body. You then cried out as Dean pushed into you, making you shake under him.

 

My mind was aching  
And we were making it  
And you shook me all night long

 

"Oh, Y/N," He moaned as he grabbed your hips and thrusted slowly, teasing you as you mewled. You begged for more as he bent over, kissing your shoulder and lapping up the sweat that'd built up. "God, you taste so good, Baby."

"Dean, harder," You groaned, biting your lip. He oblidged, thrusting harder into you. You let out a shout of pleasure, pressing back against him.  
Yeah you shook me all night long  
Knocked me out I said you  
Shook me all night long

"Oh, god yes!" You moaned, Dean moaning at the feeling your walls starting to squeeze him. "D-Dean! I--Ah fu--Mm!"

"Cum for me, Y/N," He moaned, reaching between your legs and rubbing at your clit. You gasped and clamped your hands over your mouth as you cried out loudly. He felt the rush of wetness slick his cock more.

 

You had me shaking and you  
Shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me  
When you took me

Dean moaned as he rode you through the pleasure before pulling back. He quickly moved you to your back and tore off his shirt, the heat starting to take him as well. He laid himself over you and kissed you as he pushed back into you. You moaned against his lips, meeting his thrusts as you heard his car creaking under you both.

You really took me and you  
Shook me all night long  
You shook me all night long

"That's it, Dean," You moaned, your heels digging into his tailbone. He moaned as you pulled him deeper into you. "Please, Sweetie!"

Dean moaned and sucked hard at your neck, leaving marks on your skin as he thrusted faster. He listened to your gasps and moaned, encouraged by your noises. He angled his hips and rubbed right against your g-spot, making you shake and cum again. This time, he began to grind into you. You felt his pubic hair rubbing against your clit as he dragged out your orgasm before pushing your knees against your chest.

 

Yeah, yeah, you shook me all night long  
You really got me and you  
Shook me all night long

He watched you scream out his name as you began to squirt on his cock. He growled out your name and began to thrust hard and fast, provoked by your pleasure. He watched the tears well up in your eyes and moaned. "That's it, Baby...Don't hold back. Wanna---Fuck! I wanna hear you."

"Dean! God yes!" You yelled, your nails scoring his back now, leaving you shaking hard under him as he grunted and growled, cumming hard inside of you.

 

Yeah you shook me  
Yeah you shook me  
All night long

Dean panted and kissed you lovingly as he calmed, smiling down at you as you mewled from his attention. "So beautiful," He whispered, making you blush a slight before nuzzling the hand that came to cup your cheek. He smiled and kissed your forehead. "Let's get you a cold shower. You're getting warmer."

"Wash my back?"


	57. Dirty Girl. Sam Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it turns out, Y/N has some sins to confess.

Dean sighed, dropping his book on the motel room's table. "This is harder than I thought."

You grinned stupidly, muttering, "That's what she said," under you breath, making Sam groan as Dean snickered. "Oh c'mon! He set me up for it!" You whined to the youngest Winchester.

"That's what she said," Dean said in response, making you both laugh as Sam rolled his eyes.

"Okay, children," He grumbled.

"Lighten up, Sammy," Dean teased, getting up. "Beer?" He asked the both of you. You shook your head while Sam agreed to one. Dean handed his brother a beer and opened his as he muttered, "So, I'm shooting the shit here; Some kind of ghost is going nuts and attacking guys at the church."

"Could be a priest?" You suggested. "I mean, think about it; who would you confide to about your sins in a Catholic church, other than God?"

The brothers smiled and nodded. "Good guessing," Dean praised, making you smile big. "Let's suit up."

"Do you really think going in as a Fed would be a good idea?" You asked, not knowing Dean's true intentions. Soon, however, the brothers came out of the bathroom. You eyed them both appreciatively. "Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned."

Sam scoffed a laugh as Dean grinned, your praise inflating his ego a bit. "Thanks, kid. Okay. We're going to do some asking around. Mind staying behind for research?"

"If it means skipping out on that nun outfit, I'd love to."

"What? Don't wanna dress up as a sexy nun?" Dean asked.

"Dude," Sam muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sam, relax," You teased, standing. You got on your toes as you tugged his shirt, making him stoop so you could kiss his cheek. "Just be careful, you two. If you don't get back in one piece, I'm whooping both ya asses."

"Yes, Ma'am," They both answered in sync. Dean was half out the door as Sam squeezed you gently. "Call if you find anything."

"Yes, Father," You purred, making him gulp a bit. You smirked as you watched him walk out, staring at his ass a bit. As the door closed, you let out a huff of a sigh, licking your lips. "Wow," You cooed appreciatively before getting back to research.

You poured over books for a couple of hours when you heard the door open and close. You glanced up to see Sam, looking exasperated. "Sam?"

"Hm? Oh hey." He sighed, dropping onto the couch. You raised an eyebrow to him. He sighed and said, "Dean's just getting on my nerves again. He's going out tonight, if you wanna join him."

"I'd much rather stay with you," You said, standing from the table. You sat across from him on the couch, tangling your legs together. Sam just laid there, arm over his eyes as he breathed tactfully, calming himself. "Talk to me?" Sam finally sighed and looked down at you. You smiled to him, hoping to coax him or at least help calm him down. "You don't have to though."

Sam finally smiled and sat up. He kissed your forehead softly, making you shiver. "He's teasing me cuz I accidentally let it slip that we hadn't had sex yet. Kept hounding me about how I should just go for it, but I know you're nervous."

You flushed and looked down shyly. "Sam...It's not that I don't want to..." Sam frowned, growing worried now. He thought for a moment that maybe he'd done something wrong. "I mean...Look at me...I'm not exactly model material."

"Seriously?" He asked with a grin. "That's what you're worried about?" He smiled and pulled you to sit in his lap. "Y/N, you're an incredible woman. I'm not with you as a personal sex toy. I'm with you because I love you."

You smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you too, Sammy. I mean, what girl wouldn't? Got a body to die for."

"Oh god," He laughed, his head falling back. "I swear, you and Dean are practically twins."

"Call me Sis," You said with a wink, making him laugh harder.

Once he calmed, he cupped your face. "You're absolutely beautiful, Y/N. Trust me, your curves...Dear god, it gets me hot. Now, that body...That's a sin."

You smirked and leaned forward, kissing his jaw. "Forgive me then?" Sam shivered, hands sliding down your sides as you lapped softly at his neck. "What should my penance be?"

Sam bit his lip, holding in his growl and the biting urge to attack you. "Hmm," He hummed. "Maybe you should be spanked." You shuddered, biting your lip as you looked up at him. You saw the lust in his eyes. You groaned and nodded to him, silently consenting. "I want you to bend over the arm of the couch, babe."

"Yes, Father," You purred. "Seriously...sexiest priest I've ever seen."

He smirked and watched as you walked to the end of the couch as he stood. You practically crawled until your ass was in the air for him. "Get comfortable," He said gently, rubbing your back gently. "You said you'd sinned?"

"Yes," You whimpered out, trying your best to hold still as nerves got the better of you.

"What is it you've done?" He asked, cupping your ass and groping it lovingly. "You are safe here. You can tell me."

You moaned softly, slouching into the cushions a bit. "I have been wanting for a man." Sam smirked and knelled down, rubbing your thighs. "All I can think about is his hands on me...Want him so badly--Sam!" You gasped as he mouthed at your denim clad sex.

"That's it, Y/N," He said softly, groping again at your ass as he nuzzled you. "What else?"

You moaned softly and licked your lips, trying to think. "I touch myself to the thought of him. Think about how his tongue w-would feel on me--Ah!" You moaned as he mouthed again.

"You forgot one," He purred, standing. You were confused and looked back at him. "You've insulted yourself. I cannot stand for that." He pressed against you, making you moan as you felt the outline of his hard cock. "You are beautiful, Y/N."

"Sam," You whimpered, biting your lip.

"For that, I want five Hail Marys." He then pulled down your pants, smiling appreciatively at the thong you wore. "I'm going to spank you until you finish them." He rubbed his hand lightly over one cheek, making you shudder.

You could barely remember the prayer through the fog of lust. Sam gave you a soft slap, sparking you a bit. You gulped and rasped out, "H-Hail Mary, full of grace...the Lord is with thEE--" You squeaked and moaned as he spanked you hard. You whimpered as you calmed down, blinking hard to focus. "Blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, JESUS!" You yelped as he smacked hard again. You whimpered and whined. This earned another swat that stirred you from your lust. "H-Holy Mary!" You moaned as he spanked you again. "M-Mother of God! Oh Sam..." You mewled, pressing back against him. Sam just pressed his hips forward, grinding into you. "Pray for us sinners, now and at the our of death. A-Amen!"  You moaned as he spanked you again.

"Good job, Y/N," Sam praised, kissing the back of your neck softly. "Four more."

Before you finished the final prayer, you were panting and dripping, your lacy thong probably ruined now. "Amen!" You moaned as you finished at last, slumping against the couch completely as your legs caved. You vaguely heard Sam's zipper and belt buckle.

"Fuck, Y/N," He moaned, teasing your folds with his cock. "You did so good."

"Sam, please," You begged, looking back at him.

"So fucking gorgeous," He growled before sliding into you. You gasped, shaking as you clutched the cushions of the couch. His size was more than a surprise to you. You'd known he was big but it was he was thicker than you'd realized. "Holy shit..." He grunted, gripping your hips firmly to keep you still. "You're so fucking wet, Y/N."

"Sammy, please," You begged, wiggling your hips.

Sam moaned and thrusted into you, biting his lip to keep himself from shouting. He hurriedly pushed your shirt off, encouraging you to toss it aside and take off your bra. His hands reached under you, one cupping a breast while the other pressed lovingly on your tummy. You whimpered and moaned as he thrusted slowly, teasing you until you begged again.

"Oh god!" You yelled as he thrusted hard into you. "Fuck, Sam!"

"Oh, Y/N!" He moaned, moving over you and thrusting faster. He felt you clench around him, shaking as you slicked his cock more. "Cum for me, Baby!" You moaned as you orgasmed, shaking hard. He moaned and pulled out, pulling you to kneel. "Suck," He ordered, tugging your hair. You mewled and pounced, gripping his thighs as you licked and sucked on his length. He moaned and played with your hair, watching you look up at him. "Y/N, I'm gonna c-cum...Fuck yes!"

You moaned and sucked hard before taking in as much of him as you could. He grunted and moaned loudly as he came down your throat, shaking as you sucked and lavished the underside of his cock with your tongue. He then pulled away, watching your mouth stay open as you panted as he pumped himself in his fist, the last of his load hitting your cheek and lips. You lapped up the bit on your lips before swallowing all you had in your mouth as you looked up at him.

"Holy shit..." He gasped before pulling you up and kissing you. You let out a breathless giggle as you leaned into him. "Why haven't we done that sooner?" He asked, rubbing your back. His ear then twitched as he heard the lock turn. "Bathroom." He said as he quickly gathered your clothes and followed behind you.

Dean glanced at the bathroom door as he heard it lock. He smirked a bit, chuckling lightly as he stepped into the motel room, dropping the bag of fast food. "I got food when you guys are done."

"I already ate," You said. There was a long silence before Dean burst into a fit of laughter as Sam rubbed his face.


	58. Sweet, Nowhere Near Innocent. Dean Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's got it bad for young angel Y/N and is totally unaware that she can in fact read his mind.

An image of you bent over the library's table suddenly flooded your mind. You shuddered and glanced at Dean, keeping a straight face as he shifted awkwardly. The image was trying to blur away but when Dean bit his lip, you got a glimpse of you pinning him onto the bed and riding him.

 

You smirked inwardly as you focused on the book in your hand, trying to find something to help the Winchesters in their hunt. As you did so, you reached your Grace out to him, trailing it up his thigh. Dean tensed as he looked for the possible source before putting it off as his imagination. You trailed your extension over his leg before allowing yourself to cup his hardening erection. Dean shifted again, adjusting the broken leg that was hidden under a cast.

 

The image of being knelled between his legs, palming at him and mouthing over his cock flooded your mind as Dean gulped. "I think I found something!" Sam declared, suddenly standing. You retracted your Grace as you smiled to the younger Winchester. He excitedly explained everything before summing it up simply. "Looks like it's just a salt and burn."

 

"So you won't need me then," You said, standing and setting the book you had down. "I should leave you two to it the--"

 

"You don't have to go," Dean said, standing too. It was as if he were trying to stop you. You studied him, his anxiety spiking and permeating off of him. However, he quickly cleared his throat and rubbed his neck. "I mean uh...Y/N, the bunker is a safe place for you too."

 

You watched him for a long moment before nodding with a smile. "I appreciate that, Dean. Thank you. I do not know how to repay you."

 

Sam rolled his eyes and began to put away the books. "Well, I'll go handle it. You two stay behind."

 

"What?" Dean snapped, immediately going protective as he realized Sam meant to go about it alone.

 

"Dean, you've got a broken leg. You're not coming," Sam said simply. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll give Cas a call. I need to talk to him about something anyway."

 

"This is crap!"

 

"You won't let Y/N or Cas heal you because of your stubbornness. Just drop it, dude," Sam said before jerking his head in motion to you. Dean froze up and sighed, nodding.

 

"Dean, I know it is upsetting to you, but I--" You tried, only to have him raise his hand.

 

"It's fine, Y/N. I'll be okay." He smiled to you and playfully shuffled your hair as the image of him suddenly pulling you to him and kissing you hit you. You gave him a sweet smile in return. You'd had enough of these images. You wanted the real thing.

 

Before Sam left, you quickly flew to his room, checking to see if Dean was in ear shot before closing the door. "What's up?" Sam asked, tossing a shirt to his bed next to the bag.

 

"Does Dean have feelings for me?" Sam froze and looked at you, seeing a serious look on your face. In the years he'd known you and even Castiel, the straight-forwardness of the both of you always shocked him. You gulped and cleared your throat and said, "Because I...I have feelings for him."

 

"You do?" He asked, jaw dropping. "Whoa, that's...Damn, Y/N." You sighed, rubbing your neck shyly. "What kind of feelings?"

 

You flushed and fiddled with the sleeves of your suit jacket before sighing. "When I look at him, my Grace seems to buzz. I want to be by his side. I want to fight alongside him, but I...I want him to do the things he thinks about."

 

"Wait what?"

 

"Dean's not exactly great at keeping his thoughts in check," You stated, smiling to the younger man. "You seem to have mastered it when Castiel and I are within range. I understand that takes a lot of practice."

 

Sam scoffed and smiled. Finally, he nodded. "He does.  He likes you a lot. If you're coming to me for advice, just try flirting with him." You tilted your head in confusion before nodding slowly. "Trust me."

 

\--

 

You brought Dean a beer before sitting next to him. "I don't understand why three men are called Stooges," You finally stated as you watched the film.

 

"It's a classic. Trust me, it's funny." You cringed as you watched the slapstick but glanced at Dean upon his loud laughter. Dean wiped a tear from his eye before looking to you. "Isn't it great?"

 

You smiled before taking a deep breath. "I do enjoy your laughter," You said, a small blush hitting your cheeks.

 

Dean blinked in surprise before clearing his throat, looking away as he smiled. "Ah, thanks, Y/N. I uh...Wow. That was unexpected but...thanks." He watched a big smile spread across your lips as your chest swelled with pride. He smiled and looked back to the movie, loving that you were grinning so big. He jumped a bit when you laid your head on his shoulder. "Uh, Y/N?"

 

"I have often seen people do this with others they enjoy the company of each other. I enjoy being beside you, Dean."

 

Dean flushed at that before carefully wrapping his arm around you carefully. "I do too," He said softly, squeezing you to his side. You smiled big and looked up at him. He smiled to you before blinking as you stared at him. "What's up?"

 

You watched him for a long moment before moving quickly. As he processed you straddling him, you cupped his face and kissed him softly. Dean blinked in surprise before kissing you back. He wrapped his arms around you, pressing his hands against your back. You hummed and pressed against him. "Fuck," He hissed, pressing his forehead to yours. "Y/N, what's going on?"

 

You gulped as your cheeks turned red. "I...Dean, I want you." His eyes widened in surprise as you nuzzled him. "But...I'm afraid."

 

"What are you scared of, angel?" He asked softly, cupping your face.

 

You gulped and told him, "My Grace reacts to you much more than my vessel does. When I hear your thoughts, it makes my vessel shudder in need and--"

 

"You could hear me?!" He asked in shock before his cheeks turned bright red. You smirked and dropped between his legs, mouthing over his groin. "Oh fuck! Y/N," he hissed out, looking down at you.

 

"You imagined me doing this in the library," You told him, reaching up and cupping him through his jeans. Dean's cheeks went red as he bit his lip. "You thought of having me over the table...me toying with you, even me riding you. Am I wrong?"

 

"Oh God." You furrowed your brows before snapping your fingers. He gasped as he was suddenly naked on the couch before you. You wrapped your fingers around his cock, shocking him. "Y/N, holy shit..."

 

"That's better," You hummed, swiping your thumb over the slit. He whined softly. "I'd rather you not cry out my father's name. It's irritating."

 

Dean whined as you stroked him, the brief thought of where you'd actually learned how to do anything like this running through his mind. "Not all angels are inexperienced as Castiel. Need I remind you of my brothers, Gabriel and Balthazar?" You asked, ducking your head down. He gasped and moaned as you lapped at his sack.

 

"Y/N," He grunted, squeezing his eyes tight. He then felt something brush against his chest and shuddered. Looking up, he saw your wings lightly caressing him. He gulped, taking in the sight of the soft down feathers. They shimmered lightly in the light and he carefully pushed his fingers into them.

 

You gasped and moaned, nuzzling his hip as you whined. "Dean...that...that feels so good..." You mewled, looking up at him. "Please don't stop." He nodded and gently moved his hand through the feathers, massaging at your wing carefully. You moaned softly as you sucked a ball into your mouth, making him grunt and moan.

 

"Shit, Y/N," He gasped before freezing when your fingers pressed against his lip. He carefully opened his mouth, soaking the appendages. He made sure they were soaked completely before you pulled them away. He expected you to push your fingers down your pants. Instead, Dean gasped as one prodded at his ass. He bit his lip before adjusting, spreading his legs as best as he could. You lapped up his length as you carefully pushed in your index finger to the first knuckle. "H-Holy...oh..." He gasped, tensing under your touch.

 

"Relax, Dean. I won't hurt you," You assured, dragging your tongue over his tip.

 

"Right," He moaned, forcing his body to relax. You carefully continued to slide your finger into him, stretching him carefully. Dean moaned and tugged at your feathers lightly, making you moan loudly. He stared in surprise before doing it again. Your finger twitched inside of him, finding his prostate quickly. "Oh fuck!" He moaned.

 

You dove your head down and sucked him into your mouth as you rubbed against the spot gently before adding a second finger. Dean moaned loudly, shaking as you bobbed your head in time with each drag of your fingers. A string of profanities lapsed out of his mouth in a string, making your chest swell with pride. He shook and whined as you pulled away, standing in front of him.

 

"Y/N, please, Baby," He moaned, grabbing your wrist as he started to pull off your suit. You smirked and snapped your fingers, leaving you naked before him. "You're so beautiful," He whispered, pulling you down into his lap. You both moaned as his cock-head prodded at your clit. He dove his head down and sucked at a breast. You cried out as your hands dove into his hair, pulling him closer to you. Your wings wrapped around him, rubbing at his back gently.

 

You let your Grace reach out to him, rubbing gently at his body. Dean shuddered under your touch as he looked up at you, seeing your eyes give off a white glow that made him shudder. "Oh, Y/N," He moaned as your Grace suddenly pushed into his clenching hole. He grabbed your hips as he felt it thrusting in and out of him. "Oh my--Fuck!"

 

"Oh, Dean!" You moaned, kissing him hard before adjusting. You sank onto his cock as you pushed your Grace into him, making him shout loudly. You moaned with him and began to ride him in time with your Grace.

 

Dean cried out, eyes watering up in pleasure as he shook. "Y/N, yes!" He moaned, locking eyes with you. "That feels so fucking good! Please!" He cried as he felt like his cock was gonna explode. He couldn't believe he was about to cum already! He watched as you rocked your hips and carefully gripped at your wings again. You whimpered as your nails dug into his skin. "Like this?" he grunted, tugging lightly at your feathers.

 

"Yes! Oh, Father!" You moaned, squeezing tight around him. "Dean, fuck!" He grunted and moaned as you rode him harder. "Dean, I'm gonna...fuck. Make me cum, please."

 

Dean moaned and kept on hand in a wing as the other reached into your folds, rubbing at your clit. He watched as you threw your head back, crying out in pleasure. He felt you orgasm hard around him, a ringing hitting his ears as the lights flickered and popped out. You clung to him, sending him over the edge as you used your Grace to fuck him harder.

 

"Y/N!" He screamed out.

 

"Cum for me, Dean," You ordered, tugging at his hair before kissing him. Dean grunted and started to thrust up into you faster, shaking as he orgasmed. He moaned into your mouth, arms tight around you as he gyrated his hips. You nipped at his lip before letting out a loud moan and biting at his neck.

 

"Fuck!" He growled, feeling the skin break as you thrusted your hips faster into him. You slowly stopped, clutching at him before pulling your teeth away. You kissed the small wound and lapped at it before healing it. "Y/N, what was...what was that?" He moaned out as you pulled your Grace away from him.

 

"Mine," You said simply before cupping his face. He shivered as he saw the controlled look in your eyes as your Grace finally calmed and your wings faded slowly from his sight, only the shadows visible to him now. "You belong to me, Dean."

 

"Yours," He breathed out, tucking his nose under your jaw. "I'm all yours, Baby Girl."

 

"Good boy," You whispered, kissing his head gently.


	59. Bet. Destiel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TATTOO PARLOR AU. Cas loses a game against his brother and ends up getting his nipple pierced. His boyfriend apparently loves piercings!

"Aces straight," Gabe said with a smirk.

 

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Cas sighed, dropping his head onto the table. Gabe snickered as Kevin rolled his eyes at his seniors. "Okay. What do I do?"

 

"Did you make another bet, Cas? Seriously?" Kevin sighed, flipping through his art book. "You always lose."

 

"I thought I had him!" Cas whined against the wood. "Okay. What do I do?"

 

"I get to pierce your nipple," Gabe said, standing up before hurrying to his station and grabbing his supplies.

 

"What?" Cas asked in shock. "Why a piercing?"

 

"Oh c'mon. It's not like it's the first time you've had your nipple pierced. Remember when I got my first kit?"

 

"Yeah but I removed that." Cas sighed and took off his shirt, knowing his older brother wouldn't give on this one.

 

"How's Dean gonna react to it?" Kevin asked absently. Cas's eyes bugged as his blood ran cold. How would Dean react to a piercing? He knew his boyfriend liked tattoos, based on the back-piece he had and many of Dean's bites that traced it, but piercings? That was completely new to him.

 

\--

 

Cas was curled against Dean on the couch, watching the sitcom Dean was into, but don't ever ask him about it, Cas realized. If one were to ever ask Dean about "Doctor Sexy MD", he would deny having ever heard of the show.

 

Dean's hand rubbed gently at Castiel's side, making the black haired man shudder a bit. He looked up into Dean's eyes, seeing that smirk on his face. He gulped and crawled up Dean's body, kissing him softly. He was grateful it was just a rerun,  otherwise Dean would shove him off and try to focus on the show. Instead, Dean reached for the remote and clicked it off, dropping the device to grab at his boyfriend's hips.

 

Cas straddled Dean, grinding against him as he cupped his face. "You're so damn sexy," Dean whispered against his lips. Cas blushed at that, shuddering as Dean's hands trailed up his sides. "I love having you on top of me." He pressed his hands against Cas' chest, earning a soft gasp. Dean's eyes bugged as he felt the bar beneath his shirt. "What's this?" Dean asked, genuine curiosity.

 

"You'll laugh," Cas muttered, dropping his head into the blonde's chest.

 

"No, I won't," Dean promised, smiling sweetly. He pushed his fingers through the black hair, soothing the man. "C'mon, Angel." Castiel blushed at the nickname, having earned it after their first time when Dean finally saw the tattoo on his back. "I wanna see. Please?"

 

Cas took a shaky breath and sat up. He took off the shirt slowly, suddenly feeling vulnerable under his boyfriend's gaze. Dean's eyes trailed over the spiraling piece that trailed into his chest, admiring the design before he saw it; a small silver bar piercing his nipple. Dean gulped as he stared at it.

 

"It's stupid," Cas muttered, scrambling for his shirt. He gasped when Dean's finger gently prodded it. "Dean?"

 

"Fuck that shouldn't be as hot as it is," Dean finally whispered, biting his lip. "Does it hurt any?"

 

"Not really," Cas said. "Y-You can't mess with it so much or it'll irritate it." Dean nodded, pulling his hand away. "You really like it?" Dean nodded, laying his hand gently on his hip. "Really? I mean, I know it--"

 

"If I could, I would bite on it and tug, Cas. Hmm...ever thought about piercing the other one. Maybe we could get some clamps or those hoops that have a chain and--"

 

"Fucking Christ, Dean," Cas moaned, stooping down and kissing him hard. Dean grunted and pressed up against Cas, smirking as he felt his hard-on. The two began to grind against one another, clinging and kissing as they grabbed at one another.

 

Castiel tore off Dean's shirt, tossing it to the ground. He gently kissed over the freckled chest, humming softly. "What do you want?" Cas asked, licking over Dean's sternum.

 

"You're a freaking tease," Dean groaned, tugging at his hair a bit. Cas grunted as Dean pulled him up, kissing him again. He nipped Castiel's lip, tugging at it gently. "Want to see you ride me," He finally growled.

 

Cas nodded and stood, stripping down completely as Dean pushed his pants to his thighs and sat up. He began to stroke himself as he watched his boyfriend get the lube from the drawer in the coffee table. An odd place, he knew, but given the sex drive of himself and his boyfriend, having bottles of lube in random places in the house wasn't too bad of an idea.

 

Instead of lubing him up and riding him, Cas got on his knees and pulled Dean's pants off completely, as well as his boxers. He tentatively licked at the tip, humming softly. Dean sighed in pleasure, cupping Castiel's cheek as he watched the tongue lap at his hard cock.

 

"God yes," He moaned, watching Cas tease him until those perfect lips wrapped around his cock and took him in. "Fuck yes!" Dean cried out.

 

Cas hummed around Dean and took him in as deep as he could. He grunted as he felt the cock bumping the back of his throat, grateful for his lack of a gag reflex yet again. He swallowed around Dean, earning a wail of pleasure from the man he was blowing. He bobbed his head slowly, loving the power that a simple blow job gave him over his boyfriend of two years.

 

Dean jerked as he felt Castiel's tongue slide over his length and flick at the tip. "Shit, Cas...Might blow in your mouth." He moaned again as Cas growled, glaring up at him. Of course, Dean couldn't help but squirm as he saw those blue eyes burning with anger as those perfect lips sucked hard on his cock. "Oh fuck!"

 

Castiel pulled off and panted as he stood. Dean grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto his lap. Cas hummed and adjusted before sinking down onto Dean's cock. He howled at the friction, loving the burn. "Cas...Shit...You okay?"

 

"Yes. Yes, Dean, fuck yes..." Cas chanted, panting as his nails dug into Dean's chest. Dean suddenly sat up and wrapped his arms tight around Cas. He moaned as lips wrapped around his unpierced nipple, biting and sucking hard. "Just like that, please!"

 

Dean growled and began to thrust up into Cas. His hands grabbed at his ass as he pulled away from his nipple with a wet pop. "God  you're so fucking hot. All inked and pierced for me. Should get your other one pierced so I can get you one of those chained things. Tug on that. You love when I play with your fucking nips though...God and that ass of yours. Love fucking it so much."

 

Cas whined and moaned as Dean spoke, his cheeks flushing as he felt Dean's cock rub right against his g-spot. He reached down and began to pump his cock in time with Dean's thrusts. "Please, Dean. I need you. I need you to fuck me harder."

 

Dean stood, pulling out of Cas and bending the man over the coffee table. Cas adjusted so his nipple bar wasn't rubbing against the glass, whimpering as Dean's hands spread his ass cheeks apart. He could already feel himself clenching at nothing almost desperately.

 

"So fucking hot," Dean growled before thrusting into him quickly. Cas threw his head back as he moaned, pressing back against Dean's hips. He grunted and moaned as he jerked his cock in time with Dean's thrusts, eyes watering up as he slowly closed them. "Don't cum yet."

 

"What! No, please!" Cas begged, moaning louder. Dean's fingers reached around and slid into his mouth. Cas complied and sucked on them, soaking them completely.

 

"I wanna suck your cock dry, Cas. I need it," Dean grunted, thrusting faster. "You sucked me so good...Gonna cum...Nnngh! Cas!" Dean growled, pressing his forehead against his back, biting at the flesh.

 

Cas shook as he felt Dean cumming in his ass, grinding against him to help him ride it out. He whined when Dean pulled away. He gasped when Dean suddenly flipped him over, making him smack somewhat painfully on the glass. "I'm okay," He laughed out when Dean looked to him worriedly.

 

"You sure, Baby?" He asked, kissing Cas' thigh gently. Upon Castiel's nod, he slid his lubed up fingers into him.

 

Cas keened, arching up instantly and crying out in pleasure. He rocked his hips down, meeting the thrust of Dean's fingers and moaning as those calloused hands rubbed against his prostate again and again. He began to chant Dean's name, clutching at the table and spreading his legs wider. The second Dean sucked his cock into his mouth, bobbing his blonde head in time with each thrust of his fingers, Castiel was screaming out for Dean.

 

Dean grunted and moaned, enjoying the way Castiel bucked and whined under him. He gave a hard suck and moaned as Cas orgasmed, shooting his hot load into his mouth. He hummed as he bobbed his head, swallowing down his cum and riding out Cas' orgasm.

 

"Oh my god...O-Oh god! Dean!" Castiel screamed, his throat tensing from the abuse. His hands shot down and tugged at Dean's hair as he thrusted into his mouth, his orgasm dragging out longer now as Dean continued to curl his finger against his prostate. "Can't...Nnngoh! Fuck!"

 

Dean finally pulled away, watching Cas' cock smack against his stomach as he panted and moaned, twitching slightly. Dean caught his breath and slowly pulled his fingers away, rubbing at Castiel's thighs gently.

 

Cas whined as Dean kissed up his body until he finally was kissing him again. Dean carefully picked up Cas until the black haired man was straddling his thighs on the couch. "You okay?" Dean asked softly, to which he received a tired nod. He chuckled and rubbed Castiel's back to soothe away the weariness that came with the afterglow.

 

\--

 

"What? Really?" Gabe asked, still focused on the lip of the young woman he was piercing.

 

"I want you to pierce my other nipple, man," Cas said shrugging. However, his pink stained cheeks gave it away.

 

Gabe smirked and said, "Fine. I'll pierce you so you and Dee can get freaky."

 

"I hate you."


	60. Angel, Cry. Sam Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam shows angel Y/N the glories of sex.

Sleep. Probably the strangest thing after The Fall. You'd never adjusted to a normal nightly routine. First, you copied Dean's routine of shower, watching movies, fall asleep watching movies. That never actually worked. Then you tried Sam's routine, work out, shower, read a book. Nothing.

Then Charlie gave you some advice. "Orgasm," She'd told you. Of course, this simply turned into you asking her for relationship advice. Now, you were standing in front of Sam, cheeks beet red as you tried to think straight.

 

"What?" Sam finally asked, gulping.

 

"I...I want your help to orgasm so I can sleep better," You mumbled, gulping a bit.

 

Sam stared at you for a long moment before standing and approaching you slowly. "No."

 

You blinked, surprised by his rejection, your dropped your jaw. "What?"

 

"I said, no," He said simply. "Y/N, I like you. You're my friend. I get that you're still new to all this but friends don't just fuck and make each other orgasm."

 

"I see," You said, nodding. There was a long moment of silence before you said, "We're not friends. So there. Now you can--"

 

"Y/N, quit it," He sighed, trying not to smile. He knew you had trouble understanding human interaction as you were just like Castiel, confused by the most basic of human emotions. Even with the question that you'd asked, he'd been unable to get angry with you. He looked away from you for a moment. "I can't do that to you."

 

"What do you mean?" You were silent for a moment before looking down. "I see. I'm not attractive. I suppose I can understand that."

 

"Y/N--"

 

"There is also the species consideration in which you are a hunter and--" You gasped as he suddenly kissed you, holding your face so you couldn't jerk away instinctively. Your face had gone red as you stared at his face. He pulled away, watching you. "Sam..."

 

"I'd want us to be together, Y/N. You are more than just a hook-up to me. Okay?" You blinked and nodded to him, flustered. He smiled and kissed your cheek. "Gonna do this right. Let's have a date some time."

 

And so you found yourself about a week later on a case with Sam. You watched him interrogate the woman as you tried to find hex bags or any of the sort. You watched him eye the woman, looking for any sign that she might be off. However, you studied the way she moved. She was flirting with him! She was actually flirting with him!

 

You knew you shouldn't lash out at her. Even though you and Sam had gone on a date, it didn't mean anything. You were beginning to wonder why it was you felt so territorial over him. Charlie had explained it once as 'Marking your territory', but you weren't so sure.

 

"If there's anything I can do for you, Agent," The woman said, leaning forward to bring more attention to her full breasts. "Anything at all..." You watched Sam gulp as he smartly stared at her face instead.

 

You clenched your jaw and looked away, your Grace stirring. You glanced over to see her hand onto his knee. She yelped when your Grace slapped her hand, causing it to redden instantly. Sam's gaze shot right up to you, turning into both a grateful yet angry glare before he stood. "Well, that's all we needed. Thank you, Ma'am."

 

Sam hurried you out to the Impala, something that always fascinated you. It was incredibly slow by your means, but for Sam and Dean, it was impossibly fast. "What was that?" He asked.

 

"I don't like it."

 

"What? Her hitting on me?"

 

"When did she strike you?" You asked worriedly, staring at Sam in shock. Sam sighed, staring forward at the road ahead. You thought about what he said before saying, "Oh. You mean flirtation...Then, yes. She shouldn't be flirting with you."

 

"Why's that?" Sam asked with a small smile.

 

"I do not know. Perhaps it is because I claim you as my own." Sam blanched at that explanation, his cheeks going red. "Is that not what we agreed to?" You asked, tilting your head.

 

Sam took a moment to process what you'd said before smiling as he nodded. "Yeah but, don't say it like that. People will think it's weird." You pursed your lips at that,not sure what to make of it. "You would have to say 'boyfriend' when talking about me."

 

"And I would be 'girlfriend', right?" You asked. When he nodded, you smiled and nodded. "I am your...girlfriend, Sam."

 

Sam chuckled and reached over, squeezing your hand. You smiled and reached your Grace out to him, making him shudder. "What is...What is that?"

 

"It's my Grace. Why? Should I--"

 

"That feels good," He confirmed, smiling to you. "It's okay, Y/N." He squeezed your hand. You smiled and let it run over him. However, you watched him shift, tilting your head to him. "Y/N."

 

"You enjoy this?" You asked, moving it over his chest.

 

"Yeah...Feels really good." He hummed softly, licking his lips. You grew curious and moved your Grace over his body, finding his neck and groin to be the most sensitive. "Oh fuck!" He gasped when you rubbed your Grace over his hardening cock."Y/N, wait...we've got to...fuck...Oh, we still need to swing by the morgue."

 

You nodded, watching him as you continued your work. "I didn't know a penis could change shape," You stated absently. This made him chuckle nervously before moaning as he clenched the steering wheel. "You want me to stop, yet you seem to enjoy this greatly, Sam."

 

"God, dammit."

 

"Why would you ask that of my father?" You asked.

 

Sam jerked his hips up against the invisible force, noting how it felt like a hand. "Fuck, Y/N. You can't do that."

 

"Why not?"

 

"Because you're teasing me."

 

"Dean told me teasing was the best part of it...I'm not sure what he meant." Sam groaned as you spoke, forcing his eyes to stay open. "I want to please you, Sam. Or do you not want that?"

 

"Not...now..." He moaned out before sighing as you pulled away your Grace. He panted, willing himself to calm as he parked the car. Before you could say anything, he pulled you close. He crashed his lips to yours, kissing you hard. You were surprised when you moaned, reaching up and clutching at his shirt with your human hands. "Y/N, you have no idea how hot that was."

 

"You're warm?"

 

Sam chuckled and pecked your lips. "C'mon. We've got work to do."

 

You followed him into the morgue after he'd adjusted himself. Dean greeted you both, showing you the body. He watched his brother get to work before smirking when he saw Sam's neck. "Damn. You two already went at it?"

 

"What?" Sam asked.

 

"Hickeys." Dean said, gesturing to his own neck. "Never took Y/N for a biter."

 

"I didn't--Why would I bite him?" You asked him, confused by his question.

 

"Then...how--"

 

"She used her Grace. Okay? Happy? Shut up, Dean!" Sam snapped, focusing on his work.

 

Dean made a face but tried his best not to smile. "Whatever you did,"  Dean whispered to you. "I think he really liked it."

 

You perked up at that, smiling a bit before nodding. As soon as you left the morgue, you sat in the backseat of the Impala, reaching your Grace out to Sam. You rubbed the back of his neck first, making him shift as he focused on his notes.

 

"So, definitely some kind of vampire," Sam said, clearing his throat. You trailed your extension down his chest, changing it to how you thought lips would feel on skin. "Draining the blood, th-the neck wound as well as the arms."

 

"So could be a nest," Dean suggested.

 

Sam clenched his jaw as you pseudo-kissed his hips. "Sounds like it. So, where do we look first?"

 

"Can check the warehouse district. Nice and dark there."

 

"True." Sam sighed.

 

"You okay man? Your face is turning red."

 

"Yeah. Not feeling so good," Sam answered, rubbing his forehead.

 

"Why not go to the motel and lay down? Y/N, you mind watching him?"

 

"Sure. I do not mind," You said as you moved your Grace over Sam's sack. You noted his approval for that and let it envelop his balls, massaging and stimulating him.

 

"Just don't over do it and heal him. Last time you tried healing me, you were unconscious for days."

 

You looked down at that, pulling your Grace away. "I am not as skilled of a healer as Castiel is. I'm sorry for that."

 

"Don't worry about it, Sweetheart," Dean said, smiling to you in the mirror. You gave him a small nod.

 

As soon as you two got out of the car, Dean drove off. Sam walked into the room, quieter than usual. You were curious as you followed him in. As soon as the door was closed, you were pushed against the wall, lips against yours. You moaned as he held your wrists to the door, pressing the full length of his body to yours. He lifted you up, surprising you into gasping. "Sam!" You moaned when he kissed your neck.

 

"I told you not to tease me," He growled, biting your neck. You wrapped your fingers into his suit jacket. "You sure you want this?" He asked. You nodded and he smirked. "Damn glad we got a separate room now." He groaned as he began to grind into you. You gasped when you felt your core clench. "You like that?"

 

"I--Uhn...I think s-so...feels good, Sam," You moaned as he carried you to the bed, dropping you on the hard mattress. "S-Sam--"

 

"Strip. Now." You waved your hand and you were both naked. "I want you to suck my cock, Y/N."

 

"I don't understand. How would cannibalism be erotic?" You asked.

 

"Open your mouth. Don't bite. Just lick and suck. I'll do the same for you later." You nodded and leaned forward. You gently wrapped your hand around him, noting how lengthy he was and hard. You opened your mouth and sucked him in, looking up at he moaned loudly. "Oh fuck, Y/N." You pulled back, dragging your tongue over his length and earning another moan.

 

Slowly, you bobbed your head and sucked hard on him before swallowing him down, your nose pressed into the short, curled hair around him. He gasped, cock twitching in your throat as you sucked and swallowed. "Holy--Oh fuck yes!" He moaned as you worked him over. He was surprised, but took into consideration that, even as a Fallen, you didn't actually need to breathe. You looked up at him, hands gripping his thighs gently. "Fuck you're going to--I'm gonna cum already," he laughed out in surprise.

 

You pulled back, looking up at him curiously. "Cum?" You asked.

 

"It's a good thing," He moaned as he watched the spit drip from your lip as you pumped his length. "Oh fuck," He moaned. "You need to stop. If I cum too soon, I can't satisfy you the way I want to." You nodded and placed you palms flat on the sheets. "Good girl."

 

You shuddered at the praise, surprised by your body becoming aroused. You whined and instinctively spread your legs apart. "Sam..."

 

"What do you want?"

 

"I...I don't know. I want you to touch me...want you to kiss me..."

 

"Hands and knees." You did as told, a bit confused by the position until his hand slapped over your ass. You moaned out, making him smirk. "You like this?"

 

"Y-Yes," You breathed out. "Strange. I don't understand how--AH!" You gasped again as he slapped again. "Fuck!"

 

"Pain feels good sometimes," He said, rubbing his hand over the hand mark that was beginning to form. "There's a border between it with sex." He then slid two fingers into your pussy. He listened to you moan as he fingered you, curling them as he searched. You moaned louder as he rubbed against your g-spot. "There? That's where it feels better?"

 

"Y-Yes, Sam! Fuck, that feels so good."

 

"Trust me. It'll feel so much better soon. You'll be screaming as soon as I start fucking you." You  moaned, body shuddering at the promise as he slid in a third finger. "You're so wet."

 

"Is that--Nnngh, bad?" You moaned, clutching at the sheets.

 

"Hell no. That's good. It means you want me. Just like my hard cock means I want you."

 

You rocked your hips, moaning as you felt the drag of his long fingers. "Oh father," You moaned, shaking. "Sam...Sam, please. I need...I need more."

 

"Oh? You do?" He asked, smirking as he stroked himself, pumping his fingers in time. He felt your walls clench around his fingers. "You're going to cum."

 

"N-No. I don't want to s-stop."

 

"It's okay," He said, kissing your shoulder. "You can cum as much as you want. I promise."

 

"S-Sam!" You moaned, back arching down as your eyes watered up as the knot snapped. You felt yourself slicking his fingers as you cried out, pressing your face into the pillow.

 

Sam gasped when your Grace grabbed at him. He blinked and saw a shadow of your damaged wings spreading out. He moaned and squeezed himself, surprised that seeing your wings had such an effect on him. He pumped his fingers and pushed you through your orgasm before pulling them away. He moaned as he sucked on his fingers, tasting you. He smirked and carefully slid into you, watching you cry out under him.

 

"S-Sam, uhn...oh..." You grunted and groaned as he moved slowly. You were surprised by the intensity of feeling him inside of you. "Sam..."

 

"Good?" He groaned out, pressing his face against your shoulder. You nodded as he stilled. "Good. You feel amazing...so tight...perfect..." He then thrusted, making you gasp and moan loudly. You were surprised when you screamed out, pressing against him and riding against his thrusts. Just like he'd promised. Your eyes welled up with tears as he reached between your legs, rubbing at your clit. You orgasmed again, shaking almost violently as you tried to bury your face into the pillow, only to have his hand wrapping around your throat. He pulled you against his chest and watched you moan as tears rolled down your face. "That's it, Baby. Oh fuck yeah. You're so sexy like this. You like cumming on my cock, don't you?"

 

"Yes, Sam! I love it so much. I need...oh fuck. I need more please!" You begged.

 

He pulled out and flipped you onto you back, sliding back in easily and thrusting hard. "Y/N...Ah fuck! I'm...Fuck, I'm gonna cum!"

 

"Do what you will with me, Sam. I want you...feel--Gah!" You screamed, arching your back up as you orgasmed against, shaking violently. Your winged spread out, knocking the nightstand over as he moaned and orgasmed, cumming inside of you.

 

You kissed him as you rocked against one another, clinging and nipping at each other's skin. You shook as you finally laid limply beneath Sam, blinking slowly. He smiled and kissed your forehead as he pulled away. You whined from the loss, flexing your legs anxiously.

 

"Good girl," He whispered, kissing your cheek. "Wait here. I'll be back." You nodded as he got up. Sam went to the bathroom, getting a cloth and soaking it in warm water. He walked back in to see that you'd passed out. He smiled and cleaned you up carefully, being sure not to hurt you when he adjusted your legs and tucked you in.

 

\--

 

You hummed, wondering what had woken you. Light of the setting sun just barely peeked from the curtain, you'd realize, but it wasn't what woke you. Your stomach twitched and you squirmed as you felt something wet tugging at your clit. You opened your eyes and moaned softly as you looked down. Sam's head bobbed slowly as he sucked and licked at your folds.

 

"S-Sam?" You croaked, biting your lip.

 

He then as he looked up at you. "You were moaning in your sleep," He muttered, stubble scratching against your inner thighs. "I had to taste you." He got back to work, licking at your clit teasingly before thrusting his tongue into you.

 

You moaned, reaching down and tugging his hair. You would tell him later about the arousing dream you'd had of him. Him laying you on the library table of the bunker as he thrusted into you. His hands holding you in place.

 

Instead, you could only moan as he rubbed your stomach, his tongue thrusting teasingly. "Yes, Sam! Uhn...like that! Please!" You begged, voice cracking as you were still half-asleep.

 

Sam moaned as he felt your walls clamp down as you orgasmed on his tongue. He kept thrusting his tongue, sucking at the same time as his thumb rubbed your clit. You gasped and moaned, shaking almost violently as he kept going. Your thighs ached from the tension as you tugged hard on his hair.

 

"Ow!" He hissed, biting his own lip. "Y/N, too hard."

 

"Oh father! Forgive me!" You apologized, pulling your hands to your face. He smiled, running a hand through his hair to soothe the small ache before moving and kissing your palms. "I'm so sorry, Sam," You whispered as you looked to him, cheeks red.

 

"Don't be. Just not so hard next time, alright, my angel?" You blushed bright at the nickname, nodding shyly. He smiled and kissed you softly. "I promise."

 

You both jumped when Dean banged on the motel room door. "Hey! Sam! Y/N! Found the nest. When you two feel up for it, come to my room." With that, the eldest Winchester was gone, making you both snicker.

 

"Why couldn't he simply use the cell phone?" You asked.

 

"Cuz he's my brother and he knows I like you. Probably realized I lied about feeling sick."


	61. Artwork. Lucifer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is pissed when his witch friend, Y/N, summons the devil and binds him to her to keep him on a leash. Lucifer is the only one that can really see what Dean's anger does to her now.

"Are you fucking serious?" Sam muttered, staring at the angel that had waved away the holy fire. "Why the fuck is Lucifer here?!"

 

"Oh, Sammy. I thought you'd love to see your old Cage roomie," Lucifer pouted, pursing his lips a bit.

 

Sam just kept his gaze on him as  Dean looked to the source of Lucifer's appearance. "Y/N, what the fuck!" He snapped, seeing the tools you'd used for the spell. You flinched, gripping the silver knife in your hand. "You summoned fucking Satan?!"

 

"He can help with Amara! I even reconstructed the body of Nick so he wouldn't jump in anyone else."

 

"Isn't she just a sweetie," Lucifer hummed, smirking. He'd waved his hand to do a spell...then again...and again. Finally he got angry and snapped. "What the fuck did you do to me, Witch!" He snarled, closing the distance between you and him. You quickly knicked your palm, hissing with him. Lucifer frowned and looked to his hand, seeing the small cut that matched yours. "You binded me..."

 

"Yes. So...So you can't use your Grace or anything without permission."

 

Dean bristled as Lucifer's jaw clenched. "You summoned the Devil...and made him your bitch." He finally gritted out through clenched teeth. "Y/N, you've done a lot of stupid shit before but this is a new low, even for you!"

 

"He's an arch-angel, Dean. He was present when him and God and Gabe and all the other arch-angels sealed away Amara...It's better than just sitting on our asses."

 

Sam watched you gulp thickly. You were shaking. You were scared. He sighed and asked, "How long will it last?"

 

"Long as I need it to. It binds us. Any harm to him, to me, and vice versa. If I die, so does he."

 

"And if she orgasms, so do I," Lucifer said crudely, making you blush as your eye twitched. "It's true. Now, be a good little witchy and let me heal us. This cut is irritating."

 

You glared at him, not giving way to his whims. Lucifer huffed as you looked to the boys. "I can keep him under control. Dean...please. We almost lost you once...I--"

 

"Whatever," Dean grumbled before leaving the dungeon.

 

Sam watched his brother leave and turned to you. "You sure about this?"

 

"Yeah."

 

\--

 

"I'm bored," Lucifer whined as he practically fell on you in the library. You shuddered as his cold hands gripped your arms while you kept your eyes focused on the book. "Is this really what you do all day? Just sit in the bunker and read for them?"

 

"Not all day but essentially yes." You sighed. A week. A fucking week had passed and a bullet to the head was looking more and more beautiful. Lucifer had practically made it his mission to latch onto you and annoy you into letting him be free. "Lucifer, please let me go. I'm getting co--OOOOH MY GOD! IT MAKES SENSE!" You suddenly yelled, running from the shelf and to the table.

 

Lucifer squinted his eyes as you quickly flipped through the books, consulting everything and double checking. "What are you talking about?" He finally asked, looking over your shoulder as you called Dean, putting him on speaker.

 

"Hey, kiddo. What d'ya got?"

 

"Vetala. It's a group of them though."

 

"Snake ladies?" Dean asked, chuckling. "Well I'll be. Nicely done, kiddo. Maybe you'll manage to make up for your Devil-summoning soon." With that he hung up.

 

Lucifer scoffed, ready to say something when he felt a hard pang in his chest. He looked to you, seeing your face fall blank. Your heart was thudding hard and a heavy weight settled in your stomach. He watched you swallow thickly before he finally said, "I can feel that."

 

He'd meant for it to come out as taunting, but instead, it sounded like a hoarse whisper. He watched you blink and smile to him. "It's no biggie," You said evenly. It was almost practiced, like you'd said these words over and over. He watched you clean up before heading for your room. Lucifer made to follow but you held up your hand. "No. Please. I'm really tired. Been up a bit long so, maybe a nap will help before I get back to it."

 

Lucifer watched you vanish down the hall and gulped thickly. He'd cursed the spell, blaming it for all these raw emotions he could feel radiating from you. You'd bound him, body and soul, to yourself. He thought maybe at worst he'd get some mushy emotions from a crush you might've had on one of the brothers. But no. Instead, there was a constant ache of sadness lingering in your mind.

 

He growled and grabbed the phone you'd called Dean with and called him back. "Y/N? What's up? Find something else?"

 

"She's resting," Lucifer said evenly, hearing a slight hiss of breath from the hunter. "No. I didn't hurt her. You did."

 

"The hell are you talking about, Lucifer? I ain't done nothing to her."

 

"But you have," Lucifer said, clenching his fist. "I know because I'm bound to her fucking emotional mind. The second you said that callous bullshit, she had the gall to lie to me. 'It's no biggie'...Little witch." He mocked you in a high pitched voice. "So, you're going to tell me why the fuck she's sad all the damn time."

 

"Dunno what the h--"

 

"Liar, liar. Hell's burning fire~" Lucifer sang, smirking. He paused and smiled sincerely. "Ooooh...I see. You don't know."

 

"Lucifer, I swear to God--"

 

"You'll what? Send me back to Hell? Then I get to bring little-Y/N along with me. I won't hurt her, idiot. No, she's too much fun to annoy, but you know...her depression is annoying too. It's not bad up until you say some bullshit to her. Sammy's soothed her worries a few times but she's mastered lying. Nearly had me fooled if it wasn't for the simple fact that I'm in her head. So, we're going to try a little exercise. When you get home, Dean-O, you're going to apologize and you're going to make her happy, cuz frankly, her cutting herself is pissing me off."

 

With that, Lucifer hung up. He clenched his jaw and took a deep breath before looking to his arm, blinking a bit. Sure enough, another red line dragged slowly up his arm. He growled and stormed to your room, slamming the door open. You jumped, dropping the knife and dragging your sleeve down.

 

"You will let me heal you," Lucifer snarled out, crossing the floor to you. His hand wrapped around the wrist of the arm. "Grant it!"

 

"Let me go!" You screamed, flailing.

 

"Not until you let me heal you, Witch!" He barked, pinning you down. He felt his nerves light up in fear and anxiety. He sighed, glaring into your eyes. "I'm not going to kill you. I'm bound to you, dumbass. See?" He held up his arm, showing the cuts that matched yours. "And frankly, this is disgusting!"

 

You stared at him, whimpering as your tears welled up. However, you were surprised when tears fell from his own eyes and onto your cheeks. His face kept hard as he glared at you though, and you knew his tears were your own. However, you felt something different in your chest; longing.

 

"L-Lucifer?" You asked quietly.

 

"Quit destroying your body, Witch," He said, much gentler than he'd spoken to you ever before. "Your skin isn't some monster you hunt. It is your flesh. My Father gave you this flesh. You should treat it with respect." You gulped, staring at him for a long while. "Grant me permission to heal you...Please."

 

You stared at him, surprised by his pleading before you took a breath. "I grant you, Binded Soul. Use your Grace to heal me, and to only heal."

 

Lucifer sighed as he felt an ounce of power return to him. He then took your arm and slid his hand up the flesh, wiping away the wounds easily before he cupped the side of your head. You felt warmth surround you. You watched his eyes, studying his features for a long moment before you suddenly felt the pain you'd felt earlier in your chest fade away. "What--"

 

"I can't heal mental disorders, but I can ease the symptoms," He told you. "I told you...it's disgusting to know you would destroy some of my Father's work." He then stood, pulling away from you completely. He smirked when he felt a lingering desire in him, a need for closeness. "What? Now that I kissed your boo-boos, you wanna suck my cock to show your appreciation?"

 

Your cheeks flared up at that and you quickly threw a pillow at him, making him snicker as you shouted, "Lucifer! Quit that!"

 

"Not a chance. I like making you squirm." He smirked as you gave him a glare while adjusting on the bed. However, he flinched when he felt something warmth in his chest. "What? Love the idea of sucking my cock?" His question was answered when he felt a burning desire coursing through him from you. He smirked and climbed back on the bed, this time, pushing you to lay back as he watched you flush. "Oh, little witch. You're so naughty...You should be punished so well...But first, I need to ask something."

 

"L-Lucifer..." You whispered, feeling nervous all of a sudden. But one could hardly blame you. The Devil was teasing you and looming over you.

 

"Get rid of the part that makes me feel your physical being. I'd rather not feel myself fucking you. Be a bit weird."

 

You giggled as he smirked, loving the sound of your laugh. You waved your hand and suddenly, all of the physical presence of you was gone, leaving him somewhat sad. However, he could still feel you in his mind, putting him at some ease. "Where is all this coming from?" You finally asked.

 

"What can I say? I appreciate art," He whispered before kissing your neck. "I remember feeling you touching yourself when you showered the other day." You shuddered from his cold lips, blushing as you squirmed. He hushed you gently before cupping your face. "I loved it. The thought of you burying your fingers into your own desperate cunt because you were just so frustrated. I loved it even more when I looked into your mind. Naughty witch. You shouldn't cum at the thought of The Devil's cock."

 

You whined as his lips dragged along your jaw. "Luce," You moaned. His lips pressed against your chin as he cupped your face. The small fear that he'd just crack your neck then and there flooded through you and you gulped thickly. He just smirked and kissed you softly.

 

Lucifer hummed against your lips as he kissed you, loving that you responded in earnest. "You are the finest piece of ass Dad's ever made," He said with a smirk before gently squeezing your hip. "So honest with everyone...Your body is honest too. You want me? Don't lie." He gently poked your nose with his free hand, teasing you.

 

You couldn't help but giggle as your cheeks lit up again. His playfulness was both a relief and a turn-on. He smiled and coursed his fingers through your hair, giving a light tug. "Oooh g--"

 

"I swear, if you say 'God', I will fuck you until you can't even breathe. I've got a stamina, Witch, and you have limitations. Curse of being human if you ask me." Lucifer smirked when you shuddered, pupils blowing with each word. He then watched a wry smirk play across your lips as you tugged him down, pressing your lips to his ear.

 

"God, yes," You purred.

 

Lucifer laughed earnestly and grinded into you. "Such a wicked little witch. Oh, I like you~" He moaned as he rubbed himself against you. His vessel shuddered as you moaned. "I never did thank you for reconstructing my back-up vessel. I should correct that."

 

You gasped as Lucifer dropped between your legs and yanked down your pants. "Luce!" You yelped when he simply ripped the cloth of your panties. "Dude!"

 

His hand slapped your thigh lightly, smirking up to you. "It's Lucifer, not 'dude', Little Witch." He licked his lips as he dragged his fingers over your folds. "So wet for me. That's a good girl. Moan for me."

 

"Lucifer, please," You begged, squirming as you clutched at the sheets. His cold fingers teased you, rubbing gently at your labia and easing your worries. You'd forgotten all about the small fear that it was Satan who had you at his mercy now. His blue eyes met yours, making you shudder and whine loudly as his fingertips dragged slowly against your clit. "Lucifer, you tease..."

 

"I just adore the little noises you make," He chuckled, licking his lips. "You know, angels don't really have a sense of taste. We can feel the molecules. Some of us like the way certain molecules feels. Gabriel loves candy. Balthazar has a thing for anything alcoholic. Castiel loves coffee. But do you know what I love?" You shook your head. "Well let's find out together." He ducked his head down, dragging his forked tongue over your folds. He relished in the cry of pleasure that escaped you. He hummed and nodded. "Oh yes. I definitely love the taste of aching pussy."

 

"Fuck," You moaned as his fingers abandoned you in place of his tongue. He dragged it over your folds slowly, savoring every last molecule he could catch. "Fuck yes, Lucifer!" You moaned,, hands darting down and gripping his hair.

 

He grunted as you tugged gently, burying his face further into your cunt. He moved his lips now, kissing and sucking as he licked, as his eyes darted up to your face. He moaned as he watched you cry out, your cheeks flushing and teeth digging into your bottom lip. He'd made a note to stop your self-harming ways as he sucked your clit. He melted as your juices seemed to flow out easily now, provoked by his tongue catching your clit. He moved it however way he could think and used the tips of it to overwhelm you.

 

Lucifer looked into your mind and felt his chest swell as he saw that he was all that you could focus on. The second he slid his tongue into your heat, he felt your walls convulse around him as shock hit your mind. He moaned as you orgasmed, thrusting his tongue and rubbing as deep as he could. He swirled his tongue and gripped your hips in his cold hands, pulling you closer to his mouth as you keened before he pulled away with a wet pop.

 

You watched him stand as you tried to catch your breath, biting your lip hard. Lucifer pursed his lips and pressed his thumb to your bottom lip, pulling it from your teeth. "What did I say about destroying yourself?" He asked lowly. He watched you shudder as your body relaxed under him. "Witch? What. Did. I say?"

 

"It's disgusting," You whimpered out, feeling that trickle of fear again.

 

"Good girl," He said before kissing you hard. You moaned against his lip and tugged at his jeans. The Devil quickly stripped and took hold of the front of your shirt, tearing it open and licking your lips. "Lucifer..."

 

"Such a beautiful little human. Maybe you aren't all bad," He muttered more to himself. However, his praise coursed through you and he smirked. "You're mine now. Got it?"

 

"Yes," You moaned, opening yourself up to him. "Please, Lucifer. I need you so badly."

 

Lucifer shivered as he took in the sight of you.  You were mewling and begging as you exposed yourself to him. He gulped thickly as he took. "My oh my," He purred, rubbing your thighs as he collected himself.. "So pretty when you beg. Beg for me. I want to hear you give in for the Devil's dick."

 

You whimpered and squirmed, cheeks turning red. "Luce..." You whined, the cute little nickname making him smirk.

 

"Come now. You can do better than that, Little Witch. Get dirty with it or I'll just jerk off in front of you."

 

"Dammit, Lucifer," You growled, cheeks going red. "I need you to fuck me right now. Please."

 

"How do you want it, Girl?"

 

"God, I want it so hard. Yah!" You yelped as he suddenly slapped your cheek, startling you. It wasn't so much the strike itself that startled you, but the fact that it had turned you on more! He gripped your face as he leaned in, his cock twitching against your sopping cunt. "I'm sorry," You whispered, shaking a bit.

 

"Now, what are you sorry for? Maybe you'll finally get some cock if I believe you," He said quietly before kissing the reddening mark on your cheek. "Come on, beautiful. Let me hear you."

 

"I'm sorry I s-said 'God'," You whimpered before kissing his palm. "Lucifer, please. Please just give it to me." He smirked and pushed in, grunting as your pussy clenched around him. However, you were caught between gasping and moaning as he moved achingly slow. His cock had been splitting you open, twitching as it moved and left you shaking. He was much thicker than you'd anticipated, but given the lack of romance in your life, you supposed any dick would feel--

 

Slap!

 

Another light slap to your face startled you out of your thoughts and made you moan. "Don't be thinking about anyone else's dick while I fuck you," He snarled before finally bottoming out with a sigh. "Fuck yes..." He whispered, stilling. "Your feel so fucking good. Oooh," He purred as you whimpered. "That pussy is so tight and wet. Gonna love destroying it."

 

You gasped as he pulled back slowly. "Oh s-shit!" You whimpered, pressing your face into his shoulder. The sensation was intense, leaving you overly sensitive to him. His hands were rubbing gently at your body until one hand finally settled at your hip and the other slid to the back of your head. His tip twitched inside you as you whimpered, "Lucifer, please! Stop teasing!"

 

The Devil smirked and slammed into you, making you scream out in pleasure. "Fuck yeah!" He growled as he began to pound into you, making you cry out and moan. He moaned with you, kissing your neck and shoulders. His teeth left light pink marks along your flesh as he felt your mind buzzing.

 

Excitement, lust, and, strangely enough, affection coursed through him. He wondered briefly if that was part of the spell, that you were some how feeling love for him. As he looked looked down at you, eyes focused on him as you moaned his name, he shuddered and cursed himself.

 

"Fuck, Y/N," He moaned, pressing his forehead to yours. You shuddered as he moaned your name, the first time he'd ever said your real name. "Fuck, you feel too good. Mine. You're mine, got it!"

 

"Yes," You moaned only to whine when he suddenly pulled away. He flipped you onto your stomach and pulled you to your knees so that you were presenting for him. He pushed back into you and moaned with you. His hips snapped against the back of your thighs and your ass quickly, making you moan and shake as you gripped the sheets. "L-Lucifer, fuck! Gonna---Mmm 'onna cum!" You moaned, losing yourself in the pleasure.

 

Lucifer moaned and watched you as his hand slapped across your ass. Your eyes were shut in pleasure. Your mouth was hanging open, letting a bit of drool and moans escape. Your skin was starting to slick and bead with sweat as you tried to fight off your orgasm. He reached his hand up and tangled it into your hair, tugging backwards. You cried out and shuddered, clenching around him.

 

"Go on then," He growled into your ear as he started rubbing your clit quickly. "Wanna feel you cum nice and hard for me. Cum, Y/N."

 

"LuciAH!" You screamed, your orgasm washing over you as he kept thrusting up into you. You whimpered and whined and screamed and slicked his cock with your cum. Your words turned into garbled mush under him as he kept thrusting, riding you through it. You felt his arms wrap tight around you, keeping your back against his chest as he moaned.

 

"Oh, Y/N. Y/N, my girl," He whispered in broken moans. "My--Oh! Yes! Fuck yeah! Y/N!" He screamed as he felt you clench around him and his body gave in, orgasming inside of you as the lights flickered and whined. He seemed to either ignore or not notice as his teeth embedded into your shoulder, making you scream out as you orgasmed again.

 

You both rocked against one another, unable to stop the need to feel one another. Lucifer's hands kept rubbing and squeezing in random areas, making you moan quietly in pleasure before you slumped. He laid behind you, keeping his cock in you as you slowly fell into a deep sleep.

 

The arch-angel simply smiled and kissed the small wound he'd left on your skin. He licked his lips and smirked against your skin. "My beautiful witch. Mine."


	62. It's What The Instructions Say. Destiel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas share a shower together for the first time.

"I do not like him being here," Zeke said, sighing heavily as he watched Dean step out of the library. Dean froze at that, fear pumping through him almost instantly. "But I am aware that Castiel means a lot to you. You have a bond with him. Some might even call it love."

 

Dean blushed at that. The angel who he barely knew, possessing his baby brother, just called him out on his feelings for the now human Cas. "I...Well--We uhm..."

 

"I understand. Just be aware, he might bring unwanted attention to me," Ezekiel warned before making off to the library where Sam was last in control.

 

Dean sighed, rubbing his neck a bit before heading towards the kitchen. Cas was eating again, something he was rather fond of. Dean chuckled and looked to him. "Geez, Cas," He sighed, seeing that he was being messy. "You look like a slob." He grabbed a papertowel and began to wipe Cas' mouth gently.

 

"Uhm, Dean," Castiel muttered, a bit flustered. "You don't need to--"

 

"Let me," Dean just said firmly before wetting a different paper towel and cleaning Cas. "Maybe you should just shower." He finally chuckled out.

 

Cas nodded and said, "You should join me then. I'm a bit confused about something." Dean's cheeks instantly went red as he gulped and nodded mutely. "Shampoo. I'd found a bottle with instructions in your bathroom, but I still don't understand. In turn, it instructed that I have someone I am close to show me."

 

Dean stared at him for a long moment. In the years that he'd known the angel (or rather EX-angel now), he had trouble telling the difference between Castiel's flirting or blatant confusion. He studied the innocent look on his face, blue eyes just watching Dean in wonder before he'd nodded.

 

"Yeah...Yeah, okay. Yeah," Dean finally said before clearing his throat. "Let's go and uh...yeah, shower..."

 

Castiel watched Dean curiously before smiling and kissing his cheek. "Are you flustered at the thought of bathing with me? Dean, you've seen my naked body before. What is so special about bathing?"

 

Dean smiled and pulled him close. "It's really intimate, Cas." He hooked his fingers into the ex-angel's belt loops, pulling him against his body and pressing his forehead to his. Cas smiled as he hugged Dean. "I think you'll like it. You want me to bathe with you?"

 

"Yes," Cas said simply, as if it were the most obvious answer. But to Castiel, any place with Dean seemed to be.

 

Dean led him to the bathroom and started the hot water. It took him half a moment to realize this would be the first time they'd showered together. Sure there were moments where they'd clean up in Purgatory, but intimacy like this couldn't be wasted there.

 

He turned to see Castiel already stripping down. His eyes trailed down to the tattoo on his body. A ward against angels, apparently. However, his eyes trailed up his chest and he couldn't rid himself of the awful image of April sliding the angel blade into his heart.

 

Castiel frowned and approached. "I'm here, Dean," He said, kissing his lips softly. Dean sighed against his lips, kissing him back slowly. Castiel cupped his face as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Dean's hum of pleasure made him smile as he pulled away. "I'm here, Dean."

 

"Yeah, yeah," Dean chuckled out before stripping and pulling him into the shower. Castiel hummed in pleasure, leaning against Dean as the hot water hit his back. "Like that?"

 

"Yeah," Cas whispered, resting his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean smiled and gently began to rub his back, keeping the ex-angel against his body. Cas bit his lip as he felt Dean's hard cock twitch against his thigh, stirring his own. "I think I understand the intimacy part now."

 

"Oh--Fuck!" Dean groaned when Castiel's hand suddenly wrapped around him and pumped slowly. He moaned and pulled his ex-angel against him. "Cas..."

 

"You look desirable when you have water over your skin," Cas said before licking at his neck. Dean groaned and pressed against him.

 

"Damn, Cas...Thought you wanted me to wash your hair."

 

Castiel smiled and grabbed the bottle, releasing Dean and showing him the instructions. "See?"

 

Dean chuckled and squeezed some into his hand as he said, "Turn around, Baby." Castiel did so and Dean's fingers worked through his hair. The ex-angel moaned as Dean washed his hair, finding it surprisingly relaxing, as well as erotic. "Like that?"

 

"Yes," Castiel breathed out, pressing back against Dean. The hunter groaned softly before grabbing the shower head and carefully rinsing the black hair. Castiel moaned softly before smiling. "I never knew the pleasure of simply bathing."

 

"I knew you'd love it, Angel," Dean said, kissing the back of Castiel's neck as he set the shower head back in place. Cas moaned softly and pressed back against Dean. He hummed as his hard cock slid between the ex-angels ass-cheeks with ease. "Something you want?"

 

"Dean, please," Castiel pleaded, turning his head and batting his eyelashes. "Need you...Please."

 

"Fuck yeah," Dean whispered as he gripped Cas' hips. "Put your hands on the wall. Just lean forward a bit." Dean watched as the angel obeyed instantly, planting his feet firmly apart to brace his body for the hunter. "You're so fucking hot like this," Dean praised, rubbing his hands up the angel's back.

 

Castiel moaned, arching a bit at his touch and pressing back. "Dean, please."

 

"In a sec...I've been worried sick about you." Castiel gulped thickly as Dean leaned forward, kissing his neck gently and reaching around him. "I thought I lost you. You're so damn reckless," He whispered before nipping Cas' ear lobe.

 

Castiel's breath hitched as his cock jumped at the slight nip of teeth. He groaned when the hunter's calloused hands rubbed against his chest, twitching a bit as a finger trailed over the healing tattoo. "Not there," He whispered, biting his lip.

 

"Still healing?" Upon Cas' nod, Dean smiled and kissed his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Angel. I won't touch there. But here--" Dean grabbed Cas' cock, making the ex-angel cry out in shock. "Here I can touch all I want, right?"

 

"Yes. yes, please!" He begged, thrusting gently against the palm. "Oh please, Dean." he moaned as Dean had stroked him while kissing his shoulder. He vaguely heard the conditioner being pumped into Dean's hand before he finally felt the cock head of his hunter press against him. "Please."

 

"Deep breath, Baby," Dean whispered. When Cas did so, he pushed in his lubed up cock, moaning loudly.  "Fuck yes! So fucking good, Cas..."

 

Castiel panted as he leaned more against the wall, adjusting to Dean's thick cock. He whined softly as he felt it twitch as Dean's thumb swiped over his own tip. He bit his lip and looked down, watching Dean jerk his cock slowly. "Dean...Dean, move. Please, fuck me already."

 

"That's my boy," Dean whispered as he began to thrust. He moaned with the angel as he moved his hips into him, feeling Castiel squeeze and thrust into his hand. "That's it. Just enjoy it, Baby Boy," He moaned, lips scraping against his neck.

 

Cas moaned as he shuddered, Dean's cock rubbing right against his prostate as his thumb swiped over the sensitive slit of his cock. he grunted as he clenched his jaw, trying not to cry out his pleasure. He wanted it harder, wanted Dean to make him scream, but knew if he did, it would be over too soon. Instead, he enjoyed the build, letting Dean take his time as he learned how sensitive his human body really was now.

 

Dean nipped Cas' shoulder, feeling the cock in his hand twitch and pulse. He smirked and cupped Cas' sack with his free hand, pulling him tight against his body. The angel cried out loudly as his head snapped up. "Dean! Dean, please!"

 

Dean just kept teasing him, rubbing his thumb over Castiel's balls. He listened as Enochian began to pour from his lips, his own name falling every now and again. "That's it," He whispered before giving his sack a light tug. "Cum for me, Cas."

 

Castiel yelled out his release, shaking as load after load of cum pumped out, washed away by the hot water. "Oh fuck!" He moaned when Dean kept pumping his fist over his length, provoking more from it. "Please! Oh Dean!"

 

"Don't hold it back. Just fuck my hand and cock, Cas," Dean grunted out. The angel did so, moving his hips quickly and working Dean towards his orgasm. "Holy shit," he moaned as he realized Cas' cock was still hard. He had thought, with becoming human, his stamina would've dropped. Apparently not. He smirked and grabbed Cas' hips and pumping into him. "Fuck yeah! Let's see how much I can make you cum."

 

"Oh fuck!" Cas cried out, spreading his legs wider so his feet were on either side of Dean's. He gasped when the hunter pushed him against the tiled wall, his cock rubbing against the cool surface as Dean grinded into him. He moaned and cried out, shaking. "Dean, fuck--Oh Father! Dean! I'm gonna c-cum again!"

 

"That's it, Baby! Cum!" Dean moaned, thrusting faster, his hips losing rhythm. He moaned as Cas clamped hard around him as he orgasmed, shaking under him. "Cas...Cas, I'm gonna fucking blow."

 

"Cum in me," He begged. "Please. I need it, Dean."

 

Dean moaned and rutted into Cas until he felt his orgasm over take him. He moaned and grabbed at Cas' ass, spreading the cheeks apart and watch his cum leak from the tight hole. "Fuck yeah...Love that...Love how you take so much cum in your ass."

 

Castiel whimpered, his cheeks flushing as he felt flustered by Dean's words. He recalled how he had no idea how "dirty talking" worked or the appeal of it. But, like showering with his beloved, he learned quickly just how much he loved it. He whined as Dean's hips slowed. "No."

 

"What? More?"

 

"Please."

 

Dean smirked and pulled out, turning Cas' and pining him against the wall. He pressed his hips to the angel, looking down at his blue eyes. "I'm gonna make you fucking scream."


	63. Calm Before The Storm. Dean Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel!Y/N is hit by a spell from a witch but Dean testing his theory all day really didn't help out.

You smiled as you flew into the bathroom, seeing Dean behind the curtain. With a wave of your hand, you were stripped to your vessel's bare skin and stepped in the shower behind him. You wrapped your arms around him, causing the hunter to react. You found yourself pinned to the wall, glaring you down for half a second before relaxing. You smiled up at him, unfazed. "Hello, Dean."

 

"Sweetheart, you can't be sneaking up on me like that." He chuckled, pulling you to him before kissing you lovingly. You moaned and wrapped your arms around him. "But I am definitely not unhappy with the surprise."

 

You smiled. "Sam sent me a text about the hunt. I had some free time. Thought I'd see my favorite human," You said, running your fingers lightly over the mating scar on his neck. "Are you okay?" You asked,noticing how his hands moved over your skin.

 

"I missed you, Baby," He whispered before kissing the side of your head. "Here. Let me wash your back." He turned you carefully and began to wash you backside, making you shudder a bit. "Something wrong?"

 

"Just...your touch on my back...Feels really good." You confessed, blushing a bit. "You always make my body feel good."

 

Dean smirked proudly before getting the shampoo and washing your hair. "Good. I'm glad I do that." He said before rinsing your hair. He hummed and said, "Got a question for you."

 

"You may ask it."

 

"Prayers. They can be silent and you'd still hear them, right?"

 

"Generally speaking, yes," You said, pursing your lips in thought as you glanced over your shoulder at him.

 

Dean was silent but the small tingle in the back of your mind tugged until you were listening. So you can hear me like this then?

 

You chuckled and nodded. "I can."

 

"Good to know," He responded, rinsing your hair. He was careful to avoid your eyes even though he knew it wouldn't hurt you. He then began to rub your shoulders, smiling when you moaned softly. You both jumped at the loud banging on the bathroom door.

 

"The hell guys?! Quit screwing in there!" Sam yelled from beyond the door.

 

Dean rolled his eyes while you smiled up at him. "Let's finish up. You need rest, Dean. You have a long hunt ahead of you."

 

"Maybe it'll be a bit shorter now that you're here." He commented. You smiled and stepped out of the shower with him. With a wave of your hand, you were dressed. Dean chuckled as he dried and dressed in his boxers and tee-shirt. "Mind letting me spoon ya while I sleep?"

 

You pursed your lips, tilting your head a bit. "The phrase still befuddles me but I do not mind you clinging to me in your sleep. i realize it is a comfort for you."

 

Dean rolled his eyes and led you into the motel room. The next morning, you'd travelled with the hunters to the morgue. You watched as the two humans worked before Sam looked to you. "What do you think, Y/N?" He'd asked you.

 

You hummed before approaching the body. You'd bent to study his face before feeling the small tug at your mind.

 

Love seeing you bend over, Angel. Wonder just what you'd do if I bent you over and started fucking you here and now.

 

You cleared your throat, ignoring Dean's voice in your mind as you studied the body. You slowly moved your hand over the dead man's face. The wounds he'd received were brutal and unorganized, much like an animal attack. "It's too erratic to make a conclusive judgement. It could be possible that it was just a human under hypnosis," You'd said as you stood straight.

 

Love hearing you near your orgasm. You start babbling and crying out in Enochian and makes me want to blow right--

 

"Dean," You said firmly as you looked to him. "It is possible there are witches in the area."

 

"That's a good thought," Dean said simply, holding back the small smirk on his face. Sam raised an eyebrow to his brother before looking to you as you walked out of the room. He then gave his brother a look. "What?"

 

"Did you guys have a fight or something?" Sam asked lowly.

 

"I can hear you, you know," You called from the hallway. "I am a celestial being, not deaf!"

 

I bet I can make you deaf when you're screaming my name.

 

You sighed, rolling your eyes. You hated admitting that his prayers were making you feel aroused. You hated more that you loved the indecency of it. Of course, not long after working with Castiel to help stop the apocalypse you'd met the boys. Indecency was practically imbued into their souls, Dean's especially. And you loved every molecule of it.

 

You followed the boys to a suspects house. All the while, Dean had sent dirty little prayers with promises of what he'd do to you. At one point, you'd been in a separate room, searching for hex bags when Dean's hand grabbed your hair and pulled you back. You opened your mouth, only to have the moan muffled as his hand pressed against your lips.

 

"Thinking," He whispered to you. "After this hunt...You and I get a separate room. I put a gag in that tight mouth of yours, tie you up, and I just go to town on your body." He kissed your neck softly as he spoke. "How's that sound, Sweetheart?" You only nodded in response, pressing your thighs together. Dean smiled and whispered, "Good girl" before pulling away completely and leaving you alone.

 

You placed your hand over your heart, willing it to stop hammering and forcing your blush back down your neck. You could feel yourself wetting with need as you licked your lips. You wanted this hunt to be done so much sooner than later.

 

That night, you'd been with the boys and hunting the witch responsible. You were caught off guard and hit with a spell. You could hear Dean's wretched scream as you hit the ground, groaning softly. Your body felt like it was burning up as your eyes watered and blurred your vision. As soon as the witch was dead, you could feel the effects already wearing away. They lingered though, still working through your system. You sighed, calming yourself. Sam's hand touched your shoulder and you whimpered softly.

 

Sam ripped his hand away from you as you looked up at him pleadingly. "Sorry! Fuck, Y/N. Talk to me." He watched you gulp as your eyes trailed over him. "Y/N?"

 

"Oh Father," You hissed out lowly as you looked down in shame.

 

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, hurrying to you.

 

"I don't know," Sam said. "I touched her and I think I hurt her--"

 

"Sam, you didn't, but Dean...W-We need to uhm...get that extra room." You stammered out, cheeks red. "That witch has uhm...i-it's a lust spell...She triggered my heat." You blushed more, feeling ashamed of your biology all of a sudden.

 

Sam's cheeks turned red as Dean merely nodded. "Sam, all your stuff is in the car right?"

 

"Yeah," He said, taking the keys from his brother's hand. "Will she be okay?"

 

"It's faded now due to the witch's death. I just uhm...N-Need to get it out of my system," You finished in a soft mumble.

 

Dean's hands touched your shoulders as he knelt down. You bit your lip to hold in the moan, letting it get stuck in your throat as you looked up at Dean. "Take me to the bunker, okay?" He told you. You nodded and flew the both of you into his room. As soon as Dean reoriented himself, he'd realized you'd pinned him down, kissing him aggressively. He moaned and grabbed at your ass, grinding up against you. "That was fucking reckless," He growled.

 

You moaned softly as you rolled your hips against him, feeling his length under his pants. "I'm sorry, Dean. Please. Please forgive me?"

 

"No," He grunted before standing, leaving you writhing on the ground. "Y/N, I'm going to tie you up, but I'm going to take care of you. Okay, Angel?"

 

"Yes, Sir," You answered easily, biting your lip.

 

"Strip." He said before walking to the trunk he kept in the room. You stood quickly and did so as a normal human would, peeling away at the layers of clothing as though you were unwrapping a carefully decorated gift. He smirked, watching you for a moment before opening the trunk. "Position. Want you with your hands between your ankles on the bed."

 

You nodded as you dropped  your bra and panties to the floor before moving onto the bed. You moved, shoulders planted on the comforter and palms up between your feet under you. You felt Dean's calloused hands move quickly. You enjoyed when he handled you roughly, confusing you when it'd first occurred. Sexual intercourse was something you thought to be careful and slow. With Dean, it had been that, yes, but over time, you'd experienced BDSM when accidentally turning on his laptop to find it on a porn website. The appeal of BDSM was that you were able to freely submit to your mate with no repercussion. Only pleasure for you both.

 

Dean's hands rubbed gently at your ass. "Is that good?"

 

"Yes, Sir," You moaned out before crying  out softly when he slapped at your ass.

 

"Good girl. Now, how bad is the heat?"

 

You shifted for a long moment before blushing. "R-Really bad, Dean. Makes me want to scream."

 

Dean hummed before moving to your line of sight. You took in his bare chest and lack of belt, leaving his hips hanging low on his hips. You licked at your lips as he knelt down. He carefully brushed the hair out of your face. "Y/N, since it's bad, I'm going to put a gag in your mouth. Just to make sure you don't hurt your teeth." He smiled and kissed your forehead. "But do something for me?" You nodded. "I want you to let your wings out. I know you love it when I tug at those pretty feathers of yours."

 

You flushed and nodded. When Dean closed his eyes, you focused your energy, letting your wings be visible to him before tucking them against your back submissively. "O-Okay." You said meekly.

 

Dean opened his eyes and smiled. The feathers matched the color of your hair, something that always amused him. He carefully petted your head before moving the gag to you. You bit down on the rubber ball. "I'm not gonna buckle it. If something is wrong, you spit that out and tell me, got that?"

 

You nodded and watched him leave your line of sight. Your senses were dulled, the spell working through your system. You could feel your own arousal slicking your folds completely. A sudden sharp pain hit you as the soft whistle cut through the air. You cried out, moaning as the riding crop's strike heated you. Another strike to your left thigh made you twitch as you panted.

 

"I told you. Don't." WHACK. "Wander." SWAT. "OFF!" Dean shouted as he struck right over your tailbone. You moaned and jerked back, looking for any form of relief. You whimpered as he dragged the leather end against your clit. "What if it was worse? Hm? You're mine, Angel. Know what that means?" You groaned when he suddenly tugged gently at a fist full of feathers. "It means, I own you. I don't like having what's mine taken." He lightly struck the crop against your clit, making you jump and moan. "Like that? You like having your pussy spanked?" You nodded, moaning loudly when he worked at another handful of feathers.

 

Dean smirked and pulled away. Instead, he focused his next few strikes at your exposed cunt, watching you moan and cry out as you bit down at the gag. He stopped for a moment, palming himself as he watched you pant. He knew you didn't need to breathe, but the sight of you so helpless made him needy. He pushed down his own want and went back to the trunk, setting the crop inside.

 

"I think," He started as he pulled out a small plug and the butterfly. "You deserve a reward." You wiggled a bit, not sure what to anticipate. "Been thinking about this all day," He said while he set them down. He hummed and grabbed the lube from the trunk next, clicking open the bottle and gently rubbing it over your hole before lubing up the plug. He slowly pushed it into your ass.

 

You cried out in pleasure, surprised by how sensitive your body was now. But it still wasn't enough. He moved and got the vibrator in place, positioning it against your clit. He licked his lips as he moved to your face. He spread his legs as he undid his pants and pulled himself a bit, stroking him as he watched you eye him hungrily. He smirked and used the wireless remote to turn on the vibrator, making you cry out as your eyes closed.

 

"Ah, ah!" He chided and turned off the toy. You whimpered, looking to him pleadingly. "Eyes on my cock, Angel. I want you to fantasize how good it'll feel once I'm fucking that hot hole of yours, okay?"

 

You nodded, earning the vibrator turning on and humming softly against your clit. You moaned as your eyes watered up, making you cry out as you watched Dean masturbate to the sight of you. He moaned and bit his plump lip as he rubbed his cock, squirming a bit. "Fuck, Y/N," He moaned as he turned up the intensity of the vibrator. You screamed and bit down harder on the gag as you met his eyes, pleading silently. "Gonna cum?" You nodded frantically, shaking a bit as you ebbed closer. "Go on, Baby. Cum nice and hard for me."

 

You screamed out as your wings jerked outward, flexing and shaking with your orgasm. Dean moaned as he watched you before moving behind you out of your sight. Your orgasm intensified as his cock filled you. His entrance moved the vibrator, causing you to clench around him.

 

"Fuck yes!" Dean moaned, gripping your hips. "Wings down, Baby. Go on." You nodded, shaking as you let your wings fall limp against the bed. Dean smirked and bent down, kissing right at the base of your wing. Your whimper made his cock twitch inside you. "You okay?"

 

You nodded and he slowly dragged his hips back as he kissed your back lovingly. You moaned loudly and cried out when he suddenly slammed back into you. You shook and cried as he thrusted, the drag intensifying with the curse. Your next orgasm hit you like a crashing wave and you jerked against your binds until the cuffs broke. Dean moaned as you spread your legs over his and rode against him, pushing your hands into front of you to grind hard against him.

 

"Fuck, Y/N!" He moaned as you kept riding him. "Shit, you're gonna make me blow!" He screamed and reached up. He gripped the base of your wings to pull you against him and thrusted against your bouncing hips. "Come on, Baby. Don't hold back!"

 

You screamed as your teeth embedded into the rubber ball. You orgasm set Dean off, making him grunt and moan. You reached your Grace out to him and revitalized his body, startling him. "Y/N, you sure?" You nodded to him and he kept thrusting, holding you tight against him. "Oh fuck...The curse?"

 

You spat out the ball, panting as he rubbed against your g-spot. "Dean! Dean, oh father! I can't stop cumming!" You screamed, noting the lights flickering in retaliation to your desires.

 

Dean moaned and kissed the back of your neck before nipping softly. You moaned and orgasmed again, shaking hard.

 

\--

 

Morning came and you were kissing Dean, his hips lazily thrusting into you. You whined softly as he grunted hoarsely, his lips moving over your lips lovingly. He rocked his hips carefully and felt you orgasm again and moaned lowly. "Oh Y/N," he whispered, nuzzling you. He watched you slump as you panted, limp under him. "Baby?"

 

"C-Curse...gone...Dean," You whined finally, grabbing for him.

 

Dean kissed you again, pulling out slowly before his body shook and he collapsed beside you, not wanting to crush you. You whimpered and wrapped your wings around him as you curled into him. "A-Are you okay?" He asked tiredly, holding you to him.

 

You giggled and nodded. "Yeah. We uhm...mmm," You hummed, nuzzling him. "We haven't been so wound up in a long while." He smiled and kissed your head. "Did I do too much?" You asked, tenderly running your fingers over the several hickeys that were now on his chest and neck.

 

"No...Fuck, Y/N. That was hot as hell. Love watching you lose your cool like that."  You grinned as he kissed your head softly, holding you to him. "Think I might...might pass out though," He admitted.

 

"Rest, my hunter," You said, smiling sweetly.


	64. Bite Me. Dean Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason it's called "blood lust".

"You sure you guys will be okay?" You asked, getting a bit antsy as your eyes flashed slightly.

 

Dean smiled to you and shuffled your hair. "Relax, Y/N. We got this. Just be sure to draw the curtains in so you don't burn up."

 

"It's not like that, Dean," You growled, playfully flashing your fangs at them.

 

Dean waved his fingers playfully at you. "Oh, what? Gonna bite me?" He teased. Sam smacked his chest to which you snickered as your fangs retracted. "Seriously though. Try to get some rest, Y/N. You were busting ass pretty hard."

 

"Just be careful. If anything happens, call. I mean it."

 

"We'll be fine," Sam said before kissing your head. You smiled as his scent hit your nose. "Stay inside."

 

The boys headed outside. Dean glanced at the window to see it draw in tight. He sighed, frowning a bit. “What’s wrong?” Sam asked, smiling. “Miss your girlfriend already?”

 

“Shuddup,” Dean grumbled. “She’s not into me like that. You see how she avoids touching me.”

 

“Well she’s a vampire, Dean,” Sam pointed out. “She probably wants to bite your--”

 

“Hey, hey!” Dean interrupted, pointing to his brother. “I don’t be needing a semi while hunting this skinwalker, alright?”

 

“Oh so you’d like that?” Dean clenched his jaw, not wanting to speak to his brother now. Sam just grinned. “I’m so proud of you. Got over your monster phobia...and for Y/N? It’s true love.”

 

“Shuddup,” He grumbled out. He knew the risks of being with you, but he couldn’t help it. Dean had this huge crush on you for the last several months that he’d known you. Even though he’d deny it, especially when Crowley referred to him as your “chew toy”, he’d love being beside you. He’d take what he could get.

 

\--

 

You hummed as a smell hit your nose, making it twitch as you stirred. You blinked your eyes to see Dean stitching up Sam and bristled, staring at them wide-eyed from under the blanket. Sam blinked and met your gaze. He smiled softly. “Sorry. Wake you up?” He asked. You nodded slowly and he gulped. “The blood?” You nodded again.

 

“Fuck, Y/N,” Dean whispered, seeing the way your eyes flashed with hunger. “When was the last time you…?”

 

“That deer in Vermont,” You muttered through clenched teeth.

 

“That was two weeks ago,” Sam said, getting up. He groaned softly as his new stitches shifted.

 

“Let me--”

 

“No,” Sam said. “You still need to stitch up too. O-Positive right?” He asked you. You nodded stiffly, using the scratchy motel blanket to cover your nose as they flared under the light. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

 

Dean watched you as your predatory gaze fell on the blood on his shirt. You were like a hungry cat staring at cream. He gulped and sighed. “Just sit tight, Sweetheart. Sammy will get you some blood bags.” He told you before taking off his shirt. He groaned softly but froze upon your whimper. He looked to you and gulped. “How bad is it?”

 

“Bad,” You rumbled out softly. “Dean…” You sat up slowly, staring at him as you gripped the sheets. “You need to cuff me. If you don’t, I might hurt you.”

 

Dean gulped as he watched you. Finally he sighed and sent a text to Sam. “I just told Sam I’m taking care of you. He’ll probably be gone a while since the hospital is two towns over.” You furrowed your brow and he approached. You started to crawl back, his scent hitting you harder as you whimpered. “Y/N, it’s okay, Sweetheart. You need to feed.”

 

Your eyes slowly dragged up to his as you moved. Dean’s eyes widened when you kissed him, careful not to touch him. The kiss was shy, lips barely dragging over his before you pulled away. “Please, Dean…” You begged. “I don’t wanna hurt you.”

 

Dean gulped and cupped your face. “You won’t. Now kiss me again then help me clean this wound.” You shivered and wrapped your arms around him as you kissed him, careful not to press against the wound on his side. He slowly moved onto the bed, pulling your over him as he deepened the kiss. “No idea…” He pressed another kiss to your lips. “How long I wanted this.”

 

You smiled, cupping the back of his head as you looked down at him, calming a bit to speak. “I’ve got a good idea. You ever have a steak dangled in front of you and told you can’t eat?”

 

“Oh, you wanna eat me up?” He teased, smiling to you.

 

“I wanna ride you.” Dean moaned at your words. “I wanna hear your heart thumping as your cock twitches in me. Wanna kiss you. Wanna lick at your wounds...Dean, I’m so fucked up.”

 

“God no,” He groaned, pulling you down and kissing your neck. “That’s hot as hell. Please, Baby. Go on.”

 

You gulped and moved slowly, letting him stop you if he needed. Finally, your nose hovered over the slash on his side. It wasn’t deep. Just enough to need stitches. His sweet scent made your teeth throb but you pushed them down, closing your eyes in pleasure as you let the smell hit you. Shakily, you reached out your tongue, lapping lightly.

 

Dean whined softly as you moaned before your mouth pressed against it. He moaned as you licked and sucked gently, careful not to let your teeth scrape against his side.

 

“Oh...Oh my god!” He moaned, back arching. Your hands slid under him, nails scraping lightly along his spine as you adjusted so you were straddling his legs. He moaned and pushed a hand into your head. “That...Fuck, Y/N. That feels so good,” He moaned as you lapped at the surfacing blood.

 

Finally, you pulled away, panting. He realized he’d stopped bleeding and that a new hunger settled in your eyes before you pounced, kissing him hard. You both moaned and clung to one another, letting instincts take over. Dean carefully stripped away your clothing, checking on you every so often until you were sitting before him in your underwear and bra. You were clinging to him, carefully not to let your nails dig in, avoiding using your teeth in your kiss.

 

When he felt a fang scrape against his lip, cutting it ever so slightly, he hissed and whined when you pulled away suddenly, covering your mouth. It wasn’t you being shy. This was fear settling in. He knew you didn’t want to hurt him or take too much from him. He licked his lip to soothe the ache and moaned softly from the throb that lingered.

 

“I-I’m so--”

 

“Bite me,” Dean said, pulling you back to him. “I want you to fuck me and bite me, Y/N. Don’t hold back. Fucking taste me, please?”

 

You watched him and gulped before pouncing. You kissed him, sucking hard on his now bleeding lip as you grinded against him, quickly undoing his belt and ripping it through the loops of his jeans. He smiled against your lips as his hands gently gripped your ass as you tugged frantically at his jeans.

 

“Off,” You told him, standing. You reached behind you and took off the bra as he unbuttoned his jeans. Dean palmed himself through the denim as your eyes flashed hungrily to him.

 

“Fuck, Y/N,” He moaned. “I might just cum with you staring at me like that.”

 

You smiled and cupped his face, kissing him as he pushed down his jeans. “Dean…” You tried to think of the words but blushed, gulping.

 

“I know,” He said. “Me too.”

 

You blushed and kissed him sweetly. You were grateful to have someone like Dean. He didn’t need romantic words to be said or heard. He always expressed himself to you silently. For which, worked for your nervous-self. His hands splayed on your back before kissing down, lips tugging gently at a nipple. You moaned and grinded down against him, making him grunt and moan.

 

You rubbed yourself along his clothed length before he laid you under him. He gently rubbed you through your panties before pushing them aside, moaning as he felt how wet you were. He carefully slid in a finger, pumping it slowly before sliding in a second finger. You both moaned as you clenched around his finger, silently begging for more.

 

Dean carefully moved and curled his fingers, building you up before he pulled away, sucking his fingers clean with a moan. “Fuck yes,” He moaned. “I’m gonna have to eat you out later,” He whispered as he pushed down his underwear. You licked your lips and Dean gulped. “Wait.”

 

“What? Dean, no, please don’t stop!” You begged.

 

“Y/N,” He said, smiling. “I just...Can vampires get pregnant?” You just rolled your eyes and pulled him to you, kissing his neck lovingly and pressing against him. “Oh god...I’m serious. Do I need to wear a con--Y/N!” He moaned loudly when you pulled his hips to yours, pulling him into you.

 

You moaned and clutched at him as you both stilled. “O-Oh fuck, Dean,” You whimpered to him. “No. You don’t...I--God, just fuck me, Dean!” You begged, pale cheeks flushing as you shook under him.

 

Dean moaned and thrusted slowly, loving the drag as he felt you tensing up. “Just cum, Baby. Cum as much as you want. I want you to fucking bite me,” He moaned.

 

Your fangs shot from your gums and you pulled Dean to you, biting onto his neck as gently as he could. He moaned as you drank from him, thrusting faster into you. He pushed you into your first orgasm, groaning as your jaw tightened ever so slightly.

 

You moaned as your body was overwhelmed. The feel of his cock fucking out your orgasm. The taste of his blood in your mouth. The sound of his heart thudding hard as he kept you to him. You felt your second orgasm almost instantly build up.

 

Dean whined when your teeth pulled away, feeling your tongue lapping at the wound. “Oh fuck yes. Cum for me again, Baby.”

 

“Dean!” You cried out, orgasming again as your back arched. Your nails dug into his shoulders, lightly cutting into the skin as you rocked against him.

 

Dean moaned, body tensing instinctively at the pain but letting the pleasure of your soft pussy clenching around him, milking him for his seed. “Fuck yes...Oh fuck yes, Y/N!” He moaned, gripping your hips tighter.

 

You whined and flipped him under you in a quick movement. He gasped in surprise, looking up at you as you rode him hard. He groaned, cheeks flushing as he listened to the sound of the bed creaking under him, your hips snapping against his, your whimpers and cries of pleasure.

 

“Y/N,” He moaned, shaking. “Fuck, I’m cumming!” He screamed, arching up.

 

He vaguely heard your snarl and felt your entire body against his as your teeth embedded into the wound again, simply biting without sucking at his vein. He moaned as his orgasm intensified, thrusting up hard into you.

 

You rocked against him, meeting his thrusts as you slowed. Your body twitched in pleasure, overpowered by the sex and the taste of his blood. You pulled your fangs back and licked at the wounds on his body, moaning with him as you stopped the bleeding.

 

Dean whined when your eyes met his again, flickering as you watched him. You smiled shyly, back to the timid girl that you were. He smiled and pulled you up, kissing you sweetly and holding you to him. “Feel better?” He asked.

 

“I should ask you that,” You giggled. “You were attacked by a mean vampire.”

 

He chuckled and kissed your head. “I can take her if she comes at me again. We should probably dress soon though. Sammy will be back with blood bags for you before you know it.” You blushed and hid your face. “Y/N?”

 

“Uhm...Kinda full?” Dean laughed at that.


	65. Stockholm Syndrome. Lucifer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer had kidnapped Y/N long ago and has "employed" her into helping him. When she does her job, he rewards her for everything she's done. On her birthday of all days!

Your eyes lifted up to see Dean crumple against the tree. You hurried to him, reaching out for him but found yourself tumbling into a cell. You shouted and threw your hands out, blasting the room and knocking around the furniture with your magic. “Damn you!” You screamed in frustration.

 

The memories were hitting you all at once. You tried to send the emergency text to Sam, hoping they’d see it, but dropped your cell halfway through the word as it sent. Lucifer had been looming over you and grabbed you, pulling you to him as he flew off. You were in a cell with angelic sigils all over the place. Something about keeping his little bird hidden away. He had a chain around your ankle, keeping you in place before he snapped his fingers. Books appeared by you and he gave you a simple order.

 

“Find a spell to raise Death and bind him to me.”

 

The months dragged on before you finally found the spell. You were exhausted. You wanted nothing but to be with your friends again. You saw the opportunity when you finally got the spell down. You raised Death and bound him to the Devil. You tried to run for Dean who was reaching out for you, but now you were just back where you started, screaming and crying out in anger.

 

“Temper, temper,” A deep voice chuckled from the corner of your cell. You looked up, glaring at Lucifer. “And here I was going to reward you for all your hard work.”

 

“Bastard!” You snarled, lunging at him. He snapped his fingers and you tripped, hitting the ground hard as your ankle was cuffed again. You heard his laughter as he walked closer to you. You wiped your eyes as you sat up, glaring at him. He reached out and petted your head. You just growled as you glared at him.

 

“Such an aggressive little bird. Or would a dog suit you more? Certainly are acting like a bitch in heat.” He said, tugging your hair.

 

“Go to hell.”

 

“Been there, done that. Got bored, so I found you,” He sang before smirking widely. He snapped his fingers and you shivered. Upon shifting, you gasped and pulled away, covering yourself. “Now, now. Shouldn’t hide that body. I’m rewarding you for your trouble. What toy would you prefer?”

 

“Fuck you!” You snapped, glaring at him as you stood. You did your best to keep your breasts and crotch covered. You tried to put distance between the two of you when he stepped closer, wrapping his arms around you. “Luci--”

 

“You are turned on,” He said, smirking. He slid a hand down your back, feeling you shudder and watching you whimper. “I can smell your hot cunt desperate for dick.” His hands grabbed your ass. “Oh fuck yeah. Ass nice and grabbable. I should’ve done this when I took you here.”

 

You moaned as he fondled you, holding you to him. “O-Oh god. AH!” You gasped when he smacked your ass hard.

 

“What was that?” He snarled. Lucifer grabbed your face and glared into your eyes. “Don’t ever say that near me again. You understand me?” You nodded, whimpering softly. “Good girl. Maybe I’ll let you cum on my cock if you behave. Safeword is Halo. Repeat it back to me if you understand.”

 

You gulped, pressing your thighs together. Your cheeks were flushed and you licked your lips. Every fiber of your being made you want to pull away and try to find a way out, but your body betrayed your mind. You wanted him. You wanted to touch him and for him to touch you.

 

“Halo,” escaped your lips in a breathless sigh before you could stop yourself.

 

“Good girl,” He chuckled before snapping his fingers. You gasped as you were restrained against the table, breasts pressed into the wood. You wiggled as you realized you were bent over in front of him. You felt something press against you and gasped as the dildo slid into you, making you moan. “Taking that pretty easily,” He hummed before pressing a button.

 

“Oh fuck!” You cried out, feeling the toy vibrating in you. “F-Fuck!”

 

Lucifer smirked, watching you writhe and moan as he held the toy still. He clicked open a bottle of lube and rubbed it against your puckered hole. “Relax your body. Focus on the pleasure, my pet.”

 

“Lucifer!” You moaned as he slid a finger into you, pushing the dildo deeper into your cunt. The sensation had you shaking as you jerked against the cuffs. He pumped and curled his finger carefully as he worked you open before sliding in a second finger. You gasped and whined, stretching around the appendages. “P-Please. It’s becoming too much,” You whimpered.

 

“Just from my fingers? Oh, pet. Just wait until I’m fucking your ass. I’m gonna cum in it and put a plug in that hole just to remind you of who fucked you senseless.” Lucifer smirked when you moaned in response. “Like that idea?”

 

“Lucifer, please,” You breathed out, panting softly.

 

Lucifer smirked and pulled his fingers away before sliding a plug into you. You whimpered and sighed in pleasure until he grabbed the vibrator and turned up the intensity. He practically purred at your cry of pleasure before grabbing the end of it and thrusting it into you.

 

“That’s it, girl,” He chuckled, rubbing the toy against your g-spot. “Go ahead and cum on the toy.”

 

You gasped and moaned, trying to clutch at anything but wound up rubbing harder against the thrusting vibrator before you screamed out your orgasm, the shock of it intensifying the pleasure. You were mentally chastising yourself. You shouldn’t have been enjoying this. This was beyond fucked up and you hated that you loved it. You blamed the constantly being near one another and not having any privacy to get off. When his cold lips pressed against the center of your back, you whimpered and melted for him.

 

“Good girl,” He praised, licking gently and watching the goosebumps rise. He hummed and reached forward, covering your eyes. “Be still. Wouldn’t want those pretty eyes burned out.”

 

You shivered and closed your eyes. Soon, you felt something soft brushing against your skin as his hand pulled away. He walked around the table, smirking as he stood naked and proud. But his wings are what drew your attention. You blushed as you took in the sight of them. “W-Whoa,” You whispered.

 

“Like them, pet?” He asked, stroking the hair from your face. “What’s the safeword again?” He asked, watching you.

 

“Halo,” You groaned.

 

“Good girl. Now,” He said, snapping his fingers. You were suddenly on your back, gasping as the plug and vibrator shifted in you. You whimpered as your walls clutched at the toys before you realized your head was over the edge of the table. He pressed the tip of his cock to your lips, rubbing gently. “Suck my dick.”

 

You moaned and opened your mouth, letting him slide it into your throat. You choked briefly but his hand pressed to your throat and it relaxed, letting him bury his cock into your mouth. You were surprised, not having been able to take so much before. His wings lightly rubbed at your stretched torso and you grunted softly.

 

“Needed to dispose of that gag reflex of yours,” He moaned softly, rubbing your throat gently. “Couldn’t properly fuck your throat with that in the way.” He then gripped your head and began to thrust fast into your mouth. You moaned around him, timing your breath with his thrusts. He moaned and grinded his cock deep, your nose rubbing against his sack before he pulled away suddenly, leaving you panting and gasping. “Fuck yeah. Should’ve done this ages ago.”

 

“Lucifer,” You moaned as he went out of your line of sight. He grabbed the vibrator and pushed it deep into you.

 

Lucifer hummed as he watched you cry out, arching up in pleasure before he pulled out the toy, shutting it off. “Look at you. All wet. Fucking dripping for The Devil,” He said with a grin. “What is it they say on days like this for humans? Oh yes. Happy birthday.” Your cheeks flushed as he smirked, rubbing his tip against your folds. “Thought I didn’t know? Oh, pet. I know everything you desire.” He slammed into you, making you scream out in pleasure as your pussy clutched at him. He moaned. “I know how you want to be bent over and spanked. How you like to be fucked. How you fantasize about riding my dick.”

 

You cried out as he began to thrust into you quickly, pushing you into your second orgasm. “Fuck, Lucifer!” You moaned, tugging at your binds.

 

“I’m gonna make you cum again, and again, and again. Think of it as my gift to you. When you’re worn from my dick, I’m gonna cum right into you. But which hole, which hole,” He hummed as he reached down and rubbed at your clit. He watched you writhe as your orgasm intensified. “Fuck yes. So wet. You love cumming for me don’t you?”

 

“Y-Yes, Sir!” You moaned, forgetting who it was that was buried in you. You didn’t care. You just wanted this pleasure. You wanted him. “Lucifer, please. I want to ride you. Please!”

 

Lucifer snapped his finger and you were suddenly free of your binds. You moved quickly, pinning him onto the bed he’d provided for you. He grunted in surprise but moaned when you began to ride him hard, orgasming a third time already.

 

“Fuck yes,” He moaned, watching as you bounced for him. His wings reached up, wrapping around you. “You’re mine. Got it?”

 

“Y-Yes, Sir,” You moaned before lunging for him. His eyes widened in surprise when you kissing him as you moved and slowly wrapped his arms around you. He smacked your ass hard, making you gasp. “O-Oh fuck!” You moaned as he spanked you again. “Lucifer…” You whined.

 

He spanked you again, making you yelp. “Did I say you could stop? Keep fucking riding that dick. Now!” He spanked again and heard you cry out before he froze.

 

“Halo!” You gasped, shaking in pain now. Lucifer quickly rolled you under him, looking down at him. You sniffled and trembled under him.

 

“Too hard?” He asked. You nodded and he gently flipped you over. He stared at your bruising ass and sighed, bending down. You whimpered when he kissed gently, his Grace healing you carefully. “My bad,” He chuckled. “Guess I got too excited.”

 

You glanced over your shoulder at him, eyes begging for him. He smirked and pulled you so you were prostrate in front of him, rubbing his tip against your heat. “So needy. Beg.”

 

“Lucifer, please fuck me! I need your cock in me. God pl--Lucifer, please!” You corrected.

 

Lucifer hummed and grabbed the toy, sliding it back into you. “You let that damn word slip again. Just for that,” He said, clicking it on. “I’m not letting you cum on my cock again.”

 

You moaned and writhed as you shook, clutching at the sheets as you felt him pulling out the plug. He set it down and smirked as he lathered his cock with lube before slowly pushing into your ass. You both moaned loudly, Lucifer’s cold hands gripping your asscheeks hard as he buried himself.

 

He waited a long while before you wiggled and rocked your hips before thrusting slowly. “Fuck yes!” You moaned, panting under him.

 

“Use that toy to get yourself off. I want to watch you fuck yourself while I pound this tight ass of yours.”

 

“Yes, Sir,” You moaned, reaching between your legs. You grabbed the toy and thrusted it in time with his thrusts, moaning and shaking under him. “Fuck...Oh fuck yes! Lucifer.”

 

“Such pretty moans. Go on. Beg for my cum. I’m gonna cum in your ass.”

 

“Lucifer please,” You begged, eyes watering up as his hips slapped harder against you. “Please cum in me. I need to feel your load in me so badly. I wanna cum with your cock in my ass please.”

 

Lucifer moaned and thrusted faster, losing control of himself until he was pumping his load into you. “Fuck yes,” He grunted out. His teeth suddenly sunk into your neck.

 

You gasped as you felt your fourth orgasm crash into you with force as his hips kept rocking into you. You shook and moaned under him. When his mouth finally released you, you collapsed onto the bed, whimpering as the toy kept vibrating inside you. Lucifer grabbed the plug as he slowly pulled out, catching the bit of cum that slid out on it before pushing the plug into you again. He swatted your hand away from the toy and clicked it off. As he pulled it out, he watched you collapse on the bed completely, body exhausted as he smirked.

 

“Oh pet. I’m not nearly done with you yet. You can rest, but I still need to properly thank you for all your hard work.”


	66. Training Wheels. Dean Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rather angsty fic about the effects the Mark of Cain has on the relationship Dean and Y/N share.

You gulped as you watched Dean’s knee bounce anxiously in the chair. He was on edge, eyeing the box with the First Blade. You licked your lips and got up, grabbing it and walking off. “Whoa, Y/N,” He said, getting up. “What are you--”

 

“I’m gonna put this up,” You said, meeting his gaze. Dean blinked as he watched you. “Dean, it’s making you antsy. So I’m gonna put this back where Sam left it.”

 

“It’s not making me anything,” Dean defended, hands up. “I’m fine.” You gave him a leveling stare before walking off. He sighed and sat back down, jutting his jaw

 

You sighed as you hid the box away, rubbing your face. You hated how he was acting. He was completely different and seemed to be changing every day. You just wanted your best friend back.

 

You went to the kitchen and grabbed a couple beers, stepping into the room. “Hey.” You called out. Dean looked up at you and you held up the bottles. “Movie and beer?” You offered, smiling.

 

Dean smiled softly and got up, following you to Sam’s room. “I’ll grab his laptop,” He said as he walked in. You smiled and walked to Dean’s room. Dean watched you walk off, eyes trailing over your body. He quickly shook his head, mentally chiding himself for eyeing you the way he was.

 

Best friend. You were just friends. He set up the laptop at the foot of the bed, watching you slide your feet out of the slippers you were in the bunker as you sat in his bed. You relaxed into the pillows, smiling to him. He blushed a bit, not able to stop but think of how you seemed to fit perfectly in his bed.

 

“I think they have some Marvel movies on Netflix,” You said as he set it up. Soon, you were sitting beside Dean, watching the cheesy Fantastic Four movie. You sipped at your beer, glancing at him. “You okay?” You asked.

 

Dean hummed and sighed. “Not really. Feel weird since Sam got me back,” He said. “I’m sorry for...for being a douche.”

 

“Not unusual for you,” You teased. He scoffed and shoved you off the bed, making you squeak. “See!”

 

Dean laughed and helped you back on, but not before you started tickling him. He laughed and pinned you under him easily. You struggled and sighed, looking up at him. He was staring at you weirdly. You gulped, licking your lips. His eyes flicked to your lips as his cheeks lit up. You carefully pulled your hands from his and gently cupped his face. His eyes fluttered as he leaned into your touch, relaxing.

 

You smiled to him before pulling him down, curling against him. Dean held you to him, blushing darkly. He relaxed as you just curled against him, enjoying the closeness.

 

Weeks had passed and Dean was getting gradually worse. In the last hunt you did with him, he outright called the victim a “whore”! You gaped in shock as the police officer scolded him.

 

Finally, after killing the vampires, you followed him out to the car. “Dean what is going on with you?” You snapped, grabbing his arm.

 

He jerked his arm out of your grip. “The hell are you talking about?”

 

“You’re unhinged. Dean, something’s wrong with you and it’s that damn Mark!” You snapped, pointing to his right arm. You gulped and said, “Dean, talk to me. Please.”

 

“What do you want me to say?”

 

“I want you to tell me what’s going on with you! I want my best friend back!”

 

“Ain’t happening,” He said, pulling you to him. You gasped as he stopped, forehead against yours and lips brushing yours. “I don’t wanna be your bestie anymore. I want to fuck you senseless.”

 

You shivered and blushed, looking up at him. Dean closed the gap and kissed you hard, pushing you against the car. You moaned and clutched at his shirt, shaking against him. Your body stirred happily, his scent overwhelming your nose. “God, Dean,” You moaned as he began to kiss your neck.

 

“Mine,” He growled before opening the door and pushing you into the backseat. He followed you in, shutting the door behind him.

 

You pulled him to you, cupping his face. “Yours, Dean,” You whispered before kissing him. Dean hurriedly stripped you down, not bothering with the romantics of foreplay or sweet gentle kisses. He pushed into you, making you cry out in both pain and pleasure. “Oh my god!” You moaned.

 

Dean grunted as he began to thrust. “So fucking tight,” He moaned.

 

You whined and moaned, the delicious burn of him leaving you already aching as he built you up, kissing your neck and sucking at your breasts before pulling away. “No, please!” You begged.

 

“Hands and knees, Sweetheart,” He said, flipping you over. You moaned and got into the position, crying out as he pushed back in. “So fucking wet. Don’t wanna stop.”

 

“Please don’t!” You screamed out, shaking under him. He angled his hips, thrusting against your g-spot. “Dean!” You moaned out as you orgasmed.

 

Dean grunted and tugged your hair, pulling you tight against his body as he moved faster until he was orgasming with you. “God yes,” he growled, biting your shoulder.

 

You whimpered at the sharp pain, panting as he slowed. “Dean,” You mumbled.

 

“You’re mine,” He snarled, snapping his hips hard into you. You yelped and he froze, holding you against him. “Too much?” You nodded and he kissed at the red mark on your skin. “I’ll be careful next time.”

 

Your eyes watered up as he kept you against his body. All this time you’d wanted him, but now having him, you were terrified you were about to lose him. He just kept whispering “mine” again and again as he kissed your exposed skin, squeezing and clinging to your body as he rocked lazily into you.

 

His...his...his…

 

Your vision blotted out until you were unconscious. You were laying in the backseat as the car jostled and creaked as it drove down the road. Dean kept his grip tight on the steering wheel, watching the road. Every so often, he glance back at you in the mirror. You were curled up under his jacket, sound asleep. The hickeys darkened over your neck as he took a deep breath, letting the fact settle into him.

 

You were his. And he was not going to lose you to anybody, much less himself.


	67. Claimed. Sam Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's jealousy gets the best of him.

“Did you two have a fight or something?” Dean asked Sam as he took shot after shot. Sam really didn’t drink this way he was unless he was angry or they were celebrating something. They hadn’t finished the hunt as of yet so it had to have been a fight between himself and you.

 

“No,” Sam growled out.

 

Dean held his hands up. “Easy, tiger. What’s up?”

 

“Guy’s been flirting with her. I know she’s not interested, but...Why doesn’t she tell him to fuck off?”

 

Dean looked in the direction Sam was glaring in. Sure enough, you sat at the bar, looking at the guy beside you like he was a special kind of stupid as he tried flirting. Key word being “tried”.

 

The eldest Winchester snickered. “So, you’re getting all growly cuz your girl is being hit on. Dude, Y/N’s hot as hell. You’re a damn lucky guy. She’s with you. You gotta sack up and go over there. Show that guy who she’s really into.” Sam just gave him a look. “Trust me, chicks dig it.”

 

Sam scoffed, smiling all the same. “Jesus. Fine, but if you’re wrong, I’m telling her it was your idea.” Dean nodded in response. Sam downed another shot and said, “Okay,” to himself before making his way over.

 

“Uh huh,” You mumbled, clearly not interested in the guy’s sports accomplishments from high school.

 

“The team practically rode on my tailcoat.”

 

“Did they now?” You mumbled.

 

“But, I’d rather you ride me,” He said, trying to be smooth.

 

“No. I’m good,” You said, sipping your drink. His hand slid up your arm, making you shudder in disgust. You growled and grabbed his thumb, twisting it back against his forearm. You watched him yelp like an injured puppy. “Can you not?” You asked simply, shoving him away.

 

“You fucking--”

 

“Something wrong, Babe?” A deep voice asked behind you as a warm hand laid on your hip. You instantly relaxed into Sam’s hard chest. “This guy giving you trouble.”

 

“He was just leaving,” You told him, smirking as the creepy gulped and scurried away. You smiled up at Sam sweetly then shuddered at the look in his eye. “Motel?”

 

“Motel,” He said, paying for your drinks before leading you outside. “Dean gave me the keys. Just us until morning.”

 

“Good,” You said, walking in step with him, though your shorter legs did make that a bit difficult.

 

In what had to be the fastest Sam had ever driven trip, you found yourself pinned against the wall of the motel room. Sam was kissing and grabbing at your, determined to touch all of you. He pulled and tugged off your clothing until you were completely bare against the wall.

 

“Mine,” He growled out. “You belong to me. You understand?”

 

“Yes,” You whined as his leg slid between your legs. “Fuck, Sam.” You moaned out as you began to rub yourself against his thigh.

 

“Look at you. Such a fucking slut for me. You look so pretty like this, Baby Girl. All hot and needy for my cock,” He said with a wicked smirk that had you mewling. “Go on. Let’s see if you can make yourself cum on my thigh.”

 

You moaned as you dragged yourself along the denim clad muscle. Your clit ached from the touch, desperate for something more dexterous. His hands gripped your ass though, encouraging your movements. You moaned as the calloused hands squeezed tight at your flesh. You rocked your hips against his leg, whimpering out his name.

 

“That’s it, Baby Girl. Show much how much you want me. No one else sees this, right?”

 

“N-No, Sir!” You moaned. “Only you. Only you see this.”

 

“Good girl,” He growled before giving you a hard spank. He watched you whimper and smirked. “Off my leg.” You whined but obeyed, legs shaky. “You were about to cum?” You nodded and he hoisted you up, carrying you to the bed. He dropped you onto it. “Hands and knees.”

 

You obeyed, gripping the sheets as you heard his clothing rustling behind you. His buckle clinked as he opened it up and took it off. You focused on your breathing for a moment before a sharp smack against your ass made you cry out. Sam spanked you again with his belt.

 

“Oh my god!” You moaned, pressing your face into the sheets.

 

He spanked you again, growling this time as you jerked forward. “You’re in trouble. You let him flirt with you. Only I can get you like this, right, Baby Girl?”

 

“Only you!” You moaned as he spanked again. You whimpered as his fingers rubbed at your folds, teasing you.

 

“So wet,” He hummed before dropping the belt on the bed and kneeling down. He rubbed your thighs, smirking as welts raised on your ass where he spanked them. “Want to see you squirming when we get in the car. Want you to feel just everything I’ve done to you and get all wet when you remember just what I’ve fucking done to you.” He gave your folds a long lick before biting the back of your thigh. The nip made you yelp in surprise as you clenched around nothing. “Where should I mark you? Some place everyone can see?”

 

“Sam, please. I n-need you,” You stammered out, flustered by the words.

 

“I’m marking you, Baby. I don’t care who the fuck sees it. So I’ll ask again; where should I mark you?”

 

You whimpered and blushed before saying, “Y-You--Uhm...M-My chest. Please.”

 

“Good choice,” He said as he stood. He stripped completely and teased your folds. “I’m going to make you cum over and over then I’ll mark you and blow my load right over your tits.”

 

You moaned as he pushed in slowly, shaking as you squeezed around him. You could never get used to his size. It was ridiculous! It fit you and satisfied you just right, always stretching you in the best possible ways.

 

His large hands wrapped around your hips carefully and he thrusted hard, making you scream out in pleasure. You clenched around him and rocked back against him as he pounded into you, grunting and growling his pleasure and approval.

 

You whined loudly as he pumped into you hard, keeping yourself pressed against him. You spread your legs over his thighs, letting him push deeper into you. You trembled and clutched at the sheets. “Sir, please,” You whined.

 

“Go on, Baby Girl. Cum on my cock right fucking now!” He snarled, snapping his hips hard into you. You moaned as you orgasmed, shaking hard under him. He growled and bit your shoulder hard, making you cry out as his teeth dug into your flesh. “So good,” He praised.

 

You moaned, rocking against him. “Please, Sir,” You begged. “Please keep biting me.”

 

Sam groaned and bent, biting your back hard. He kept biting and nipping at random places he could reach before pulling away and flipping you over. You moaned as he pushed your knees to your chest, sliding into you easily. Your legs hooked onto his shoulders and he ducked his head down, biting at your calves as he pumped into you.

 

You jerked, meeting his thrusts as he made marks on your legs. You were surprised by them being so sensitive. Finally Sam got to your inner knee and nipped hard. You yelped out a moan as his teeth dug before he bent you in half. His mouth was on your breasts instantly as he kept up his hard thrusts. You cried out as he bit at your chest in random areas, leaving red marks in his wake. You cried out and tried to meet his thrusts, but the way he had you bent left you helpless under him.

 

“Fuck, Sir! I’m gonna cum!” You screamed. “Sam!”

 

Sam moaned as he felt you slicking him again, the orgasm much harder than your last. He pushed deeper and growled as you began to squirt, screaming his name as well as other obscenities. He moaned as your slick soaked his thighs and the sheets. He grunted and bit your neck hard, fucking himself faster into you and making you scream his name in pleasure as he dropped your legs. He pulled out, keeping his teeth latched onto your neck as he pumped his cock into his fist as he orgasmed hard over your stomach and chest, body hunched awkwardly to keep his mouth on your neck.

 

Finally, he pulled away and licked his lips, straddling your stomach as he looked down at you, smirking proudly. “Mine,” He said simply, making you shiver as you finally opened your eyes to look up at him. “Got that?”

 

“Y-Yes, Sir.”

 

\--

 

You growled as you stared into your reflection. After a hot shower, you’d dressed and brushed your teeth, ready to hit the road with the boys again. Until you saw your neck. Rather than a hickey like you assumed, you saw a giant bruise as well as scabbing.

 

“Sam Winchester!” You yelled, slamming the door open.

 

Dean grinned then gaped. “Holy shit, Sammy! What’d you do to her neck?”

 

Sam even cringed. “Sorry,” He said simply.

 

“It’s going to scar!” You pointed out, face beet red with embarrassment.

 

“Now guys will know you’re mine.” He said, smirking. “Kinda hot.”


	68. Mated. Castiel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is an angel younger than Castiel and is still learning about her existence. He teaches her about mates.

The relationship you had with Castiel was peaceful. It was simple. Being an angel made it a bit easier as it would mean you could sense things about one another. For one, having two angels on Team Winchester made hunts much easier. While you weren’t as powerful as Castiel, you were quick.

 

But lately, you had felt weighted. Your wings would twitch as you neared Castiel, needing to be closer to him but shook it off the second he looked to you.

 

Dean smirked as he watched you look away. “God, you can cut the sexual tension with a knife.”

 

“W-What?” You stammered as Castiel hummed in response.

 

Sam chuckled, smirking to you. “What? Something wrong, Y/N? You’re looking at Cas like you’re ready to eat him?”

 

“No I’m not! Why would I eat him? He wouldn’t taste good!” You said in response.

 

Cas frowned in response. “Y/N, we don’t have a sense of taste as they do. We taste molecules,” He pointed out.

 

The brothers were snickering at that. You sighed, knowing exactly why the Winchesters were teasing you. They knew about your relationship with Castiel. Of course, Sam knew a bit more as you found it much easier to vent, as he put it, to him. You glanced over at Castiel and gulped, seeing his Grace almost radiating. You blinked and took a deep breath as you looked away, chastising yourself when Castiel’s scent hit your nose.

 

Once the brothers began to turn in for the night, you left the motel room, aiming to take flight elsewhere when a warm hand wrapped around your arm. You shivered as the warmth seemed to set you aflame. You looked back at Castiel and gulped. “O-Oh, Castiel. What is it?”

 

“You are in heat.”

 

You went beet red at that. “N-No! I’m not--I’m not in heat,” You hissed out, whispering so no one else would hear. Castiel just stared at you evenly. You blushed more. “I’m...I’m not due for my heat for another two weeks though.”

 

“I can smell it. Your wings are reaching out on their own accord. You desire me?” He asked, almost surprised by this revelation. You nodded and he shuddered, seeming to relax as his wings spread out around you protectively. “Good. That will make claiming you less awkward.”

 

Before you could question him, his vessel’s lips were on yours. You moaned as his Grace tentatively reached out, teasing at your wings. You whined loudly. “Castiel, we should--”

 

“Agreed,” He breathed out, grabbing you and flying. You found yourself in an abandoned house you recalled the Winchesters camping out at once. “We’re safe here. Miles from any human,” He said, dropping his trenchcoat to the ground. “I need you to strip your vessel, love,” He said, snapping his fingers so he was bare before you.

 

You moaned in response at the sight of him, your wings shuddering. “Castiel.”

 

“I said strip, Y/N,” He growled. He then snapped his fingers and you were bare. You whimpered and instinctively wrapped your wings around yourself to cover yourself. “No.” His wings twitched and his body shivered. You whimpered, feeling his Grace radiating. “Y/N, I can’t...withhold myself from you. I need you...safe word. I need you to have a safe word in case I become too much for you to handle.”

 

You shuddered and approached him cautiously. You cupped his face and licked your lips as you watched him reacting to your touch, groaning softly and kissing your palm. “H-Heaven.”

 

He nodded and pounced, pinning you against the wall and kissing you. His hands pushed into your feathers, tugging gently at them. You cried out against his mouth, replicating his action and tugging at his feathers. He grunted and pressed against you, his cock slipping between your legs and teasing you.

 

“Y/N, I’m serious. I want to make you helpless to my touch and make you scream my name. I need you to say the safe word if I am too much for you.” He whispered, kissing your neck.

 

“I will, Commander.”

 

Castiel shivered and smirked, snapping his fingers. You gasped as you found yourself bound, your wings tied to your body as you pulled a bit. He eyed you as he stroked himself. “I left your legs unbound in the case that you need to adjust yourself...But I wonder if I should have them bound to keep yourself helpless to me.” He groaned. “On your knees, Y/N.”

 

“Yes, Commander,” You moaned, doing as he asked. Castiel pushed his hand through your hair, tugging gently to bring your mouth to his length. You looked up, confused for a moment.

 

“You wanted to eat me up. Wanted to taste me. Suck my cock and you’ll get a mouthful of me.” He ordered, rubbing the tip against your lips.

 

You groaned and did as he said, trembling as his molecules bounced off your tongue. You listened to his moans and moved your mouth along him, sucking and swallowing. You whined softly as you moved your head slowly along his length. He grunted softly, tugging your hair before licking his lips.

 

“I want to punish you,” He groaned. “Want to mark you as mine. Fuck...Oh, Y/N. I want to claim you. May I?” You moaned and looked up to him, nodding your approval. He growled and grabbed your head. “I’m gonna cum...I’m--Fuck!” He moaned as he came hard, spilling into your mouth before pulling away. You gasped in shock as a few spurts hit your cheek and lips. You whined as he smirked. “You look good like this. Covered in cum. Helpless to me alone.”

 

You licked your lips, relishing in the taste of his seed. “Commander, please,” You begged, pressing your chest out in hopes of enticing him.

 

He ran his thumb across your cheek, swiping off some of his seed and pressing it to your lips. Castiel smiled approvingly when you sucked his thumb clean. “I do what I want with you. Is that clear? You’re mine to claim as I please.”

 

“Yes, Commander,” You whimpered around his thumb.

 

He gripped the rope knotted at your chest and lifted you before dragging you to the table. He bent you over it, causing you to strain on your tiptoes. You felt his fingers against your folds and pressed back. “No.” He snarled, spanking you hard. You whined in response. “You will do nothing without permission. Understand me, mate?”

 

“Yes, Commander. Please...Please do with me as you will. I’ll behave.”

 

Cas hummed and gave your ass another swat, making you moan loudly before he thrusted his finger fingers into you. You cried out as he curled them, finding the g-spot of your vessel. Your wings strained against the ties that held you as you shook and writhed. Castiel smirked and pulled his fingers out, rubbing your folds gently before dragging his fingers up to press against your anus. You gasped, entire body freezing in shock.

 

“Does it feel good?” He asked, rubbing gently.

 

“Y-Yes.”

 

Castiel teased a moment longer before pulling away. You whined as you suddenly felt something pressing against both your holes before flushing, realizing it was his Grace. He pushed both into you, making you cry out in pleasure.

 

He moaned with you as he stroked himself, pushing his Grace into you again and again. He watched you shake and writhe on the table, toes curling in pleasure as his being filled you. He grunted as he reached down to cup his own sack, letting some Grace flow over your wings. Your loud whine of pleasure made him smirk and he pounced, lips and teeth grazing over the base of them.

 

“Yes!” You moaned out. Your own Grace reached out and touched him on its own. He groaned at the contact, kissing your back in the openings of the ropes. His tongue dragged along your spine and you shuddered. “Castiel...Mate, please,” You whimpered.

 

He growled and flipped you onto your back before pulling you to the couch. “Ride,” He ordered as he sat on it, grabbing at your ass as his Grace pulled away from your pussy. You sunk onto him slowly, whimpering as your body shuddered. You pulled against your restraints again, whimpering as they dug into your flesh. Castiel cupped your breasts, thrusting his Grace into your ass again. “I said ride,” He growled.

 

“Yes, Commander,” you whined and began to ride him hard, moaning and crying out in pleasure. “Oh fuck yes!”

 

Castiel moaned, loving how you felt around him. He helped  you move along him, gripping your waist tightly to guide you. “So good,” He moaned as he thrusted his hips up in time with your Grace. “That’s it, my mate!”

 

“Commander...Fuck, Castiel. I need to cum!” You yelled. Your body jerked and the ropes snapped. You immediately clung to Castiel, wings pressing against his as you kissed him. You rode him harder, having more ground to go faster and harder than before.

 

Castiel moaned with you as his wings pressed against yours and he moved faster. “Cum...Cum with me,” He whined, Grace teasing at your clit. You cried out and orgasmed hard as his cock pulsed.

 

You then let out a loud gasp as his teeth sunk into your neck, his Grace pouring into your wound and melding with  yours. You rocked harder, the claiming bite spurring you on until you reciprocated. Castiel moaned, throwing his head back as your teeth embedded into his neck as he thrusted his hips and Grace faster into you.

 

Finally, you were shaking and rocking lazily against him, kissing at each others bites and pushing fingers through hair and feathers. You whimpered softly as you nuzzled him.

 

Castiel smiled, kissing your head and cupping your face, kissing you gently. “I love you, my mate,” He whispered. You smiled, too weak to speak but pressed your Grace along his cheeks, making him smile. However he groaned, clearly annoyed. “They’re calling us,” He muttered.

 

You smiled and kissed his cheek. “I’ll have to go ahead. You’re too weary, Y/N,” He said, rubbing your leg gently. You whimpered and clung to him, making him smile. “Will you allow me to heal you then?” You nodded as his Grace began to wash over you, making you sigh in relief.

 

You both dressed and flew to the brothers. They were needing help with a hunt and Dean gawked. “What are you staring at?” Sam asked him.

 

“Their necks. What happened to you two?” He asked.

 

You blushed as Castiel smirked, wrapping his arms around you and nuzzling you lovingly as he kissed the mark lovingly. “Nothing,” He said coyly. You groaned as the brothers laughed while Castiel kept holding you.


	69. Nirvana. Sam/Dean.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N gets a healthy dose of Incubus Venom, which turns out great for her.

The smell of sulfur flooded your nose as you kept your gun up, following the boys into the house. You’d both determined it had to be a demon you were chasing after. It made sense, after all. A demon going around raping women. Seemed unreal.

 

Dean looked to you and Sam, making a hand gesture before splitting off the go in search of the demon. You looked to Sam and nodded, going in a different direction. This was your fatal mistake. It was going after women and you were breaking off from the group. However, looking back at it, you were grateful it happened.

 

You turned a corner to see Sam, holding up your gun before sighing. He grinned to you and made a gesture, leading you down the halls quietly until you were going down into the basement. “ What’d you find?” You whispered quietly.

 

“This is nuts, Y/N,” Sam warned before he opened the basement. You frowned, seeing that it was still locked. You raised your gun, playing like it was trained in front of him but kept your eye on Sam...if it really was him.

 

You followed him in and turned on your flashlight, blinking as you saw the sight before you. It was a sex dungeon. No “ifs” or “buts” about it! It was a straight up sex dungeon, complete with restraints on the bed.

 

“Sick fucker,” You hissed. You then gasped as hands gripped your arms and a face pressed into your neck. “W-Wha--Sam?! What are--” A tongue dragged along your neck, rough like a cat’s tongue. Not Sam. Not Sam. Not Sam. Not Sam. “Get off!” You growled, thrashing in the grip.

 

“Not until you’re high off of my cum,” The demon purred into your ear. You shivered. Defninitely not Sam...But it was a little hot. His accent was English. You remembered each woman describing their assault by a different man. Dream man. You scoffed, remembering that you’d binged on Sherlock with Sam and Dean before finding the case. “What? Don’t think I can please you?”

 

“Nothing can live up to my fantasies, Sweetie,” You growled, trying to push him away. Something waved in front of your face. A tail, you realized. You gulped as it twitched and rubbed between your breasts. “W-What are you doing?!” You snapped, fighting harder as it pushed into your jeans.

 

The demon smirked as you gasped and bucked your hips forward. “Oh, my dear. My tail has this special venom in it. All I need to do in push it right into your cunt and you’ll be begging until you’re filled to the brim with my seed.”

 

You gasped as the tail teased your entrance, making you whimper until it pushed into you. “Oh g-god,” You stammered as you felt it throbbing and aching in you before something leaked from it. The venom! You realized. You thrashed your hips, trying to throw him off of you. “What the hell k-kinda demon are you?” You whined, the tail rubbing lightly against your g-spot.

 

“Incubus, my dear. I’m gonna pump you so full of cum,” He moaned, rutting against you and you could feel his erection against your ass. “Would you like that? Would you like to feel me fucking my cum into you?”

 

“Yes,” You whined, rubbing against him. Your cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

 

The incubus smirked. “Well, my dear. I need to take care of your little friends first. Or would you rather they join us?” You moaned in response, making him chuckle. He lifted you and dragged you to the bed. He gently cuffed your wrists to the headboard. “Be a good girl and wait, alright?”

 

“Yes, Sir,” You moaned, rubbing your thighs together.

 

\--

 

“Hey,” Sam said, meeting up with Dean. “I thought you were with Y/N.”

 

Dean made a face. “I saw you lead her to the basement,” He pointed out.

 

“And there she waits for me,” The incubus chuckled from down the hall. “Now why don’t you two leave? She’s a bit shy about noise.” Dean and Sam opened fire, but the thing vanished.

 

“Shit,” Dean hissed. He and Sam barrelled into the basement. “Y/N,” Dean growled, hurrying to you. He cupped your face. “Are you--” He froze when you nuzzled his hand. “What is…”

 

“V-Venom,” You whimpered, blushing brightly. “Incubus. Gotta…” You whined softly, rubbing your thighs together again.

 

Dean gulped thickly. “Okay. You’ll be fine, Y/N. We’re gonna get you out of here.” Sam was already working on the cuffs as Dean spoke to you. The second one hand was free, though, you grabbed the back of Dean’s neck and kissed him hard, moaning softly. Dean shivered, blinking a few times as you kissed him. “Y/N,” He finally said. “Not that I don’t hate this but time and place.”

 

“Don’t care. Need you...B-Both of you,” You groaned. The boys gulped as they watched you. “F-Feel like I’m on fire…” Dean got you free of the next cuff and you clung to him quickly as he was closer.

 

“Jesus,” He grunted before moaning as you pressed against him. “Sam, help!”

 

“Okay, Y/N!” He said, pulling you off. However, you quickly turned and kissed him, making him blink. “Fuck,” He whispered, kissing you back. Your hand reached down and shamelessly palmed his hardening dick. “We need to leave. Incubus could come back.”

 

“Yeah,” Dean whispered, licking his lips as he watched you practically paw at his brother. “Gotta do research on it.”

 

“Said it was gonna make me needy for him,” You whispered against Sam’s neck. “S-Said I was going to want to be fucked senseless and d...drip…” You whimpered, blushing brightly.

 

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Dean muttered, biting his lip. Sam groaned when you straddled his thigh, practically humping his leg. “Gotta get you out of here, Sweetheart.”

 

“Please,” You whined, kissing Sam’s neck again. The taller lifted you and you wrapped your legs tight around him. “Feel like I’m high,” You moaned as you shuddered against him.

 

Sam bit his lip and carried you to the car, Dean following. He couldn’t get you off of him so he sat in the backseat with you. Mistake. The second you were both in the backseat, you tore off your shift before kissing Sam hard. Dean got in the front, biting his lip.

 

“Dean, I can’t--Oh!” Sam moaned as you rutted against him before pulling his cock out of his pants. You licked your palm and started stroking him in time with each roll of your hip. “Fuck, Y/N…”

 

“I can still think clearly. I just...Fuck, I just really need to get laid,” You whined. “I trust you both, please?”

 

Sam gulped, watching you. “Research. We have to--Shit, what are you doing?!” He asked when you suddenly dropped between his legs. He moaned as you licked at his length, dragging your tongue along his throbbing cock. “Fuck,” He moaned, head falling back.

 

Dean opened his mouth to ask as he turned his head but saw you suck Sam’s cock into your mouth and had to refocus on the road as he palmed himself. He shouldn’t have been turned on by watching you pounce at Sam. He really shouldn’t have! But fuck it was hot.

 

Sam moaned as you bobbed your head slowly, throat vibrating with your hum. You dragged your tongue lightly and pushed your hand into your jeans, rubbing your clit in time with each bob of your head. Sam was practically panting, throbbing in your mouth as he watched you suck him off and touch yourself.

 

Dean pulled up to the motel. “Y/N,” He said, looking to you. You pulled off of Sam’s cock and looked back at Dean needily, continuing to pump your fist over Sam’s length. “You need to stop for a minute so we can get back in, okay, Baby?”

 

“Yes, Sir,” You moaned, pulling your hand away. Sam quickly fixed himself as you climbed out of the car. As soon as Dean was out though, you kissed him, pushing him right against the door. “Fuck. Was that just from watching me attack Sammy?”  You asked, rubbing yourself more against his erection.

 

Dean whined softly. “Yeah,” He whispered. Finally he lifted you up, throwing you over his shoulder as Sam opened the door, making for his laptop. Dean dropped you on the bed and immediately started kissing you. “This is a bad idea, ya know?” He whispered, kissing your jaw.

 

“Don’t care. Need it,” You moaned, rutting against him more. You looked over, seeing Sam biting his lip as you watched him palm himself. “Sam…” You moaned, reaching out for him. He shivered and stepped forward, tearing away his shirt and kicking off his shoes as he moved.

 

“Fuck, Baby,” Dean moaned, kissing your chest and down your body. He licked and sucked at your skin. “You sure?”

 

You nodded frantically as Sam finally stripped completely. Fuck, he was hung. You mewled as he pushed a hand through your hair as Dean pulled off your jeans and boots. You practically pounced at Sam with your mouth, sucking on his cock as you felt Dean’s fingers against your clit. He was teasing you through your panties and you just wanted him to fuck you.

 

“Should we just--Fuck,” Sam grunted as you swallowed around him. “Take turns?”

 

“Yeah. Get her good and wound up before we really pound her,” Dean moaned in agreement. “Shit, she’s fucking soaking her underwear,” He said with a smirk to you. ‘That wet just thinking about us?”

 

You pulled off of Sam’s cock. “Always am. Fuck, please. Stop teasing me already and just do something to me. Just...I want to be fucked so hard.”

 

Dean shivered and pulled off your panties. “Just keep sucking his cock, Baby. We’re gonna get you good and ready for us.”

 

You nodded and sucked Sam down, lavishing him as you looked up. Sam was moaning and thrusting his hips into your mouth. You moaned around him, shuddering as Dean’s thumb rubbed lightly at your slit. You whined softly.

 

“Fuck, she’s dripping,” Dean whispered before spreading your legs and licking up your slit. Your back arched as you rolled your hips down. Dean moaned and began to eat you out.

 

Fuck, Dean’s tongue was better than any wet dream could conjure up. He had you rocking and mewling and whimpering around Sam’s dick. Sam pulled away and bent down, kissing you sweetly. You moaned and tugged at his hair. “How do you want us?” He asked. “I think we both want a go at that sweet cunt of yours?”

 

You mewled out a “I don’t care. Just someone put their cock in me.”

 

“Take turns,” Dean said, stepping back and licking up your slick. Dean smirked as he dragged the chair closer towards the bed. “I wanna watch.”

 

You moaned then squeaked as Sam pulled you close, kissing you and hurriedly taking off your bra. “You said you wanted to be fucked hard,” He hummed, kissing your jaw as he pressed against you. “Sure about that?”

 

“Fuck, yes.” You moaned, glancing over to see Dean pull his cock out and stroke himself. “Fuck...You two really are gonna destroy me.”

 

“Fuck yeah we are, Sweetheart,” Dean said with a smirk. “Be a good girl and take his cock.”

 

You nodded and looked to Sam, gripping his shoulders. Sam just smirked and teased you with his long fingers. “Not you too,” You whined.

 

“Yes, me too. Don’t wanna hurt you, Babygirl.” Sam said before sliding a single finger into you. You gasped as you clenched around him, shaking a bit as the second finger slid in. “Fuck, she’s so tight.”

 

“Bet she’ll feel great when she’s cumming,” Dean moaned as he twisted his hand over his cock.

 

You whimpered and bucked your hips as you shook, taking Sam’s fingers deeper into you. Sam curled and scissored his fingers carefully, working you open as you moaned and writhed. His thumb nudged your clit and you were moaning and shaking.

 

“Fu-Fuck, Sam! Sam, please! I wanna cum!” You moaned, shaking.

 

“Not yet, Babygirl. Just let me get you ready before you cum,” He said gently as he slowed his fingers. You whimpered and moaned, legs kicking out as Dean moaned. You  looked over to see Dean jerking his cock in time with Sam’s hand, making you whine. “Like that?” Sam asked with a smirk. “You like that Dean’s watching you getting your pussy milked?”

 

“Yes,” You moaned.

 

“Wanna be fucked while he watches?” He asked and you nodded quickly, blushing. Any other time, you would just rub one out in the bathroom secretly, but having Sam’s fingers of you warped your reality as you clenched and shook under him. He curled his fingers and you cried out in pleasure. “Cum.”

 

“Sam!” You screamed, shaking as you vaguely heard Dean’s moan. You looked over and saw him cumming over his knuckles, whimpering and grunting softly. The sight made you orgasm harder onto Sam’s hand.

 

“Shit,” Sam whispered, working you through it before pulling his fingers away. He stuck two of his fingers into your mouth. “Clean them.”

 

You moaned and sucked them clean, tasting yourself on his skin. Sam thrusted his fingers into your mouth before pulling them away. He teased you with his tip before pushing into you slowly. As you cried out in pleasure, he groaned out a “Holy fucking shit!”

 

“Damn,” Dean groaned, cock twitching still. “She that tight?”

 

“Yeah,” Sam moaned, panting softly. “God, she’s fucking milking me.”

 

You whined and rocked your hips as your nails dug into his shoulders, earning a shout of pleasure. “Please just fuck me, Sam,” You told him.

 

Sam groaned and began to thrust slowly, making you whine and moan as you rocked against him. He gripped your hips, pinning them against the bed as he kissed your neck softly. You mewled and tugged on his hair while squirming, silently begging for more.

 

“Not yet, Babygirl,” He whispered. “I can’t be too rough or it’ll be over too soon.”

 

“Feels so good,” You moaned, shaking. “I can handle it. Please. I want it rough, Sammy.”

 

Sam groaned as Dean hummed. “Fuck. Give it to her, Sam. Wanna hear her screaming.”

 

His brother obliged and gave you a hard thrust. Your loud moan made Sam shiver and he kept thrusting into you, ripping cry and moan after you as your hands clawed down his back. He moaned and gripped your legs, pinning them to your chest as he thrusted harder, grunting with every push into you.

 

“Fuck yes!” You moaned, shaking as you orgasmed.

 

Dean moaned with you, cock already hard as he watched you throw your head back in pleasure. He panted as he watched how you tried to ride against his brother, still eager to be fucked. He watched your mouth fall open and grew desperate for your mouth on him.

 

You whined as Sam grinded deeper into you, growling lowly. “Fuck, Y/N...I’m...Oh!” Sam moaned.

 

“Please, Sam!” You begged. You felt him swell and press deep into you as he orgasmed. You panted and whined, cheeks flushing. More. You needed more. You kissed Sam, slowly sitting up as he pulled away.

 

Dean’s hissed in a breath as you got up and walked to him before kneeling between his legs. You licked up his shaft, making him moan as you took him into your mouth. “Fuck, Baby…” He moaned.

 

Sam panted, watching you suck Dean’s cock eagerly. “Shit, Y/N,” He whispered.

 

You whined and pulled away before straddling Dean, kissing him hard as you slid yourself down his cock, moaning. Dean grunted, holding you tight to him. “Fuck...Holy shit, how’re still so fucking tight?” He moaned. You rocked your hips and he moaned loudly, tugging your hair. You mewled and clenched around him.

 

“Dean, please…” You begged. “It...calming...Need you too.” You whimpered between moans.

 

“Keep riding me, Baby. Just like that. So fucking gorgeous.” You shivered, biting your lip. “You like that?” He asked with a smirk. “Like being told how fucking sexy you look riding dick like a slut?”

 

“Oh god,” You whined, gripping the shirt he’d yet to shed.

 

Dean grunted and groped at your ass, handling fistfuls of flesh as he guided you. “So good for us. Take our cocks so fucking well.” He watched you shake and whine as you rode him harder, making him moan loudly. You clenched around him as your eyes watered up and he rubbed at your clit. “Cum.”

 

“Dean!” You moaned, wrapping yourself around him as you orgasmed, letting him fuck you senseless before he laid you on the table, pulling away to flip you onto your stomach. You moaned as he stood, fucking you from behind. “Fuck yes!”

 

You whined as a hard cock was pressed to your lips and sucked it into your mouth, recognizing Sam’s taste. They pumped into your mouth and cunt, moaning and grunting soft praises. Sam’s hand tugged your hair gently as he thrusted into your mouth, moaning as you swallowed him. Dean’s hands gripped your hips, holding them up against his as he thrusted. He smirked as he realized your feet were completely off the ground, leaving you helpless to his assault.

 

You whimpered and whined, eyes watering up from the stimulation. You felt Dean’s cock swell until he finally orgasmed into you. You moaned as you orgasmed with him, feeling the ache finally die down. Sam pulled away and pumped his fist into his cock before he was cumming over your lips and cheek. You licked your lips and swiped your fingers over the residue before cleaning off his seed from your hand.

 

Dean gently lifted you and carried you to the bed, watching you shake and whimper softly. “Y/N?” He asked, cupping your face. You hummed tiredly and nuzzled his hand. You remember him vaguely saying something but had passed out in his arms before you could register the words.

 

Morning soon came and the boys were nose deep in their research. You shifted, blushing as you felt the ache from the night before. Sam smiled. “How ya feeling?”

 

“Sore. Did you guys find out why I…” You blushed, feeling embarrassed.

 

“First off, don’t be embarrassed. It was hot,” Dean said in a very...Dean way. You gave him a soft smile. “And it was a venom the bastard injected into you actually.”

 

You blinked, trying to remember before nodding. “Tail...He said it had some venom inside of it. Like a weird scorpion kinda thing.”

 

Sam nodded. “Turns out, the venom isn’t deadly. Just makes you really horny. Won’t be sated until some guy were to cum in you.” You blushed at Sam’s blunt words. He just shrugged, not feeling ashamed. Slowly a smirk pulled across his face. “Dean’s right though. It was hot.”

 

You blushed, heart thudding before you sat up, letting the blanket fall from your bare body. “Want another go then, guys?”


	70. Red Wings. Dean Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is on her period and miserable and Dean tests something he learned on the internet.

Cramps are the absolute worst! Especially after you ran out of your birth control pills. While you did miss feeling Dean inside you, you missed being able to still function even on your period. The cramps were so bed you were confined to your bed, hugging the pillow to your chest as you laid on the heat pad.

 

Sam and Dean had gone out grocery shopping, Dean making sure that something cheesy was on the list at least. You hated your weird cravings. You wanted things like pizza and toast instead of chocolate. You whined about it once to Dean, saying you wished you were normal.

 

“Ain’t nothing normal ‘bout you, Sweetheart. That’s why I fell in love with you.”

 

Dick. How dare he be romantic and sweet and perfect and god dammit. Now you were horny and cramping, which made the cramping worse!

 

You groaned, burying your face in your pillow as you adjusted. You vaguely heard the stomps of feet, a sign the boys returned home. Long after the noise settled into the bunker, the door slowly opened.

 

“Babe, I got your favorite pizza,” Dean said, walking into the room. You gave him a meek smile, which he returned with more energy as he came over. “How’s your back feeling?”

 

Your response was a long groan of pain followed by a soft sob. Dean chuckled and rubbed your leg gently. You just hummed as you closed your eyes. “Being a girl sucks, Dee.”

 

“I know, Baby. Least you got a rockin’ bod to play with,” He teased, earning a kick to the chest that did more damage to you than him. He laughed hysterically at that, watching you curl back up into a ball as you whimpered. “God, you’re so cute.”

 

“Fuck you. It hurts,” You whimpered out. Dean smiled and moved to you, kissing your head. “Did you get me candy?”

 

“I did, Sweetheart,” He said, rubbing your shoulder. “But I want you to at least eat a couple pieces of that pizza I got you first. Okay?”

 

“Okay,” You mumbled, smiling when he poked your nose.

 

Dean left the room and headed for the kitchen. He heated up the oven and pursed his lips in thought before pulling out his phone. He typed in the password and clicked on the Tumblr app. Admittedly, he’d gotten the damn app at first as he knew it was an easy way to access porn without attracting viruses. Course, he hated that it crashed at random at times. As he scrolled through, feeling himself get a little hard, he thought about your cramps, wondering if there was any way he could help.

 

Finally, he took a shot in the dark and made a post. ‘Girl on her period. She’s absolutely miserable right now with her cramps. Anyone know something I can do besides drugging her with Tylenol?’

 

He put the phone down and put the frozen pizza in the oven and set the timer. To his surprise, several people had reblogged or commented on it. He scrolled through the comments. Several said to use a heat pad of course, and several more said dark chocolate. He dismissed the chocolate as you were the one girl on Earth that didn’t like it! He then found a few comments that made him blink in surprise.

 

‘Make her orgasm. Messed up as it sounds, orgasms actually help the cramps. BF does it to me all the time! ;DDDD’

 

Dean just stared at his phone, dumbfounded. That had to be a joke. It wasn’t the thought of having sex with you on your period grossed him out, but that it would actually help you surprised him!

 

He hummed in thought, remembering how you would whine in pain when you were making out. He thought it’d make it worse, wouldn’t it?

 

“Don’t knock it til you try it,” He muttered to himself as he kept scrolling through the app.

 

He pulled the pizza from the oven and cut it before putting a few slices on the plate. He grabbed a napkin for you and headed for the room.

 

A warm smile spread across his face as he saw that you’d fallen asleep. He set down the plate and turned off the heat pad, not wanting you to overheat. He carefully brushed the hair from your face, ready to wake you when you shifted onto your back, mumbling.

 

Dean watched your sleeping form and bit his lip. He carefully kissed your neck as he moved onto the bed, careful not to move you too much. He felt you shift under his as you moaned softly and shuddered. Dean carefully kissed along your collarbone, leaving a thin wet trail in his wake as he moved down. He slowly removed your panties, barely acknowledging the blood soaked pad.

 

He shuddered as your scent hit his nose. He never noticed how strong it was when you were on your period and licked his lips, mouth watering a bit. He didn’t want to hurt you, and he hoped to god the damn person wasn’t kidding about this. Slowly, he dragged his lips along your inner thigh, kissing and sucking his way to your folds. The second he licked a long stripe up your cunt, he knew he was screwed. The taste and smell of you was completely intoxicating and he needed more.

 

Dean kissed and sucked at your folds before thrusting his tongue into you. He moaned with you, keeping your legs open as you stirred and gasped out his name.

 

“Oh my--Oh!” You moaned, shaking in pleasure. “Dean...Don’t stop.”

 

That broke him. He buried his face into you, eating and slurping messily. He was sucking hard at your clit as you mewled softly, rocking your hips down as your walls fluttered around his tongue. He gave your labia a quick nip and you were orgasming. He moaned into you as he pushed your legs wider, stretching you and keeping you in place.

 

You moaned as Dean pressed his tongue flat against your folds and just bobbed his head as he watched you. He kept dragging his tongue up and down your folds and making you moan and squirm as his tongue teased at your entrance before he was thrusting it back into you. You moaned and shook. “Just like that! Oh fuck yes!” You cried out.

 

Dean swirled and dragged his tongue inside you, completely addicted to the taste of cum and blood coming from your body before he felt your orgasm again. He growled as his hips pressed into the bed, cock hard and aching.

 

“Please fuck me, Dean!” You begged, tugging his hair as you moaned.

 

Dean grunted and sat back, dragging the back of his hand over his mouth and tugging his zipper down. He fished his cock out and slowly pushed into you, moaning as he buried himself in you. “Fuck yes,” He moaned as you clenched around him. He thrusted slowly at first until you rocked your hips down hard against him. He groaned and began to fuck himself into you. “So tight...Fuck you feel so good, Baby!” He moaned into your ear.

 

You whined and moaned, wrapping your legs around him tight and letting him have his way with you. You clutched at the back of his shirt as you kissed and bit at his neck, feeling your orgasm building again. Dean moaned with you and you could feel him twitching and swelling inside of you. “Cum,” You moaned quietly into his ear.

 

Dean moaned and orgasmed hard, grinding deeper into you as he felt you orgasm. You kissed him hard, the taste of yourself on his tongue intensifying your orgasm as you both rocked against one another. He panted as he broke the kiss, rubbing your side gently before giving you that boy-like smile he always had after sex.

 

“Cramps go away?” He asked, surprising you when you nodded. “Good. Shit...I’ll make a quick run into town and get that Plan B pill.”

 

You giggled and kissed him sweetly. “What brought this on?”

 

“Found out orgasms can help you. Decided to test the theory.” He smiled as you kissed his jaw sweetly. “I’m gonna clean up and get a towel to clean you up. Please eat though?”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” You muttered, kissing his cheek as you both pulled apart. You smiled as he left the room and you pulled your panties back on. Best boyfriend ever, you thought to yourself.


	71. Little Black Dress. Sam Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam loves the sexy dress Y/N's got on.

For a hunt to go someplace strange like a sewer or an old warehouse. Somehow, that "strange location" wasn't too strange as a hunter. However, this event was a bit different. While looking for a cursed painting, you and the Winchesters had discovered it was actually going to end up in an auction...which you were meeting the boys at.

 

Sam and Dean had already arrived, going around the area and finding it quickly. "Geez. These folks sure know how to throw a party," Dean muttered under his breath. Sam was staring into his champagne glass, questioning why he was sipping some drink honestly costing more than his entire wardrobe. "C'mon, Sammy. Lighten up."

 

"Once we get the painting taken care of, maybe," He replied, looking around.

 

"Looking for your girlfriend?" Dean chuckled. Sam rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Y/N's a big girl. She'll get here soon. Said she'd text us when she gets here, right?"

 

Sam nodded, checking his phone. Nothing yet. Just as Sam was putting away his phone though, it beeped with a message from you. Checking it, he saw a single word.

 

‘Here.’

 

Sam smiled softly and looked around. "She's here. Better go find her."

 

Dean nodded and followed him. They were both looking for you, but were surprised when they couldn't find you. "I thought she was here?" Dean asked him.

 

"I am." The boys turned to see a beautiful woman, dressed to the nines in a black dress that stopped just above the knee. Her makeup was well-done, almost like it was procured by a professional, along with her painted red nails. "So did you find the painting?"

 

"Y/N?!" Dean asked, gawking openly. "Damn. You look beautiful."

 

You blushed and smiled to him. "Aw, thanks, man," You giggled shyly, playing with your signature necklace. You looked up to see Sam staring at you in shock. "See something you like, Sammy?"

 

"U-Uh...whoa..." He said softly, making you smile and Dean snicker. His brother hit his chest and Sam finally stumbled out a "You look Y/N, amazing!"

 

Dean sighed and shook his head. "C'mon, kids. Auction's gonna start soon." He said before walking ahead. "Okay, so I got us linked to the highest paid name in this place so they'll love that."

 

You nodded as you followed Dean, glancing at Sam. He was staring at you, making you blush. "Babe," You whispered, tucking your hair behind your ear. "You're staring."

 

Sam's eyes darkened and he bent, whispering into your ear, "I'm going to fuck you in that dress, later." You shivered, biting your cheek to keep a straight face. "Gonna make you cum so hard. Maybe I'll cum inside you."

 

You blushed at that, knowing he was smirking now. He always did this when he was turned on. He'd get you riled up, no matter where you were, and make you squirm in your seat. You took a deep breath and said, "I better not be able to walk after then" before going to your seat, picking up your numbered paddle.

 

Sam smirked, knowing you going to be thinking about it the whole time now. The auction carried on. Unfortunately, neither of you were able to win the painting. You were standing with Sam and Dean while you both tried to think.

 

"If we don't get that thing, people will die," You muttered as you swirled your glass of red wine absently.

 

"No shit," Dean said, glancing over the crowd. "Worst case, we get the painting before it gets to the house."

 

"Switcheroo?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged, as if it weren't a bad idea to begin with.

 

"Could find some kids that aren't entirely against arson," You suggested. "I know the hosts have a teenage boy that's a bit rebellious. Could convince him to rise up against the societal equities that are required."

 

The brothers snickered at that, stowing the idea in the back of their mind. Maybe. Sam cleared his throat. "We should try and figure something out though."

 

You hummed. "Arson--"

 

"Without a felon on anyone's hands," Sam said, smirking to you.

 

"But that dress is a felon," Dean muttered. Sam gave him a look as you snickered. "What? I'm sorry. Y/N is hot in that thing." He chuckled as he sipped his drink.

 

"Aw, you suggesting you'd help me take it off?" Dean choked on his drink, spilling some on his suit. He glanced up to see you cackling under your breath. "Okay. I wasn't planning that one."

 

"Nuh huh, I'm sure," Dean chuckled. "I'm gonna go slip into the bathroom and clean up."

 

Dean wandered off. Once he was out of sight, Sam wrapped his arm around you and led you away. "Sammy, where are we going?"

 

"Upstairs," he growled lowly. You shivered and nodded, following him to the back stairwell. Soon you were in an ornate office. Before you could take in any of the artwork inside, you were pinned to the now closed door, moaning against Sam's lips as he locked it. His hips pressed against yours and you could feel his full erection. "Fucking sexy in this," He whispered, rubbing his hands against your sides.

 

"Sammy," You whined softly, blushing as he kissed down your jaw. "Please, just fuck me."

 

Sam chuckled. "What was that about letting Dean strip you?" You whimpered, rutting against him to provoke him. He groaned softly. "He won't ever get to see you. Got that?"

 

"Yes, Sir. God, Sam," You moaned.

 

Sam smirked and slid his hand under your skirt, rubbing his calloused fingers against your wet thong. He watched you whine and rock your hips down desperately before stepping back to pull at his belt and pants. You pressed your thighs together as he pulled himself out of his pants, stroking himself before pulling out the condom. You pulled his face down, kissing him as you helped him roll it on. He lifted you up and walked across the floor, his hands pushing up your dress to your waist. You gasped as he laid you out on the desk and pushed into you.

 

He growled as you clenched around him before standing straight and thrusting into you. "Fuck, Baby," He moaned as he gripped your hips. You whined as he rolled his hips slowly. "So fucking tight and wet. You were just aching for me to fuck you all night like this, weren't you?"

 

"Y-Yes, Sam!" You moaned, gripping his forearms. You whimpered as he gave a hard thrust. You gasped and moaned before saying, "Sam, please stop holding back."

 

Sam bit his lip. "You sure, Babe?" You nodded and he hooked your legs  over his shoulders before thrusting into you. You whine of pleasure made him groan before he tore off his tie and shoved it into your mouth. "Can't be loud, Y/N." You nodded quickly and he began to thrust quickly into you.

 

Your cry was muffled to a soft whimper with the tie in your mouth. His cock was rubbing against your g-spot and pushing deeper with every thrust. You whined and moaned as he bent you in half on the desk, making you shake and cry out in pleasure under the tie.

 

Sam grunted as you clenched tight around him. He looked at your connected bodies and groaned in pleasure before giving short pumps into you as he rubbed your clit. He smirked as you orgasmed, keeping up the short thrusts against your g-spot to ride it out as he rubbed your clit quickly. He watched you shake and look to him pleadingly.

 

You watched as Sam growled and pushed deep into you, shaking as he orgasmed with you. You gasped as you felt something shift in you and his cum filled you up. The sensation made you orgasm again as he bent, dropping your legs and kissing your neck lovingly. You shook and clung to him as he rode it out, nuzzling you lovingly before whispering, "Ah fuck" softly.

 

You gave him a small headbutt, spitting out the tie. "Condom broke, didn't it?" You asked with a soft pant. Sam nodded and you kissed his head. "Still on the pill, Sammy."

 

"I know but still..." He smiled and kissed you sweetly. "God I love how flexible you are." You rolled your eyes and gently pushed at him. He pulled out, making you whimper as you blushed. "So sexy..." He said with a smirk. He walked around the desk and tossed the condom in the bin as you situated yourself.

 

"We should get back," You said with a smile. You fixed your dress and whimpered. "S-Sam."

 

"What's wrong?" He asked. You looked up at him with a blush and he smirked. "You're dripping with my cum, aren't you?"

 

You whimpered. "I-I'm gonna cl-clean myself up."

 

"Alright. Meet you back in there," He said before pocketing his tie and slipping out.

 

He slipped back into the crowd easily and found Dean, chatting with a woman while chewing on something ridiculous. Dean looked up at Sam then just snickered. Of course he'd know instantly. His phone then got a message.

 

'YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU GAVE ME A HICKEY HOW FUCKING DARE YOU'

 

Sam couldn't help but grin. 'You seem upset.' He sent cheekily.

 

"What's so funny?" Dean asked. Sam showed him the text just as a response came in. Dean snorted and had to look away as he laughed.

 

Sam blinked and checked the message. 'I'm gonna make you my bitch.'


	72. You're So Creepy. Dean Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song by Ghost Town, Dean shares an anniversary with his Omega, Y/N, on Halloween, which is when her heat happens to fall on this October.

Dean smiled as the RedBox popped out the DVDs he chose. He wasn’t one to delve on horror or Halloween style things, but being with you did change his opinion. He started watching The Walking Dead because he loved how your eyes lit up as you admired the cinematography of the show. Then he started watching weird foreign horror films with you, including the original Ring movie from Japan.

 

In his hand, he held something called The Babadook. He remembered how upset you were when they’d taken it off Netflix. Since he’d never seen it, he thought it’d be a good surprise.

 

Memories flooded back to him as he realized how damn lucky he was. Sam had convinced him to go with him to some screening for Rocky Horror Picture Show. He was a little peeved when a red ‘V’ was drawn onto his forehead. But when getting snacks, he smelt something. It smelled like vanilla beans, coffee, and old books. He followed the scent and saw a pretty little Omega dressed up in some Goth get-up. He was a bit put off by the sight but her scent grabbed his attention.

 

She was talking to one of her friends before she sniffed the air and met his eyes. Those eyes you held made him shiver and melt a little as he smiled to you. “What’s a pretty Alpha like you doing here?” You teased, giving him a small smirk.

 

Dean laughed and approached, knowing you’d called him out. “Well, my little brother swears this is a great movie to watch on Halloween.”

 

“Well, I mean, yeah. Doctor Frank-N-Furter is the best transvestite from Transylvania.” Dean blinked in shock to which you chuckled. “Don’t worry, Virgin. You’ll get it.”

 

Dean smiled. “Hope I get something,” He joked.

 

“Not with that attitude you won’t,” You teased before holding out a hand. “Y/N.”

 

Dean took your hand and shook it. “Dean.”

 

That night, you sat beside him, watching the movie. He smiled to you when you started singing along to the Time Warp, having to hold yourself in to keep from dancing in the seat too much.

 

He got your number later that night but you were kissing his cheek and he was gone. He’d driven to your small apartment where you tugged him in, lips remaining attached as he rutted against you and pressed you to the wall.

 

Dean cleared his throat, shaking his head as he walked to the car, bag full of some quickie meals for the both of you as well as some Halloween candy. Just a little snack between movies. The bunker was all for you both tonight as Sam was out to watch Rocky Horror again.

 

“You’re just hoping to get as lucky as I did,” Dean quipped playfully.

 

“Nuh uh!” Sam whined childishly. “It’s a classic.”

 

“Boys, behave, or you’re both grounded,” You teased as you walked by. “And Sam. You might have a better chance with girls at a Starbucks.”

 

Dean smiled proudly when Sam had flushed, having been called out by not only his brother, but his brother’s mate too?! It was too much that it made Dean smile even as he revved the engine, heading home.

 

He got home, the smell of you hitting him. He shivered. Your heat was early this time around. He licked his lips and quickly sent a warning text to his brother. He meticulously began to put away the groceries, hoping he wouldn’t disturb you when the scent was suddenly stronger.

 

He grunted when you’d tackled him suddenly from behind, chuckling at the tight hug you were giving him. “Baby, I was gonna make you some dinner.”

 

“Sex first. Food later,” You growled, kissing at his neck. “Alpha…”

 

Dean shivered but smiled. “But Sweetheart--”

 

“Dean, please,” You whined, shifting behind him.

 

Dean chuckled and turned, breath hitching as he saw your. Your pupils were dilated as a light layer of sweat caused your hair to stick to your forehead. Your hands clutched at his jacket as you  rubbed your thighs together. However, your state of dress had him more. You were wearing his flannel, which was entirely too big on you as it barely hung onto your bare body even with all the buttons done to your hips.

 

“Fucking hell,” Dean moaned, adjusting his fly to make his erection somewhat more comfortable. “Y/N, you’re so beautiful like that.”

 

“Please, Alpha. Need you so bad.”

 

“Let’s get you to the bed--” Dean grunted when you tugged him down, kissing him desperately as you rubbed yourself against him. He moaned and gripped your hips. A low growl escaped as you straddled his thigh, practically humping his leg as your slick began to seep through his denim.

 

“Alpha, please.Please fuck me, Dean.” You begged, rubbing yourself against him.

 

Dean moaned and lifted you over his shoulder, smirking when you yelped. He gave you a light slap on the ass as he walked quickly to the bedroom. Your scent was driving him nuts as he watched saw your slick had soaked your panties. He quickly dropped you on the bed and pounced, kissing you lovingly.

 

You whined and clung to him, smiling. “Still can’t get enough of you,” You whispered.

 

“Good,” He growled, kissing down your jaw then over the white scar mark on your neck. He listened to your soft moan and shook. “Keep the shirt on. You look so fucking sexy in it,” He ordered as he stood back, stripping down. He smirked as he stroked himself to the sight of you. You squirmed as you rocked your hips down helplessly. “Fuck, I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Dean. Now fucking knot me already.”

 

Dean growled and tore off your panties quickly. He slid two fingers into you, moaning as your scent overpowered him. He stroked himself in time with the thrust of his fingers into you. You whined and squirmed, aching for more. He slid in a third finger easily, smirking.

 

“God you want me that fucking bad?” He asked. You growled, glaring at him. “That’s my girl.”

 

He pulled his fingers away, pushing them into your mouth as he pushed his length into your slicked hole. You both moaned as your legs spread wider. You sucked his fingers clean as he rolled his hips slowly. You were practically mewling, opening yourself to him.

 

“Dean, please!” You begged. “I need it so bad.”

 

Dean growled and gripped your hips as he thrusted hard into you, ripping a loud moan from your throat. “So fucking sexy. Running around with my shirt like that,” He moaned, keeping up his hard thrusts. “Looks at you. All ready for a fucking a knot.”

 

“God, Dean!” You whined, shaking and panting. You gripped his shoulders and met his thrusts quickly. Dean moaned as you fucked against him. “Knot me up, Alpha. Fucking breed me.”

 

Dean pulled away and flipped you onto your stomach. You quickly presented yourself to him, hand reaching down to rub your clit. “Shit, Y/N. You’re so fucking wound up.” He moaned before pushing into you quickly. You cried out as you shook, orgasming against him.

 

You whined as Dean moaned his pleasure before growling and pumping quickly into you. You kept rubbing your clit, fingers soaked with your slick as you hit another orgasm. He kept pushing you into orgasm and orgasm. Your eyes were watered up as you finally felt his knot beginning to swell. “Y-Yes, Alpha! Knot me.”

 

Dean moaned and pulled your hand away, replacing it with his own as he kept thrusting. “One more, Baby. Cum for me. Cum as I knot you.”

 

“Yes!” You moaned as his knot swelled, keeping him in place as you both orgasmed. His teeth nipped at the mark on your neck, digging in and reestablishing the bond you shared with him. You shook as your orgasm intensified, mouth opening as a silent cry escaped. “Dean…”

 

Dean moaned as he gropped your breast through the flannel. He then moved carefully until you were curled up in front of him, knot still throbbing in you. You whined softly as he kissed your neck and held you.

 

Dean smiled big, kissing your head. “I love you, Baby.”

 

“Love you too, Dean,” You said with a smile, blushing. “Helluva way to spend the week of anniversary.” Dean chuckled and nodded. After a long moment of silence, you said, “You remembered cheesy snacks right?”

 

“I got you some cheese sticks and the pizza sauce.” You squeaked happily, making Dean grin.


	73. Omega Gets F---ed. Sam Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha!Sam and Omega!Y/N are porn stars.

You shifted anxiously as you felt your skin flush. Sam walked up to you, smiling that handsome grin he always had. One good thing about him being your preferred work partner. The other was that he was an amazing Alpha for you.

 

His nostrils flared and his eyes darkened upon catching your scent. "Damn. You're really working while in heat, Y/N?" He asked, voice lowering.

 

"Yeah," You said with a weak smile. "Director said it'd be good for camera then also for myself so I figured I'd give it a go. Besides, you'll take care of me after, won't you?"

 

Sam chuckled and lifted your chin while grabbing at your ass under the robe. "I don't know. I'm supposed to be attacking you in your sleep. Or do you really want that? Me swing by your apartment later once you're exhausted from the thorough fucking I've given you just to start over again?"

 

You snickered and got on your toes, nipping his neck playfully. "Play nice, Winchester," You teased. "Maybe if you're lucky, I'll let you mark me later."

 

He groaned at that as you pulled away, walking towards the set. "You're a tease," He said, following you.

 

"Your point?" You chuckled before he gave your ass a quick swat. You moaned softly.

 

"Hey, you two save it for the camera," The director called to you two as Sam nuzzled you playfully. You both just giggled and got ready.

 

Sam watched you strip down to something that was supposed to be nightwear for the scene, a satin nightie or something. He bit his lip as your scent wafted up to him. He felt his knot already throbbing as he watched you lay out on the bed for the scene.

 

You got comfortable into what would be a sexy, sleeping position and breathed deeply for a long while. The unneeded staff went off set and he slipped onto the set. He wanted to roll his eyes at the goofy script. Really, how cheesy was it!

 

Finally Sam moved towards you, forcing himself to be calm as he rubbed up your bare thigh. He gave an overly dramatic sniff of the air, inhaling your scent and growling softly. He turned you onto your back and your eyes snapped open. He covered your mouth as you were about to let out a scream.

 

Sam hushed you and you tried to fight him off as his free hand gripped your hip, pulling you tight against him. "Smell so good, Omega," He growled out as he rutted against you. He could feel your slick against the clothing and shivered. "Gonna be a good girl for me?" You shivered and nodded. "Yeah? Gonna be a good girl and take my knot?" You nodded again. "Good girl," He whispered before kissing your lips.

 

You shivered and submitted to him as he pinned your wrists over your head, rutting against you a bit. "A-Alpha, please," You whined as he broke the kiss. He pressed his thumb to your lips, hushing you and you whimpered.

 

Sam smiled wickedly and kissed her jaw. "Behave. Behave and I'll give you my knot." He scraped his teeth against your neck, making you gasp and arch into him as your legs spread. "Good girl," He growled as he kissed your chest. He watched as you whined and squirmed anxiously. "C'mon then. Open up those pretty legs for me."

 

You did as he asked, biting your lip when the camera lens zoomed, showing any future watchers your slicks covered cunt. You whined as Sam rubbed a leather gloved finger against your clit. You rocked your hips down, earning a growl from the Alpha above you as he dipped his fingers into your folds, rubbing gently.

 

He dipped a finger into your wet hole, watching you whine. He bent his head and playfully nipped at your neck. "No!" You gasped. "D-Don't mark me, please." You begged.

 

Sam pushed his finger into you, watching you whimper. "What did I say about behaving?" He asked lowly. You whimpered and relaxed under him as he fingered you, making you whine as your thighs twitched. He pulled away and pulled you to sit up by your hair as he unzipped his pants, shifting his cock out through the hole. "Suck it, Bitch."

 

You whimpered and leaned in, licking and sucking at his length. Sam forced his cockhead past your lips, making you grunt softly. You looked up at him, keeping you eye on him as the camera moved closer to you both to watch you sucking on Sam's cock. You whined softly around him, looking up and meeting his eyes that were peering through the ridiculous ski-mask he was wearing. He bit his lip as you sucked hard on him.

 

"Fuck yeah. Just like that." He whispered, pushing a hand through your hair. He moaned and thrusted into your mouth. You shuddered and moaned a little before choking a slight bit. He groaned and pulled back before pushing it deep into your throat again. "You like choking on that dick don't you?" He moaned before slapping your cheek lightly. He pulled back and slapped his cock against your lips. He groaned as you panted, sticking your tongue out to taste him. He smirked. "Little slut. Like that, don't you?"

 

"Yes, Alpha," You moaned. Sam smirked and  pulled you up, positioning you on your stomach. He gave you a hard spank before grabbing a handful of your ass. You whined out. "Yes. Please."

 

"Please what?"

 

"I need to be knotted, please!" You begged, pressing against his hands.

 

Sam spanked you until you were crying out in pleasure. He pushed two fingers into you slicked heat and pumped them rapidly, rubbing against your g-spot. He growled as he kissed your neck and shoulders.

 

"J-Just like that, Alpha!" You moaned. "G-Gonna make me cum."

 

Sam smirked. "You're gonna cum just like that?" He asked before thrusting his fingers faster into you. "Fucking slut. Cum." He felt you clench around his fingers and bit his lip as you arched your back down, orgasming hard.

 

You whined as he spread your folds, letting the camera see your cum soak his fingers before Sam spit into your hole and rubbed his fingers against your clit. You felt his tongue against your wet hole and mewled softly as he thrusted it into you. His fingers kept rubbing your clit as he bobbed his head, pushing his as far as he could get before he pulled back. He grabbed the back of the satin gown you were wearing and ripped it down the middle of your back.

 

You gasped in shock, your pussy clenching as he tied up your wrists behind your back. Your heart thudded excitedly. You always wondered why the other actresses were nervous about having to work while in heat. The way Sam was manhandling you was as exciting as the time you rode him hard in his trailer, making him howl in pleasure as he knotted you up, keeping you on his cock to the mercy of his hands slapping your ass.

 

Sam growled into your ear. "Scream all you want. No one is going to think anything of it." You whined at those words. "Your nosy bastard of a neighbor hears and you know what he'll do? He'll think about how fucking lucky I am to knot your cunt."

 

"N-No," You whimpered, cheeks going red as he rubbed his tip against your heat. You whined, pressing back put he pulled away. "A-Alpha, please."

 

Sam smirked and brought you to the window of the room. You knew it was gonna be edited later, show someone looking through from a floor below. You knew it was supposed to be another scene with Dean's brother, who was just as good as Sam. You knew it was going to be just as fun.

 

You gasped and moaned as Sam pushed into you, moaning with you. "Oh fuck yes," He moaned. "Such a tight 'mega. You like that cock don't you?" He asked. When you whined, he tugged your hair and pressed your breasts against the window. His free hand slapped your ass hard as he rolled his hips. "I asked you a question."

 

"Y-Yes, Alpha. I like your cock in me," You whined, clenching around him. Sam's hands gripped your hips as he thrusted into you, allowing you to be presented to the camera filming you on the other side. You moaned and whined as you pulled at the makeshift restraint, shaking and clenching around him. "Fuck, A-Alpha."

 

"Such a good girl," Sam praised, spanking you hard. You yelped but moaned as he gripped your hair, thrusting into you with a grunt. "Gonna be my little Omega now, right?" You whined and heard him chuckle. "See that? Fucking neighbor loves watching you getting fucked," He grunted. "Maybe we should open the window so he can hear you begging for my knot."

 

"No! Please no!" You begged. "A-Alpha, please. I don't want him to see."

 

"Good." He pulled out and pulled you to the bed. Sam pushed you onto your bed, fixing the mask to reveal his face as he stood between your legs. He pushed into you, making you moan softly. "You're my bitch. Got that?"

 

"Yes, Alpha!" You moaned as he thrusted hard into you, making you cry out and moan as Sam growled. He moved your legs, pinning one against your chest as the other propped up onto his shoulder. You cried out, watching the camera, focus on Sam fucking himself into you faster, the black pants he wore muffling the slaps of his thrusts. "O-Oh god! Alpha! Oh fuck! Gonna make-make me cum."

 

"That's it, Omega. Fuck yes," He moaned, angling his hips as he thrusted faster. "Cum on my cock."

 

You moaned loudly, Sam's movements provoking your orgasm. One thing that you loved about working with Sam was that the orgasms were never faked. He could literally rip a scream of pleasure out of you and push you to a point of near squirting.

 

Sam rode out your orgasm before pulling out and flipping you over onto your stomach before pulling your hips up so you were presenting for him. You shifted on your knees as Sam stood on the bed, thrusting down into you so the camera had a perfect shot of you getting fucked.

 

You whined and moaned as he thrusted quickly into you, wishing he'd pushed down his pants just enough so you could feel his balls slapping against your cunt. But you'd feel that later. Instead, you settled for his knot swelling in you and making you cry out.

 

"Alpha!" You moaned.

 

"Oh yeah! Gonna knot you. Fill up your fucking cunt. You want that? You want to be filled up with my cum?"

 

"Yes, Alpha! Please! F-Fuck!" You cried out as his knot swelled completely, locking him in you as he orgasmed. His fingers on your clit set off your orgasm and you moaned with him as he grunted.

 

Sam growled lowly and pulled you up so you were sitting in his lap and he'd spread your legs for the camera. He forced you to look at him. "You feel that?" You nodded with a whimper. "That's my knot in you. Know what that means?" You shook your head innocently. "Means I'm gonna come back and fuck you again. Means I might just claim you as my little slut. So no whoring around, got that?"

 

"Yes, Alpha," You whispered. Sam kissed you, making you moan softly as he nipped your lip. The director called "Cut" and you both giggled, breathless from the orgasms. Sam's not loosened and you whined softly. "Should definitely knot me up off camera later."

 

"Want me to invite Dean? After all, you two do get a scene together," He chuckled, kissing your neck. "Maybe once you're done for the day, we can both knot you and mark you up."

 

"Down boy," You teased.


	74. Little Brother Is Watching. Dean/Sam.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam happens to catch Y/N and Dean having sex in the bed beside his.

You groaned as you fell into the Impala, side stinging like Hell. "Next time," You grumbled. "I'm just gonna stay at the Bunker."

 

Dean chuckled as he got in the driver's side, using the cloth in the glovebox to wipe the blood from his face. "Yeah, well, you had fun, Baby."

 

You smiled to him, yawning softly. Sam rolled his eyes as Dean started driving. Ever since you two had finally started dating, the banter between you two was ridiculous. But he couldn't complain. He enjoyed seeing his brother opening up again. Plus the fact that he'd been waiting for it for years.

 

But like any other time, you two were inseparable in bed. Later on, Sam stirred when he heard a whimper. He didn't think anything of it, not moving but carefully cracked an eye open. There in the bed across from his in the moonlight, he saw Dean on top of you. He was moving slowly, kissing you lovingly. You let out a soft sigh of pleasure as your back arched and he gulped, getting hard under his jeans.

 

You smiled softly and kissed Dean's neck, running your fingers through his hair. You blushed as he shuddered before smirking to you. "Dean," You whispered in a low voice so you wouldn't wake Sam. "We can't. Sam's asleep."

 

"So?" He hummed, kissing your jaw. "You just gotta be quiet for me. Can you handle that?"

 

You scoffed and nipped his jaw, earning a soft grunt. "Says the most vocal man I know," You mumbled back to him. He cupped your face and kissed you.

 

Sam gulped, watching Dean push your shirt over your breasts and kiss over your breasts. He knew how much you hated them, especially when they gave you a sore back, but god did he want to taste you. He watched how you bit your lip, arching up as Dean barely even licked one nipple. You had sensitive breasts that made him shudder.

 

You tugged Dean's hair as he sucked a nipple into his mouth, whimpering quietly. His free hand moved down as you jerked as his finger rubbed over your clit. "D--" You hissed back your moan, biting your lip. He smirked up to you and you smacked his head playfully to which he made a hickey on your tit.

 

Sam watched you close your eyes, turning your head as you whimpered meekly. He gulped at the sight. You were completely enraptured by Dean's advances and even rocking down needily.

 

You tugged at his hair again, looking to your boyfriend needily. Dean shuddered and kissed you as you cupped his face. "Turn over, Baby," He whispered. You did so, grinding your hips back against him. Dean sighed softly and kissed your shoulder as he pulled down your shorts and panties.

 

Sam shivered as he caught a glimpse of the curve of your ass. He wished he could give it a nice spank, admiring the way you pressed back against Dean and grinded against his cock as he pulled himself out. He watched your mouth fall open as your head dipped forward, whining softly as Dean pushed in.

 

You panted softly, Dean opening you up as he still in you before kissing your neck. "So fucking tight," Dean grunted against your neck. You blushed and shivered, clenching around him. Dean sighed in pleasure and rocked his hips slowly. "So fucking wet too. God you're so perfect."

 

You gasped and adjusted your legs, letting him get deeper into you as he thrusted slowly.

 

Sam almost moaned as he watched you turn your head, seeing the bliss on your face while being fucked by his brother. He moved quietly, gripping himself in his boxers. He was already so fucking hard as he watched you bite your lip, riding against Dean.

 

You shuddered and your back arched towards the bed as Dean started thrusting harder. Your body was starting to shake as his hand reached under you, rubbing your clit. You gasped, covering your mouth quickly as he rubbed at your clit and thrusted.

 

"Go ahead and cum, Y/N...God, I'm gonna cum too," He moaned kissing your shoulder before pushing your shirt up and nipping at the small of your back.

 

Sam watched your head shoot up as your mouth opened, letting out a silent cry as your body shook with your orgasm. He gulped, licking his lips as Dean sucked a hickey onto your back, rocking faster into you. Your back was sensitive. He never thought anything of it but the sight of you coming undone from a simple back made him want to try it himself.

 

Dean wrapped his arms tightly around you as he turned your head, kissing you lovingly as you rocked harder against him. He choked back a moan as he pressed deep into you, gasping as he orgasmed into you. He kissed you lovingly as he rubbed your side, smiling and holding you against him.

 

Sam watched as the two of you slowly moved, you laying on your side facing him as Dean curled up behind you, pulling you to him. Dean kissed your shoulder again, whispering into your ear. In the pale light, he swore he saw you blush as you opened your eyes, staring at him.

 

"Enjoy the show, little brother?" Dean asked, smirking a bit.


	75. Secret Sensations. Casifer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Castiel fight for control when Y/N comes into the picture...and Lucifer wins.

Lucifer made a mistake. Well, less of a mistake and more of an….oversight.

 

He was looking for a spell to take down Amara and found and ancient one called “The Spell of Light.” Drafted by some of the first Seraphim, it's said to hold the Power of God...but you need a Hand of God to amplify it.

 

Now he doesn't have one-nor does he know where one is-but he has a strong inkling of some people who might.

 

The Winchesters.

 

The bane of his existence. The thorn in his immortal side. Those denim-wrapped, plaid-encased nightmares. They are undoubtedly the most annoying little humans Lucifer has ever come across,and he’ll gladly throw a party for the ages when they're dead.

 

He grumbled to himself as he approached the Bunker, trying to be the Cassiest-Castiel he can be. Lucifer isn't exactly a big fan of the Bunker, usually avoiding it. But, when push came to shove, and he has to play buddy with the Winchesters.

 

But as he approached the Bunker, he felt sluggish as Castiel started to make a fuss from inside.

 

“Hush, Cassy,” Lucifer cooed. “It's almost showtime.” Instead, Cas continued to pull back, only peaking Lucifer’s interest. “My, my, my, Castiel.” Lucifer laughed “What's got you all hot and bothered? If I didn't know any better, I’d say you were trying to keep me from something.”

 

Castiel froze, and didn't say a word, only tipping Lucifer off. “Lets see what what's behind door number one.” Lucifer chuckled as he entered the bunker.

 

“Sam? Dean?” he verbally called out, using Castiel's  voice. Instantly the brothers came flocking, smiles on their faces.

 

“Cas!” Dean exclaimed as the angel descended down the steps and was pulled into a hug. “Glad to see you're okay, man.” Dean suddenly frowned before smacking Cas on the arm. “Although a phone call every once in awhile won't kill you.”

 

Sam just smiled before giving the angel a friendly pat on the shoulder. “How ya doing, man?”

 

“I’m…. fine.” He answered somewhat truthfully “Tired but fine. I came because I found a spell.”

 

“A spell?” Sam scoffed. “Like for Amara? Cas, I thought you said spells like that don't exist.”

 

“Yes. Well normally,.” The angel replied. “But I dug through angelic archives and found one called ‘The Spell of Light.’ It was created by a Seraph. It’s very powerful, but….it requires a Hand of God.”

 

“And you came to see if we had one.” Dean finished,crossing his arms. “Sorry Cas, you're SOL. We don't have one. Well a functioning one. They’re kind of a one-hit wonder.”

 

“But!” Sam interjected, grabbing their attention. “Maybe we could find an alternative. Something of equal power.” This peaked both Dean and Lucifer’s interest, the brother making a motion to continue. “Y/N and I have been working on something. A sort of angel concoction, if you will. Like…..faux grace.”

 

“Interesting.” Lucifer thought. “Oh Sammy. You and I could have been great.”

 

“I don't have the spell on me, but Y/N keeps it with her in her notes.” He paused to call down a hall. “Y/N! Cas is here!”

 

“Y/N. Y/N. Y/N.” Lucifer thought with snark “Who is this Y/N?”.

 

At the mention of your name, Cas became restless. “Lucifer I swear,if you hurt her-” Castiel growled out.

 

“You’ll what? Spank me?” Lucifer laughed,but then suddenly had a revelation. “Wait...is Y/N your little girl toy? Castiel, you sly dog.”

 

“I'm coming!” You called down the hall, perking up at the mention of Castiel, who has currently fighting Lucifer for control. He didn't want you to see him like this. Not through Lucifer.

 

“Knock it off!” Lucifer snapped, shoving Cas away. “We wouldn't want to make the wonder brothers suspicious.” Cas didn't respond, noting Lucifer’s point. “Now then. Let's meet the missus.”

 

As he said that, you came around the corner, smile on your face as you went up to hug the angel. “Cas, long time no see.”

 

Suddenly Sam's phone pinged with a new news alert. As he read it, you could see his facial expiration change from curious to confused to concerned. A tale tale sign of a case.

 

“Okay, so listen to this,” He began as he handed the phone to Dean. “A 14-year-old kid in Florida drowned.”

 

Dean shrugged. “How is that--”

 

“In a washing machine.” Sam continued over his brother. “That was unplugged. Outside.”

 

“Yeah,” you sighed out. “That sounds like a case. You boys go on ahead. I’ll hold down the fort.”

 

“No.” Dean deadpanned handing the phone back to Sam. “I mean, we can put someone on it, but we need to work on taking down Amara. Cas has a spell and you two nerds can whip up your fake angel juice to go with it. I’ll hit the books and-”

 

“No, Dean.” You interjected, voice stern. “You’ve been at it nonstop for almost a month. You’ve barely taken care of yourself, and you’re irritable. Go hunting. Clear your head. Let it out. I can whip up the angel juice by myself.”

 

Dean opened his mouth to protest, but you gave him a steely look and his jaw snapped close.

 

“Fine.” He huffed. “Let's go, Sammy. We leave in 10.” He slapped his brother on the back before going to his room, Sam following in tow.

 

As soon as the boys were out sight, you turned towards Cas, bringing him in for a kiss. He let out a muffled sound of surprise, before getting into it.

 

“Castiel, Cas-ti-el.” Lucifer suavely sang. “A secret lover? How scandalous.”

 

“Lucifer,” Castiel barked. “Don't you dare!”

 

“What?” Lucifer teased. “I’m only playing the part. Besides you had no issues up until now.”

 

Lucifer kissed you hard, dipping you down ever so slightly. Your eyes went wide but seconds later you melted into the kiss. Your hands instantly locked inside his dark curls, unaware of the internal battle for control. He twisted you back up for air, and you gasped, letting out a little giggle.

 

“Wow.” You whispered, catching your breath. “That was….different.”

 

“Good different or bad different?” He asked, a strange glimmer behind his big doe eyes.

 

“Good different.” You confirmed, still slightly frazzled.

 

“See,” Lucifer cooed “She likes it.”

 

“Lucifer that was uncalled for.” Castiel snapped “Y/N should not be dragged into this!”

 

“Where did you even learn how to kiss like that?” You asked. Castiel is normally much more careful and reserved.

 

Before he could answer, the boys returned bickering among themselves, and you had stepped back before they saw how close you and Cas were.

 

“No, dude, I’m telling you. This have vengeful spirit all over it!” Sam exclaimed.

 

“Nah, man,” Dean scoffed. “It's a witch. Totally a witch.” He turned to you and pecked you on the forehead. “Take care now. It's a few days drive to Florida, but call if you need anything.”

 

“See you later, Y/N,” Sam said, patting you on the shoulder, before continuing the conversation as they walked up the steps and out the front door. “Dude, do you even hear yourself!? Why would a witch kill a 14-year-old?”

 

“Why would a witch do anything?” Dean retorted.

 

You smiled and rolled your eyes, before turning on your heel. “Come on.” You called out to Castiel.  “Show me this spell of yours.”

 

Days had past, and the boys still hadn't come home. They called every now and again, and of course one hunt lead to another. Making faux grace takes time, and Cas helped out as much as he could.

 

The more time Lucifer spent with you, the more he found you curious. You were smart and snarky and honestly quite attractive. A most cunning little toad.

 

It was the middle of the night, and Cas finished up the faux grace while gathering the ingredients for The Spell of Light. You had stepped out to the kitchen to take a call, even though you didn't seemed too pleased with the caller id.

 

“She seems nice.” Lucifer said with a lopsided smile. “Very…...sultry.”

 

“Lucifer, can we not?” Castiel sighed tiredly. He had fought against Lucifer nonstop to keep control around you, and it was no secret that the archangel was stronger.

 

“Aww, baby need a bottle?” Lucifer mocked. “Relax I'm not gonna do anything….unless she starts it.

 

Castiel let out a growl of irritation “What do you mean “unless she-” He stopped short, both angels being drawn to attention at the sound of you yelling.

 

“No!” You snapped. “I don't care! I’ve made my decision. Now back off!” You hung up the phone, before screaming out one more time and throwing your phone at the wall, unaware that Cas had come in at the sound of your distress, almost hitting him.

 

“Y/N?” He questioned. “Is everything alright?”

 

“Cas!” You jumped, surprised to see him. “No, yeah! Everything-everything's fine. I'm just….frustrated.”

 

“Who were you talking to?”

 

“No one.” You lied. “Look...can't we just finish the spell?” You tried to push past him, discreetly wiping away the tears, but he caught your arm.

 

“Y/N...” he began, both inhabitants being worried and curious respectively. Cas was honestly surprised when he felt Lucifer’s own concern but pushed it away.

 

“Oh,” you sighed out, a small smile escaping. “Damn you, and those puppy dog eyes.” You pulled your arm from his grip and nervously rubbed it. “Remember how I told you I don't get along with my parents? Well, that was just my mom who called me.”

 

Castiel shoved Lucifer out of the way, assuming control. Lucifer huffed at the shove but let the boyfriend take over instead. “Is that not a good thing?” He asked tilting his head. “Your mother has finally contacted you--”

 

“It’s why she called me, Cas…” You interjected, looking quite nervous. “My parents are….very.....religious and have a certain...view has to how the world should work. I did not exactly conform to those views.”

 

He still looked really confused. Oh god. He was gonna make you say it.

 

“My mother kicked me out because of my...flexibility with partners.” You said through gritted teeth. “Ya know. Adam and Eve. Not Adam and Eve and Mary and Steve.”

 

“What?” Castiel asked. “I don't-”

 

“Her parents kicked her out for playing both fields.” Lucifer sighed “She’s bisexual, Einstein.”

 

Oh.

 

Oh.

 

“So, if your mother doesn't approve of your sexuality, why did she call you?” Cas asked bluntly.

 

“Straight forward as always.” You said, giving a half-hearted laugh. “She called because some rich heir became interested in the family. She wants me to marry him and ‘make things right in the eyes of God.’” You scoffed. “Yeah right. Like God cares. If he’s MIA for his homicidal sister, I doubt he’ll care if I have a girlfriend.”

 

“You were disowned by your family because of who you loved? And the only way to come back is through someone you don't love?” Cas questioned. “I will never understand humans.”

 

“Yeah,” You sighed. “According to my family, I was a real snake in the Garden. Speaking of which, can I ask you something?”

 

“Anything.”

 

“What actually happened with Lucifer? Why did he do it?”

 

“Move, Cassy-Boy.” Lucifer said, pulling Castiel away. “I've got this.”

 

Lucifer thought about it for a moment before responding. “The opposite of you, I suppose. You were cast out for choosing to love someone else, despite your family's wishes; whereas, Lucifer was cast out for loving his family more than someone else.”

 

“Yeah, I get that.” You paused, a look of worry in your eyes. “Hey Cas?” You asked quietly. “Would you ever leave me? I mean, when most people found out, they hopped off real quick, or were super gross about it. You-You won't abandon me, right?” You placed a gentle hand of his face, but still bracing yourself for negative impact.

 

Something came over Lucifer then. He couldn’t tell if it was how you looked, or sounded, or how you seemed mirror him, like a reversed story.

 

He responded with “Never” and sealed it with a kiss, much more passionate than the first one, and you melted instantly. Your hands slid up into his hair as his moved down your waist, slowly backing you against the nearest surface, which happens to be a book shelf. You gasped out as you back hit it, him taking this moment to push his tongue slowly into your mouth.

 

“Stop it!” Cas roared, trying to yank Lucifer back.

 

Lucifer let out a low growl against your lips as he shoved Cas back hard, preventing him this time from getting back up. “Mine,” He rumbled lowly.

 

You whimpered and blinked your hazy eyes up at him, watching his blue eyes darken as he looked to you. You smiled softly, rubbing your thumb against his cheek. “Yours,” You whispered and he kissed you hard again.

 

Lucifer smirked to himself as he felt Castiel’s presence fade into the back of his mind, knowing he was down for the count. You were all his for the taking.

 

He grabbed your hips and pulled them against his, rutting himself gently against you. You whined and clung to his shoulders. “Fuck, Cas!” You moaned, blushing as you looked up at him.

 

“No one will take you from me,” He groaned possessively. “Understand that?”

 

“Yes, Sir,” You panted out as he rubbed your thighs and lifted you up. You snapped your legs around him, the trench-coat billowing out under your legs. “Castiel, where is this coming from?” You asked, smiling shyly.

 

Lucifer clenched his jaw and laid you out on the nearest object, being the kitchen table. He began to kiss your neck, nipping gently as he pressed against you. “You’re not running off to marry someone. Unless you’re binding yourself to me,” He barked, eyes boring into you. You blushed and melted under him, nodding obediently. “Do you want this?”

 

“Yes,” You breathed out, blinking through the lust-filled cloud. The archangel smirked and snapped his fingers, stripping you both bare. “Cas!” You gasped, surprised and furrowing your brows as you huffed. “You know I hate that.”

 

Lucifer just smirked and kissed down your body. “Forgive me,” He rumbled lowly, keeping his Cas-Voice on as he sucked lightly at your skin. “I wanted to claim you quickly.”

 

“So you’ve buried yourself into this little flower then, Cassy?” Lucifer chuckled, glancing at the unconscious Castiel. “My, oh, my. Let’s see who can make her weep.” He dug into Castiel’s memory, searching for you before finding everything he could about you.

 

He kissed over your hips, nipping gently as they jerked up at the touch. He smirked and sucked a hickey onto you, growling lowly. “F-Fuck, Cas!” You moaned, pushing your hands into his black hair. You listened to his soft growl as he kept sucking and biting before kissing over your leg, avoiding your heat. “Please, Castiel,” You begged. He huffed and gave your thigh a light slap, glaring towards you with a silent command. “Please, Sir,” You corrected.

 

“Good girl.” Lucifer purred before spreading your legs wide. “Tell me how you want it, my...Honey-Bee.”

 

“Really?” Lucifer asked, kicking Cas’ leg. “Fucking ‘Honey-Bee’ is your pet name for her? If anything, you’re the bee and she’s the fucking flower. Dad damn.’

 

“Hard, please,” You begged  as his breath fanned over your folds. You shuddered and jerked your hips down. “Please, fuck me, Sir!”

 

Lucifer smirked and buried his face into you, licking and sucking hard. You moaned and shook as you arched up, crying out his name. Lucifer let it slide as he thrusted his tongue into you. He wanted to split Castiel’s damn tongue to eat you out better but pushed the desire aside as your taste hit him. He moaned into you and licked up to your clit. His lips wrapped around it as a finger slid into your wet hole.

 

You gasped out your pleasure, tugging at his hair. “Yes, please, Sir,” You moaned, squirming as you watched those dark blue eyes glance up at you. He licked and sucked at your clit as he pumped his finger slowly. You whined and pouted, seeing that mischievous glimmer. You had no idea what had overcome your angel, but you were loving every second of it!

 

Lucifer felt his chest swell with pride as you moaned and squirmed, begging for more. He grunted when you tugged his hair hard, trying to pull him up now. The angel smirked as he kissed up, making bite marks over your skin as he went.

 

“Such a tasty girl,” He moaned, licking along your jaw. He watched you gasp and shudder as you reached down and stroke at his cock. He smirked as you whined softly. “Beg for it, Honey Bee.”

 

“Please, Sir. I need it. I need you to fuck me!” You babbled out without hesitation. Odd. Normally your angel wouldn’t make you beg for him so much. You dismissed the thought, thinking he was a bit angry about the arranged marriage proposal you relayed to him. You thought it was his need to claim what was his. Instead, he gripped your hands, kissing you as he pinned you to the table and pushed into you in a quick thrust. “Oh god!” You screamed, suddenly split open by his cock.

 

Lucifer pulled you leg tight around him and slapped your ass hard, making you yelp a bit. He gave you a leveling glare as he tugged your hair. “What was that?” He growled softly. You whimpered, blinking up at him helplessly. Lucifer gave a small snarl, noting how you clenched around him at that. “Don’t ever say that again. Understand?”

 

“Y-Yes, Sir,” You mewled out. Lucifer stared at you a moment longer before cupping your face. You blushed and kissed his palm. “Please, Castiel,” You whispered, rocking your hips down. “Need it. Please, Sir.”

 

He smirked and kissed you as he thrust into you. The archangel swallowed your moans as your  hands dug into his back. He growled and smirked, riding hard into you.

 

“Fuck, Cassy,” He sighed out, enjoying the feeling of you wrapped around him. “Sharing is caring, you know!”

 

You whined and rode against him, his hands holding tightly against you as he grunted and moaned with every thrust. Your body tensed and arched as you panted. “Sir, please! Please, I n-need to cum! Please!”

 

“That’s it, Y/N! Nice and hard for me,” Lucifer moaned, his voice slipping and falling into a whine as he lost himself in the pleasure. He faltered as you orgasmed around him, clinging to him. He moaned and wrapped his arms around you, keeping you tight against it. “That’s it!” He gasped, thrusting harder. “Fuck yes, Y/N!”

 

You whined and moaned as you heard his voice changing. He was losing control of himself, you realized. His arms had never held you so tightly against him before. You whined and shook as he pumped harder into you, his hips losing rhythm.

 

“Cum in me,” You whined out, your heels digging into his ass hard to pull him deeper.

 

Lucifer let out a shout that caused the lights in the kitchen to whine as he orgasmed into you, burying himself completely as he kissed you. He moaned and rocked his hips, keeping his cock moving in you. You whimpered and cried out as he rubbed against your g-spot, milking out another orgasm from you.

 

The angel smirked to you. “Not done yet,” He growled lowly before thrusting again. He let your cry of pleasure wash over him and moaned.

 

\---

Lucifer watched as you sleep soundly, curled against his side. He smirked, noticing Castiel stirring as he drew circles on your bare back.

 

“Welcome back, Castiel,” He hummed, smirking to him.

 

Castiel paled in horror and growled out, “You son of a--”

 

“Ah, ah, ah. That’s our Dad you’re talking about. And I would behave if I were you.” Lucifer wrapped his hand gently around the back of your neck, giving a gentle squeeze. You hummed in your sleep, leaning into the touch. Castiel shook and looked to Lucifer pleadingly. “That’s a good boy. I hate to break this one. She’s so much fun to bury my seed into.”

 

“Lucifer please,”  Castiel begged “Don't hurt her.”

 

“Hurt her?” Lucifer chuckled out. “A delicious little thing like this? Oh Castiel, haven't you been paying attention? I promise not to squeeze too hard if you promise to behave. How about we make a deal.”

 

“...Anything.”

 

“I want full control of the SS Novak here. You’ve had him for so long, I'm sure you don't mind.”

 

Castiel began to protest.

 

“Uh-ah!” Lucifer chided. “You said anything. So,I get full control and you become the world's quietest back seat driver. Refuse, or start acting up, and it’s  bye-bye, Honey Bee.”

 

The grip on your throat tightens just a bit. Enough to make you stir uncomfortably, but not to wake you up. Enough to make Cas complacent. He slowly nodded in agreement and slinked away, causing Lucifer to laugh.

 

“Oh, Y/N,” he sang, eyes glowing red. “This just got sinfully fun. My body, my rules.” He stopped to slowly run his fingers across your collar bone. “But don't worry, I promise you'll enjoy most of it. Oh, I look forward to breaking you, in all the best ways, Honey Bee.”


	76. Earned It. Dean Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Dean's last night alive. The clock is ticking. He at least wants to love his girl one last time.

The rain came down in a soft patter against the windshield and roof of the Impala. Dean was laying in the backseat of the Impala, listening to the music play quietly with the rain. His fingers were playing with your hair. His heart thudded with fear as he counted your soft breaths. You didn’t say a word.

 

Tomorrow it would all be gone.

 

The thought replayed in his head over and over. Hellhounds would track him down and drag him down to Hell. He couldn’t sleep, even with you against his side. He woke you up and asked you to come for a ride with him, hoping to clear his head. It did nothing for him. The dark of the night did nothing to clear out the anxiety he felt. He knew you weren’t asleep. You kept a hold on the pendant on his chest, as if it were some tether keeping him there.

 

Finally, he sighed and hugged you tightly, kissing your head. You let out a shaky breath and looked up to him. He gave you a gentle smile. “I love you,” He said, cupping your face. “Please never for--”

 

“Dean,” You said firmly. He sighed. You hated the thought of never seeing him again. You hated acting like it was the last time he would say he loved you. You kissed his palm and his thumb rubbed your cheek gently.

 

Dean gave you a loving smile. “C’mere,” He said, pulling you on top of him. You kissed him lovingly, wrapping your arms around him. He hummed as he ran a hand up your back before looking at you, flinching.

 

“Dean?” Your soft voice asked. But Dean saw a twisted form of your face and closed his eyes tight. “It’s the illusions, isn’t it?” You asked, resting your head on his chest.

 

Dean let out a shaky breath. “Yeah.” He whispered. You listened to him take a shaky breath and hug you tight to him. “Baby, I’m scared.”

 

You nodded, hugging onto him. “Sam and I’ll keep you safe. We’ll kill those mutts before they can get a whiff.”

 

Dean chuckled, kissing your head as he finally looked to you again. The illusion was gone now, only your beautiful face remaining. He quickly pulled you up and kissed you, pushing his fingers through your hair.

 

“My girl,” He whispered, gripping your hair as you moaned softly. “Do...do you--”

 

“Yes,” You whined, kissing him as you ground against him. You pushed away from the ache in your chest, not wanting to face the fear that it might’ve been the last time you felt his kiss and touch. You hated it. “I need you, Dean.”

 

Dean peeled away your clothing and laid you out under him, kissing and touching gently. He gave your folds a loving lick as he worked off his own clothing. He moaned and held your legs open, working you up slowly. He kept you in place as you squirmed, desperate for more. He wanted to stay there for the rest of his life, between your legs and kissing your flesh lovingly.

 

His hands gave a slight tremble as they rubbed up against your legs and to your stomach. His lips sucked gently on your clit, earning a keen from your lips.

 

He blinked as he came to the surface, blinded by the light as he looked around at the mowed down forest. Dean gulped and made the walk, finding the road and following it to a nearby gas station.

 

You moaned as he kissed up to your chest, leaving a hickey over your heart. Your eyes welled up with tears as you cupped his face. Dean gently kissed your cheeks, hoping to push away the fear pumping through you. He hated this. He didn’t want to leave.

 

Dean gave an awkward smile as Bobby answered the door. “Hiya, Bobby,” He croaked out softly, breathless and surprised.

 

He moaned as you rocked against him, riding the pleasure with him. Your nails dug in carefully as if trying not to hurt him. Unlike all the other times when you would be clawing down his back to pull him deeper and make him go harder. Dean thrust into you as your hands simply held him to you, your hips rocking slowly to drag out the intensity.

 

“Dean!” You called out, shaking against him.

 

“Good to see you too, Sammy,” Dean sighed, hugging his brother after the girl had left. Sam clapped his back lightly. “Where’s Y/N at?”

 

Sam and Bobby glanced at each other, looking anxious. Fear immediately pumped through him all over again. “She’s alive!” Sam said quickly, knowing just what Dean was thinking. Dean’s shoulders sagged in relief as Sam said, “But she’s at her home.”

 

You cried out as he rubbed your clit quickly, pushing you into your second orgasm. “God, Dean!” You keened, shaking as one hand flew up to push against the car door for leverage.

 

“That’s it, Baby. Just enjoy it,” He moaned, pumping harder into you. “Want you to fucking remember my dick fucking you,” He growled, kissing your neck lovingly. “I don’t want you to forget.”

 

“Never can, Dean,” You panted, kissing him and rocking fast against him. Dean moaned loudly against your lips and shook as he thrust faster, face scrunching up in pleasure. “That’s it. Give it to me, Dean!” You cried out, legs snapping tight around him. He orgasmed hard, pushing deeper into you. You gasped and moaned with him, shaking as you felt him pumping into you. Your eyes closed slowly and you hid your face into his neck, shaking a bit. “I love you so much,” You whispered against his skin, feeling his heart beat against your nose.

Dean pulled up to the small cabin, blinking in surprise. “Isn’t this one of your safehouses?” Dean asked, glancing at Bobby in the backseat.

 

“Sure is. She stays here now and does research for me and Sam,” Bobby explained.

 

He nodded then glanced at his brother, seeing him shifting. Dean frowned. “What the hell are you guys hiding?”

 

Sam smiled a bit. “You should see for yourself but you should let us go first to give her a second.”

 

“Why? She’s the woman I love!” Dean asked, starting to get pissed.

 

“Yeah, but the stress might--” Bobby started, before sighing. “Just let us get her prepared.”

 

“Hell no,” Dean said before getting up and heading for the door. Sam tried to stop him but Dean was already knocking.

 

You walked carefully to the door, cracking it open. You blinked as you opened it completely. Dean’s eyes widened in surprise at the sight of you. You were a bit paler than he remembered, but your hair was longer now and you were glowing almost. “Dean?” You asked carefully, your hand unconsciously falling on your bulging stomach.


	77. Taste My Flesh. Castiel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha!Y/N is pissed when he finds out his mate, Castiel, fucked another omega.

As soon as Zeke had revived Castiel, a calm ran over you. It didn’t stop you from driving the angel blade into April’s chest again and again. His scent was all over her. She had stabbed him. His blood had filled your nose and you’d gone into a frenzy. It took Sam grabbing your wrists and twisting just enough to force you to release the blade.

 

He stiffened when you turned on him, ready to attack him when Castiel whimpered. Your heart thudded and you looked up to him. Your Omega sat in the chair, shirt still open and staring at you in wide-eyed fear. Sam slowly released you and you walked to him. Your hands tenderly cupped his face and he relaxed, almost melting into your touch, despite the blood of the reaper splattered over you.

 

“We should--” Dean tried reaching for Cas to help him up but you instantly turned on him, standing at your full height to glare into Dean’s green eyes. “Y/N,” He said firmly, holding up his hands. You hadn’t realized you were growling at him until he’d bowed his head. “Not trying to hurt him, or take him. He’s yours, okay? No one else’s. You know neither of us would hurt him.”

 

You watched him a moment more before nodding, forcing your body to relax. With a sigh, you cleared your throat. “Sorry,” You said lowly. Cas made to stand, grunting softly. You quickly turned, helping your Omega. You ignored the scent of the dead reaper on him and pulled his arm across your shoulders. “Castiel?”

 

“I’m alright...I’m alive,” He sighed softly as he squeezed you gently. “I’m alright, Alpha,” He whispered softly. Your body shivered and relaxed, giving into his comfort.

 

You watched him as you all rode to the bunker. You brought him a change of clothing, giving Dean a grateful smile when he loaned them. You set them in the bathroom, gathering the discarded clothing when you caught a glimpse of him in the shower. More specifically, his back. Scratch marks were dragged across his shoulders, one you’d recognize from sex in a heartbeat as they were similar to the ones you’d left on him in the past.

 

You let out a loud growl, making him jump as he looked to you. “A-Alpha?” He asked innocently.

 

“You fucked her?” You snarled, seething with rage. Cas frowned, clearly confused. Your chest rumbled with fury before you stormed out, slamming the door.

 

You quickly packed a bag and made for the exit. Dean and Sam shot up on their feet. “Y/N!” Sam called.

 

“Yo! Where’s the fire?”

 

“Ask that fucking reaper!” You snapped out, glaring at them. They stepped back and you huffed. “They fucked.”

 

“You’re kidding,” Sam said softly. Your lip twitched in anger and he gulped. “You’re not.”

 

“How do you know?” Dean asked.

 

“His back is covered in scratch marks from sex, Dean!” You snapped, shaking with anger. “I--He fucking cheated on me!” Your voice cracked and you gulped thickly, feeling your eyes start to burn. “I’m not staying here. I’m going to find a hunt to calm down.”

 

“Y/N,” Sam said, catching your arm as you quickly turned on heel. “Wait a second. Why not...Why not go to Bobby’s old safehouse? In Illinois? It’ll give you a chance to clear your head and we’ll know you’re safe, man.”

 

You looked to him, nose twitching as you smelled Cas approaching. You shuddered and looked away as he entered. “I...I don’t understand,” Cas said softly. The brothers exchanged a look and sighed softly. “Y/N, where are you going?”

 

You watched him for a long while, clenching your jaw, before looking to Sam. “I’ll text when I get there.”

 

“Thank you,” He said quietly, giving you a small smile.

 

You hurried for the garage, ignoring your mate’s soft voice calling after you. You got into your car and drove.

 

\--

 

A few days had passed and you were pacing around the safe house anxiously. You hated doing this. You hated that Castiel, the loving idiot, had no idea why you were so furious. You’d hoped he didn’t think he hated you, even sending him a text once Sam and Dean got him a phone. It didn’t stop your anger every time you thought about Castiel buried into the reaper.

 

So when you heard the rumble of the Impala pulling up, you debated on if this was the day you’d either ride a Winchester or kill one when Castiel timidly walked in. You vaguely heard the Impala leaving and huffed. Of course they’d drop him off when you wanted to be alone.

 

Castiel gulped and those blue eyes were full of hurt and longing. Your heart clenched a little as you frowned, still angry. “Y/N--”

 

“Have you eaten?” You asked, not hiding the low rumble of your voice as you walked to the kitchen. When he told you he hadn’t, you made him something quick to eat before setting the sandwich on the table for him. “Here.”

 

“Y/N, please,” He said, walking to you. You stood your ground, glaring at him. Cas let out a whimper and gulped. “Y/N...I’m sorry.”

 

“Not yet you’re not,” You promised, eyes darkening. “Eat first. You’ll need the energy. I’m gonna reclaim your ass all damn week, if I gotta.”

 

Cas whined softly and that’s when his scent hit you. You smirked and forced him to sit down and eat. His heat was close, making this the best time to reclaim him. The ex-angel’s cheeks went a slight pink as he carefully ate the sandwich. You felt your cock swelling as you watched him, tilting your head curiously.

 

He shuddered under your predatory gaze. He was only about half through his sandwich before he dropped it. “Y/N, please,” He begged. You narrowed your eyes and gave him a look. He whimpered out, “Alpha,” softly and you stood, walking around the table to him.

 

You pushed your fingers through his hair and tugged gently, making him groan. “You’re human now. You’ll be much more sensitive. You might not have as high of a stamina as you once did.” He whimpered and nodded. “Did it feelt good? Burying yourself in some whore omega?”

 

Cas shivered and bowed his head submissively. “N-No, Sir. I only...I did it because my heat was about to start. I just...I acted.”

 

“But you know you’re in trouble right?” He nodded at that. “You’re not going to cum while I’m inside you. In fact--” You gripped his face, forcing him to look at you. Cas whined as you spoke. “I’m going to fuck you, knot you, then watch you fuck yourself like the bitch you are.”

 

“Fuck, Alpha,” He whined.

 

“Strip and bend over the couch.” You ordered, pulling away from him. You watched him stand and do so, smirking as you noticed the slick on the back of his thighs. “I haven’t even done anything and you’re already aching for my knot, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes, Alpha,” He whined as he moved over the arm of the couch, ass in the air. He gripped the pillow, feeling his heart beating faster as he waited for you to do something to him. He cried out when your hand suddenly slapped hard against his ass. “Alpha!”

 

“You’re mine,” You snarled, spanking him over and over. Your hand stung as you slapped over his flesh but you needed him to feel the sting more. “Only I get to fuck you. Only I  get to milk your cock. You got that, Omega?” You snarled.

 

Cas let out a wail of “Yes” as you slapped again. He was shaking and whimpering when you finally pressed two fingers against his hole. You smirked as he easily took them. He panted and moaned as you worked him open, gripping the back of his neck to hold him in place as you slid in a third finger.

 

“Barinu ol!” He shouted, gasping. “Y/N, barinu ol!”

 

“What was that?” You asked, surprised by the words. You watched his body flush with shame as his shivered and rocked his hips back. “I asked you a question,” You snarled.

 

“It...It’s Enochian,” He panted out, whining as you curled your fingers. “It’s--means...Have me.” He finally got out, panting softly.

 

You smirked and pulled your fingers away before unbuttoning your pants and standing straight. You pulled out your cock and pushed into him slowly, earning another shout. You smirked as the Enochian tumbled out from him.

 

“You’re so sensitive, Mate,” You growled approvingly as you gripped his hips. “I’ve never made you shout like this.”

 

Cas whimpered as you pushed fully into him. “Alpha, please,” He begged, rocking his hips. You gave another swat to his reddened ass. “Fuck!”

 

“Ah, ah,” You clicked in disapproval. “Punishment, my Castiel.” He shuddered but relaxed as you spoke. “I’m knotting you, then you can fuck yourself. Remember?”

 

“Yes, Alpha,” He whined. He cried out as you pumped hard into him suddenly. His eyes watered up as more Enochian escaped him. You just smirked, rutting into him faster as you saw his hand slide down to touch himself. You growled and pinned his wrists by his head, pushing deeper into him. Cas shouted your name loudly as his cock was trapped between the couch cushions and his own stomach, shaking. “Alpha! Alpha, please!”

 

You moaned as your knot swelled, panting softly. “Castiel...mate,” You moaned, moving faster and chasing your own orgasm. You smirked as he whined. “So hot and slicked up around me. I’m gonna use your tight ass as much as I want. Got that?”

 

“Yes, Sir!” Cas shouted, shaking. “Alpha, you’re gonna make me cum!” He screamed.

 

You grunted and bit over the scar on his neck, breaking the skin as your knot locked you into him. He shouted and shook as you filled him up, cumming against the cushions. You growled, rocking your hips as best as you could before pulling his hair. “Did I say you could cum?” You growled.

 

“N-No, Sir,” He panted, tears streaking down his face as he whimpered. “Alpha...Y/N...I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

 

You rubbed his side gently, kissing the fresh mark on his neck. “It’s okay, Castiel. It’s alright,” You whispered against his skin. You hushed him gently when he whimpered. “I love you so much, Castiel. I’m sorry I got so angry. But I’m serious. I am claiming you because you are my mate and no one else can have you. Got that?”

 

Castiel nodded and nuzzled your hand as it squeezed his own. Your knot slowly deflated and he shuddered as you pulled away. However, you sat on the couch and pulled him into your lap. Finally, you gave him a gentle kiss and he let himself slump into you, whining softly.

 

“I love you too, Alpha.”


	78. Me Time. Dean Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting alone time is so rare for Dean that when he can finally turn on some porn, he's so shocked to see his best friend on the screen with ink all over her body and a skirt hiked up her thighs!

It was pretty rare for Dean to get that bit of alone time. But you and Sam were gathering info for the hunt. He was alone and bored in the motel room. So, he chose to sit back in the chair and set up Sam’s laptop before logging into a website. He sorta watched random videos as he palmed himself, getting turned on by the sight of a woman taking a hot load to her lips and licking it up eagerly.

 

He let out a breathless sigh before finding another video. He frowned as he saw a familiar figure on his screen before gulping thickly. “Holy shit,” He whispered, realizing he was looking at a younger version of you!

 

You were dressed in a school uniform, pouting sexily as the teacher scolded you. He groaned audibly when you’d been bent over the desk, spanked as your skirt was flipped up. Dean’s eyes trailed over the skin that had been exposed, seeing tattoos on your thighs he never thought existed.

 

You were moaning on the screen as the teacher said, “Gonna have to discipline you.”

 

“Yes, Sir,” You whined, hiding your face shyly.

 

Dean pulled out his cock as the “teacher’s” fingers slid into your wet cunt. He moaned with the you on the screen but his heart leaped as the door opened. “Hey, dude--Oh!” You gasped, covering your face.

 

Dean gawked and hid away his cock quickly. “I--”

 

“Oh fuck yes, Sir!” The you in the video said and he watched your face pale in horror behind your hands.

 

Dean quickly closed out of the website. “I didn’t know--”

 

“Because I kept it that…” You blinked and stared at him. “Wait, you were...jacking off to me?”

 

Dean went red at that, shrugging a bit. “Well, I mean yeah. Like, shit, Y/N.” Dean licked his lips anxiously, his cock twitching a slight under his jeans. “You were wearing a tiny ass skirt and you’ve got ink? That shit is hot.”

 

“Piercings too.”

 

“Come again?” Dean stuttered, his heart jumping as you smirked before locking the door. You approached him slowly, leaving him shocked as you sat on his thighs. “Y/N?”

 

“Do you want to find them, Sir?” You asked lowly. Dean’s throat clenched tightly. “For the record, that was the old me, trying to get through school.” You admitted. Dean frowned, cupping your face. “If we do this, I...uhm…”

 

“I wouldn’t use you,” He said, simply smiling to you. “Y/N, I care about you, alright? And dammit. I’m horny as fuck and want to taste how sweet your pussy is. Seeing it is one thing, but I want you to ride my damn face.”

 

You kissed him hard, cupping his face and grinding against him. Dean moaned, kissing back as his hands gropped at your ass over the jeans. You whined and pressed against him as he palmed your ass.

 

“Still gotta find my piercings,” You said with a devious smirk. Dean moaned and lifted you up, laying you out on the bed as he kissed your neck. You shivered and arched against him. “Fuck, Dean.”

 

“You sure?” He asked, looking to you anxiously.

 

“Dean, please,” You whined, tugging at his shirt. “I’ve been wanting you to fuck me since you exorcised that demon from me.”

 

Dean let out a small laugh. “Damn. Pining after me for two years.”

 

You huffed and pinned him on the bed, rocking against him as you pushed up his shirt. Dean groaned and quickly tossed it away before tugging at yours. You tossed it away, revealing the anti-possession tattoo on your hip as well as the intricate design over your chest. Dean licked his lips at the sight.

 

“You haven’t even seen my back piece yet,” You chuckling. You blinked, seeing how Dean admired your body, carefully sliding his hand up your side and tracing the skull on your chest. He licked his lips, making you smile. “I was actually wanting to get more. Would you wanna come with?”

 

“Yeah. I’ve been meaning to get another tattoo actually. Holy shit,” Dean whispered in shock, seeing the piece on your left arm. He gawked at the snake that twisted over your skin and around the flower. “Got a thing for flowers?”

 

“It’s pretty. It’s one of the few dainty things being a hunter can allow. But if you look closer,” You said, leaning your chest further. Dean bit his lip then frowned, seeing certain designs within the antlers on your chest. “I had the artist weave in some protection runes.”

 

“That’s...so fucking hot,” Dean said with a grin before kissing you. You hummed in pleasure before he smirked. “What about the back piece?”

 

You chuckled and slid off of him, knowing he was distracted for the moment. You lifted your hair as you turned, revealing the tree. You heard a soft gasp and the bed creaking. Dean’s fingers touched gently, tracing the trunk and branches. You shivered, goosebumps raising on your skin.

 

Dean studied it before leaning in, mouthing a kiss over the base. Your moan encouraged him as he reached around you, popping the button and fly on your jeans before sliding them down. He bit his lip as he saw the tattoos right under your perfect ass and licked at the back of your left thigh.

 

You mewled and had to lean forward, gripping the dresser as you shook. “God, Dean,” You moaned softly. His fingers carefully traced over the tribal piece he’d seen in that damn video. If this was how your past would haunt you, you’d gladly welcome it. His hands slid up to your ass as he kissed your leg piece before he stood, laying you on the bed as he took off you bra. You giggled. “Pretty sure no guy has ever gotten it off that quick.”

 

Dean smirked, licking his lips as he saw two thin bars, one in each of your nipples. “Fuck, Baby. You’re goddamn gorgeous like this.”

 

You whined and pulled him to you, kissing him softly. “Dean, please,” You whispered.

 

“Not until I find the other piercings,” He said, giving you a wink. You rolled your eyes, not even remotely surprised by Dean’s goofiness. However, he was kissing over your anti-possession tattoo and your hips jerked up, making him blink. You blushed brightly and he smirked, kissing your hip again before moving to the other. Your stutter of a whine made him smirk even more. “Your hips are so sensitive.”

 

“Maybe I should tell you I get kinda horny when my skin is touched,” You giggled. Dean stared at you. “So you better fucking do something about it.”

 

Dean growled and practically ripped off your panties before smirking wider as he saw the small piercing. “Found you,” He moaned before burying his face into you. He moaned as you cried out, shaking as his nose nudged the VCH. He moaned and rubbed his tongue along it, shivering as the metallic taste blended with your juices. “Fuck, you taste so good, Baby. You’re so fucking beautiful.”

 

You blushed as he spoke before gasping. He took the bar between his teeth and gave a gentle tug. “Dean, fucking hell!” You cried out, orgasming hard.

 

He moaned and practically slurped up your juices before pulling back, licking his lips. You panted, seeing the sheen of your slick on his tongue and whined. “That was hot as hell, Baby,” He whispered.

 

You growled and shot up, pinning him as you ripped off his belt. Dean giggled and grabbed your hips, kissing your neck before taking off his pants for you. You gulped. “Shit,” You mumbled. “I figured you were huge...but…”

 

Dean nuzzled your neck. “Don’t worry. I can go easy on you if you want.”

 

“Don’t want easy,” You said with a smirk before pulling him back and kissing him.

 

Dean moaned and kissed you roughly, teeth nipping at your lip. You gave a soft whine as he teased his cock against your folds. He groaned. “Fuck,you’re so goddamn wet, Y/N,” He huffed out before looking to you. Upon your nod, he slowly pushed into you. You gasped, clinging to him as your head fell back. “So fucking tight,” Dean moaned as he finally bottomed out. “Holy shit.”

 

You whimpered and whined, still surprised by Dean’s length as you shook against him. Dean kissed your neck gently, moaning as you clenched around him. He rubbed your thigh, tracing along the tattoo before looking to you. You rocked against him, meeting his green eyes with a moan, and he began to push into you.

 

You gasped and cried out, shaking as you clung to him. “Fuck! Dean!” You moaned, back already arching.

 

“Fuck yes,” He growled, pinning your hands as you moved quickly. “Sure you don’t want me--”

 

“Harder!” You begged, blushing and rocking against him.

 

Dean snarled and thrust hard into you, feeling you clench and slick up more around him. He huffed out a gasp of a moan as he began to move faster. He couldn’t believe it. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he began to wonder if he was just dreaming this all up, like maybe he jerked off then passed out in his bed because the orgasm was too good. But with your legs wrapped tight around him, he couldn’t seem to care as he pinned your wrists with one hand and grabbed your leg with the other.

 

“Dean--You--Ah!” You moaned, shaking as he pressed your knee to your chest.

 

Dean groaned as you clenched tighter around him. ‘You like that? Like being bent in half?” You could only choke out a moan of approval and he sat back, pinning your other knee to your chest and thrust into you. Your gasp and silent moan made him groan. You were getting wetter and he could tell by your chokes and moans that he was hitting you just right. “Oh god, you’re so fucking sexy like this,” He moaned. He bit his lip, looking down to watch how your cunt took him so well, distracted by the tattoos on the backs of your thighs again. “Gonna cum on your tits. Gotta feel you….Fuck!” He shouted before thrusting harder into you.

 

You cried out, orgasming harder and shaking as he moved faster before he dropped your legs and pulled out. He was pumping his cock in his fist quickly as he kneeled over you before a hot load hit your chin then the skull on your chest. He moaned and shook, watching you lean forward and sucking at his length. You worked out the last of his load, leaving him whining softly before you both collapsed on the bed.

 

You panted hard, his breath echoing yours, before you smiled. You just got fucked stupid by Dean fucking Winchester. How could you not smile!  You finally caught your breath and rolled over, curling into his side as he opened his arms to pull you in.

 

“Shit, Y/N,” Dean sighed, smiling to himself. “If I’d known you walking in on me would get you to fuck me--”

 

“Whatever. I didn’t even think you liked inked chicks,” You chuckled, kissing his shoulder.

 

“You cover them all the time!” He defended.

 

“I’ll fight you later. My legs are shaking.” You hummed as he kissed your head. “We’re totally gonna go on a date soon.”

 

“Absolutely,” Dean promised.


End file.
